Old Love Strikes Again
by Zythxx
Summary: shortly after the events of SFA, the team must live in the civilian world on Corneria for the next year waiting for repairs. During that time, Fox Reunites with Miyu. They along with Krystal then enter a love triangle, Fox then must choose who he loves.
1. Reassigned

Fox couldn't help but sigh to the situation he and his team were now in. With his team barely making it out with there lives, there equipment scrapped, and the GreatFox completely destroyed. There didn't seem to be all that much to smile about. But, the Lylat System was safe once again. Although he didn't quite know how to get the team back on there feet. Sure, he did get a hefty pay for wiping out the Aparoids, but a great deal of that had to go to repairing there Arwings, and a completely new GreatFox.

There was also the deal of where the team was going to stay until it was remade. The mechanics on Corneria were brilliant, but a ship that size and caliber could take a lot of time to build, not to mention the fact of upgrading everything and making it more roomier. So until then, the StarFox team had to live a civilian life. There was just so much to pay for, rooms, meals, clothing and gas for there vehicle's. The bills just didn't seem to end.

"What's wrong Fox? You look troubled." Krystal came standing in Fox's doorway. Though he didn't look up right away, he was puzzled and how to get out of these financial troubles.

"Oh, hi Krystal." Was all Fox said at first. Then continued on. "Nothing all that much, there's just no end to the bills here. How are we going to get back on our feet until the GreatFox is remade and able to find work?" Fox sure did sound worried. Krystal came walking up and standing right beside him, putting her paw on his shoulder. Fox looked up to her to meet the gaze of her beautiful emerald gaze. This slightly warmed Fox's heart.

"You'll find a way Fox, you always do." Krystal spoke to him, soft, gentle and always reassuring.

"I suppose." Was all Fox replied, still a little down, shifting his sight to looking down at the table. "Common, why don't we take a walk to clear our minds?" Krystal was trying to pull Fox out of his seat. "Yea, a walk is exactly what I need right now." They got up and headed out the door. For now, they were staying at the Cornerian military base. Pepper gave them each a room until they got a plan to get back on there feet.

They took a stroll out into town, Krystal tried to start a conversation with Fox, but he made it difficult, her presence was hardly even tolerated to him. She then wrapped her two arms around his right one, drawing him closer to her. Fox then looked over to her, still a little down.

"You know, this isn't healthy for you."

"What isn't?"

"Fox, you got to stop worrying about everything. Well get through it and well do it together." Krystal sure sounded at ease.

"Yea I guess your right, let's head back I've had enough air for now."

They then started walking back to the base. Fox felt like a failure. Although Fox never openly admitted it, he very much enjoyed Krystal's company, she was just so kind and gentle and reassuring. Fox was hoping to try and push his and Krystal's relationship further…although it never happened. Little did he know that Krystal was hoping for the same thing, though Fox never asked her for a date alone or anything. But then again, sadly Fox thought Krystal wasn't really interested in him, though he was dead wrong.

The next few days Fox spent talking to Pepper, although he was still recovering from his injury's at the hands of the Aparoids, they were discussing there current situation, and finally had a plan to bring them out of it. Fox then called for a little group meeting to discuss the situation and the plan to get them out of it. Krystal was the first to show up, then a few minute later Slippy came and last Falco came skulking in. They took there seats and Fox began speaking.

"Alright everyone, as you all know, in our last fight the GreatFox was completely destroyed."

"Yea, so? What's the point?" Falco spook out to Fox seemed to be a little annoyed.

"My _point_ is, our home was destroyed. And until the new GreatFox is built, we need a place to stay, and sadly it can be as long as a year from now until it's done."

"You serious?" Slippy asked in a surprised tone. Fox just simply nodded. "So lame!"

"No kidding." Krystal added on. "So what do you suggest Fox?"

"Well, I have in mind of a place we can stay at for the time being. My old home here on Corneria where me and my parent's used to live. There's more then enough room for all of us. But to pay all the bills, were all going to have to get jobs for the time being. Water, sewage, electricity, food, all of that. The GreatFox comes first before our Arwings, so mercenary work is out of the question as of now."

No one spook for the first few minutes, all soaking up what Fox layed on them. They would have to revert to civilian life for the next year or so. Falco was the first to break the silence.

"Doesn't sound too bad to me Fox, might be kin dove fun. I'm all for it." Falco ended with a smile.

"Yea, not to bad, it'll be just like on the GreatFox!" Slippy added with excitement.

"I suppose it wouldn't be too bad for awhile." Krystal commented with a sly smile.

Fox couldn't help but smile. "Sounds good everyone, now the hard part now is we all have to find a job. Were given two cars to get around from Pepper. He's paying insurance and everything." Fox paused for a moment then continued on.

"Do you guys know what you want to do for the next year?" Falco immediately spoke out.

"Flight instructor. I'll teach at the academy, won't be too hard." Slippy was next.

"I'll be a mechanic I suppose, I'll try to get a mechanic job at the base, maybe I could speed up the process on the GreatFox."

"Ill be a nurse for the local hospital, I'm sure my healing techniques will come in handy over there." She said with a smile.

"To tell the truth I'm not sure what I want to do right now." Fox said nervously scratching his forehead. "But I'll try and find out what real soon if you guys don't mind."

"Sure." Falco got out of his chair.

"Take your time." Slippy added. Then did the same.

"You do that Fox, just try and not to take to long." Then Krystal did the same. Fox nodded then spoke out one last time.

"Alright everyone, tomorrow morning were heading to my old home. So pack everything up and be ready to leave in the morning." Everyone just simply walked out; except for Krystal she was waiting on Fox.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Fox?"

"We really don't have any other options Krystal, until everything is up and running where stuck here, and Pepper has no time or credits to spare us right now. Were just going to have to do with what we got."

Krystal sighed "I guess your right." Then stepped out of the room.


	2. New Surroundings

The next morning was busy and buzzling. Everyone was loading there things into the two vehicles that Pepper had given them. Once they were done with that, it came to decide drivers.

"Falco, do you mind driving one of the cars? Ill drive the other one to the house, just follow me." Fox threw Falco the keys. He just simply nodded and added "Yea no problem."

"Ummmm Slippy why don't you go with Falco and Krystal comes with me?"

"What are you crazy? I wouldn't trust Falco with my life in that thing!" practically yelling at Fox.

"Hey! Relax I'm not all that bad. Whatever, Krystal ride with me, so Slippy doesn't freak out about me _endangering_ his life." Falco said sounding Sarcastic.

"Oh, sure then." Krystal then walked over to Falco's car leaving Fox. He wanted to speak out against it, but he just let it slip and simply sighed.

"Alright Slippy jump in."

"Woohoo! Now I know I won't die before we even get there!" Slippy was jumping for joy; Falco just simply ignored it and waited for Krystal to get in. Fox and Slippy buckled up, started the car and headed out for the house. Followed by Falco and Krystal.

In Fox's Car

Fox seemed a little upset; Slippy noticed it so he didn't start talking for a few minutes. Then he finally broke the ice.

"Oh common Fox, am I _really_ that bad?" Slippy asked all innocent like. Fox just chuckled for a moment.

"Slippy, it's not that. I don't know I've known you my whole life, I just wanted to get to know Krystal a little more." Slippy didn't buy it; he knew the real reason why Fox wanted to get alone with Krystal. But he just played along with it.

"Oh, alright then. So uhhhh, just to let you know Fox, I'll pay for my share of the bills. But I won't be there all that often, I'll have to visit Amanda on Aquas quite often."

"That's completely fine Slip, thanks for letting me know ahead of time."

"Sure no problem." They were silent the rest of the trip.

In Falco's Car

Falco started the conversation.

"So Krystal, how do you feel about you know living in the house for a year?"

"It won't be all too bad; my only concern is that it'll be a little boring you know?" Falco laughed for a moment.

"Oh don't worry; I know how to start up fun. Well party every night!"

"I don't think well be able to do that Falco, were all going to have jobs and responsibilities you know?"

"Yea I know. Don't worry about it is all I'm saying really. Oh and just to let you know, I might not be at the house all that often. I'll be sure to tell Fox also."

"Why?"

"My old friend, Katt, Lives on Corneria now. I'll probably just be checking up on her every now and then. And probably hang a bit." Falco simply said. Krystal knew there was more up then just a _friendly gather_; she decided to pick at it with Falco.

"Really…and are you sure that Katt is just a _friend_?" Krystal spoke to Falco with a smile; Falco was getting a little embarrassed, but knew how to counter out of it.

"And are you sure that Fox is just a _friend_?" Krystal just gave him an evil glare.

"Yes Falco, there is nothing going on between me and Fox. Were just… friends." She then turned her head away from him. Though sounded a little sad.

"Alright were even then." Falco said with a triumphant tone and a smirk on his beak. A tad bit later they arrived at the house, they both parked into the driveway. Fox then got out the keys to the home and opened the front door. It felt so strange to walk back in his house that he left so many years ago. The air in the home was crisp and clean. Even though it was an older home, everything in there looked new and unused, sense the house has been vacant and taken under government care.

"Room order." Fox called out to his teammates, they all gathered around to see what's up.

"Falco can have the guest room. Slippy my old room and Krystal the master bed room. I'll make due on the couch or in the basement. That alright?" Everyone just simply nodded and went back to unpacking there things. About after an hour or so everyone had finished putting there things in there new respective rooms and changed into regular outfits instead of there suites. Fox himself changed into black shorts with a white shirt and a dark blue army sweater with the 1st division Cornerian military patch on the left arm. The same division his father James was in. They all went to apply for the jobs they wanted. Except Fox, he figured he would go grocery shopping and prepare for dinner for the night when they would all come back. A barbeque for the first night in.

"You guys go ahead and apply, I'll go grocery shopping for tonight and fill up the kitchen." Fox called out to everyone.

"Sounds good then Fox, I'll take them all." Falco agreed, he then called Krystal and Slippy and they headed down the road. Krystal almost rejected and wanted to go with Fox, but she figured the job was more important for now. Fox watched them until they were out of sight; he then got in the other car and drove off to the market. As Fox was driving down the road, he was looking around him. It's been a long time sense he was actually living on Corneria again, everything looked so different then he remembered it like. He finally arrived at the market. Once he got in he immediately got a cart and started gathering everything they needed, and everyone's own personal snacks.

Fox just sighed to himself, he didn't want to admit it, but he was lonely, he had his head down. Just as Fox turned the corner, he suddenly ran into someone and both of there things went flying. It took Fox a minute to realize what had just happened. He had run head first into a young lynx. He got up to apologize to her and see if she was alright. His head ached.

"I'm sorry ma'm, are you alright?" Fox let out his paw, which the young lynx accepted. She let out a groan.

"Yea I'm alright, thank you." Then they got a good look on each others face. At first they just stared at each other for a moment, until they realized just who they had bumped into. There eyes widened. The lynx spook first.

"Fox?"

"Miyu?"

"Fox! It is you isn't it!" Suddenly the young lynx wrapped her arms around Fox's neck into a hug, which he gladly accepted. He also wrapped his arms around her waste. It finally broke after a moment.

"It's been far too long Miyu."

"I know hasn't it?"

"Where have you been all this time?"

"Ummm, shouldn't I be asking you that? I've been here pretty much. You're the one who's never in one place for so long!" Miyu stated out.

"Oh, I guess your right heh." They both let out a little giggle. Then realized that all of there items were still scattered all over the floor. Then began to pick things up. Fox continued on.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Miyu."

"Don't worry about it." She talked back while still picking things up. "So Fox what are you doing here? It isn't like you to be in one place for so long." While picking up the last of the items.

"It's a long story Miyu, perhaps I'll tell you later. Hey you wanna to grab a coffee after all of this?" Miyu eyes lit up. And immediately replied back, fluttered a bit.

"Oh sure Fox that sounds great!"

"Alright sounds good then." Fox had a big grin on his muzzle. Miyu gave Fox his items back and he gave back her's then she realize something and picked it up from his cart.

"Gummy Fly's?" Miyu asked with an eyebrow razed. Then dropped it back in his cart.

"Slippy's favorite snack…Don't ask." Fox then let out a small sigh, and they both laughed about it. After they paid for there things and bagged them. They walked out to the parking lot.

"Where's your car Miyu?"

"Oh I walked here, I don't live that far from here so why bother wasting gas on such a short trip?" Fox then let out a small chuckle.

"That makes sense. Alright well go in my car then."

"Sounds good." Miyu's face was lit up. They put there things in the car. And headed out to find a coffee shop. It was near lunch time anyway. During the short drive they had small talk. They then found a little shop that they could sit outside and talk. It's been far too long sense they last saw each other. After parking Fox went to go get the drinks while Miyu went to go reserve a table. Fox walked up to her and handed her the drink.

"Here you go, just the way you like it." Fox sense a wink her way. Miyu took a sip of it and agreed. "Hmmmm night swirl." She paused and took another sip.

"Tee-hee. You know me all to well Fox." She said with a grin on her face. They then began talking about the small things, how life has been with each other. Miyu also asked Fox why he's here, and Fox told her exactly what happened and there current situation now.

"Oh that's a bummer, a whole year?" Miyu asked somewhat amazed on just how long Fox will be here. Fox let out a sigh.

"Yea sadly, but now that I know that you're here. It should be fun!" Fox said with a big smile, Miyu couldn't help but blush a bit. Then Fox finally asked the question.

"Hey, where's Fay? You two are like inseparable. What's she up to?" After taking another sip of her drink Miyu talked back.

"Oh she's on a date right now, today's her day off same with me, and she works as a mechanic for the military now. She's been trying to find the perfect guy for her for a while now, but it hasn't worked out for her so far. There either to insensitive, to rude or just want's to get into her pants." Miyu talked almost disgusted with that last statement. "I can't stand guys like those, honestly." Then taking another sip at her coffee. Fox didn't know exactly how to start the conversation right back up.

"Heh, that's too bad." He paused to take a swig at his drink, then continued on. "So…are you married Miyu? Or dating someone?" Miyu just let out a long sigh, and looked up to fox with a sad face. She then started wave her left paw back and fourth in front of Fox's face.

"Notice a wedding ring?" Miyu then pulled back her hand and sighed.

"Oh sorry about that." Fox paused for a moment and took a swig, then continued. "No boyfriend either?"

"No…my situation is just like Fay's, I don't want to settle with someone who doesn't get me you know? That doesn't mean I don't get asked, but the guys that do ask me just want to get in my panties." Miyu then let her head fall down, depressed. It pained Fox to see her like that; he then grabbed her left paw with his own. She looked up to him, met his emerald eyes and put on a weak smile.

"Hey don't worry, one day you'll meet that special someone and everything will be fine. It just takes time. "

"Thanks Fox, it's good to talk to you again." She put on another weak smile.

"Likewise." They remained quiet for a moment, then Miyu broke the silence.

"So, what about you Fox? Are you married or seeing anyone?" Fox chuckled weakly for a moment. He thought it over a minute, he wasn't married, but he did think about the fact that he and Krytal were more then just friends. But then realized there was nothing more. He then let out a sigh.

"No…Not married and single." He paused for a moment. Miyu noticed he looked real sad when saying that. She frowned a little. "I think 28 is a little to old right now for that kin dove stuff, also with my job it isn't all that easy." Fox said in a cute jokingly voice. Miyu let out a weak laugh.

"Well, I'll soon be joining you. 27 isn't so far from 28." Giving Fox a playful shove.

"So what do you do for a living now? Did you give up flying to settle on Corneria?"

"I wouldn't say _settle_ but yea, I'm not a mercenary right now, there hasn't been any work for a while so I had to change carriers. Right now I'm an elementary school teacher for the local school, and on the side a flyer/driver Ed teacher. I help out all the teenage drivers and flyers with the basics and advance rules and stuff like that." Miyu then stopped and finished the last of her drink.

"Oh that sounds good; it sounds like it's going well for you."

"Yea, it's not that bad. So what about you? What are you going to do now?" Fox thought about it for a moment, then respond.

"I'm not entirely sure; I was thinking I would be a Combat Instructor for the academy."

"That sounds great! It totally fits you!" Miyu let Fox know with much excitement.

"You think so?"

"Definitely." She told him with much confidence. A little while later, they finished there drinks, Fox offered to drive Miyu to her and Fay's house which she gladly accepted. When they got to her house, Fox offered to carry a few things for her.

"Fox, don't worry about it its fine."

"Oh just let me take a few things."

"Alright sense you insist." Miyu then offered fox a few paws worth of bags and they walked over to the front door. The door was unlocked sense she didn't plan on being out so long. Fox offered to help put everything away. Once that was done Miyu thanked Fox for his generosity.

"Thank you for your help Fox, though I could have taken care of it myself." Miyu spoke out playfully shoving Fox a bit.

"I'm sure you could, but I was glad to help." Fox shoved her back.

"Well, I guess it's take for me to take off, I've been gone quite a while there probably all wondering where I'm at." Fox could tell Miyu was a little saddened, he felt like they just got reacquainted and now he had to leave again. She let out a small sigh.

"Alright then, it was nice seeing you again Fox, keep in touch will ya?" Miyu then walked up to Fox and gave him a hug, which he hugged back.

"I will don't worry."

"Promise?" She hugged him tighter, looked up to him in his eyes. After a moment, Fox finally spoke.

"Promise." He then began walking to the front door. Turning his back on Miyu, right as he was about to reach for the knob. He turned around and saw Miyu sitting on the couch looking gloomy. He couldn't stand it. He called out to her.

"Miyu?"

"Yes Fox?"

"Are you doing anything right now?"

"No, why's that?"

"Well, why don't you come with me and get to know everyone again?" Fox hadn't turned back to face her yet, but when he did he was instantly greeted by Miyu' arms hugging him tightly for a moment, then released.

"That sounds great! Lets go!" Miyu sure sounded happy.

"Alright, here let's leave a note for Fay incase she come back and wonders where you are, then she can come over to and reacquaint with everyone."

"Oh, right good idea." Miyu then ran behind the kitchen counter, told her she met Fox again, told her the address and stuck it to the fridge, she grabbed her purse and coat. Grabbed Fox by his arm and dragged him out of the house.


	3. Jealousy

Miyu practically dragged Fox all the way to the car from her front door. They immediately got in, strapped themselves down and were on the road in no time at all. Fox could tell just by looking at Miyu's face that she was excited to see everyone again. He broke the ice.

"Wow Miyu, I haven't seen you this excited for quite some time."

"Of course! I haven't seen the team in such a long time!"

"Yea, it's completely understandable. Let's hope Fay can join the fun in a bit." Fox turned to give a quick wink to Miyu, who returned it. A tad bit later they arrived at the house; the other car was in the driveway so obviously the others were home. Fox and Miyu grabbed the groceries in the trunk of the car, walked to the front door and opened it. All three were watching plasma screen, all there eyes shifted to them. Falco and Slippy's eyes widened when they saw who was with Fox.

"Miyu!" Falco and Slippy stated out together with excitement.

"Miyu?" Krystal stated out in a questionable tone.

"Hey everyone, nice to see you again." Miyu stated in a happy tone. She then shifted her gaze over to Krystal. "Who's this? A new member?" she turned her head to Fox.

"Yea, that's Krystal she joined a while back ago. I'm sure shell tell you all about it later. Right Krytal?" Krystal slowly nodded. Krystal didn't seem all too happy with this _Miyu_ character.

"You get everything Fox? I'm starving! We've been waitin forever on ya!" then everyone heard just how hungry Falco was from the loud noise of his stomach. Fox completely forgot about the groceries in his hands.

"Oh ya I did, well sense were all hungry, let's have a barbeque tonight! Oh by the way Fay might be coming over in a bit."

"FAY!??!" Loudly came from Slippy's tongue. He sure didn't sound too happy. Fay and Slippy had a past of always competing on who was the better mechanical genius, by having fight after fight of invention making. Fox cut in.

"I'll go start up the grill, Miyu why don't you and Krystal unpack the barbeque groceries and Slip and Falco the rest?"

"Alright Fox!" Miyu was happy to help, and it would give her time to get to know Krystal better. Krystal wanted to speak against it, but the words never surfaced she just dealt with it, and with that Fox headed out back to start the grill, while everyone else started unpacking.

Falco and Slippy handled all the big stuff, while Krystal and Miyu handled all the barbeque items, They didn't speak for a few minutes, then Krystal finally thought she might as well try to get to know this Miyu. She started off slowly.

"So…Miyu. How do you know Fox and the rest of the team?"

"Right to the point eh?" Miyu giggled a bit, then continued. "Me and Fay were members of Star Fox a while back ago, but we left to try and make it on our own." Miyu paused for a moment while she was unpacking the burger patties and hot dogs. Then continued on.

"And as for Fox. Well, we dated a little while I was on the team. But went our separate ways."

"Didn't workout between the two of you?" Krystal went straight to the point in a mocking tone.

Miyu put her things down and looked at her, somewhat offended at the question. "No, not exactly. Just when Fay left, I figured it was better to go with her to make sure she stayed out of trouble, so it's not that it didn't work out, I just left for the safety of my friend, Fox understood. You seem to be interested in this quite a bit." Miyu turned to her while putting her hands on her hips, lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh? A little I suppose." Krystal put on a fake smile for Miyu; she seemed to be a little bit angry at the fact that she could get a relationship with Fox and Krystal couldn't, that thought just made her blood boil. After a while, all the other groceries were put away, and they brought everything else out back and set it on the table that Fox set up and tidied up. Miyu and Krystal handed Fox the meat items then went to the table to sit down with the others. Suddenly the door bell rang.

"That must be Fay! I'll go and get the door." Miyu bolted from her seat into the house before anyone got to say anything.

"Who's Fay?" Krystal asked.

"She's a little puppy dog in WAY over her head!" Slippy immediately replied with much rage.

"Take it easy Slippy. Don't mind him Krystal, everything will be explained in a bit." Fox stated out with a smile on his muzzle, Krystal just simply nodded, and there you had it Miyu and Fay was standing in the backyard doorway. Falco got up to greet Fay, Slippy came nice and slow to her. She seemed a little offended to the action.

"What's wrong Slippy? Afraid to greet the master?" Fay stated in a triumphant tone and evil smile on her muzzle.

"In your dreams you little puppy dog, but let's just put it aside for now and enjoy the night."

"Fine with me." Was all Fay said and then they all rejoined again at the table. They all began to talk among each other about the past few years, except Krystal. These two girls were foreign to her, she felt left out. Miyu then asked Krystal how she joined Star Fox. Krystal at first was reluctant to answer that, then she finally told her the story of how Fox rescued her on Sauria and the destruction of her home planet.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Krystal, that must be hard to deal with." Miyu took Krystal's right paw in her own. This made Krystal feel guilty, all she's done is being angry with Miyu, and she was showing Krystal compassion, she let out a long sigh.

"It's fine, but thanks though. Fox has been there for me and has made me feel better about the subject." Krystal put on a weak smile.

"Oh Fox, how nice of you." Miyu giggled a little. "Just the way I remember you from all those years ago."

"I guess." Was all Fox said, a little embarrassed about it. A few minutes later the burgers and hot dogs were done. Fox took the plate and set it in the center of the table, everyone made there own and began eating. Fox took a seat in between Miyu and Krystal. Falco got out of his seat and grabbed a cooler that was behind him and opened it up.

"Anyone want a cold beer?"

"Please, I need one!" Fay immediately snatched it out of Falco's grasp, opened it and took a few swallows out of it. She felt better. He took one himself, while everyone else grabbed one, except Krystal, she wasn't really the drinking type.

"Heh, the date didn't go well I take it?" Miyu asked.

"Oh man, it was horrible! Please I don't want to talk about it." Fay sounded real sad and depressed. During the meal, Miyu asked where Peppy was. Fox explained to her that he was injured in the fight with the Aparoids. And was recovering at the military base. Falco also brought up that they all were hired with there new jobs and would start next week.

"Not a drinker Krystal?" Miyu asked. Catching her off guard.

"No not really, I also just don't want to get drunk. I heard it's not a pleasant experience."

"You can't get drunk off of just one." Miyu stated, "Besides if you've never been drunk, how do you it's not a _pleasant_ experience?" Miyu spook with a seductive tone in her voice, then looked over to Fox.

"Right Fox?" she winked at him.

Fox spit out his drunk, chocked on it a little, and then looked nervously to Miyu.

"Right…" Krystal was disgusted, what was that supposed to mean? She then got the thought of Miyu and Fox having a little _adult_ fun while they were intoxicated, that thought just made her sick to her stomach and gagged a bit. After the meal, Fox suggested to watch a scary movie in the living room. They all moved and Fox found himself once again in the middle between Krystal and Miyu, Krystal was starting to get annoyed with Miyu's presence, Fox just felt a bit awkward. After a while into the movie, it got to a real scary part, and Miyu put her arms around Fox's neck and screamed a little in reaction, shoving Krystal to the side a bit, this got her real ticked off at Miyu.

After a moment, Fox spook.

"Heh, you alright Miyu?" Once she realized what she done, she quickly let go of Fox and blushed a bit.

"Oh, sorry."

"No problem, I remember that happening a lot when we watched movie like this a while back ago." Fox had a grin on his muzzle, Krystal just watched in agony while Miyu and Fox laughed a little to the subject. After the movie, they all had a few more drinks, Krystal remained dry. They got the idea to play pool downstairs in the basement. The boys went to go play pool and the girls just sticked to watching the plasma screen.

About an hour later, it was around one in the morning, they seemed to have enough, though most of them were a bit tipsy or worse, Miyu was completely drunk and couldn't walk straight and had to have help moving around by Fay.

"See, this is why I don't drink." Krystal pointed over to Miyu.

"It's cause you're no fun. Relax; lighten up a bit will ya?" Krystal was slightly offended by Miyu's statement and just left it at that.

"Heh, I guess it's time to take them home." Fox pointed out, he then walked over to Miyu and Fay and helped them out of the basement.

"Awwww you're no fun either." Miyu was slightly disappointed about going home.

"You don't mean that."

"Tee-hee, I know…" Miyu talked in a seductive tone, then suddenly walked over to Fox but stumbled into his arms on the way over, he caught her from falling flat on her face. They walked out of the basement and towards the front door, Fox then sweeped up Miyu and held her in his arms, Miyu giggled a little bit. Krystal started to flare up once again face beet red with jealousy. Fox noticed this and was a little concerned.

"You alright Krystal? You sure you didn't sneak a sip or two?" Krystal was offended by his question, he probably meant that she snuck a sip, and was allergic to it and would make a result that her face was red. Was he really that blind?

"I'm fine." Was all Krystal said back coldly to Fox and looked away, he noticed it, but shook it off. Then turned to Falco.

"Think you can hold the fort down Falco while I'm gone? I should be back in a bit."

"Sorry Fox, have Slippy or Krystal handle it, I'm headed to Katt's place for the night. I'll be back in the morning or so." Falco was walking away into the second car. Fox looked over to Slippy; he must have been heavily drunk. Fay must have been wasted pretty badly also. They were actually laughing and smiling a lot together, that never happens…Fox then looked over to Krystal.

"Think you can handle it Krystal? Sense you didn't have any drinks, you shouldn't have a problem holding the fort down while I take these two home."

"Why don't we all just go for a ride? I could use some fresh air."

"Alright no problem. You going to bed Slip?" Fox turned to Slippy.

"Aye aye captain McFluffy!" Yup, it was obvious that he was drunk pretty bad. Fox just shrugged and headed for the car. Krystal and Fay followed, Fay wasn't as bad as it looked sense she could walk over to the car herself. Fox opened the back passenger door and gently placed Miyu down in the seat and put on her seat belt for her.

"Awwww, how come I have to sit in the back?" Miyu asked disappointed and hick-upped afterwards.

"Because you're the one that's wasted." Miyu crossed her arms and pouted.

"Fine, _be_ that way."

"I will."

"That's why I said _be_ that way silly." Miyu snorted and giggled a bit. Fay moved to the other side of the back and put on her seat belt, Krystal took the front passenger seat while Fox drove, Fox could hold his drinks, even though he had a few, he was still in focus of what was going on. He started up the car and started driving to Miyu and Fay's house. Krystal immediately rolled down her window and took in the clean, crisp, cool air of the night breeze.

"What's wrong Krystal?" Fox asked wondering what was up.

"Just a lot on my mind right now Fox, don't worry about it." Miyu cut in.

"Yea, don't worry about it foxy. She's got lots of stuffs on her mind. Let's all just be quiet for a moment and take a nap nap." It was funny hearing Miyu say that, especially sense she was making all the noise on the drive over to there place. About 20 minutes later, they got to there place. Fox went around to help Miyu get out while Krystal went to Fay's door, she took a slight nap during the ride there. Fay was holding her head and groaned a little.

"Yup, I can feel the hangover already, ah well it was all in good fun."

"That's the price you pay for drinking." Krystal stated out sounding wise.

"Meh it was worth it." Fay then walked over to the front door, followed by Krystal and Fox carrying Miyu again. She dug for the keys to the home opened the front door and turned on the lights, it was quiet in the small home. Fay retired for the night and headed for her room. Fox went to go put Miyu in her own room while Krystal waited in the living room. A few minutes later he found it, opened the door and walked up to bed.

"Okay Miyu, I'm going to gently lay you on the be-"

"I want to lay on the bed _with_ you." Miyu then pulled Fox down onto the bed with her, his muzzle resting on her stomach. She giggled a bit; she then rolled over putting Fox underneath of her. Fox was feeling a bit uneasy. She giggled some more.

"Common foxy, let's have a little _fun_." Miyu was resting her head on Fox's chest, swerving her hips around with a big smile on her muzzle. Moving in to put a kiss to Fox on his lips.

"Fox? Where are y-"Krystal suddenly stopped what she was saying and covered her mouth with her paws looking at the scene. Fox then quickly and gently pushed Miyu off of him, having her lay down. Fox was trying to find words to explain what was going on to Krystal; she seemed very upset giving him an angry glare and having her arms crossed over her chest.

"Uhh, Krystal this isn't, I mean you know, common she's drunk!"

"I told you she was no fun!" Miyu pouted then let out a sigh. Fox turned to her. Krystal just grunted angrily and left the room. Fox let out a sigh and turned his attention over to Miyu, placing the covers over her body.

"I'll be back in the morning to check up on you, good night Miyu." Miyu then let out a sigh, then quickly followed by with a yawn.

"Alrighty. Nighty night foxy." And with that she placed a small kiss on his cheek and closed her eyes. Fox was a bit fluttered with that, but he shook it off for now, he closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway. Krystal wasn't there, he then closed the door behind him and locked there front door. He walked over to the car to see Krystal had already gotten in. He slowly made his way to the car, got in, she didn't say a word to him and had her head turned the other direction. He started the car and began the drove home. He wanted to say something to her, but found it difficult to talk. After a few minutes he finally spoke.

"Common Krystal, your not seriously mad at me are you? I mean, she was drunk." Krystal let out a small sigh, that was true, it wasn't Fox's fault.

"Your right, just tell me you weren't going to…"

"No! That was never my intention; she pulled me down to the bed and rolled over to get on top." He felt embarrassed to be explaining that to Krystal, but he had to sum this up.

"Fine, ya I'm not mad. But if you ask me, she's a bit to _friendly_ for her own good." Fox noticed that Krystal sounded very angry while saying that and she crossed her arms.

"Well you gotta remember the fact that she's drunk. She obviously wasn't thinking straight on what she was doing." Krystal felt a little offended when Fox stood up for Miyu. It was all her fault anyway.

"Whatever, that's exactly why I don't drink, to avoid incidents like that."

"Don't you think your being a little bit to hard on her? She was wasted after all; people get unpredictable when there drunk like that."

"Not at all. Just forget it, I don't want to talk about it anymore." Krystal then turned to face the window, away from Fox. Fox was thinking what was making her so mad? Then he got a thought.

"No offense Krystal, but do I get the feeling that your _jealous_?"

"What? No! This has nothing to do with that. It's just…." She let out a frustrating grunt. "You don't find what she's doing annoying at all?"

"No, and I don't see why you should, she's just an old friend of mine, and getting drunk got her a little more friendly then normal, what's wrong with that?" Krystal just let out a frustrating sigh and closed her eyes, ending there conversation.

"Not gonna answer my question?"

"Talk to the window, I don't want to talk anymore." Fox just let out an angry grunt and stayed silent the rest of the trip. Once they got back home, they got out and went inside, not saying a word to one another. Krystal headed for her room without even saying goodnight to Fox. He just let it go, it was late and time for bed. He headed for Falco's room, sense Slippy was past out, upside down on the couch.


	4. Summing up

Fox woke up the next morning, a little groggy and slow like. It was a nice and quiet morning, it would have been better if he didn't have a migraine in his head from last night's fun. He headed out of the room, it was silent, no signs of life what so ever. He looked back to the digital clock that read _7:55 AM_ so it was still relatively early in the day. He walked down the hallway and creaked slightly open the door to Krytals room, he saw her just lying in bed, sound asleep and he re closed the door. He then walked into the living room and saw Slippy still knocked out on the couch.

He walked back to his room, grabbed a towel and headed for the shower to refreshen him up. The warm water felt great on his tense muscles. After drying off he got dressed, into a white muscle shirt and his army sweater with dark blue jeans, it was 5 minutes till half after 9. He remembered that he was going back to Fay and Miyu's place to check up on them after last night. He walked into the kitchen, desperately needing a cup of coffee. But decided to wait, Fay and Miyu probably had there own coffee maker there. He grabbed the car keys, bolted out the front door and into the car. Driving down the street.

When he got there, he knocked on the front door. No one came at first, a moment later Fay opened up the door, dressed in a pink bath robe and holding an icepack over her head. She groaned a little bit.

"Good morning Fox. What bring's you here so early?"

"I figured I'd come to check up on you guys and see how your doing."

"Hmmm, well you can see how I'm doing." She put on a weak smile. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure, thanks." Fay invited Fox into the home; they took a seat at the dining table and made a pot of coffee for the two of them. They started the conversation off slow, until Fay put down her ice pack and took out a cigarette and began smoking it.

"I didn't know you smoked Fay."

"Oh, I don't smoke regularly, only when I got a hangover like this you know? To relieve the pain a little and relax." Fox nodded, that made sense. A few moments later, Miyu entered the room, dressed in the same type of bath robe as Fay's, only a cerulean blue color. She looked up surprisingly to see Fox.

"Oh, morning Fox, I didn't know you were coming over." She was a little embarrassed sense she was only wearing her bath robe. Fox saw and thought it was cute, he decided to egg it on, laughing a little first.

"Happy to see me?" She blushed a bit then he let it go. "I told you I was coming over to check up on you guys in the morning." Miyu put a finger over her lips.

"Hmmm I don't remember."

"Probably because you were drunk when I said it." Fox chuckled a bit, Miyu and Fay followed with. Miyu joined them at the table after getting her own cup of coffee, sitting next to Fox. She seemed to have a headache also from the drinks last night.

"Ohhh. That was some party wasn't it?"

"Yea, you had a good time." Fox had a smirk on his muzzle. Miyu giggled lightly.

"Heh, I don't even remember half of it."

"What do you remember?"

"Ummm the last thing I could remember is when me and Fay had a drink off." Alright, so Miyu didn't remember the fact that Fox carried her to and from the car to her own room, and the little _incident_ that happened and the little kiss that she put on his cheek. Fox was debating whether or not to tell her, he decided to. But he let it on her slowly.

"So, that's all you remember?"

"Yea, did I do something else?" Miyu asked with wonder. Fox then explained exactly what happened after they left from his house. Miyu was embarrassed and blushed, Fay just giggled a bit and took another breathe from her cigarette.

"Oh, I'm sorry Fox; I guess I had a few to many drinks. Thanks for looking after me." She blushed hard.

"It's fine, if I do recall. I remember that happening all the time when you guys were still one the team." Fox had a nice smile on his muzzle. Miyu blushed a bit more.

"Yea, but back then we were dating, so it wasn't a bad thing. Heh, thanks for looking after us." She blushed slightly.

"Yea, it's nice of you Fox for your concern." Fay added. Fox just simply nodded. "My pleasure." The topic of the conversation switched over to who was at Fox's house. The second car was still gone, so Falco must still be at Katt's house. Fox explained that when he woke up, Krystal and Slippy were still sleeping. Fox then changed the subject.

"So do you two have a plan for today?" They thought about it for a moment then shook there heads no.

"Why?" Fay wondered.

"Well, I figured we would all go to the amusement park, Pepper said we needed to relax a bit, so he gave us seasonal passes. You guys should come with us, it'll be fun. I know Falco is going to bring Katt I'm sure." Miyu and Fay's faces lit up.

"Sure that sounds great! When do we plan on going?"

"Sometime before noon. I'm going to give Falco a call in a bit. Or head over myself, why don't you guys get ready and well all head over there. I'll give Falco a heads up call."

"Alright then. I'm gonna go take a shower." Fay then got up from her chair and walked into the hallway leaving Fox and Miyu alone. Miyu wanted to apologize for her behavior last night. But found it difficult to do.

"Fox."

"Hmmm?"

"I-I'm sorry for what happened last night, you would think after all this time I would know my limit. Thank you so much for taking care of me, I know no one else would have." Fox grabbed Miyu's paw with his.

"It's alright, no need to thank me. Sense no one else will be there for you, I gladly will be." Miyu was slightly speechless. She got up from her chair and gave Fox a hug. He gave it back to her. Right before she broke it off, she gave him a heartwarming kiss on his cheek, and whispered into his ear.

"Thank you." She then left him alone to go prepare for the day. Fox felt a little on edge, _this_ time, Miyu was aware of exactly what she was doing, and that made Fox's heart warm. As the girls were getting ready, Fox gave Falco a call, and he loved the idea of going to the amusement park and taking Katt along, they decided to meet back at there own house, and go from there. When Miyu came out from her room, she had a nice attire that Fox couldn't help to gawk at. A pretty Cerulean blue blouse with a light emerald green sweater and strawberry-chocolate pants, she was very pretty. Miyu noticed this and started giggling.

"Like what you see Fox?"

"Oh very much, very colorful." He smiled cutely at her.

"You're sweet." When she walked by him she grabbed his right paw with her own. Headed out the door, Fox got ahead of her and opened the door for her, she smiled cutely at him. Fay got in and Fox went around into the driver's seat and they were off. Fay couldn't help it, she had to ask.

"So, are you two dating again?" The question caught them off guard, they both stuttered trying to find an answer to say.

"I'll take that as a maybe." They left it at that, Fox and Miyu were both blushing hard. A few minutes later they got back to there own house, Falco and Katt hadn't shown up yet. So it gave them some time to get Krystal and Slippy ready if they weren't up yet. When they walked through the door, they found Slippy watching the plasma screen. He was in the same state as everyone was that morning. There head aching and half dressed. Slippy's gaze shifted over to the three of them.

"What's going on?"

"Were planning on going to the amusement park around noonish, about an hour and a half from now. Wanna go?" Slippy's eyes went wide with the idea.

"Sure! That sounds awesome!" I'm a go get ready now." He then started heading towards the shower, but Fox stopped him right before he left the living room.

"Oh Slippy, Is Krystal up yet? I'm sure shell want to go to."

"I haven't seen her, my guess is she's still asleep." And with that Slippy bolted towards the shower.

"I'll go get her up; you two just make yourselves comfortable." Fox then headed down the hallway while Fay and Miyu relaxed. He got to Krystal's room, knocked on the door and called out to her.

"Krystal?" There was no respond. He knocked and tried again.

"Krystal are you up yet?" After a few moments he got an answer.

"Who is it?"

"It's Fox, can I come in?"

"Sure." Fox entered the room, and he saw Krystal, lying in the bed, seemed a bit drowsy. Fox found it strange sense she didn't have any drinks last night. He had to ask. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked to her. She was still dressed in her night gown.

"Are you alright? You don't look to well."

"I couldn't sleep to well last night is all." She turned her head away from him.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, I hope you feel better soon." She looked up to him and sent him a heart warming smile, one which he gave back and grabbed his paw with her own.

"Thank you Fox. So what's on your mind?"

"We plan to go to the amusement park today, Pepper said we needed to relax a bit before we start are new jobs. I'm sure you would like to go as well." Krystal gave Fox the same response as Slippy did.

"Oh of course! When?"

"In about an hour well leave."

"Alright then, I'll start getting ready." She then got out of the bed and headed for the shower. Fox told her they'll all be waiting in the living room. Fox headed there, and when he got there, Falco and Katt where there, in the lover's seat with Falco's arm around her waste, so he didn't bother to ask what was up. He just sat in the other Sofa with Miyu and Fay. But they sure seemed to be gitty about it. Fay giggled.

"So Falco you're with Katt now?" He simply nodded; Katt could see he was a little embarrassed so she answered for him, leaning her head on his shoulder. She smiled cutely.

"Yea were are." Fay sighed a bit and put on a weak smile.

"That's good for you, I'm still batting zero sadly." Sounding depressed.

"You'll get there soon Fay, you just gotta find the right man. But after that it's easy." Fay just simply nodded, and decided to change the subject. Into Miyu and Fox's favor.

"I'm still zero." She turned and smiled cutely at Fox and Miyu. "But those two seem to be getting along real good." Fox and Miyu blushed hard at the thought. Katt lifted her head off of Falco's shoulder and then he spook.

"Is that so? Nice job buddy." Teasing him a bit. Fox just took it he really didn't want to explain it. Miyu saw that he was embarrassed and giggled. She snuggled closer to Fox and put her head on his shoulder, just to _tease_ him a little, and he blushed even harder. But after a minute he put his arm around Miyu's waste. Fay giggled.

"See what I mean?"

"Oh yes." Katt giggled. "Good for you guys." They just simply nodded and Miyu closed her eyes, her head still resting on Fox's Shoulder. A few minutes later Slippy came into the room. He saw what was going on but decided not to question it and just join them, they were all just waiting on Krystal now. Falco then switched the conversation, on the way over they bought a bunch of camping things, they had the idea to have a little camp fire at night along the beach, they would need to get swimming suits along the way. Everyone thought that was a great idea. A few minutes later Krystal came into the living room, looking around, and saw Fox and Miyu like that. Instantly she felt a little angry. Miyu couldn't stay away from him for 5 minutes! Then she questioned herself why does she care so much? Fox and Krystal wasn't together, and she said she wasn't jealous. She decided to just let it go.

"Well then, if everyone's ready to go let's head out. Who wants to ride with me Miyu and Fay?" Slippy instantly asked to sense he didn't trust Falco's driving, this time Krystal didn't even object to it, she just went with it and went with Falco and Katt, they all loaded up and headed for the park for the day.


	5. Adventorous Heart Ache

The trip to the amusement park was about an hour and a half from the house. No one ate breakfast let alone lunch that day, so they all decided about halfway to stop and get lunch. Falco noticed that Krystal looked relatively sad and depressed sitting in the back. He decided to see what's up.

"What's wrong Krystal? You don't look to happy, you also didn't look to well either, you alright?" Katt noticed and wondered what was up also. Krystal started to get a little mad, why was everyone so concerned about her?

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Was all she said, they decided to just leave it alone for now. It was much more different in Fox's car, Fay and Slippy were in the back, constantly arguing about who was the better genius. Fox sighed and got a little tired of it all.

"Do you think they'll ever give it a rest?" Asking Miyu, she just giggled a little.

"Tee-hee, never Fox, they'll be at it even when were all gray furred." Fox just chuckled weakly, and accepted it. They didn't hate each other, that was just there way of expressing there friendship with each other. After about 45 minutes worth of driving, they stopped at a little burger joint; they all sat at a U booth. Fox, Miyu Fay and Slippy on one side. Falco Katt and Krystal on the other. They ate peacefully, except the fact that Slippy and Fay were still arguing with each other. Krystal just sticked to herself, she looked over to the other side in time to catch Fox and Miyu playing around.

They were feeding each other French fries and holding the drinks up for one another. It was a cute sight; just Krystal found it heart aching to watch. Also the fact that Miyu's head was constantly resting on Fox's shoulder. Krystal decided to eat her meal fast to get away from the sight. Everyone noticed, even Fay and Slippy. They were all questioning what was with her. Falco spook out.

"Wow Krystal, you sure must be hungry." Krystal looked up to see all of them staring at her.

"A little." Was all she said, when she finished she got out of her seat and walked out to the car. Everyone just shrugged it off and stopped fooling around to eat there meals a little quicker. When they got done Krystal was still waiting on them, they quickly got into the cars and drove away. Falco and Katt tried to avoid making conversation with Krystal; they thought it was just better to let her be for now. They finally arrived at the amusement park, it was packed! Took a few minute to find a back to back parking spot but they finally managed to get one. They got out and stretched a little before heading to the ticket booth.

Fox showed the worker the pass card. And stated out even more.

"Oh very nice sir! An all access pass. With this, everything is free. Tickets, rides, games, food, you name it. Just show the pass whenever you are going to do something."

"Oh that's great!" The ticket lady just smiled and giggled a bit. She then gave Fox 7 wristbands for his party. They all showed a little insignia of the pass; they showed that all of them were part of a group that had free access to everything. Fox handed one to everyone, Krystal just quickly snatched hers away from Fox. Fox was being cute and tied Miyu's on for her, which resulted in a small giggle. At first the group stayed together. Going on the rides together, roller coasters, spinning rides, and playing games together. A few hours later, the group broke apart. Falco and Katt left to go ride something together. Fay and Slippy went to a water squirter booth to determine who the best was!

This left Fox Miyu and Krystal all alone. They also stuck to the mini games, two was a couple, three was a crowd. After a while they stumbled into a part of the park that was all big group games, Fox decided to call the rest of them over. It took about 10 minute then they all showed up.

"What's the big idea Fox?" Falco asked somewhat annoyed.

"Check this out." Fox then shifted his head, Falco followed and right when he saw his eyes widened. They had a combat simulator of Arwing dog fights.

"Wow, looks fun! Let's go." Katt dragged Falco in; the rest of them slowly came. They each got into a simulator, after a few moments, it came to life and the 7 of them were about to engage in a free for all dog fight.

"Good luck everybody." Fox said over the intercom.

"I don't need _luck_. As the Ace pilot, I'll have this won in a heartbeat!" Falco sure sounded high and mighty, until he was cut off by Miyu.

"Hmph. Well see about that Falco, just watch yourself." She talked in a threatening tone. Krystal figured that Fox and Miyu would guard each other's backs, same with Falco and Katt. Slippy and Fay, well they were probably going to go head to head. She was all alone, but her only intention was to take Miyu down. But you never know, in a free for all only one person can stand a winner, maybe someone else will have taken her down.

The simulator went. 3. 2. 1…Begin!

"Here we go!" Slippy announced. The 7 ships launched. It felt so real, just like a real space fight. Immediately Krystal was heading for Miyu, getting a missile lock on her and firing. Miyu dodged one in the asteroid debris and barrel-rolled out of the other.

"So that's how you want to play it Krystal? Fine let's see whatcha got!" Miyu then performed a U turn and headed for Krystal. Firing many laser rounds at her. Krystal laughed in the attempt. Suddenly the firing stopped, Miyu received laser damage from Fox.

"Don't let your rage get to you Miyu." He announced in a mocking tone. Krystal was now happy. Fox just came to her aid and against Miyu.

"That hurt's Fox." Miyu stated out in a jokingly sad tone.

"All in good fun." He was suddenly interrupted from Fay who put a missile lock on him. He received some damage. But shortly after was interrupted by Slippy.

"Ugh, No more fooling around, brace yourself you toad!" she then completely forgot about getting Fox and headed for Slippy. But soon after Fox had Katt on him. Falco went after Krystal. Fox managed to dodge the majority of Katt's shots, but did receive a good amount of damage, putting him at half health.

"Forget it Krystal, you can't outrun the Ace pilot." Falco was so sure that he had her beat. Until she flew done and around to get behind him in the blink of an eye.

"Only if you're not a telepath Falco. Which sadly for you I am." Krystal immediately opened fire with a missile barrage, putting Falco in a critical state, down to 10% health. Falco then tried to out run Krystal, even with his ship's status, was able to get away from her. Fox performed a loop to get behind Katt, then immediately opened up with super charged lasers. Also putting her ship in critical error. But sadly she wasn't able to get away from Fox before he put the final missile lock on her ship and ended the game for her.

"Awwww, lame!" The game was over for Katt, who just sighed and got out of her simulator to watch the fight on the plasma screen. She was soon joined by Slippy. Apparently Fay took him out, but about 10 seconds later she to was taken out by Krystal. Fay wasn't mad about losing though, because she managed to take out Slippy before losing. It was down to Fox, Falco, Miyu and Krystal. All were pretty beaten up. Fox was taking on Falco while Miyu battled it out with Krystal. After a few minutes Fox was finally able to put the last missile lock on Falco, ending it for him.

"So much for _Ace_ pilot eh Falco?" he was mocking him.

"Whatever, you got lucky that I took serious damage from Krystal's Move! Otherwise I would have smoked you!"

"Sure." Fox just had a big grin on his grin. He then waited until Krystal and Miyu were done. It was a tough fight, even though Krystal was telepath, Miyu had lightning fast reflexes and could pretty much figure out what her next move was for whatever surprise Krystal was throwing at her. They paused for a moment.

"Had enough yet Krystal?"

"You wish. Let's finish this." Krystal replied in a harsh tone. They resumed the fight. But Krystal's rage blinded her. And couldn't predict Miyu's move in time, thus receiving a barrage of laser fires, destroying her Arwing. Krystal just hit her console angrily and left to join the others. She watched the plasma screen. Just down to Fox and Miyu.

"Get ready!" Fox then came after her lightning fast.

"I'm more then ready! Bring it on foxy." They engaged themselves in a fight that seemed too lasted forever. Both were on the brink of destruction. They finally got a missile lock on each other, opened fire and being hit, though Fox's Arwing took to much damage and blew up; Miyu was down to 1% health, giving her the win. Miyu then performed a victory dance with her Arwing, barely keeping itself together. Fox came out to join the group shortly Miyu came out walking and swaying her hips. With a big grin on her face.

"Good game everybody." Fox announced. Fay cut in.

"Oh, it was a good game! I totally smoked toad boy right here."

"You got lucky, wanna go one more time? Let's duke it out right there." Slippy pointed to what seemed a laser gun arena. Everyone walked in and suited up in the armor and took a gun off the wrack, they all stepped onto a teleporter pad, and were transported to a different part of the room. Krystal had the advantage with her fur being the darkest color and being able to detect minds when somebody got near her. The match began and suddenly someone opened fire on another, you could hear it from a good ways away. Krystal just stook to the shadows.

After a few minutes, laser fire were everywhere, it was hard to determine who got who. But it seems that Katt took out Falco, this time Slippy took out Fay. With 4 left, Krystal was staying cautious. Until she spotted out Miyu. She quietly crept right behind her and fired, eliminating her. And being teleported out. 3 left, Katt Fox and Krystal. Krystal was looking around for either of them until she found Katt being shot by Fox. He spoke on the intercom.

"Alright, just down to you and me Krystal, where ya hiding at?" She replied back in a mocking tone.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She then opened fire on him, ending the game. Both were instantly teleported out. She was commented by Miyu.

"Fancy shooting there Krystal."

"Heh, you got me in the Arwing. I figured I would get you back here." She had a big grin on her face. They all took off the equipment, and walked out, it was starting to get a little late; they all decided to do one last activity. Fay and Slippy went to one last game booth to settle the score. Katt and Falco went on the roller coaster one last time; Krystal decided to go with them. Fox and Miyu were walking around to see what they wanted to do, Miyu holding Fox's arm. She then spotted something out.

"Oh Fox, let's go on that ride!" Fox looked over to see a Tunnel of Love ride; he had a smile on his muzzle. They walked over and got into a boat in the shape of a little cruiser. It started and went through the water. It was dark inside the cave, obviously edging couples to get closer together. There was a hologram projection of the galaxy and star systems, with shooting star's everywhere. It was breath taking; the young couple was in awed. It suddenly shifted to a much more horrific scene. With scary and spooky sounds, it would get quiet for a moment, and then completely shift to something horrific, Miyu was holding onto Fox tightly. Ducking her head into his chest whenever something scary popped out.

It then shifted again to a romantic intake. The entire tunnel was lighted with romantic scenes, Floating hearts, shooting stars, small furry animal species cuddling together. It projected two little doves flying around closely to one another, they flew in front of Miyu, she was in awed with the cute scene. She rested her head on Fox's shoulder and looked up to him. He then looked to her. They met each other's gaze. Fox's emerald eyes meeting with Miyu's cerulean blue, piercing each other's soul. They didn't realize the fact that they were slowly getting closer together, until there noses' touched.

They closed there eyes and met each other's lips. Immediately Miyu nearly jumped onto Fox, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her deepening it. Fox wrapped his arms around her waste slightly lifting her up onto his lap to get closer. There kiss lasted for several moments. Until the ride was nearly over. It finally broke apart, slowly but surely. Both out of breath, Miyu continued to sit on Fox's lap, they were just gazing into each others eyes, their hearts touched by one another, not breaking there bond either. Miyu then gently lowered her head resting it on Fox's chest for the last few moments. The ride stopped and the young couple got out, holding hands and walking down to find the others. They didn't say anything to each other for the longest of times; words couldn't describe what just happened.

After about 5 minutes of walking, the young couple found Falco and Katt. They were standing right behind Fay and Slippy in a booth, duking it out one last time. Fay blasted Slippy's last life line, and won the game. Cheering with excitement.

"In your face you little toad!"

"Whatever, you got lucky, but I'm beat for now, I'll get you someday!"

"Excuses, excuses." She just simply walked away and saw Fox and Miyu holding hands. She had a good idea of what just happened, so she left them alone to go talk to Katt and Falco. Slippy came over to them and noticed Krystal wasn't with them.

"Hey where did Krystal get off to?"

"Oh she said she had to go use the lady's room, and she'll meet us at the car's when were done." Katt explained.

"Well, if were done for the day let's head out and head for the beach." Fox called out. They all walked out of the amusement park for the day. And headed for there cars, and sure there was, Krystal leaning over Falco's car. She saw that Fox and Miyu were holding hands, she simply just sighed depressed like and looked away. They all drove out of the parking lot and headed for the beach. It was completely silent in Falco's car; he noticed Krystal looked even worse then last time, starting to worry about her. But he left her alone sense she did say not to worry about her. Katt noticed it also but left it alone, she respected the fact that Krystal didn't want to talk about it.

For once, Fay and Slippy weren't arguing with one another, just simply talking about the fun they had at the park. Miyu and Fox weren't really talking either; they were just blushing at one another and smiling softly. Fox then noticed a bathing suit store; if they were going to the beach they would need those. He called Falco and told him to pull over so everyone could buy one. The boys went in one group and the girls in another. The guys all got a simple pair of trunks, and a pair of shades to go with it, except Slippy, he didn't care for wearing sun glasses. The sun never bothered his eyes. Fox got a blue, Falco a red and Slippy a yellow.

The girls obviously took longer to get the suites they wanted. Fay found a pretty pink bikini with flowers designs, Katt got a black tankini ( _In this story, Katt's fur color is pink and not black._) they both went to go and try it on. Miyu then picked out a cerulean color bikini to go with her eyes. She asked Krystal on her opinion while she held it up to her body.

"What do you think Krystal? Does it look nice?" Krystal didn't want to give her an opinion at all, but she just went with it to cover her rage.

"Not to bad. What do you think about this?" She held a red bikini to her body.

"Looks great on you! I'm sure you'll look pretty in it." Krystal couldn't help but smile and thanked Miyu with her comment. With that the two headed to the dressing room. They got out all commenting on each other's outfits. They got redressed and went to go pay; the boys were already done waiting on them. It was only around 4 in the afternoon, and for it being summer time on Corneria, they had plenty of hour of daylight left before it actually began to get dark.

They arrived on the beach about 30 minutes later carrying various beach things. Towels, playable items, sun bathing towels and all. They all went to the stalls to change. Fox and Falco wearing there shades with Slippy on there side. Fox looked so much like James wearing them. The ladies came out, then the two groups noticed each other. All of them gazing at one another. Falco broke the silence.

"Not bad ladies, but why don't see what you can do?" Katt stepped up to him.

"Oh yea? How's that?" Pushing him with both paws.

"Let's play a friendly game of volleyball. Guys against girls, everyone cool with that?" No one spook against it. "Good let's get this show on the court." The girls had the slight edge of having one more member, but Falco and Fox was a great Volleyball team and with Slippy's high jump capability, it was a natural good combo. But the girls were about to show them up of what they could dish out. With Miyu's lightning fast reflexes, Katt's and Fays keen eyes, and Krystal's powerful strikes, they were sure to be more then a match for the boys.

The match started with them serving to the girls, at first it went slow, no one making any great moves. Suddenly out of nowhere, Fox hit it straight up and Falco jumped and power hit it right into Fay's corner, granting them a point. Fay just grunted angrily.

"Lucky shot, sadly your luck just ran out!" She served it fast and hard, Fox had to dive to save it, He hit it straight up, Slippy jumped up with ease and slammed it, though it wasn't all that fast and was saved by Miyu diving for it. Katt then hit it back up and Krystal jumped up to kick it right in Falco's corner who couldn't save it in time. He just grumbled to himself.

"One for one, don't get to comfortable ladies." After a while, the game went on and everyone was starting to get tired. The boys were in the lead by one point. Falco called a small group huddle, and whispered something that the girls couldn't hear; they had a small talk till they were done. The group finally broke up. Fox served it fast to Miyu, she hit it straight up and Katt hit it into the guys' court. Falco hit it up. Slippy then jumped as high as he could and hit it high in the air, you couldn't see it sense the sun's glare. As it was falling down. Fox ran towards Falco, jumped onto his back and leaped upwards towards the ball, then while in the air turned his body around so his back was facing the still falling ball. He then began turning backwards where his foot made contact with the ball, kicking it as hard as he could and turning into a back flip. The ball flew down towards the girls so fast, you barely could barely even make out where it was heading, it landed right to Fay's right side, barely inside the square but still legal and granted them a point.

The girls were shocked. Jaws dropped in all, they looked over the boy's team and saw Fox land on his feet and giving each other high 5's.

"Fancy move Fox." Miyu then picked up the ball getting ready to serve.

"Thanks. Me and Falco worked that out years ago. But with Slippy here we made it even better." He couldn't help to grin.

"It was impressive. Maybe us girls well show you something unique also." Miyu then sent a wink over to Fox. Krystal was screaming inside, that was it, she had to get rid of this rage she had bottled up inside of her. It was time to unleash it. Miyu served the ball over to Slippy's corner; he hit it to Falco who hit it straight up for Fox to spike. Katt dived for the ball and saved it sending it towards Fay. She then sent it to Miyu, who sent it hurtling in the air towards Krystal, just inches away from the net. As soon as it was in range, she jumped up as high as she could and kicked the ball so hard she could have swore she broke a toe. The ball went flying right into Fox's face, nearly a point blank shot. He made a loud grunting sound, took a few clumsy steps back and fell right into the sand.

"Fox!" Miyu immediately ran towards him diving into the sand and picking him up in her arms. Krystal then realized what she had just done, and felt terrible, falling to her knees. She unleashed all of her rage on Fox when it was all directed towards Miyu. They all began running and formed a circle around him to see if he was alright. Miyu layed him back onto the sand, where a few moments later he slowly opened his eyes. Drowsy and groggy from the impact of the shot.

"Ohhhh, what hit me?"

"The ball buddy, sadly though it was probably going like 50 miles per hour and point blank right into your face. You alright?" Falco put his wing onto Fox's shoulder trying to lift him to his feet.

"Oh wow, my head's got a black hole in it. Worse then the headache then I had this morning when I woke up." Everyone let out a weak chuckle, except Krystal she stayed back a few inches away hiding in the crowd, with a few tear's coming down her cheeks. Falco then walked over to the cooler he brought out from his car. Krystal walked forward to see how he was; Fox noticed she looked real sad and scared. She stuttered a bit.

"F-Fox I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't me-"

"It's alright Krystal, accidents happen." He let out a warm smile while holding his head with his right paw. Krystal just still felt like crying, she didn't deserve his pity and forgiveness. She continued to silently weep. Fox just walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Calm down, accidents happen. It's alright." She just went with what he was saying and wrapped her arms around his waste, crying on his chest. After a few minutes like that, she looked up to him, her tears nearly gone. She mouthed to him (_Thank You_) he just simply smiled and turned to the rest of them, they were just heart warmed with the scene, even Miyu. Falco came up running to Fox and handed him an icepack, which he quickly put on his head.

"Good thing I brought a few icepacks with the drinks."

"Yea, good thing is right." They chuckled lightly, with there game finished they went and sat in the little camp they set up. The boys were victorious.


	6. The night that changed it all

About an hour after the volleyball incident, the group decided to go swimming in the ocean. Well _most_ of them wanted to at least, Katt being a feline, wouldn't go willingly. So Falco tried a different approach, scooping her up into his arms and getting towards the water. Walking into about waste deep to him.

"Falco put me down! Right now!" She was pounding onto his chest; he just put on a smirk and agreed.

"Alright suit yourself." He then completely dropped Katt right into the water. In took a moment for Katt to resurface, her fur completely soaked and not looking to happy. Falco was just laughing to the scene. Katt then suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and yanked him down into the water. After a moment they both resurfaced and started getting into a splash fight. Fay and Slippy immediately ran into the water and also started a splash fight. Krystal went to join the fun. Miyu was reluctant and stayed behind; Fox still had his massive headache from the shot to the face.

"Are you alright Fox?" Miyu sounded real worried about him, putting her paw on his forehead.

"Yea I'm fine, don't worry so much." He grabbed Miyu's paw and kissed it gently, making her blush. They both got up and ran towards the water, hand in hand. Fox dived straight in while Miyu just stood there waste deep, she was waiting for Fox to resurface, but noticed he wasn't coming up and wondering where he was. Instantly Fox resurfaced right behind her, swept her up in his arms and feel backwards. Miyu let out a loud yelp with the surprise. After a moment they both came up, but Miyu dived down and started circling Fox like a shark. He was wondering what she was up to. Suddenly when she passed Fox front wards, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him and they both fell back in the water.

After a while of playing around in the water. They all got out to dry off, it was starting to get the late. The sun was going down and the view of it going over the horizon was breath taking. Falco then started to a blazing fire, the group decided to camp out for a couple of hours, and head back early morning. Katt unpacked the eats while Fay the drinks. They got everything together and made a big circle around the fire. After dinner they made smore's and looked up to the sky. Falco blurted out.

"Hey! Who wants to hear a ghost story?"

"NO!" Everyone blurted out at once.

"Why not?"

"Because you don't know how to tell a ghost story, that's why." Slippy was mocking Falco. He just grunted angrily and let it go. The sun soon went down and darkness took over, and as it silently crept in, so did the cold. Falco, along with all the others were shivering, he then ran up to the car and opened the trunk, pulled out some blankets and handed one to everybody. He packed one for everybody, he and Katt shared. He figured that Fay and Slippy didn't plan on sharing and gave them there own, Fox and Miyu.

"Good call Falco, way to plan ahead." Slippy, for once was actually commenting on Falco, he couldn't help to grin as he gave Slippy his blanket.

"Thanks bud." He turned to hand Krystal one, but she didn't even look at him, her gaze was focused on the little foxy couple, they seemed happy, Fox looked happy.

"Krystal?" Falco called out to her, immediately broke her gaze, she looked up to him, and then down to the blanket he was handing her.

"Oh thank you." She quickly took the blanket, but didn't bother to cover herself with it. She then shifted her gaze back towards the foxy couple, they looked happy together, Fox looked happy with her. Krystal then realized that she was loosing Fox to this, Miyu girl. She knew that if she didn't act soon, she would loose Fox forever, that is if he wasn't already lost to her. She walked up to them.

"Fox, could I please have a word with you, in private?" he immediately looked up and could see the sadness in her eyes; it was heartbreaking to look at. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and tuning in to what was about to happen.

"Of course." He immediately stood up, he sounded saddened.

"Over there please." Krystal pointed to a board walk about 50 feet away from the group; they slowly started walking towards the boardwalk. Fox looked over to the group, all eyes were on them. As they walked over, Krystal was ahead of Fox and had her back facing him, not even wanting to make eye contact. They reached the boardwalk; Krystal was right on the edge of the ending, while Fox stayed a few feet back from her. She had her arms crossed over her chest, it was a cold night.

Neither spook for the first few moments, Fox figured he would start up the talk.

"Nice evening tonight isn't it?" Krystal laughed weekly, it was a beautiful evening, the water seemed so clear and inviting, while the sky's overshadowed the ocean with an endless star shower. Krystal couldn't help to put on a weak smile.

"Yea, it's beautiful." She talked quietly; it was almost hard to understand her. She turned to face Fox; he seemed worried about her, about what she wanted to talk about. When he saw her face, he could see the sadness in her expression, he almost wanted to turn back now, and spare her the heart ache.

"What's this about Krystal?" she didn't respond at first, she took in a big breath, and let it out, turning into a sigh. She looked up to him; this was hard for her, for the both of them. It was agonizingly painful.

"This, is hard for me to say, but…" Fox cut her off.

"You don't like the fact that me and Miyu are together, do you?" Her eyes widened and she let out a small gasp.

"So you knew then, all along?"

"Not exactly, but when you wanted to talk, I figured this is what you wanted to talk about. I can't read mind's Krystal, but I can read body figures." She looked away from him, looking down to her left into the dark ocean. He let out a small sigh, and continued onward.

"And so what? You want me to end it with Miyu? So _we_ can be together?" He seemed angry at her, she couldn't believe how this was playing out, she saw it so much differently in her mind.

"Yes…" she was still looking down to the ground; tears were starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." He then looked to the ground. She immediately looked furious at him.

"What do you mean, you _can't_ do that?"

"I mean, I _can't_ do that! I don't _want_ to do that is probably a better way to point it out!" they were meeting each other's eyes, though it wasn't a happy sight, not even close.

"Are you blinded so much by your rage and jealousy that you can't tell I'm happy with Miyu?" His voice was barely short of a yell. She instead replaced his question, with one of her own.

"So…that's it? That's the end of us? You're not going to change anything?"

"There was never an _us_" He paused for a moment. "Why should I?"

"Why should you?" she yelled out. "Just a few days ago you wanted to ask me out! But you never did. You can read body figures Fox, but I can read minds." She paused for a moment, disgusted with Fox. "So you're saying in a matter of days, you forgotten about me? What kind of man are you?" she told back in a cold voice. It took Fox a moment to recover from that.

"I'm a man, who found the women, who will make me happy for the rest of my days." He turned away from her, then continued, it was hard for him just as much as it was for her, he sounded strong, but he was starting to buckle to his emotions on the inside. "And that women, _isn't_ you." Krystal fell to her knees, that blow was heart crushing. She started to silently weep to herself, Fox was walking away from her, she called out to him in an angry tone.

"I thought you loved me! I thought we were to be together, I loved you!" Fox stopped in place, this wasn't the best way to end it with his former love, he walked pack and took a knee next to her, Fox tried to put a comforting paw on her shoulder. But she swatted it away.

"Get your paws off of me!" She yelled out in anger, he immediately jumped up, away from Krystal, surprised by her action. She slowly got up, and looked up to him, tears were strolling down her eyes, and she had the expression of hatred deep within her eyes. She spook out in pure rage.

"I don't know how, and I don't know when. But one day…" Fox cut her off.

"One day what?" It took Krytal a moment to respond, she spook softly, almost maniacally.

"I'll make you pay; I'll make you regret what you did tonight! It will cost you everything, and I will end your torment, permanently."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's not a threat." She spook in a cold, slightly threatening tone. "It's a _promise_." She began to walk away from him. He called out to her, crossing his arms.

"And what are you going to do now? Leave the team? Go ahead, see if I care. Just to let you know, me and Slippy have been talking about him leaving already, he plans to leave and live with his fiancé on Aquas, Fay will take his position, and sense Falco and Katt are involved together, she will most likely join the team also." Fox paused for a moment, "And sense you're leaving now to. I'm sure Miyu will be _more_ then happy to take your place."

Krystal immediately turned to face him, angrier then ever.

"No one, could ever, take _my_ place! Especially a little _hussy_ like her!" She yelled out furiously, loud enough for the entire group to hear, pointing over to Miyu. Fox stepped up to Krystal, face-to-face.

"Don't you call her a _hussy_." Fox gazed angrily at the blue vixen. Krystal didn't respond, not with words at least. She replied back with her first instead, punching Fox right across the muzzle, turning his head to the left. The entire group was watching, Miyu wanted to run over to Krystal and teach her a lesson for that, but Falco just got in front of her, they needed to deal this out themselves.

"Sorry about that, I guess _bitch_ is a better word to describe her then." She laughed slightly maniacal, though it was cut short when Fox threw a punch across her muzzle, knocking her down into the water, the group was shocked. She swam to shore while Fox was walking back across the front of the boardwalk. When she got to shore, she was panting hard, on her paws and knees, holding where Fox stuck her. He stopped right in front of her, looking down on his former lover, to see what's become of her. She looked up to him with a crazed look in her eyes. Blood was dripping out of her lip onto her soaked fur.

"You would hit a lady Fox? Some gentlemen you are."

"I would never strike a lady, but ungrateful _bastards_ like you, I'll gladly make acceptations."

"You'll pay for that."

"Just how? Did you forget that were stuck here for the next year? I'd say I have a lot of time to prepare then." Krystal got back onto her feet, laughing as she got up. She then looked up to Fox, glaring him down as a wicked smile went across her muzzle, followed by an explanation.

"Correction Fox, _you're_ stuck here for the next year. Our Arwings were beat up quite nicely. But if you do recall, I have my own personal ship, that I can use anytime I choose to do so." Fox quickly remembered, this meant Krystal could go anywhere she chooses to go. Preparing for her revenge on him and Miyu. She then got up and started walking down the shore trip. She turned to face her ex-lover, one last time until they would meet again, as enemies. Her paws were wrapped into fists.

"Don't you even think this is the last you're going to hear about me. Like I said, somehow, someday. You're going to pay dearly, you and Miyu." She started to walk back, but stopped a moment to finish what she said to him. "And I, will watch in pleasure, at your agony and despair."

She then continued to walk down the strip. Fox just watched as she slowly walked out of sight from him, the group ran up to him, completely shocked and afraid of what just happened. Miyu wrapped her arms around Fox's waste, he then draped his arm over her shoulders.

"Should we go after her?" Falco asked, worried and shocked.

"No, like she said. One day, she'll be back, although on that day. She won't be a friend, she will be an enemy. Wanting to eliminate us, for good." Fox explained, they were all spooked. Miyu had a few tears streaming down her eyes.

"I can't believe what just happened." Fox tightened his grip around the lynx, turning it into a hug.

"Neither can I." Fox paused for a moment, and slowly let out. "Sadly, it couldn't be avoided, only softened." The group then started to pack everything up, not saying a word, just soaked in what had just occurred, and how this would be a problem in the future. When they were all done, Falco walked up to Fox, just before he was going to get in the car.

"I'm going to stay with Katt tonight, just incase. I know her revenge is supposed to be on you and Miyu, but we don't know how it's going to play out yet. So better safe then sorry." Fox tried to put on a reassuring smile for his old friend, but he just couldn't do it, he just let out a small sigh.

"I understand. Don't worry about us, we'll be fine. Take care of yourself Falco." He put a paw on his friend's shoulder, which he covered with his wing and nodded. "Well be at the house in the morning, to check up on you." They then got in there vehicles and headed back into town. It was silent throughout the entire trip. Miyu tried to speak but found it hard to do so.

"F-Fox?"

"Yes Miyu?" she paused for a moment.

"Do you think, that me and Fay could stay with you guys for the night? Just incase? I'm kin dove scared of what could happen with just us at our house" he looked over to her, able to put on a weak smile.

"Of course."

"Thank you." She then let out a small, but reassuring sigh. A tad bit later , Falco then turned down the street that would head to Katt's home, while Fox continued straight to their home. They didn't bother unpacking, they didn't want to, they just wanted to get some rest, and forget this night ever happened. Though, ironically, they would remember this night forever.

"Go ahead and take the guest room Fay, straight ahead and to your right." She gave him a little nod.

"Thank you." Then walked down to the room, Slippy headed to his room. Leaving Fox and Miyu by themselves. She knew this wasn't the right time to ask, but she had to, she was afraid, afraid of what could happen.

"Fox?" She quietly let out.

"Yes?" looking down to her. She stuttered at first.

"D-Do you, think that we could sleep together, just for tonight?" He didn't blush at all, he knew that she was asking out of her own safety, not out of passion. He let out a small, heartwarming smile.

"Sure thing." He then lead her down the hallway, and into the room, the room where Krystal was sleeping in that very morning. They slowly got undressed, and gently layed into the bed together. They were gazing at each other what seemed endless, Fox was stroking Miyu's cheek, reassuring her that everything would be alright. After a while she grabbed his paw with her own and let out a faint smile. Fox then closed his eyes trying to fall asleep, but a few minutes later, he heard a whimpering sound. He opened his eyes to see Miyu shivering, the sound was coming from her. It was a heart aching scene to watch.

"Are you alright?" He asked while draping the covers over himself and Miyu. She then scooted closer to Fox, cuddling him that resulted in a hug, which he gave back to her. She buried her muzzle into his chest. Speaking softly.

"I'm scared. Afraid of what's going to inevitably happen. _Eventually_." This was heartbreaking to Fox, his only answer for a moment was stroking the fur from her neck down to her waste. This soothed her slightly.

"Don't worry, I will always be there for you, watching out for you." He then got closer to whisper into her ear. " Protecting you, with all of my body and soul." He planted a small, but warming kiss on her forehead. She looked up to him, touched by his words. She whispered into his ear.

"Thank you." She then closed her eyes, Fox quickly followed her to a distant slumber.


	7. None Other Than You

After the incident that night, Krystal had to get off the planet. Before Fox decided to shut her down and stop whatever she was scheming. She ran from the beach front to the military base, approaching the hanger. There was a guard posted out front of the entrance. She walked up to him, he seemed surprised to see her, and why not? It was 3 in the morning.

"Ms. Krystal? What are you doing out here so late at night?" After seeing his performance, Krystal knew that Fox hadn't broken the news to Pepper and Peppy yet; she decided to play it smooth. To avoid unnecessary casualties.

"I just had forgotten my personal belongings in my ship, would you mind if I could go in and grab them real fast?"

"I'm sorry ms, but it's to late at night to grab belongings now, please come back in the morning."

"I see, what a pity."

"What was-"He was cut off when Krystal jabbed him in the stomach, and then threw a punch across the young coyote's muzzle, falling him to the ground unconscious. Krystal picked the keys to the hangar off of his belt, and his weapon just incase. She unlocked the door to the hangar, there was no one in sight, she was home free from here on out. She slid the card through the hangar door control, and it begun to rise up. She then quickly ran to her Cloud Runner (Is the Cloud Runner one word, or two? I don't know)

She lifted up the latch, jumped into the cockpit and pressed the button to have it fall back down. She then punched in a sequence of buttons to start up her engine, it roared to life. She quickly cleared out of the hanger, off the ground and soared into the night sky. Minutes later she broke Corneria's atmosphere, and was now in the void of space. She was free; now only one question remained on her mind. "Where do I go from here?"

She found an empty void of space to put her fighter into stand by; this could be difficult to answer. Obviously she couldn't return to Corneria, not _yet_ at least. The day she returns is the day that Fox will pay. She thought it over for a few minutes; there was really only one choice. She fired up her engine yet again and headed to her destination.

"Time to visit some old rivals." She said aloud herself, as an evil grin swept across her muzzle.

X

Miyu stirred a bit, waking up slowly, opening her cerulean blue eyes. She then noticed that the spot where Fox laid was empty, she looked around the room for him, but she was completely alone. The room was slightly lit from the light of the sun outside. Miyu looked up to the digital clock to see it read 8:15 AM. She then sat up straight on the bed, looking for her house coat.

_Oh right, this isn't my house_. She thought to herself, she then got up to look for something to cover her naked body, but couldn't find anything, and it was too early to get dressed now, she just let herself be for now.

_I wonder where Fox got off to so early_. Miyu then got off the bed and started looking around the house for him. She went into the living room, he wasn't around. She looked in the kitchen, then the basement, then the bathroom, he wasn't anywhere in sight. She went out the front to look for him; she then looked up and saw Fox gazing out to the view on the balcony that was connected to his parent's room. She then ran up to their room and went through the balcony door; she stood there for a moment, just staring at Fox. She knew that this whole scenario has affected him most of all. She walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his stomach. He was bare naked also, minus boxers of course.

"Good morning hon." He was slightly surprised by Miyu's sudden appearance, but after a moment he calmed down, taking her paws with his own still facing his back toward her.

"Good morning." He told her, in a soft, sweet voice. He took a deep breath of the clean, crisp, fresh morning air, it was soothing. He then gently pulled her to his right side, wrapping his arm around her waste.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He asked her, she hadn't really focused on the view. When she looked out, it was truly beautiful. There was a small forest area in front of them, slightly lighten by the sunlight, and a small stream was right down the middle, with plenty of little shrubs an flowers around the water flow.

"It is. Very beautiful." She sent a warm smile his way, and laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Fox then gently laid his own head onto hers.

"I'm sorry." Came from Miyu's lips, quickly and quietly. Fox picked up his head from hers. Surprised by her words.

"For what?" It took her a moment to respond. She took a deep breath, and smoothly let it out. Miyu picked her head off of Fox's shoulder, and looked up to him.

"This is, all my fault."

"Don't say that."

"You know it's true. If it hadn't been for me, none of this would have happened. Krystal wouldn't be planning to kill us both, and everything would be fine." Miyu let her head droop down, staring at the ground beneath there feet. Fox picked up her head from her chin and brought it up for her eyes to meet his, gazing endlessly into one another.

"I can't say that it would have turned out any differently, because I simply don't know and never will." He paused for a moment, and scooted his muzzle closer to hers. "But I know, it's meant to be this way." Miyu was shocked.

"How could you say that?"

"Because, these last few days that I've spent with you, made me realize something." He slowly moved his head closer and closer to hers, closing the space that separated them. "I wouldn't be happy, with none other than you." And with that, he closed that gap that was between them, meeting her lips with his own. Miyu's only response was slowly wrapping her arms around Fox's neck while he wrapped his around her waste. Tears of happiness were forming in the corner of Miyu's eyes.

It lasted several moments, until they finally broke it apart. Keeping there paws where they were, staying close to one another. Miyu sniffled a few times in result to the tears, slowly streaming down her cheeks. They glistened in the morning sun. She took a deep breath followed by its release; she laid her head onto his chest. Later that morning, they reestablished themselves onto the loveseat, watching the local news together, that is after Fox found him and Miyu a housecoat. Miyu was terribly uncomfortable strolling around someone else's house, nearly naked.

A few moments later, Fay entered the room, in the same situation as Miyu was that morning, looking for a housecoat. Miyu quickly covered Fox's eyes from the sight.

"Fay! What are you doing?" Miyu scolded her.

"Sorry, but I couldn't find a bath robe in my room, or in the bathroom. I didn't think you two were up yet." Miyu just let out a small sigh.

"Fox could you please go find her a housecoat?" Fox's eyes were still covered by Miyu's paw; he let out a small nod. She then lifted her paw from his eyes, he quickly ran past her going down the basement to grab a spare housecoat. Fay made her way to the single couch. Fox came back up and quickly handed it to her.

"Here." He said to her, his face facing away. Fay let out a small laugh while taking it from him.

"You don't have to be so nervous, I mean it's not like you've never seen a naked girl before right?" Fox's face turned red.

"Fay!" Miyu called out to her.

"What? It's true! Sorry, thanks again."

"No problem." Fox made his way back toward Miyu. About thirty minutes later, Slippy came in, _wearing_ a housecoat. He hobbled his way over onto the three seat wide sofa. Fay sighed.

"I really wish I had a cigarette right about now." They all let out a small chuckle. After a moment of silence, Miyu spook out. Regarding the situation at hand.

"What should we do now?" Fox explained to her.

"I guess we better tell Pepper and Peppy what's happened, keep them up to date. But from there on out, I'm not sure." The phone rang; Fox got up from his seat and headed toward the phone. He answered it.

"McCloud residence?"

"Fox." Came swiftly and quietly through the line. It was Peppy.

"Peppy? What's wrong?" The group then tuned into the conversation at the mention of the old hares name. Fox was worried, Peppy's voice sounded, quiet, faint, and most importantly, uneasy.

"Falco told me everything." Peppy paused for a moment then continued. "There's something you need to see Fox. Please come to the military base in one hour. Falco and Katt will be here, make sure you bring everybody." With that, the hare hanged up, Fox didn't even have a chance to ask him about his recovery.

"What's wrong?" Slippy asked, worried.

"Peppy wants to see us in an hour, at the military base." Fox paused for a moment, "Everyone go get ready." They all quickly got up from there seats and got ready for the day, except Miyu. She walked up closely behind Fox.

"Is everything alright?" Fox found it difficult to answer that question though; he only let out a small sigh.

"I don't know." After they were all finished getting ready, they headed toward the military base. Fox and the group headed toward the front door, a guard was standing outside. Waiting on them.

"Captain McCloud, sir." He saluted Fox, "Please make your way to the conference room straight ahead. Mr. Lombardi and Ms. Monroe are up ahead also."

"Thank you." Fox quickly thanked the guard, he and everyone else headed for the room. He opened the door to see Peppy and Pepper standing next to one another, and Falco with Katt sitting next to one another in the chairs that surrounded the round table. Peppy walked up to Fox.

"It's good to see you Fox." Fox looked up to his father like figure friend, he had a few bandages on his face and some on his hands. But it seemed that he was making a hasty recovery indeed.

"Like wise Peppy." Fox walked up to the old hare and embraced him with a hug, Peppy slowly followed behind him. After a moment, Pepper broke the silence.

"Now, let's get down to business shall we?" He made a hand gesture for Fox to sit. Fox took a seat, with Miyu by his side. Fay and Slippy found seats a few away from them, Peppy walked back up to the front of the room. Pepper opened up.

"At around 3:20 AM early morning, we found a guard unconscious at his post, he was struck down. After fully investigating the area, we came to the conclusion that the Cloud Runner, Krystal's ship, was gone." Everyone eyes widened. Fox spook out.

"So, that means Krystal's left the planet."

"Precisely." Peppy added on, he then turned around and picked up a yellow envelope from the desk, holding it up in his paws. "This was found at 7:35 AM this morning, in front of the front doors, just a few hours from now." Fox looked up at the clock; it read 10:00 AM. Peppy then opened up the envelope, and let whatever it contained slide out into his palm, it was a black computer disk.

"This might very well answer a few questions." Falco spook out, Peppy then slid the disk into the computer chamber, after a few moments the computer read the disk and was ready to play its contents.

"It's a recording of something." Slippy stated. Fox stood up from his chair, and called out to the computer.

"Play message."

"Message playing." The female, monotone voice of the computer replied back in Fox's order. After a few seconds, Krystal's figure was shown on the screen. Everyone gasped in surprise and stood up from their chairs. Krystal's figure on the disk began speaking.

"Hello Fox." She called out to him, in a seductive tone, and cackling manically to herself before continuing. "If you're watching this recording, it means I've left the planet. Oh well." She shrugged at the last statement. It continued playing. Her tone became serious, and _dark_.

"You shunned me away Fox, blackened me out of your life, and you _will_ pay for it, with your life." She paused. Then continued. "One year. One year from now Fox, on the anniversary of the day you casted me out. You will burn. But until that day comes, I'll wait. Patiently."

"Waiting for what?" Fox demanded angrily, but obviously she didn't answer, it wasn't her. She continued.

"I imagine that your wanting to know what I'm waiting for, I'll tell you." After a moment, she continued. "I'm waiting on the repairs of you're ships, and the Great Fox. I'll take the pleasure of blowing you out of space myself, to make you're death more satisfying." Krystal's figure then shifted her gaze over to Miyu, as if she knew where she would have sat. Miyu just gasped in the surprise. The figure pointed a finger to her.

"You, and that whore of a girl you call a _lady_." The figure then shifted back towards Fox. "Now I'm sure you would agree that five against one wouldn't be a fair fight right?" The figure laughed slightly. "That's why, one year from today. When I destroy you and your team, I will have the aid of others who despise you as well. Don't be surprised." She just let out a long maniacal laugh. They were all speechless, how could Krystal of all people come to this?

"Don't worry." She said in a cute, jokingly voice while putting a finger over her lips. "I won't be a bad sport, and go poison your food, or plant a bomb in your car or anything. No, you're death by my paws, is worth the wait. I _guarantee_ you that. As time goes by, I'll send you messages just like this one, near the coming up of _our_ anniversary, a message will have coordinates of our fight point. It is there, where I will bury you in you're _grave_.

The figure then looked down to the ground, as the message was nearing its end. Krystal brought her head up to look at Fox, tears in her eyes. Her voice was crippled over the emotion. It was a combination of hatred, and sadness.

"You brought this on yourself." With that, the screen went blank. Everyone fell back into there chairs, amazed at what they just heard.

"My goodness, how could Krystal of all people, do something like this?" Peppy asked out loud, putting a paw over his forehead. He never got an answer. Fox just spoke.

"How she could do this doesn't matter. What _does_ matter is what were going to do in response to her death threat." Falco cut in.

"Do you think we should really take her word for it? That she'll leave us alone for the next year?" They _wanted_ to believe that, but they were unsure. She could have been easily lying to them, but hell, they wanted to believe this wasn't happening at all. Though it was, this was reality. After a moment of silence, Fox broke it.

"I'd take her word for it; she wants to see us die in front of her eyes, by her own paws. I have a pretty strong hunch about this." Pepper cut in.

"I'll see to it that the Great Fox is maintained on schedule. I'll call all you're employers to give you some time off, just please get some rest and focus on what's coming up ahead." Pepper exited the room; Peppy was soon following him, when he got to the door he turned around to look at the group.

"This fight is inevitable, you all have to prepare yourselves both physically, and mentally on what's coming for us. No matter how hard it may be." He then exited the room also. The group was completely silent for what seemed like forever. They just slowly, one by one exited the room until Miyu was the last person to head for the door, before she left. She looked back to see Fox, still sitting there, staring into space. She walked up to him and put a paw on his shoulder. He looked up to her, and put on a weak smile.

"Common, we should leave." She then started to walk back to the door.

"This just proves it." Miyu looked over to him.

"Proves what?" She didn't get an answer, Fox just got up from his seat and walked over to her and planted a quick kiss on her lips. After it broke, he grabbed Miyu's left paw and placed it over his heart, cupping it with his own. He looked into her eyes.

"That I'm supposed to be with no one else, but you."


	8. And Life Goes On

A week's passed since Krystal's death threat was announced, and everything seemed normal. It seems she was keeping her word of not trying to kill them before the year was up. Miyu and Fay returned to there own home and Falco came back to the house as normal, except for Krystal being gone. But early morning Pepper called them all back; another message was found, left by Krystal. When they arrived they went straight to the conference room, Miyu, Fay and Katt was already their waiting for them. Pepper walked up to Fox.

"Another message was found at the front door at 0750 hours." He handed Fox the recording, he walked up to put it into the computer.

"Play message." The screen lit up and showed Krystal's figure, dressed in what seemed to be a boxer's attire. She was hitting a punching bag in a dark room, the figure turned around to greet the camera.

"Hello again Fox, it's been a week since you last heard from me, and look. You're still alive and well are you not?" She joked followed by a small laugh, Fox wasn't laughing, this was one joke that wasn't funny, and it was dealing with the life of him and his friends. Krystal spoke again.

"If you're wondering what I'm doing." She paused to hit the punching bag behind her. "I'm training for the day we meet again. I strongly suggest you do the same, I don't want you to die to _quickly_ now. So please, train up, because I obviously am aiming to _kill_ you." She called out to him in a sinister tone. She spoke again.

"This message was just to show you that I'm staying to my word about waiting. So don't worry so much, you have a year to live. Enjoy it while you can. Remember to train, you're death would be pointless if you fell so easily." Krystal had a tear form in her eyes, she spoke one last time. "_Prepare_ yourself." The screen then shifted back to blank.

"I'm getting tired of her death threats and what about the rest of us? If she thinks were going to sit back and watch you get blown to bits Fox, she's mistaken!" Falco rolled his hand into a fist, grunting angrily. Pepper interrupted.

"You heard it from her straight. Krystal is preparing for the day you two will encounter one another, you must do the same Fox, all of you must." This was a little hard for Fox to soak up. The last thing he wants is to end the life of his former team mate by his own paws.

"I know." Fox spoke. "As much as I don't want to, I have to. It's either me or her. And obviously, it's going to be her." Slippy cut in.

"Well so far, she's left us alone, a year to train should be more then enough to prepare you physically and mentally.

"I hope so." Fox said quietly to himself. Pepper got to other business.

"Even though she has kept her word so far, we cannot take the risk that she will keep to it." He looked over to the three women on the other side of the table.

"Ms. Monroe, Ms. Lynx, and Ms. Spaniel. I'm sorry to say, but you must move out of you're respective home's for now. They will be taken under government care." The three ladies's just gasped, and looked to one another, eyes widened.

"So where are we going to live then?" Fay asked in a worry tone. Miyu looked fine, but Katt was annoyed as could be. Pepper explained.

"You will live in the McCloud residence home for the next year, until this situation has been taken care of, as I recall, there should be more then enough room in the home for all of you. Also Mr. Toad might be leaving in a few days, the choice is his." Everyone's gaze shifted to Slippy, he was nervous with all eyes on him. Fox asked him.

"Is that true Slippy?"

"Yes. We talked about this Fox; I'm really worried about Amanda, her being on another planet and all. But I'm just as equally worried about everyone else's safety as well."

"I see, well whatever you choose Slippy, I'll support it 100%." Slippy sent Fox a reassuring smile. Fay cut in.

"Yea, you probably wouldn't like the idea of me being you're boss either, so I'm in all of you leaving." She sent a big grin to Slippy, he was just confused. Fay was to be his new boss under the mechanic role in the academy.

"What? You were going to be my boss?"

"That's correct."

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I figured you would find out anyway, but since you might be leaving, I should tell you now before you left." She sent an evil grin toward Slippy, he didn't look to happy either.

X

The lady's went to there homes to bring whatever personal belongings they wanted, before the government would shut down the home. Falco went with Katt, she still didn't seem happy. They were driving down the road when Falco noticed she was angry.

"Oh come on Katt it won't be that bad, look at it this way. That's more time you get to be around me!" He had a wide grin across his beak, Katt just rolled her eyes.

"Yea, that's exactly what I wanted." Falco's let out a weak chuckle, and let his head droop down. Katt let out a small giggle.

"Oh Falco, lighten up will ya? You're right; it won't be that bad I guess. At least I won't be the only girl there."

"You'll like it there Katt, it's real roomy, and plenty to do. Have pool tables and a jumbo size hot tub as well!" Anyone would be thrilled to hear that, but not Katt. The mention of water just made her get a groggy feeling in her stomach.

"Fun." She stated in a sarcastic tone. Falco let out a small laugh. They got to the home where Katt went and gathered what personal belongings she could take with her. She was in her room, looking at a picture, when Falco came in.

"What's the hold up?" She turned to face him, and walked up to him.

"Remember this?" She handed him the photo and wrapped her arms around his neck while he was looking at it. It was a picture of her and Falco in there mid teens, Katt was kissing Falco's cheek, he was blushing red. He had just come to her aid when she was being picked on by bullies of the time. He looked at the photo then to her, smiling warmly.

"Of course."

X

Fox was driving down the road, heading towards Miyu and Fay's home, they had went straight to their house to gather what they could take, before the government closed down the home later that afternoon. He opened the front door; neither of them were in sight. He headed down the hallway until he found Fay's room, she was packing practically everything in sight, she turned to face him quickly, then went back to her bag.

"Sorry, can't talk Fox, I'm packing here the things I wanna take." Her bag was getting extremely huge, how did it not just burst open. Fox just laughed.

"Fay, you can't take all of that I hope you know, you're only supposed to take what personal belongings you can fit."

"Exactly, what I _can_ fit. You'd be surprised. Anyway go talk to Miyu please, I'm a bit busy here."

"Alright then." Fox then headed down the hallway until he reached Miyu's room. Unlike Fay, her door was closed, he knocked on the door first before entering and called out to her.

"Miyu?" he got a quick answer.

"Yes?"

"It's Fox, could I come in please?"

"Sure." With that he opened the door, Miyu was sitting on her bed, looking at something, Fox couldn't tell what it was, he sat right next to her on the bed. She was packing the last of her things into her bag.

"What all did you pack?" She turned to answer him.

"Oh you know, personal things and all the like." She had a big smile on her face, she was holding something behind her back. Fox noticed this and was instantly wondering what she was hiding, he decided to play a game with her.

"Really now? What are you hiding behind you're back?" He went to reach for it, but she quickly pulled her paw away, giggling a bit.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" He smiled jokingly to her.

"Of course."

Alright then." She slowly brought the paw in front of his face, and opened it. In the middle of her paw was a small golden heart shaped pendant, Miyu opened it up and it had a picture of Fox and herself on each side of the pendant, he held it up to his face, with a heartwarming smile across her muzzle.

"Do you remember this?" He looked to her, in the same state she was. He took his paws an cupped the paw she was holding it with.

"Of course I do."

"You gave this to me, as a gift to celebrate a year of being together. All this time, this was the symbol of what we once shared together, and reminded me that you're still out there, somewhere." She then closed the pendant and put it around her neck, she looked so beautiful with it. She wrapped her arms around Fox's neck, and brought her face close to his.

"But now, I have you back, in my arms. I always thought this pendant was the key to keeping us close to each other. It's made me realize something, just like you said before." She scooted her face closer, just inches away from Fox's. "That I wouldn't be happy, with anyone else, then you." She closed the gap between them and gently laid her lips onto Fox's, he fell back onto the bed, Miyu laying on top of him. Their kiss lasted several moments, until it slowly came apart, gazing into each others eyes. Miyu laid her head onto Fox's chest, suddenly they were interrupted. From the sound of Fay knocking on the door and clearing her throat.

Miyu looked up, and quickly got off of Fox when she noticed Fay watching them, her arms crossed over her chest. She quickly got up off of Fox and he quickly sat back up, they were blushing hard through their fur.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No, not really." Miyu quickly answered her and walked toward her with an awkward smile across her muzzle. Fay obviously didn't buy it.

"Right." Well I'm ready to go whenever you to are."

"I'm ready." Miyu walked over to grab her bag, and slid it across her back. Fox got off of the bad and began walking toward the front door, but stopped when he noticed how much luggage Fay was apparently _taking_ with her. He just sighed and looked over to Fay.

"Fay, how are you going to carry all of that?" Miyu then looked over to her bags, there must have been half a dozen of them, all stuffed full. Her eyes widened. Fay gave Fox an answer.

"I'll tell you Fox. _You're_ going to help me carry all of them." She looked over to Miyu. "Right Miyu?" She knew if she got Miyu's approval, Fox would have no choice but to go along with it, Miyu caught on.

"Oh of course, come on Fox. Give Fay a hand here would ya?" He looked back to her, she was beating her cerulean blue eyes to him, he then looked back to Fay trying to come up with an excuse, she had a evil grin across her muzzle, he just sighed slowly.

"Fine." He picked up three of the bags and headed for the car. Fay took two of them and Miyu grabbed the last. After they had gotten out front, Fay reached into her pocket grabbing the house key. She closed the door behind her, and locked it. It would be a year until they would set foot in their home again, she couldn't help but to frown a little. It took about twenty minutes to shove all of Fay's bags into the trunk of the car, but after much effort, was _finally_ able to close the trunk.

When they got to the home, Fox and Katt was already their, probably settling her things in Falco's room. After unpacking all the girls' things in their respective areas. (It only took a long time because Fay packed so much! And poor Fox had to unpack it all!) Fox was beat, and could use a relaxing dip in the hot tub. Miyu walked up to him, in her now new room, sharing with Fox. She put a paw on his shoulder.

"You alright?"

"Yea I'm fine, just a little tired you know?" He draped a towel over his shoulder. "I'm going to go take a dip in the hot tub." Miyu was surprised.

"We have a hot tub?"

"Yea, it's hidden within the walls of the balcony." He put a cute smile on his muzzle and tried as hard as he could to make his voice sound cute.

"Care to join me?" He put out his arm, wanting her to take grasp of it. He was just so cute, Miyu couldn't turn him down, not like she was going to in the first place.

"I would love to Mr. McCloud, but let me go tell the other's first if you don't mind." She put on a lady's bow. She walked out of the room to tell the others, while Fox headed for the hot tub. He went out and went to the right corner of the balcony. On the side of the wall was a panel, he punched in a sequence of number keys, and within moments, the Hot tub popped out from the wall, heating up the water. Right when it finished heating to the right temperature, Fay ran up to it, with everyone else behind her.

"Wow! Looks great and it's pretty big also!" She cut Fox off and was the first to get in, at first it was a little to warm, but after a moment her body adjusted to the heat, and it did wonders for her, she laid her head back, almost wanting to nap in their.

"Like it?" Fox asked with a happy smile across his muzzle.

"Love it." Fay told back, in a relaxed and calm tone. Fox let everyone else jump in before he did, Slippy got in then Miyu. It took a moment for Falco to persuade Katt to get in, she was hesitant. Falco took a step into the Hot tub, reaching his hand out to her.

"Come on Katt, it's great, just trust me." She reluctantly put her paw into his hand, he slowly eased her in, she was nervous at first, but soon learned to adjust to the heat and loved it. She leaned her head onto Falco's chest. Fox got in and took a seat next to Miyu, she put her head on his chest also while his arm wrapped itself around her waist.

"I think I'm going to really like it here." Fay still had her head back, this was heaven for her. They had a small talk, until Slippy brought up the big point.

"And so, now it begins." Everyone looked at him to get an answer for his saying. He continued.

"A year from now. Well meet Krystal once again." Falco cut him off. In a quiet voice.

"That's right, and we have to prepare for that moment." It was just a cycle.

"Exactly." Miyu cut in.

"We have to train hard, both physically and mentally for that day." Katt talked in a strong voice.

"But until that day comes around." Fay began, but Fox finished for her.

"Life goes on." He was looking up to the sky when he said that, everyone looked over to him. Not the choice of words they would have chosen, but he was right. Until that day came, life was going to keep on moving, closer and closer to that day, where everything would be decided.

A few hours after the hot tub and dinner, it was about time for bed. Everyone departed for their rooms. Miyu followed Fox to their shared room, a little shy and nervous. Though they dated in the past, they never did share a room together, but It wasn't going to be all bad, if it was going to be bad at all. Fox was a kind and gentle being, and mature when he had to be. Sure a little less privacy, but they were close enough to be comfortable around each other for whatever situation each other was in. Fox opened the door.

"So, how do you feel about us living together Fox? You know, sharing a room and all?" She was a bit nervous when she asked that, Fox could tell by the sound of her voice. He turned to look at her in the eyes and smiled warmly.

"It's nothing we haven't done before." Miyu took a moment to think about it, until she remembered. The night where she and Fox slept together, for _safety_ reasons, of course. Maybe she was thinking to hard about it.

"Don't worry about it." Fox's statement caught her off guard, she quickly defended herself.

"I'm not worried about it."

"You're a poor liar."

"I'm not lying! What makes you think I'm lying?" Miyu put her paws on her hips, slightly offended. Fox just laughed a bit, he scooted his face to where their noses where touching.

"Because I can tell, just by the way you're standing right there." He was good, he was dead on right. Miyu then remembered back to the night where he explained he could read body figures. She just blushed in response. Fox opened the door to the room, they both stepped in, he called out to her while his back still towards her.

"Don't worry, I won't peak either." Miyu immediately fluttered a bit, was that really necessary?

"Good, it's nice to know I'm living with a gentlemen." She got undressed while his back was turned to her, he began to do the same. Fox turned out the lights and crawled into bed, Miyu then did the same, she got close to him and set her head onto his chest. Smiling warmly up to him, he gave it back to her. A moment of silence went by.

"Fox?"

"Yes?" Miyu asked quietly.

"What, do you think, about fighting Krystal in a year?" It took Fox a few minutes to answer this.

"I don't know." He paused for a moment. "If it could be avoided, I would gladly do that, but sadly. It can't" He sounded so sad when he said that, and why not? He was going to have to end the life of his old lover, to save his own. He broke the silence again.

"My only concern is, will I have the courage to do it?" Miyu could tell he was under a lot of emotional stress, she pulled herself upward and planted a kiss onto his cheek, and spoke to him.

"Well, when that time comes around, I'm sure you'll make the right decision. Whatever that will be." She smiled warmly to him, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, then shifted his gaze to the ceiling above. He finished the sentence for her.

"But until then, life will continue to flow." He looked over to her, and picked up the pendant around her neck, playing with it in his paw. "And so will our _shared_ life, together." Miyu just smiled warmly, and reset her head back onto his chest. He closed his eyes and followed her to a distant slumber.

He was right, whether Fox liked it or not, life would continue it's endless cycle, leading him to the faithful day. Where he and Krystal will cross path's once again, where one of their paths will end, and the other will continue on forward.


	9. Training Begins

Time went by. Days became weeks, and week's turned into months, it's been nearly 3 months since Krystal had last sent them a message; she must have been training hard. Fox woke up early that morning, getting ready to go to work as the combat instructor for the academy. Fox hadn't really begun his training, he would never tell anyone, but training to kill Krystal was the last thing he would ever want to do. He got out of bed; he looked over to Miyu next to him. She looked so peaceful, a natural smile formed around her muzzle, he slowly moved over to her and laid a gentle kiss on top of her forehead, they had been back together for two month's now.

He took a quick shower and went to put on his academy instructor's uniform; he went over to the full body mirror to look at himself. Miyu slowly crawled to him, tip-toeing so he wouldn't hear.

"Bah!" Miyu yelled right into Fox's ears while gesturing her hand in front of his face, the sudden noise shocked him, his heart racing fast. Miyu just let out a little laugh and wrapped her arms around his waste.

"Morning Foxy." She paused and looked at him in the mirror with a big grin on her muzzle. "Oh, what a handsome man." She gave him a small kiss on his cheek; he just chuckled a bit after calming down.

"Morning to you too. Not ready for the day yet?" he grabbed her paw with his own.

"I'm taking my sweet time." She squeezed around his waste harder.

"I can tell, well I'd better go get the other's up." He tried to remove her paws, but she wouldn't let him, she was having her fun, giggling. He struggled a bit more, but she wouldn't budge.

"What are the magic words Fox?"

"Please?" she laughed, then squeezed harder.

"I said _words_ Fox, that's just one word." Fox knew where this was headed. He spun around, and put a quick peck on her lips.

"I _love _you." Miyu smiled playfully.

"Exactly." She then let go and headed towards the shower. Fox went out the room going to get everyone else up, he walked by the now empty room of where Slippy use to stay. He stopped right in front of the door, touched the frame. Remembering the day Slippy left.

X

Slippy was walking towards the shuttle docking bay, but paused halfway and turned to face Fox and Falco.

"Maybe I shouldn't go." He was a little disappointed with leaving his teammates and best friends.

"No, you have to go Slippy. Amanda needs you more then we do right now, she comes first."

"Yea no need to worry about us toad boy, we got the situation under control." Falco added. Slippy just sighed heavily.

"I suppose you guys are right. Just remember to call me when you need me most, whether it's fixing up the Arwings or helping you fight off Krystal. I'll be there to give you guys a paw."

"Of course." Fox then extended his paw to shake his friend's hand, before he was to leave. Slippy just let it slip and hugged Fox and Falco in a big group hug.

"Hey, hey, take it easy Slippy, relax will ya?" Falco was trying to break free of the slippery toad grip, he finally let them go, showing them a heartwarming smile. The intercom interrupted them.

"Last call for docking shuttle 169, heading for Aquas. Please board the shuttle now." Slippy looked to his friend one last time with a reassuring smile.

"Take care of yourselves guys."

"Likewise." Fox gave him a small nod, with that Slippy picked up his bags, and headed for the shuttle to Aquas.

X

Fox walked down the hallway, and knocked onto Fay's door. There was no response; he knocked a little louder this time, calling out to her.

"Fay?" After a moment, he got a quiet response.

"What?"

"Time to get up if were going to get to the academy on time."

"Fine." He then heard the sound of Fay getting out of her bed, and he went down to Falco and Katt's room. He didn't even have to knock on the door, right when he was about to, Falco came out quickly, fully dressed and all. He looked up to Fox, he seemed embarrassed about something.

"Morning buddy." Fox studied him for a moment, he had a pretty good idea of what was going on, but he decided to drop it, and shrugged it off.

"Morning, all set?"

"Yup, what about Fay?"

"She's getting ready, let's go make a pot of coffee." They headed toward the kitchen, Falco made himself a little breakfast while Fox put on the coffee. By the time it was done Fay came out, dressed in a mechanics tunic suit. She joined the boys for a cup. A few minute later, Miyu and Katt came out, dressed up. Miyu in a nice sage green dress, with a light blue top to go with it, ready to teach the young minds of Corneria. Katt was dressed in a fancy turquoise blue dress that showed off her exquisite form being the head of a modeling agency means you have to show you're employers how it's done.

The two groups went there ways, not before a goodbye kiss to each other. Fox drove off one direction with Falco and Fay, while Miyu drove with Katt another. It was early morning, the students were just chatting waiting on their instructor, suddenly Fox walked through the door. They all immediately stopped what they were done and stood up.

"Good morning students." They all saluted their vulpine teacher.

"Sir!" They called out in a group. Fox made a hand gesture for them all to sit down, he began opening up.

"As you all know, your midterm exam is in a couple of weeks. It will go over your hand to hand combat expertise, style and your use and creativity with weapons in certain scenarios, the objection is to-." Fox trailed off, he noticed a group of girls laughing and speaking quietly, looking at him cutely. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but Fox had a good idea of what they were talking about. He just rolled his eyes.

"Ladies!" Fox called out to them, immediately the three girls stood up and saluted him. One was a wolf, the other a border collie, and the last a lynx, similar in color to Miyu.

"Sir!"

"Would you like to tell the class what is it you were just talking about?" all three of them just stuttered, trying to decide who should talk to their vulpine instructor. The young wolf spook up for the three students in a nervous tone.

"Uh, with all do respect Mr. McCloud, sir. We would like to keep that information classified." Fox got up from his desk and walked over to the group of lady's, his paws behind his back.

"Oh come now, don't be shy. Please tell the class what is it you were talking about that was important enough to interrupt my lecture. Oh and do please stick to the truth, if you're caught lying to your instructor, I'll make this entire class run a dozen laps for it. So what was it you were talking about Ms. Biran?" He looked over to the young Border collie. "Or Ms. Dupree, maybe you would like to explain to the class, after all. You're the one who started the conversation, where you not?" she just stuttered and looked around the room, all eyes were on her. She just took a deep breath, and began speaking, as she finished her sentence, her voice was getting quieter and higher pitched.

"Ummm, we were just talking about, how _handsome_ you looked this morning Mr. McCloud, sir?" The entire class was laughing at the young Border collie, she just re sat in her seat, head down.

"Right." Fox headed back to his desk, and turned to face the class again, looking over to the group of girls. "Lady's, please keep your eyes to my lectures, and _not_ to me, you're personal feelings must stay in check." They all just kept quiet and listened in on the lecture, while a few of the other students were quietly laughing.

'Now, as I was saying." Fox was cut off from the sound of the class door opening, to show General Pepper standing in the door way. Fox immediately got up, followed by his class.

"General Pepper, sir." Fox saluted the blood hound, followed by his class. Pepper stepped in facing Fox.

"Captain McCloud." He saluted Fox, and then turned to face the class. "Students, I must borrow you're instructor for a moment, Mr. Lombardi will teach for now. Follow me Captain." As Pepper was stepping out, Falco entered the room and patted Fox on his shoulder. Falco turned to face the class.

"Alright class, as much as you enjoy my teaching skills, now is the time to focus, you're objective-." His voiced was drowned out as they walked down the hallway. They walked past many doors, including the mechanic's class, where Fay was teaching and Falco's classroom. It was empty this time during the morning, Flight instructions were right after Combat teachings, sometimes Fox and Falco would have classes together, to better instruct their young students. They went into the teacher's lounge.

"What's this about General?" Pepper was pouring himself and Fox a cup of coffee.

"You should know what this is about Fox. Do you take cream and sugar in you're coffee?"

"Uh, just cream, I'm sorry sir, but really don't know what's going on."

"Well, I'll tell you then." He handed Fox the cup, he took a small sip and refocused on the general.

"Fox, it's been three month's since we last heard from Krystal, we know that she has begun her training for the day you two are to meet on the battle field. I haven't seen you as much as lift a finger to prepare for that day." He took a sip at his cup; Fox just stared into his mug. Pepper continued.

"You're training starts today, after class, you and you're colleagues will meet me and Peppy in the gym. Do I make myself clear captain?" Fox spook against it.

"But sir, their must be another way, a better -."

"Do I make myself Clear?" He spoke to the vulpine in a more harsh tone. Fox just took it, he quietly admitted.

"Yes sir."

"Good." Pepper then finished his cup and put it into the sink and began walking out the door, leaving the young vulpine by himself. When he got to the door frame, he stopped and took a deep breath.

"Fox." He called out, more sincere then last time. "If there was another way, a better way like you said. I would gladly take that opportunity, but _the law_ is _the law_, there is no mercy for traitors."

"Traitor?" Fox lifted his head, the bloodhound turned to face him.

"She betrayed you didn't she? Threatening to end you, Miyu, you're team from its very existence?" Fox looked down into the black hole of the mug.

"Yea I guess so." He spoke softly. "Or maybe it was the other way around." He said quietly.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing sir. Thanks for the coffee." Pepper had a smile across his muzzle.

"My pleasure." He began walking out the door, he stopped for a moment.

"Oh, and you might want to get back to you're class, I hear Falco has some unorthodox training methods. That explains you." He left, laughing as he exited the room, leaving Fox in a daze; he quickly headed back to his class. Just in time to see Falco holding up a picture of him and Miyu, on the night where Miyu was drunk and Fox had to carry her.

"Now class, this is what happens when you have to many-"He quickly hid the picture when he saw Fox. Trying to hide it. "Oh, hello Mr. McCloud, back so soon?" He had a big grin on his face, Fox wasn't amused. He noticed his entire class making small remarks, especially the three girls he disciplined earlier. He snatched the photo from Falco's grasp. Fox spoke out to his class.

"Students, I suggest you forget what you just saw." He went to put the picture in his brief case. The young wolf couldn't help but to ask.

"Who is that lady Mr. McCloud?" The room got silent; Fox stopped what he was doing and turned to face the young wolf. She thought she was going to get in trouble and some lecture thrown at them. Fox pointed to Miyu in the photo.

"That is Miyu Lynx, former Star Fox member. She's my girlfriend, and we live together. Does that answer you're question Ms. Biran?" She didn't answer, she just had a happy smile across her muzzle, Fox looked around his class, and everyone did. Ms. Dupree called out to him, giggling a bit.

"Mr. McCloud, you know that you're blushing right sir?" Fox hadn't even noticed it, his entire class was now laughing. Fox tried to sum things up. He looked over to Falco, who was just enjoying the show.

"Yes well um right class." He cleared his throat. "Today were heading for the gym, for arena fights, Mr. Lombardi here will be joining us and helping in demonstrations. Let's get moving." The entire class got up from their seats and began the walk to the gym. The academy gym was huge, there was a big lap track inside, surrounded by many basketball hoops on one side of the gym, and on the other side, a lot of other equipment laid out for the class. Wrestling mats were spread out through the floor, and a big wrestling ring right in the center. Fox and Falco slid under the ropes in the ring while the students circled around them.

"Students." He announced while taking off the shirt part of his instructor's uniform, Falco did the same. "In hand-to-hand fighting, equipment is hardly ever in the equation. That is why today, you will fight with your sparing partner with no safety gear or gloves and leg cuffs, in a real fight, you and you're opponent will not be on equal ground." They took off there boots, they were just now wearing the pant part of the uniform. A young coyote spoke up.

"Um, is there a reason why we should fight without clothing sir?" The class just laughed a little bit. Fox answered him.

"To win in fights like these, you must study and know you're opponent well." He turned to face Falco. "Like he's you're best friend." Fox had an evil smile across his muzzle, Falco just rolled his eyes, Fox continued. "Here's a good example, Mr. Lombardi here dominates in physical strength, but I get him when it comes to speed. In result for that, to give me the edge, I've lightened my load to move even faster, in his response, he has done the same. To ensure that I don't get to fast for him to handle. Does that answer you're question Mr. Jay?" The coyote just nodded to him. "Good."

"Watch closely students, while I and Mr. Lombardi here go at it. Ms. Dupree, would you be so kind to count down and ring the bell?" The Border collie got next to the bell, ready to start when Fox gave her a signal. Fox looked up to Falco.

"Ready?" He made a taunting hand gesture.

"Bring it Foxy!" Fox gave the Border collie a nod and she started the countdown.

3…

2…

1…

*Ding* Fox bolted from his corner, zerging Falco who just barely dodged a shot to the face. He threw many more fast punches, Falco barely dodging all of them. As Fox went to wide for a punch, Falco countered with an uppercut to the chin, Fox was barely able to miss the full force of the blow, but still getting nicked a little. The student's were in aw of how skilled their instructors were and how closely matched they were. They were moving lightning fast. Falco finally connected an uppercut with Fox's jaw, falling him to the ground. Fox just slowly recovered, while Falco gloated to the class.

"Remember class, to think the battle at least 5 seconds ahead of you're opponent, and be prepared for the unexpected." As soon as his statement was over, Fox connected a kick right into his stomach, knocking the wind out of Falco. Followed by a knee to the chin, and a hard elbow to the neck, falling him down to the ground. He then quickly got on top of Falco, one arm behind his back with his right arm while digging his left elbow into his neck, pinning him. He grunted and struggled to keep Falco under control as he was speaking to the students

"Remember, to always stay focused in a fight, do not take you're eyes off you're opponent." He then looked down to Falco. "Or else it will cost you." He got off of him and he slowly got back onto hi feet, crossing his arms. Fox spoke out to the class.

"Now, find a sparring partner around you're size and spread out on the mats, there is plenty of room. I suggest you do it quickly, if either me or Mr. Lombardi here find you without a partner, we will practice with you. Note that we will not hold back because you are beginners, or in some of you're cases. _Female_. If you wish to keep you're clothes on your more then able to do so."

The students then thinned out, some began right away, while other's struggled to find a partner. Fox found Ms. Dupree without a partner, she was scared that she wouldn't be able to fin one in time, until.

"Well Ms. Dupree, it's come to my attention that you don't have a partner, I'll be more then happy to practice with you." She looked over to her instructor, then she caught a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye, smiling widely. Fox noticed this.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Uh, I think she wants to spare with you Mr. McCloud." Fox followed the Border collie's finger, it pointed right to Miyu standing in the doorway. Fox quickly ran up to her.

"Miyu. What are you doing here?"

"Peppy called me here, told me were going to train, Katt should be coming around real soon also." She looked over to the students. "What's going on?"

"Hand-to-hand combat training." Fox answered, Miyu put a smile on her muzzle. Fox asked in a questioning tone. "Why?" Miyu didn't answer; she just walked up to the ring, and entered.

"Students!" She called out, getting the attention of all the students. All eyes on her, Fox was wondering what she was up to. "As I recall, you were given a demonstration by Mr. McCloud and Mr. Lombardi correct?"

"Yea!" A few students called out to her, mostly female. She looked over to Fox, then continued. "Well if that's the case, that means the boys have the edge over us ladies, me and Mr. McCloud will show the girls how to keep the boys in check." All the girl of the class were cheering Miyu on, she turned to face Fox. "Unless you're afraid Mr. McCloud?" The class did a group *Wooouuuu* a hum of whispers went among the students. Fox just watched as all eyes were on him, he looked back to Miyu who began undressing, taking off her top and her shoes. She gave him a hand gesture.

"You wish." He walked up to the ring, slid under the ropes and went to his corner. Miyu spoke out against Fox. Miyu was stretching.

"Watch closely ladies, if you find a man someday to call you're own or have one now, this is how you keep him _under control_." Miyu was taunting Fox, the girl's of the class were all screaming. Fox just rolled his eyes over.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself." Miyu just batted her eye lashes to him.

"Oh don't be to offend Foxy, just have fun with it." She said with a goofy smile on her muzzle.

"Falco, if you would do the honors?" Fox had the edge of strength over Miyu, but she was even faster then he was, this would be close, a total speed fight. He began counting down.

3…

2…

1…

*Ding* Miyu and Fox sprinted towards each other. They ran so fast, they nearly missed one another, Miyu threw a punch to her lover, but was instantly caught in his grasp, she looked up to him, he had an evil smile across his muzzle. He lifted her up above his shoulders, but her keen reflexes had her land on her feet, and squatted down to trip Fox. Though he sensed the danger in time and rolled out of the move. He looked up to see a punch about to connect across his muzzle, he moved his head, slightly being nicked by the sudden punch, but he stood through the pain and quickly kneed Miyu in the stomach, making her go off balance.

He then took her pause in the fight and overpowered her, pinning her to the ground his face close to hers. He would have commented on how pretty she looked, if he wasn't fighting her at this very moment. Miyu used her superior flex ability and put both her feet together and pushed Fox off of her from his stomach point and flipped over her. He recovered just in time to dodge her elbow to the chest. The fight was intense, it slowed down a bit the two were now encircling one another. Miyu broke the silence, panting hard.

"Had enough yet?"

"You're joking right?" Fox inquired panting just as heavy.

"Of course not!" Miyu threw a punch right across his muzzle, he dodged it that time easily, he got the impression she was getting worn out. He decided to put all his force into his next punch. He threw it, but instead of ducking, Miyu _X'd_ her arms for a defense. As soon as the punch made contact with her arms, Miyu then buckled them upwards, throwing Fox off balance. Miyu then grabbed his wrist, he didn't see it coming. He couldn't tell if he was flipped over her shoulder, or been struck so hard the force knocked him down, all he knew was that he was staring up at the ceiling, a little groggy. The next thing he knew, Miyu's elbow was digging into his throat. He immediately tried to pull her off, but couldn't, she had him pinned down. He was staring right into her eyes, their faces ever so close.

"Give up yet Fox?"

"Not even." Fox then tried to throw a punch into her muzzle, to try and loosen her grip, but before he could even get in range of her head, she used her right leg to pin down his arm. And applied more pressure to his throat, leaning her body weight into it, Fox's vision was soon fading him. Breath's were heavier and spread farther apart.

"How about now?" Fox tried to talk, but it was difficult to.

"A-alright, Let go now p-please."

"What's the magic word?"

"P-please!" he was trying to get her off of him, but there was no way, he was totally pinned down.

"Not that one Fox." She giggle to him and put her face closer to his. "The other one."

Fox thought about it for a moment then realized which one she was talking about, he sighed slightly.

"M-mercy."

"There you go." Miyu then leaned over him a tad bit more and put a soft kiss on his forehead, before releasing him. She backed off, standing to her feet; the girls were all cheering her down, of how Miyu defeated their instructor.

"And that lady's, is how it's done." Miyu then grabbed her belongings and put her arm around Fox's waist, as he talked to his class. Some of the female student's were giggling at Miyu's move.

"Well class, that's it for today. Tomorrow we will work on gun courses and weapon handling training. Dismissed." The students grabbed their belongings and left the gym.

"Well, that was fun." Miyu said while stretching her arms out. Falco cut in, quite pleased with the fight.

"Well, it sure was interesting to watch. Hehe" Falco gave Fox a playful shove, Miyu walked up to Fox and wrapped her arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his lips.

"You did great hon. Don't forget." Fox just gave her a playful smile. Pepper then entered the room, followed by Peppy Fay and Katt.

"Follow me." He then led the group down the hallway with the gun course. He went into the main computer room. And turned around to face the group.

"As you all know, this is the gun course control complex; we choose what courses our students will take." He looked over to Fox. "Fox, I had this training course made especially for you, try it out." He then threw the virtual reality helmet to Fox, along with the blaster training rifle. Fox put on the helmet and grabbed the rifle, and headed out the door into the course.

"Starting course now." Peppy then entered a sequence of button combinations, and the simulator started. The area around Fox immediately turned into a dark alley, and he received gun fire immediately, he couldn't' see the face of his attacker. He hid behind an alley wall. He then turned fast to shoot a few rounds to his attacker, they quickly ducked behind a wall of trash cans. Suddenly the firing stopped, Fox took a peak out and noticed his attacker wasn't there anymore. His senses told him that his attacker is going to cut him off and ambush him.

Fox then quickly but silently made his way around the building to cut off his attacker, everyone was watching on the view screen to see what was taking place. Fox stopped moving immediately after hearing the sound of foot steps, getting closer and closer. Fox had to time this just right, once the attacker got close enough; he kneed his attacker in the stomach, making them drop their weapon. He then grabbed their wrist and slammed them down to the ground over his shoulder, similar to how Miyu did to him. He kicked the weapon out of the attacker's grabbing range.

"Freeze." He called out to his attacker who was lying on the ground, slowly getting up with there back towards him. He had the gun pointed to his attacker, once he noticed that they weren't obeying, he sent a few warning shots around their body.

"I said freeze!" Fox demanded. The attacker turned there head, to reveal it was none other then Krystal, Fox immediately lowered his weapon, shocked, they all were. Peppy and Pepper had this planned out for Fox, he had to train for it.

"K-Krystal?" She didn't speak; she slowly just got to her feet, never breaking eye contact with Fox. Pepper interrupted.

"Fox! Kill her! You're objective is to eliminate you're attacker, now shoot her!" Fox tried to do so, but soon found out he couldn't. As much as his mind was telling him to shoot, his body wouldn't obey; he couldn't apply enough force to set off a round to Krystal. Until it was too late, Krystal grabbed a blaster pistol from behind her back and shot Fox right in his stomach, making him fall to the ground. Fox dropped his weapon, holding his wound; he looked up to Krystal who was standing over him. She put the gun to his forehead, and pulled the trigger. The simulation ended immediately, no one spoke for what seemed eternity. Pepper finally broke the silence in a sad and quiet tone.

"I'm sorry Fox, you failed."


	10. Surprise Surprise

A few more month's has passed since Fox began his training, it has now been six months of the year of time he had until he would face off against Krystal, and his training couldn't get any worse. Every other day for the past three month's, Fox did simulation after simulation, in many different scenarios. Whether it was gun fights, hand to hand combat, or dog fights in Arwings, Fox's opponent was always Krystal, and no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't bring himself to kill her, even if it was just a simulation.

"I thought I'd find you up here." It was Miyu, looking very concerned about Fox. They were up on the balcony of the home they shared; Fox was in the hot tub, looking very depressed. It was a sad sight to see. Fox didn't reply to her, he was thinking of the last message they received from Krystal, just a few weeks back.

X

"It's been quite some time since I last sent one of these to you Fox." The blue furred vixen laughed to herself, she seemed amused about something. "My training has gone pretty well so far Fox, I'll show you." The camera then changed to show Krystal at one side of the screen, and a dummy with Fox's face on its own. Krystal then pointed the gun straight at it and blasted it into a million pieces. She turned to face Fox.

"As you can see, I have no hesitation of killing you; to bad you can't say the same." Fox gasped, how did she know that he couldn't kill simulations of her? She interrupted his thoughts. "Time is running out Fox, I suggest you get with the program. That is unless you want me to kill you in six months, then by all means. Be my guest."

X

"Do you, mind if I join you?" Miyu asked the red furred vulpine, he didn't give her an answer. She slowly got into the tub, sitting next to Fox. The bubbly, warm water was a sensation, but she didn't mind that now. She studied the larger vulpine, he was staring into space. She looked to what he was staring at, the afternoon sun was high over them, it gave the small forest a shady appearance, it was a pretty sight. But Miyu didn't take time to look into it now.

"Fox?" she asked, he didn't answer. Miyu put her paw onto the larger vulpine's leg. She's never seen him like this before, after a moment. he hesitantly drifted a paw over her's and grabbed it under the bubbling water.

"Are you alright?" he looked over to her and just _mm'ed_ with a slow nod in return. Miyu lifted their paws out of the bubbling water, she then took her second paw and cupped it around his and brought it close to her heart.

"Come on _sweetie_. Tell me what's wrong." He didn't speak for a moment.

"Miyu…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for your concern, the time and effort you put into me. Means everything." Miyu couldn't help to put a big grin on her muzzle, she set her head onto Fox's shoulder and spoke softly to him.

"Don't mention it, remember. I'll always be here for you, if you want to talk about anything, just tell me." There was a moment of silence, she continued. "But that doesn't answer my question, what's wrong?" Fox was hesitant to answer that, he spoke quietly.

"I'm, a failure. To you, to the team. To everybody." He let his head slide down, staring into the bubbling water.

"Don't say that."

"It's true; my training couldn't get any worse. Just watch, in six month's I'll wind up dead." Miyu grabbed his head, and gently turned it towards her's.

"Don't talk like that." He just exhaled slowly, Fox put his head on Miyu's shoulder, she was petting the flock of white hair on his head. She spoke softly to him.

"This is hard for you, this is hard for everybody. But, when it's time, you'll do what's right. You'll do what you have to do. I know you will." She sent a sweet smile to him. She turned her body and grabbed something from behind. It was a small box, wrapped up in a blue and red ribbons, she brought it close to him, and presented it.

"Happy Birthday Fox." He was surprised, he completely lost track of time ever since his training had started, he remembered celebrating Falco's and Katt's combined birthdays, but he must have been saddened to forget his own. He couldn't help to let out a weak laugh.

"Wow, this is a surprise." He grabbed the present from her. "Thank you." Miyu seemed happy. She kissed his cheek softly.

"You're welcome, well aren't you going to open it?" Fox shifted his gaze to the present. He slowly unwrapped it, being careful not to tear it apart and chunks of it would land into the hot tub, he set everything aside, and played with his present. It was a necklace. Silver in color and shaped like a heart, Fox shifted his gaze to Miyu and studied her's, it was practically the same. Miyu was smiling warmly to him when he looked at her's.

"Open it." He looked at it and slowly opened it; on each side of the heart was a picture of him and Miyu. There was a note in the middle that separated the two parts; there was an inscription on it. He read it out loud.

_To the love of my life_

_And the bond we share_

_This will guide you when I cannot_

_Through you're pain and despair_

_Look up to the heavens_

_And know I'm there_

_With much love, your darling friend._

_Miyu_

Fox looked over to the lynx, and had a tear slide down his eye. Her gift had touched his heart. Miyu slowly wrapped her arms around him and placed her head onto his chest. Fox put on the necklace, and brought it up to his eyes. Miyu spoke to him.

"Happy Birthday sweetie."

X

"Where are we going?" Fox asked Miyu as she drove down the road.

"Pepper wanted to talk to us about something, say's its important." Miyu was half lying, half telling the truth. Fox just sighed.

"On my birthday? Nice way to go I suppose." Miyu just let out a soft laugh; they got to the military base and headed to the meeting room. Not before going through the guard door.

"Hello Captain McCloud, sir." He saluted the vulpine. "Please have a happy Birthday."

"Thank's." After they were out of earshot from the guard Fox asked.

"Does everyone know it's my birthday besides me?" Miyu couldn't help but giggle at Fox's honesty.

"Well, it is _you're_ birthday. Shouldn't you have known?" Fox just let out a small sigh and bobbed his head.

"I guess." He sounded depressed. Miyu stopped and turned to him, and rested his head onto her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sorry, don't worry about it. This is a happy day; don't let it get you down." Fox picked up his head from her shoulder and sent a reassuring smile to her; she lightly kissed his lips and started walking forward again. When they got to the door, Miyu let Fox enter first. He went into the dark room, that was strange.

"Why are all the light's out?" Miyu quickly covered Fox's eyes.

"Gee, I don't know." She told him in a sarcastic tone, through the cracks of her paws, Fox could tell the lights were on once again. Miyu slowly lifted her paws, and Fox could see it all.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled out, it was a birthday party for Fox. The whole room was decorated, with balloons, ribbons, little party interiors. Everyone was there. Falco and Katt, Fay, Pepper and Peppy, Slippy and Amanda, and a surprise. Amanda was carrying a young baby. Fox let out a surprised laugh.

"Well, this was unexpected." Falco walked up to his old friend, with a hand on his shoulder.

"Jeez buddy, you must be pretty down to not remember your own birthday." He paused for a moment. "This is you're day man, just take it easy for now." He turned around and grabbed a small present. "Here." Fox took it from him.

"Thank's." he set it down on the nearby table, Fay walked up to him all happy.

"Here! Blow out the candles and make a wish!" Fox looked down onto the cake, it had an Arwing drawn on it and on the top of the cake words written onto it: "Happy 29th Birthday Fox." And was surrounded with 29 candles, to symbolize his age. Fox thought to himself, was he really that old already? Fay interrupted his thoughts.

"Me and Katt made it! Now make a wish!" Fay held up the cake to his muzzle, he thought about it for a moment. He then turned his head to Amanda, holding what must be her's and Slippy's baby, he smiled warmly to himself, and blew out the candles. It was hard to blow out all 29 of the candles. Fay waited for a moment, then asked.

"Well? What did you wish for?"

"It's a secret."

"Oh, that's not fair! Come on, Tell!" She didn't sound all too happy. Fox just simply laughed and shoot his head *No*. Fay let it slide; after all it was his birthday. She set down the cake, and then picked up her present and lifted it to Fox.

"Here, happy birthday! Open it up."

"I thought presents were _after_ the party." Fay then reset it back down, looking at the necklace he was wearing.

"Well, you already opened up Miyu's present, why not our's?" Fox looked over to Miyu, she was just smiling happily. He couldn't find an answer, so he didn't give Fay one, they all were aware of what was happening. After a moment of silence, Fay gave up.

"Alright then, no worries." She picked up a party had and set it onto Fox's head.

"Let's party!" Fay blowed into the party instrument. There was music and dancing, Miyu and Fox danced together. After a while, they all sat down and ate the meal that was prepared for Fox, all talking amongst each other. Every so often, Fox would steal a glimpse of Slippy and Amanda, taking care of there baby, which he found out was Slippy's first son. Named Jake. He had his father's green dominant skin, but had pink spots all around him from his mother. He couldn't help to smile at the warm sight. It reminded him of his wish.

They began cutting the cake, Fox's favorite. A blend of Vanilla and Chocolate swirl. He and Miyu were feeding each other the cake. It was around the time Fox would open the rest of his presents he received. A guard ran in, he saluted the vulpine captain.

"Captain McCloud, sorry to interrupt. But this just arrived moments ago. Another Message from Krystal." He handed what was to Fox a medium size black box. Instead of the original yellow envelope. Everyone was looking at it, Fox opened it slowly. Inside were another Black metallic slim case, and the message. Fox picked up one with each paw. Looked at the message, then to the case, he noticed there was a note on it. He read it out loud.

"Please open this up after you have watched my message." Miyu cut in.

"Well, at least she remembered that today was you're birthday." She tried to sound positive. But no one bought it; they were all disgusted with Krystal to interrupt Fox's day of happiness. Fox walked up to the screen and entered the tape. After a moment of reading the data on the disk, Krystal's figure showed up onto the screen. She was dressed in formal clothing, and had a birthday hat on top of her head. She blew into the party instrument.

"Happy birthday Fox." She paused for a moment. "You didn't think I would forget about you today did you?" She laughed to herself, everyone was angry with her. But obviously she couldn't see that. She walked up and picked up a cake and showed it to the camera. There was a picture of a fire, and in the middle a burning figure, they couldn't make it out what it was, but it had to be Fox.

"Happy 29th, birthday Fox. It's just a shame you couldn't try some of the cake I made you, it's actually quite good." She picked up a piece of it and took a big bite from it. She put down her plate. "I just want you to enjoy this day Fox, because it's the last birthday you'll ever receive, _be happy_ today. Oh and do remember to open my present to you, I'm sure you'll use it wisely, and It'll probably help in you're training." The screen went blank. Fox looked at his left paw holding the black metallic case. He opened it up, and let whatever was inside slip out and land in his paws.

It was a blaster pistol of some kind. Slippy was in awed, knowing what it was.

"Wow." Everyone looked to him, looking for an answer. "It's a Mark V _Soul Mark _blaster pistol, able to project twenty rounds before going into its five second cooling system. Each round able to puncture and penetrate even the toughest of armors.

"Pretty powerful stuff there." Falco added. Fox studied the pistol in his paws; it was light-weight, silver and black in color. He noticed that there was a little inscription on it. He read it out loud.

_Till Death do us part. Happy birthday. Krystal._

Fox was shaken, at this gun. He just put it back in its black metallic case and set it down, and took a seat. Miyu walked up to him and put a reassuring paw on his shoulder.

"She's got some nerve, doesn't she?" Fay didn't sound too happy. Spoiling Fox's day.

"But she does have a point." Pepper added. Everyone looked up to see him. "I think it's time you saw my present to you Fox. Follow me." Fox reluctantly got up, followed by everyone. They were all brought to the projector room. Pepper opened the door.

"Step through Fox." He did so and Pepper closed the door behind him. Fox was in the room alone, all white. Pepper spoke to him through the intercom. "What you're going to see will be difficult Fox, but you must react to them. It's for your own good." Miyu spun Pepper around, looking furious.

"What are you doing?"

"Only what needs to be done. This will make him wake up, and learn that he must destroy Krystal." He spun back around and typed in a sequence of buttons. The white room Fox was in suddenly shifted. He saw Falco in his Arwing, being pursued, by none other than Krystal.

"What's happening Pepper!?" Fox shouted, but never received an answer; he just kept staring at what was going on.

"Krystal! Don't do this please, I'm begging you!" Falco shouted to her through the channel, Krystal never gave him an answer. Fox saw Falco was in a desperate situation, his ship barely holding together, Krystal had put a missile lock on Falco, and pulled the trigger. Seconds later Missiles collided with Falco's ship, blowing it into a million pieces.

"Falco!" Fox shouted, his friend was dead. Fox slowly lifted his arm, trying to grasp the scene. It then shifted to another scene. A combat field, of what seemed to be the planet of Katrina. He saw Slippy and Fay, being fired at. They were running for their lives. A shot connected into Slippy's back, making him collapse to the ground. Fay turned to her injured friend.

"Slippy!" She ran up to him and took a knee. She saw there attacker, but was still hidden from Fox. Fay tried to get the frog up, but couldn't.

"Leave me." The words escaped Slippy's mouth, weak and faint.

"No I won't! Just hang in there, help is coming." Fay looked up and began firing at there attacker, but ended up being shot herself, falling to the ground. She was holding her wound. The attacker turned her head and there was Krystal, she walked over to the dying frog. Krystal pointed the gun right at his head.

"Please don't. Don't do it." Fay spoke weakly, holding her arm to the scene. She eyes widened when she saw the horror, Krystal pulling the trigger and the shot connecting with Slippy's head, falling him instantly.

"Slippy!" Fox called out, almost screeching in heart ache. Krystal then walked up to Fay; she kicked her body over, making her turn onto her back. She put away her blaster, and pulled out a knife and held it closely to Fay's throat. Fay just looked up to her soon to be killer.

"Please." She called out weakly, but Krystal had no mercy for enemies. She quickly slit the knife through Fay's throat, her head rolling back, she was gone.

"Fay." Fox said quietly, he was starting to buckle to his knees, small tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He spoke quietly. "Please, no more."

"Stop this, now!" Miyu ordered Pepper. He didn't turn to face her.

"He must see of what could happen. If he will not kill her willingly, then we must give him a reason to kill Krystal." Peppy cut in.

"He's seen enough! Please stop it."

"It cannot be stopped; I ensured that it wouldn't be. He must see it all." They turned back to see Fox in the room, Miyu could see how hurt he was. The room then changed yet again.

"Not again." Fox said quietly, and looked up to the scene. He was onboard the Great Fox, on the bridge. He saw Peppy, his father life friend, falling to his knees, crawling away from his attacker. His body was covered in his own blood, some on his face. The attacker was toying with him, letting him crawl away as far as he could. Peppy sat up, leaning against a wall, and looked up to Krystal. Every single image of her, she had an emotionless expression on her face. She pulled out a small blaster pistol from her holster, and held it up to Peppy's head.

"No." Fox whispered, knowing of what was coming. "Don't do it!" He yelled out, but she didn't hear him, how could she? She was slowly putting pressure on the trigger. Until it finally released the shot, parts of brains and blood went gushing out as the shot contacted with Peppy' head. Fox saw the horrific scene of his foster father, was blown to bits.

"Peppy!" Fox let out a long screech in response to the scene. Miyu ran up to the door, trying to force it open.

"Open this damn door, now!"

"It cannot be opened, like I said, you must wait until the end." Pepper explained to her. She didn't give up though. She kept trying to force the door open. Tears were streaming down Fox's muzzle fast. It switched one last time. This time he was taken to a dark alley way. It looked familiar; he then realized this was the alley way where he first trained with the simulator. He saw Miyu running away from Krystal, she was injured, being shot in various spots, blood soaked through her fur. Krystal was pursuing her. Slowly but steadily, toying with her.

Miyu then began to feel her strength leave her; she began to get slower and slower, until she buckled to her knees and paws. Panting hard. A shot contacted with her back. Blood slightly flying out, she fell on her muzzle. She wasn't dead, but was bleeding badly. Krystal walked up to her, and kicked her to make her turn onto her back.

"Leave her alone!" Fox ran up to the scene, but was repelled back by some type of force field. At the hear of the shout, Miyu stopped trying force the door open, and went up to the scene, and saw what was happened. Tears were starting to take its form in her eyes, Fox looked crazed with anger and sadness. He just witnessed all his close friends' deaths.

Fox was banging on the invisible wall that separated him from what was taking place, trying to force his way through, but there was no way, all he could do was simply watch at the horrific scene. Miyu was near death, her paws slowly moving, showing that she was still alive. Krystal let out a wicked laugh, and got to her knees to talk to Miyu. Looking at her broken and bloody body.

"To bad this is the way that it end's for you, quite sad." Krystal picked up Miyu' head with one arm. She grabbed the blaster from her holster with her other, and brought it up under Miyu's chin. The gun charged, ready to fire.

"Any last words?" Miyu tried to speak, but couldn't she was simply too weak.

"Get away from her!" Fox demanded, but his order was denied, Krystal didn't seem to hear him. Miyu's breathes began getting less and less frequent, and more faint every time.

"I'll send you're regards." Fox couldn't see what happened exactly, but heard the shot being fired. He saw Krystal laying down Miyu's body again. Fox's gaze shifted to her paws, now frozen and has stopped there movement. She was dead. Krystal's figure disappeared, and so did the wall that separated Fox from the scene. He ran up to Miyu's now lifeless body, cradling it.

"Miyu!" There was no response. "Miyu please! Wake up! Wake up!" Fox was shaken her body violently, but still nothing, she was gone. Fox just rested his head onto her chest, holding her close. Blood was getting onto his clothing, he held there for a moment, crying loudly to himself. He didn't even try to choke back his tears. After a moment, Miyu's body faded away, Fox was surprised, he looked around him, and the room was white once again. He thought his torment was finally over, until he heard the maniacal laugh of Krystal, he turned his body to face her.

"You!" He cried out loudly. She just looked to him, smiling evilly. Instantly appeared the Body's of all his friends behind her. In the order of there deaths, first with Falco and last with Miyu. One by one the bodies were dropping, face down to the ground. All five covered in blood, and splattered when they made contact with the ground, Fox saw the line of body's of his friends. Blood was spreading around the white floor. His gaze shifted from one body to the next. His gaze lasted longer when he saw Miyu's body, his lover dead. The group was disgusted from the scene, some turned away, Slippy's son Jake was crying loudly.

"You'll pay for this!" Fox yelled out to her. Instantly a blaster pistol appeared in his grasp, Fox looked over to Krystal; she pulled out a dagger in each paw and charged at him. She jumped up into the air to strike him; Fox pointed the gun forward and fired several shots, connecting with Krystal's body. She made a loud grunting sound when the shots made contact with her body and collided with the floor. Fox walked up to the bloody wreck that was Krystal. Blood was soaking through her fur, and some slowly seeping out of her mouth. She looked up to him, and met his gaze. He was crazed with anger and hate.

"Die!" Fox yelled out, firing multiple shots, one after another at Krystal, she received each shot until the battery of the blaster was depleted. Fox was firing even when it was empty. Until he realized what he had just done. He looked over to Krystal's lifeless body, and then shifted his gaze to the five corpses behind her. He let go of his grip on the blaster and let it fall to the ground. He buckled to his knees, and was crying silently to himself. The simulator then ended while everything faded away. The door opened and immediately Miyu bolted toward Fox, she skidded onto her knees and quickly grabbed Fox, letting his head rest on her chest, stroking the white patch of hair on top of his head.

He was quietly sobbing, Miyu was trying to comfort him, but the scenes he saw were just horrific, she was crying a little bit herself, she tried to calm him down.

"Shhhh, it's alright now Fox. I'm here for you." She was slowly cradling them both. She kissed the top of his forehead, trying to calm him down. The group just watched the sad seen, feeling sorry for Fox, at what he had just witnessed first hand. Pepper stepped forward.

"Congratulations Fox, you killed the traitor."


	11. Into The Darkness

It was the next day, after Fox's birthday. Miyu slowly opened the door to the bedroom that she and Fox shared. She saw his figure lying on the bed, his back towards her; she slowly walked over and sat on the bed, trying to not wake him up. She just looked at him for a moment, slowly edging her paw to lie on his shoulder.

"I'm not asleep." Fox suddenly and quietly called out, Miyu retracted her paw for a second, then edged it forward again and set a gentle paw on his arm.

"Are you alright?" Miyu quietly asked. Fox didn't answer right away, he instead at up and turned his body to face her, she saw his face. He looked so sad and hurt; the simulation sure did a number on his mental health. Sleeping in till 12:10 in the afternoon sure wasn't Fox.

"I don't know." He silently answered her, turning his head away from her, so she couldn't see him slightly tearing up. Miyu laid down onto the bed, leaning on the bed frame. She slowly grasped Fox's head and gently set it down onto her stomach, her fur getting a little damp. She closed her eyes; she loved having Fox close to her, stroking the white hair on top of his head. Miyu slowly let a soft smile flow across her muzzle.

"Do you still love me?" The sudden question caught Miyu by surprise. She opened her eyes, and looked down to the vulpine; he was looking up to her. She didn't answer, she just slowly sat up, Fox lifted himself off of her. Miyu quickly hugged Fox to the bed, falling back on top of him. She smiled warmly to him.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know what to think anymore." He turned his head away from her. Miyu felt some heartache, seeing him so confused and saddened. She slowly turned his head to face her, and quickly placed her lips on top of his. After a moment, Fox reacted, closing his eyes. Their kiss was quick, but passionate, reassuring and most importantly, soothing. Miyu pulled back, looking at him, slightly blushed.

"How about now?" Fox could feel the smile flow across his muzzle. He wrapped his arms around Miyu and brought her close to him, her head resting on his chest. Fox gave a soft chuckle.

"You always know what to say don't you?" Miyu picked up her head from his chest, and gazed at him, he was smiling warmly now, most of his tears gone, she brushed the last one away from the corner of his left eye.

"More like, what to do." A bit later, the foxy couple decided it was probably time to get dressed for the day. Fox went ahead of Miyu, telling her that he was taking an afternoon run, to clear his thoughts. Fox went out the front door, crossed the street and began running around the city. About thirty minutes later, he stopped to catch his breath, and found himself over a bridge in the local park. He looked around him, it was a pretty sight. The bridge was arched upward in a half-oval shape, there was a small river stream flowing under the bridge, that later would flow out into the ocean. He looked around him and saw many other people strolling around today. He looked to his left and saw a small family of foxes walking around. Fox looked warmly at them, they seemed happy. It reminded him of his birthday wish. A son, probably no older then eight and a slow but steady young girl, probably around four. The two children saw Fox and ran up to him, tugging onto his legs. The two parents tried to stop their kids, not wanting to be rude.

"Wow, are you Fox McCloud?" The young girl asked with much wonder in her tone. Fox couldn't help but to smile down to her, he took a knee.

"Why yes I am little one." Fox answered, slightly patting the top of her head.

"Wow!" she seemed amazed somehow.

"Can you teach me how to fly like you do?" Fox looked over to the young boy, jumping up and down all excited. The two parents's interrupted.

"Uh, were terrible sorry Mr. McCloud."

"Oh please, don't worry about it." He sent a reassuring smile to the parents, they didn't want to be rude and take advantage of his generosity. Fox turned his attention back to the young boy.

"Maybe someday, when you get big and strong like you're daddy." He sent a warm smile to the young boy, kin dove disappointed.

"Okay, I will then!"

"That's good." His mother interrupted.

"Thank you. Mr. McCloud." Fox turned his head to face the mother.

"Please, call me Fox." The small family paid there regards one last time, and continued there walk through the park. Fox waited a little bit longer until he would continue his run. But couldn't help but over hear the two parents'.

"Isn't he such a good role model for the kids?" The young lady asked her husband as there two children frolicked about in front of them.

"Yea, he's a great man. I'm sure there going to benefit from this." Fox couldn't help to put on a warm smile, it was nice to know there was people who held him up with such regards, even with the type of work he does. Fox was about to continue his run, until he stopped in place suddenly. His strength was suddenly leaving him and he began to get drowsy.

"What's, happening to me?" he quietly talked aloud. He started getting weaker and weaker, as if suffering from heat stroke. He grabbed a hold of the bridge with one paw, while buckling to one knee. A male tiger walking by noticed and stopped.

"Hey, Mr. McCloud. Are you al right?" he made a hand gesture for Fox to get back onto his feet, but he never took it. With the last of his strength leaving him, Fox fell head first onto the cold hard pavement.

"Hey!" The tiger called out, getting onto his knee's to look onto Fox. Everyone around them were now looking, some drawing there phones to call for help. Right before Fox blacked out, he heard the voices of the fox family, and felt the two young children shaking his body.

"Mr. McCloud, what's wrong? What's gotten into you?"

"Wake up! Wake up!"

"Someone, call an ambulance!"

"Help is on the way! Hang in there!"

The darkness took him away.

X

"What's wrong with him?" Miyu asked the doctor in a quiet and saddened tone. A young, female blue heeler, with a shining blue and red coat. Miyu had a small tissue to wipe away the tears that were forming in her eyes as she looked over to Fox, now lying down in a hospital bed, hooked up to a machine. The entire group (Minus Slippy and his family, they already went back to Aquas.) looked through the window to Fox McCloud. How could there proud and faithful leader turn to this? After studying the notes one last time, the doctor turned to Miyu and the rest of them.

"It seems he was emotionally unstable, and after prolonged exposure to the amount of stress that he had, it resulted into Fox entering a coma. His stress level was off the charts when we first brought him in." she pointed to the chart that she was holding in her paws. The group could see it clearly, The average line of someone stressed out compared to the line of Fox's stress level. Fox's line was easily 5 xs's that amount. Falco interrupted.

"So, does this mean, he's going to be asleep _forever_?" Falco let his head drape down.

"No, he will wake up, _eventually_. But it's not unheard of people being in comas for many months, even years. The longest recorded time of someone entering a coma, and the time to get out of it is, 18 years." The group was shocked; Fox could be in this state for a long time to come. Peppy walked forward to the front of the window, he laid his paw onto the glass, staring sadly at his foster son's state of health. He turned to face the doctor, a tear forming in his eye.

"What's wrong with him exactly?" The doctor took a moment, and then answered after thinking it over.

"We don't quite know. But it looks like he's in a state of _turmoil_. Some emotions like, guilt, hatred, shame, or anger, are locked within his heart and mind, swirling around. These cases happen frequently, like between husband and wife, or close friends. Until his turmoil is _cleansed_, it's not likely he will escape his _attuned_ sleep." She gave them a moment to take it when he just told them. No one said anything for the longest of times. The doctor interrupted their thoughts.

"Tell me, has something happened within the past day or so that could have lead to his emotional break down, and result in this coma?" The group turned to Pepper, wanting him to answer since it was practically entirely his fault for Fox's state. He didn't answer though, after seeing so, Miyu stepped forward to answer the doctor's question.

"He saw some, horrific scenes." She said quietly, not wanting to bring back the memories, even if they were just day old.

"You mean like, in a dream or physically seeing them upfront?" She began writing down the information.

"Physically seeing them."

"I see what scenes exactly? What did he see that was so horrific?" Miyu took a moment to answer, wiping away another tear.

"He saw, all of us, being killed. By our old friend and his old love _interest_." Miyu then extended her arm in a circular motion to show the entire group. The doctor was partly off center.

"I…see. And, why was he seeing these? What were they for?"

"They were part of, his training."

"Training? What kind of training is that?" The doctor was lecturing Miyu, she just took it, not bringing up that it was Pepper's fault. The doctor calmed down a little.

"I'm sorry, but that is the most _stupidest_ training method I've ever heard of. It's no wonder he's in this state of health now!" She turned to face the window. "Was he forced to see these images?"

"Yes." Miyu drooped her head down. Not wanting to look the doctor in the eyes. The doctor continued, still looking to her patient, feeling sorry for him.

"Do you have ANY idea of what that does to a person? Seeing loved ones and friends being brutally murdered?" No one answered her. Miyu just wiped away more tears, her tissue, getting moderately damped with tears. The doctor explained.

"If someone was to witness a murder first hand. They freak out, fearing for there life and what the killer is capable of. No matter how brave or headstrong the watcher is. When loved ones are killed through violent ways, it sends them in a state of rage, knowing that their loved one is gone forever. If the murderer _is_ a loved one, or from past memories and experiences, it launches the watcher into another state of hatred, and guilt for not stopping them from doing what they did." She paused for a moment.

"If you're having trouble following, this means it puts more and more pressure and stress on the witnesses, constantly adding up and multiplying their stress level, and thus result's into having an emotional breakdown, and becoming emotionally unstable. And prolonged exposure to this kind of pressure _warps _and _weakens_ the mind." She stopped, being somewhat angry with them, of what her patient was going through, a victim of emotional cruelty. She turned quickly and angrily towards them, pointing her pen at them. Her tone was even angry, baring her fangs.

"I hope you know you could be charged with mental torture and/or man slaughter, and be sent to prison for this. If the patient does not wake up within a certain period of time."

"How long exactly?" Fay asked nervously.

"One week. If Fox does not wake up a week from today, you will all be charged with _mental torture_, and _man slaughter_. Which will result in 5-10 years of prison time. With chance of _parole_ after 5 years. But for putting the great hero Fox McCloud in this condition, even if you are close friends. I doubt the judge will give you that chance." The group was shocked; their lives could be ruined from this incident. Everything was at risk now. The doctor began walking away from them, she called out to them despised and disgusted with them.

"Good day." Miyu immediately turned around and punched Pepper across his muzzle, falling him to the ground.

"I hope you're happy!" Someone should have tried to stop her, but they didn't, why should they? It was his entire fault that Fox was in this state, and they could pay the price now. "Because of you, and forcing Fox to see all of that, he's in a coma! This is all you're fault!" Miyu was screaming at the top of her lungs, probably loud enough for the doctor to hear her. Falco picked up Pepper, from the collar of his shirt, suspending him in mid air. He brought their face together; Falco was glaring angrily at him.

"And now that Fox is in a coma, were being charged practically as his murderer's. IF he doesn't wake up in 7 days, were all going to prison!" He was violently shaking Pepper that entire time, and threw him across the room, embracing the wall. They were all disgusted with the blood hound, and doing what did. He picked himself up, and brushed off his uniform.

"I did what I had to do." Fay mocked him.

"What do you mean, what you _had_ to do? You didn't _have_ to do anything!" She was fighting back a few tears, she felt Katt's reassuring paw on her shoulder, though she didn't really know Fox personally. Katt still felt sorry for him, and angry at Pepper for the situation they were in now. Fay continued. "And now look at him." Fay extended her paw to the window, which revealed Fox in the bed. She turned back to face Pepper. "Look what he's _become_."

"Do you know the chances of waking up in 7 days, after what he's been through!?" Falco was practically threatening the general.

"Approximately 8.57 per-"Fay was interrupted by Falco's blunt response, quickly covering her face.

"I don't want to know the odds! That just makes me worry more!" Falco grabbed his head with both his arms, and turned his back to the group for a moment, he spun around, yelling violently.

"So you're saying there is less then a _10% chance_ that Fox will wake up in 7 days? And were all going to be charged as his _killers_ and sent to prison for the next 10 years!? We practically did Krystal's job _for_ her!" Miyu stepped forward, talking in a threatening tone.

"Don't say that. Don't you _ever_ say that." She turned to the window, placing a paw on it, wanting to be close to Fox, but wasn't allowed right now. After a moment of silence, she continued, barely above a whisper.

"Fox _will_ wake up."

"How do you know!?" Falco asked angrily.

"Just watch, he _will_ wake up, I know it." A few tears escaped their eyes. She placed her second paw onto the glassy window, then her muzzle, staring endlessly at her beloved Fox. They wanted to argue against it. The odds of Fox waking up within that 7 day period were very slim. But it was the only hope they had going for them. They had to believe in Fox, believe he would wake up before it was too late.

The doctor quickly walked up to the group.

"You can go inside now, only one of you are allowed inside at a time, except for this first time." She quickly turned her back and started walking down the hall. Slowly everyone walked in the room, and headed for the bed that contained Fox. The ladies took a seat while the men stood behind them; Miyu scooted her seat closely to the beds side, and picked up Fox's paw, rubbing it along the side of her cheek. Fay put a paw on her shoulder, trying comfort her dear friend. This was probably the hardest for her. They all small tears streaming down there eyes, even Falco, Katt thought it was cute that he was showing his emotional side and wrapped her arms around his arm, he never did. But Fox was a life long friend, who could never be replaced.

Miyu unwrapped one of her paws from Fox's paw, and squeezed it with the other, she got up from her seat and leaned forward and planted a small kiss on his forehead. She whispered to him.

"I'm here for you, hon." One of her tears drooped down her muzzle and landed on Fox's face. She squeezed his paw a little tighter.

"Through better or worse."


	12. Pay You're Respects

Author's Notes

_Hello everybody who reads this message. Let me just first say THANK YOU! For the support you have all shown and you're interest in my writing and this story, it really means a lot. This chapter is REALLY long, but trust me it gets real good. xD Some of the group members have a heart to heart talk with Fox. Wondering if he will ever awake. Pepper is expulsion from the military and is relieved from his duties, facing serious penalties. I think it's my best Chapter yet! Enjoy! :D _

X

A few days passed, it was the 3rd day of the 7 that the group had for Fox to wake up, before charges would be pressed against them, and he didn't show the slightest sign of recovering. Let alone breaking out of his coma. It was early morning of the 3rd day. Fay walked into Fox's room, and saw the lynx figure sleeping in the chair right by the bed. She walked up to Miyu, she looked like a wreck. She shook her quickly.

"Miyu." She wasn't answering. She shook faster. "Miyu!" The lynx's eyes open widely, a little dazed. She slowly lifted her head up, light headed. She turned to her friend.

"What is it?"

"Miyu, this isn't healthy for you, come on you need to get some fresh air." Fay tried to pull up her friend, but she was too stubborn and wouldn't budge. Miyu resisted her friends _seemingly_ helping arm.

"I told you, I'm fine, I'm not going to leave him. I'm going to stay here." She shifted her gaze back to Fox, still eyes closed, and breathing through a tube. Miyu couldn't help but to cry a little just by looking at him, he looked so broken and fragile, not at all what he was like. Fay handed her a tissue in one paw, and a little duffle bag in the other, she took up both, wondering what the bag was for.

"Its clothes and the like." She paused to study the lynx, head to toe. "You've been in those same clothes for day now, I figured you would want a fresh pair, I also brought things like soap for you." Miyu hadn't looked at herself at all since Fox wound up in the hospital, inside the bag was a small hand held mirror; she picked it up and saw her face. Her hair was all messed up and everywhere, like bed hair. She studied her fur; it was all muffled around in various places. She took a long sigh.

"I guess I better clean up then." She stood up from her chair, and turned to Fox. Planting a small kiss on his forehead, and spoke to him in a whisper.

"I'll be back in a little bit, hold on tight for me." She walked over to the bathroom and locked the door. Fay turned her attention to Fox. She went back to the front door and grabbed a small bouquet of flowers from the local green house and placed them on a shelf next to Fox. She sat in the chair Miyu did, close to his side. She studied the larger vulpine, and couldn't help but to feel sad for her former leader and long time friend. She grabbed his paw with her own, and held it there for a moment, a few tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes. She didn't _love_ Fox, but he's been there for her when she needed him, it's time to repay the favor. She spoke out loud to herself, but didn't notice Miyu was listening in.

"Oh Fox, I always remembered you as the headstrong and proud leader of Star Fox. I remember those early days of me and Miyu joining up with you guys. You _didn't_ really need me, since I offered no better piloting skills then Miyu did, let alone Slippy, and you didn't really need another mechanic in you're squad. But you accepted me anyway, you took me in when I had no where else to go, and for that. I thank you, from the bottom of my heart." She paused for a moment, and held her head down, a few tears escaping and impacting onto the ground floor, Miyu watched as her close friend was pouring her heart out for Fox, it was a sad sight, and decided to listen until she was finished.

"I can't help, but think that somehow, this is. All my fault." More tears were streaming down her cheek. She looked up to the broken man that was Fox, motionless with no signs of life. "If I hadn't tried to make it on my own, had gotten cocky and left the team thinking I was being held back. Then maybe me and Miyu would have stayed, you and Miyu would have gotten married I'm sure, and maybe we would be seeing little Fox and Miyu babies running around." Fay couldn't help but to giggle, at the thought of her friend being married to her leader, baring children with him.

"But I left; taking Miyu with me and ending you're relationship it seemed. Then you went and found Krystal on Dinosaur Planet. Maybe if I would have decided to stay, all of this. Would have been avoided." She wiped away her tears. She placed a small but reassuring kiss on top of Fox's forehead, wishing him well. "I want the best for you Fox, please if you can hear me and understand what I'm saying, wake up soon, we need you. Miyu _needs_ you." She let go of his paw and held her head down. Miyu closed the door completely, and leaned against it, wiping away a few tears from her eyes. She then got undressed and started taking her well needed and rejuvenating shower.

After letting the warm water run through her fur, using the soap, shampoo and conditioner, she got out. Miyu quickly dried herself off, and slipped into the pair of clothes that Fay brought her. She had to admit, it felt nice refreshining up and getting into a fresh pair of clothing. She walked out the door to see Fay leaving.

"Oh, you're leaving already?" Fay turned to her friend, drying up the last of her tears.

"Yea, I have a few things to do." She paused for a moment. "Come with me. You need to get out of here for a little while."

"No I'm fine; you go on ahead without me." She was about to retake her seat back down when Fay pulled her across the room. "What's the big idea!?"

"Miyu, he's not going anywhere, let's just go out to do some errands and grab a quick bite to eat for lunch, and well be back in no time." Miyu looked back over to Fox, still unconscious; she reluctantly sighed and gave Fay a small nod. She walked back to the bed, and put a kiss on Fox's lips, there was no response though, she lifted her lips off.

"I'll be back later, wait for me." She stroked his cheek for a moment, and then turned to leave with her friend.

X

General Pepper was sitting at his disk in his office, going a few papers. Some about the budget for the Great Fox, some about the prices of classes for the academy and military programs, and a few approval papers on various projects. Suddenly Peppy bursted through the front doors, being followed closely by the secretary.

"I'm sorry sir; I couldn't stop him from entering."

"It's quite alright, please return to you're desk." The secretary gave a little bow and headed back to her work station, Pepper turned his seat forward to face his friend the general Hare. "What can I do for you general?" He didn't answer; he just laid down a yellow envelope, holding information on the encounter ahead.

"You've been called by the council of 5, show up at the presidential building at 6 PM today." He told him in a harsh tone, angry with him at what he did to Fox.

"Why?" He looked up to his friend, who had a serious look among his face. Peppy placed both his paws across the desk, looking at Pepper straight in the eyes.

"There actions are not to be questioned. Just do it." He turned back around and headed out the door. Pepper grabbed the envelope and looked at what it contained. It contained detailed information about what had happened to Fox. He just set it down, and looked out his window. He had a feeling this would end badly for him.

X

"Look at this." Falco tossed the local news paper across the dining table; Katt picked it up and read the headline report out loud.

"_Lylat wide hero Fox McCloud now enters darkness. Close friends being charged with Mental Torture." _Katt sighed and placed the paper back down. "So, we've already made 1st page news?"

"To be honest, I'm not surprised." Falco turned his back to her, considering what has happened recently, Falco didn't look too phased by it. Until Katt heard him talk about Fox.

'I want to go see him today." His voice was quiet, with grief and sadness. Katt looked up to him with a frown. She could feel his pain of his close life long friend, is now in a hospital bed.

"Of course."

"Thank you." Falco could feel a small tear appear in the corner of his eye, and quickly swept it away. The view screen began beeping, someone was calling. Falco pressed the answer button and Slippy's image appeared, he didn't look to happy, after reading the news.

'Falco."

"Slippy."

"To be honest, I was hoping Fox would answer the call." Falco let out a little chuckle, but it was hard not to buckle to his emotions.

"Sadly, he can't right now. He's-"

"I know, I heard the news." Quickly interrupted his good friend. "I'm coming over to Corneria tomorrow, to check up on him. I'll see you then."

"Yea alright." Slippy closed the screen and Falco's went blank. Falco stepped away and grabbed the keys to the car. "Let's get Fox a nice gift to cheer him up." Katt got up and got her bag, and took Falco's free arm with her own.

"Sure."

X

Miyu and Fay did their few errands and decided to grab a quick lunch at an outdoor sandwich hall. There meals were brought to them, as they were eating, Fay couldn't help but notice they were getting attention by a group of guys about 3 tables over to the left.

"Miyu, look to our left, at those guys." She looked over and saw them; they were all wide smiled and big eyed. She just rolled her eyes, and took a drink from her soda.

"You're too old for them."

"What!?" She almost yelled out loud.

"It wasn't meant to be a negative thing Fay. I'm just saying, so what bout them? There college kids, they probably think where there age or around there." Fay looked over to the group of guys. Three of them, one a tiger, another leopard, and the last an artic wolf, who seemed to be the little bunches leader. All three of them didn't seem to be any older then there early 20's. They were talking amongst themselves, the wolf then began walking towards them, Fay looked up to him, while Miyu looked away.

"Well hello ladies, how are you this afternoon?" Fay turned to look at Miyu, who still had her head turned the opposite way. She was hesitant to answer.

"Ummm fine, how about yourself?" He had a wide grin across his muzzle.

"I'm great! Thanks. So I was wondering, would you and you're friend like to hang with me and my group for a bit? Maybe we could go see a movie or head to the beach if you like?" He tried to smooth talk her, Fay was trying to find a soft way to put him down. Miyu just laughed out loud. Both of their attentions were turned to her. She faced the young wolf, and looked up to him, and gazed into his scarlet red eyes.

"Look kid, you're a little to young for us, so you should probably get back to you're friends. Besides, where busy and I'm taken." The artic wolf seemed slightly offended by that statement, he tried to keep his composure, his friends were watching him. He's never been turned down before; Miyu turned her head back around. He walked around to meet her face.

"Please reconsider, I like _older_ women." Miyu was starting to get annoyed.

"I just told you, were busy, and as I already told you, I'm taken by someone else."

"Oh yea, who?" Miyu didn't think it would go this far, this kid couldn't get a grip.

"You really want to know?"

"That's why I asked." He gave her a simple hand gesture. Miyu then picked up her golden heart necklace and opened it, and showed him the side with Fox's picture pasted onto it.

"That's who."

"So, Fox McCloud eh? You should forget about that jack-ass. Didn't you hear? He's in a coma because he couldn't handle a few simple scenes." He got closer to her face. "You should dump that loser, and find yourself a _real_ vulpine." He was about to let out a small laugh, until Miyu interrupted him. She instantly grabbed the black shirt he was wearing and slammed him against the nearby wall, knocking down the shades that were resting on top of his forehead. Miyu was strong, much stronger then she looked. She was suspending him a few inches above the ground.

Miyu put her face close to the young wolfs, growling and baring her fangs. They instantly got the attention of everybody around them. The wolves two friends got up to help him, but he held up a paw telling them to back off. He shifted his gaze back to the angered lynx.

"If you know what's good for you: You'll take back what you said about him. He's more then twice the man you'll ever be, you better show some respect." She told him in a low tone and threatening voice. He put up both his paws, in a defending position.

"Relax _chica_, I get it. Ok sorry." After a moment, Miyu loosened her grip from the young wolf, and he fell down towards the ground. She walked up to Fay and gave her a hand motion.

"Come on, were leaving." Before she got to far from the young wolf, she turned back and told him in a cold tone.

"Consider yourself, turned down." That angered him; he spoke in a low and menacing tone.

"No one turns down Jet the wolf." Miyu spun around to see him pull a blaster pistol out of his jacket and aimed it at her. She ducked down just in time to avoid the blast. People everywhere immediately ducked down and ran for cover, screaming loudly trying to clear the area. Miyu got back onto her feet and ran up to the young wolf, he was trying to pin her down firing rapidly, but she was too quick for him. Once Miyu got close, she kicked the blaster out of the wolfs paw, and sent a shoulder into his gut. Immediately followed by an uppercut to his jaw. He was about to fall back, until Miyu grabbed his left arm with both of hers and sent him flying across a long table strip, his face colliding with food stuffs and slid off the other end of the table. He let out a low groan.

After seeing there leader down, the leopard and tiger charged for Fay, but her quick reaction gave her the edge and dodged them both. She jumped back, having them collide into each other to the ground. They got back up and bolted towards her again, she stood there, holding her ground. Once they got close enough, Miyu leaped about 5 feet in front of her and gave the leopard a couple of quick jabs into the stomach, then swirl kicking him across the area, head first into a seat from a nearby table. The tiger was stunned, looking at his downed friend. He was quickly interrupted when Fay upper cutted him, making his head go slightly upwards. She then back flip-kicked the young tiger in the same spot where she jabbed him in the jaw. Once she landed on her feet, she quickly leaped forward and kicked him straight in the gut, projecting him several feet back, breaking a table.

All three of them were knocked out cold, Miyu was in awed. She walked up to her friend, and placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Fay, wow! When did you ever learn to do that?" Fay couldn't help but smile; she was receiving a nice compliment.

"Girls have to know how to defend themselves; you should know that to Miyu." They both let out a long laugh, and were pleased at the damage they did to the guys. A short time later, police came and picked up the three boys. The police officers seemed to know Jet.

"Well Jet, you surely got yourself in trouble big time, carrying an illegal firearm. The judge will have fun with you." The officer placed all three in back of one vehicle and drove away. Another walked up to Miyu and Fay.

"Thank you for taking those three out. Apparently they would seduce young women, and when they wouldn't cooperate willingly, they would force them into sexual contact. We just learned that recently, you did a great service for all women everywhere." For some reason or another, Miyu and Fay weren't surprised, they just looked to one another, then back to the officer.

"You're welcome officer; it's nice to know slums like that are now off the street." He tipped his hat to the young ladies.

"Well I'm off, stay out of trouble now." He turned away from them, heading back to his car. About halfway there he turned to face them. "And Ms. Lynx." She looked to him. "My regards to Captain McCloud."

"Right." Miyu spoke quietly, letting her head drape down. They walked up to the restaurant front counter; the cashier lady was still shocked at what just happened. They paid for there meals, and the damage they had caused to the place and left happily with their work. All Miyu wanted, was to be near Fox again after this.

X

Falco and Katt entered Fox's room, it was quiet, Miyu wasn't around. That caught Falco by surprise. He then walked up to the small counter where Fay's flowers were and set down a small vase of daisies. He looked over to his fallen friend, Eyes closed and motionless, he could feel the tears starting to swell up in the corner of his eyes.

"Uh, I'm going to the bathroom." He quickly ran for the bathroom door, not wanting Katt to see his tears. She was left alone; she looked over to Fox, and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She walked up to his bed and sat in the chair close to him. She gazed at him for a moment. You could mistake him for dead. She grabbed Fox's paw with her own, but didn't' speak for a moment. It was _awkward_ grabbing you're boyfriends, best friends paw when he isn't around. She just dealt with the feeling though, and opened up.

"Hello Fox. I know we don't really know each other to well; we've never really had the opportunity to talk a lot. So I'm kind of mixed up here. But I do know this. It's not the same here without you. We all need you, and miss you dearly, even me." She paused for a moment, being sentimental with someone was rare to her, even with Falco. But she could tell the impact this left on the rest of the group, and learned that sooner or later, she'll be apart of that group as well.

"I just want you to know that, were always thinking about you. We haven't forgotten about you, we never will." She felt like, she should have kissed the top of his fore head or something, like the other girls. But she didn't know him all that well, and it would kind of upset Falco she thought, she just stuck with holding his paw, squeezing it a little bit harder. After a moment Falco came out of the bathroom, and walked over to the bed that contained his long life friend. Katt got up from the seat and grabbed Falco's hand with her paw. He looked down to the ground.

"Do you think that I could, be alone for a little bit?" She turned to face him, and brought up his head to look at her.

"Sure thing, I'll be outside when you're done." She then departed from the room and left Falco alone, with his brother like friend. He stood in place, not really wanting to sit down. He looked sadly upon his old friend, and looking at the condition he was in, a small tear went down the side of his beak, but he didn't care. It was towards the friend he might never see moving about again.

"Heh, you're a sight for soar eyes Fox, I don't even remember the last time I saw you injured around something like this." He opened up slowly. Thinking back to the Lylat wars, and their early days, near the end of there academy years.

"You're a tough guy Fox, but the pain you must have felt, watching that stuff first hand, must have been something else, for this to happen to you. My leader and my life long friend." He spoke softly to the fallen vulpine, hoping to get some response, but there was nothing. He didn't move, stir, or anything.

"I remember when we first met Fox; it was the early years back at the academy, when I let my up high attitude get the best of me." Falco thought back, to when a group of students were tired of Falco's stuck up attitude, and decided to pound some sense into him. He was outnumbered, until Fox came to his aid, not even knowing him at the time. With his help, they thwarted the group of guys, with minor cuts and bruises; it would have been a lot worse if Fox hadn't shown up.

"I always told myself I would repay you back, but I feel as if I never did, even though you said I have. But now I will, I'll stand by you, even when you're down like this." He put a hand on his friends shoulder, there was no response, Falco felt tears swell up in the corner of his eyes, and quickly wiped them away. He began to walk away from his friend, right before he reached for the door; he called out to his slumbering friend.

"Wake up soon you hear? Miyu needs you, we _all_ do." He got no response, as expected. He walked out the door and closed it behind him.

X

Pepper walked through the hall's of the presidential estate, heading for the chamber of where he was to meet with the council of 5 and Corneria's president, Jack Ridane. He walked up to the door, took a deep breath, and pushed them opened. It was late afternoon, the sun over the lower part of the horizon heading down. The president was staring out over the horizon; around him on both sides was a circle, where the council of 5 were all spread out along the circle. Pepper walked forward into the center of the circle. Jack turned to face the general, Pepper noticed Peppy was by his side.

"General Pepper, you have been called forth by the Council of 5. You're honor." He stepped aside and let the council leader step forward. He was an older man, an aged turtle, with sage green skin. He lifted up his hand, and all the other council members stood up. He announced.

"I, Council leader Huckstin, do here by address this meeting." One by one the other council member announced who they were, and seated amongst themselves.

"2nd Council member, Jake." An older black furred wolf.

"3rd Council member, Victoria." She was an older pink furred rabbit.

"4th Council member, Torn." He was an elderly grey furred coyote.

"5th Council member, Shiva." She was a light blue furred artic fox.

Huckstin took a seat. President Jack took a seat to his left, while Peppy seated toward his right. Huckstin looked down onto the blood hound general.

"Do you hear by swear to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth, in you're words?"

"As the proud General of Corneria, and the military head leader, I will indeed tell nothing but the truth you're honor." Shiva corrected him.

"Do not be so proud general, in these halls. Everyone is equal, you're rank means nothing." She stepped down and let Huckstin go forth, slowly but steadily.

"General Pepper, is it indeed true that because of you're _actions_, Captain McCloud of the Star Fox team, is now in a hospital bed, in an attuned coma?" It took Pepper a moment to think of a defense, he stated out.

"Yes you're honor. I suppose, due to what I tried to push him to do, the result is that he has entered his current mental state." Torn asked the next question.

"What is it you tried to force on him, general?" Pepper snapped back quickly.

"Shouldn't you know all of this? You called me here for a reason; you should know the whole story."

"Do not contradict me general, answer my question." Pepper cooperated.

"I had my top engineers and programmers, design and make a gun course that was to help Fox McCloud, train for the day that will come in less then 6 months. Where he will face off against former Star Fox member; Krystal. In a match where only one of them will walk away alive." The council was silent for a moment. Victoria opened up.

"And was that course a success general?"

"No, it wasn't ma'm. No matter what scenario Fox was in against his opponent, he could not bring himself to kill her." Jake asked the general the next question.

"And is it true in this response, you _forced_ captain McCloud, to watch horrific and hellish scenes? That involved all his close friends deaths and brutal murders, that were done by none other than this _Krystal_ women?"

"Yes you're honor. The simulations were designed to train Fox to kill Krystal out of self defense. But no matter what, he wouldn't do it. With that not working, I had my designers make up those scenes he witnessed, if I could not get him to kill her out of self defense, I had to how him another reason for eliminating her." They were quiet for quite some time. Shiva asked the next question.

"General Pepper, where you aware that what you did is known as Mental Torture? And could be sent to prison for you're actions against Captain McCloud?" Pepper was hesitant to answer, but he did none the like.

"Yes I did ma'm, I knew that doing this to him was considered an act of Mental Torture. But I did what I had to do, after seeing those scenes and images; he was able to eliminate the traitor. Something he wasn't able to do with all the previous methods I tried for him." They were all quiet; the general knew what he was getting himself since the beginning. Huckstin talked about.

"But Fox McCloud killed the traitor, out of shear hatred and anger. He did not do so in self defense, thus, pouring guilt and sadness into the young son of James. You worsened his mental state, when you thought you were doing good for the young man, you were harming him tremendously." Pepper tried to speak in his defense.

"But you're honor, like I said before. I did what I had to do. Would you rather send Fox out to fight the traitor 6 months from now, and die in the fight? This way, he was able to eliminate her, and if he was to practice the simulations and gun courses, again he would be able to destroy her, every singe time. Along that time, it would get easier and easier for him as well."

"But now general, you have shocked him into a coma, and most likely. He will not regain consciousness from it. He will miss his battle; you might as well murdered him." Torn cut in from Huckstin.

"Do you know the percentage chance of Captain McCloud _ever_ awakening from his condition?"

"I do not know his exact percentage chance, but I do know it is somewhere around 8.50%."

"That was the answer from an amateur. Ms. Spaniel is bright, but she miscalculated, she forgot to add in the fact that this is a loved one he must battle, also the fact that he suddenly lost his strength; there was no warning of him soon entering this coma. His exact number is 4.58%." Pepper just soaked in the information that was just bestowed around him. He held his composure, but his face disagreed otherwise.

"Do you have anything else to add in you're defense?" Shiva asked.

"No ma'm, I'm finished." After a few moments of silence, the council decided on his punishment. Huckstin spoke out.

"General Pepper, you are hereby relieved of you're duty's." Pepper quickly snapped back.

"I beg you're pardon?"

"You are to be removed from power." Victoria added.

"You're duties will be passed down to General Hare, he is now the new head of the military." Jake announced.

"You're actions, are to be severely punished. You are to be charged with Mental Torture and 1st degree murder. But due to the fact it was committed onto a system hero, it shall be increased to 40 years in prison, no parole is available."

"You can't be serious! This is an outrage!" Pepper put his paws into fists, yelling angrily.

"We are dead serious general, you are hereby stripped of you're rank and power, and exiled from military service for life. All you're assets are to be hereby donated towards the Star Fox team, for you're crime. You are to be escorted to a maximum security level prison, right outside the military base." A moment later, 4 guards came into the room. Pepper turned around only to be grabbed from all 4, putting his arms behind his back, and violently being pushed toward the vehicle that would take him to his prison. He tried to resist, but was unable to.

"You can't do this to me! Without me, Corneria will fall! Do you hear me? You will all burn!" the sound of his voice was deafened from the distance. Jack turned to face Peppy.

"General Hare. I hereby promote you to High General of the Military." He handed Peppy a small insignia, he proudly placed it onto his vest. But was saddened, it was likely Fox would never awake from his sleep. He would never gain see Fox, moving about and around, happy, the last he would ever see of him, is hooked up to a machine breathing through a tube. He slowly left the council chamber, weeping quietly to himself.

X

Miyu and Fay got back to the hospital much later then expected, due to the incident at lunch, and being caught in traffic from that point on. The sun was starting to go down, over the horizon, it created a luscious orange glow over the sky, and it was beautiful. They went down the hallway and entered Fox's room. No one was around; they noticed that other flowers had been placed around him. Just like how Fay did this morning.

"Falco and Katt must have stopped by." Miyu stated.

"Ya, I guess they did." Fay turned to her saddened friend. Miyu took her original seat next to Fox, still no signs of recovery. Fay began to wonder if he would ever wake up again, most unlikely. Miyu was just staring at the broken vulpine. Then looked up to see her friend looking down on her with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Come on, we should go. It's getting late."

"No, you got me to leave for the day, I won't leave him again. Go ahead without me." She turned her gaze back to Fox, grasping his paw with her's. Fay sighed.

"There's no way I can get you to go with me?"

"No, sorry I'm afraid not." Fay headed for the door, alone.

"Alright, I'll check up on you in the morning. Good night."

"Night." Fay left the room. Leaving Miyu alone with Fox. Miyu never took her eyes off of Fox, as it got darker and darker into the night, she then noticed it was getting cold in her room. The door came open; she looked up to see a nurse, a calico cat. She walked up to Miyu and handed her a blanket.

"Here take this." She took it from her and quickly wrapped it around herself.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She didn't quite leave. She looked at Miyu, then to the unconscious vulpine in the bed.

"You know, he's cute, and handsome at that." She looked over to Miyu. "You're a lucky girl."

"Thank you." Is all she said in reply, quietly and warmly smiling. The nurse walked out of the room, leaving them alone once again. Miyu shifted her gaze back over to Fox. She stood up and gently placed her lips over his. She stood in that position for the longest of time, hoping to get something back, but she never did. She retracted back and sat back down into her chair, weeping quietly to herself. Then suddenly she heard something, she looked over to Fox, he was breathing through his nose.

Eyes widened, Miyu bolted from her seat and went down the hallway.

"Nurse! Oh Nurse!" After a moment, the nurse ran up to her.

"What is it?"

"It's Fox! He's breathing on his own again!"

"Really?" Alright head back to his room, I'll go get the doctor." The nurse bolted down the hallway while Miyu headed back to the room, a few moments after she got there, the nurse, along with another nurse and the doctor came in. Miyu had to scoot over so they had room to work. She saw in suspense what was happening.

"They put another little machine to the left of Fox's bed, and connected nose inhalers through his nostrils. After that was assorted, they slowly removed the tube that was fed through his mouth, and slowly pushed the machine away from him. The doctor went up to his heart reading and pulse just to double check. He then inserted a blood oxygen line through his right paw blood vessel.

"So, how is he?" Miyu asked, a moment later, the doctor turned to face her, with a warm smile on her face.

"He's stabilized, and breathing normally, though this doesn't mean he will recover anytime soon, it does mean he is recovering, and slowly making his way back to consciousness." Miyu was relieved; at least some good news was coming about. The three ladies left her alone with Fox. Miyu pulled up her chair back into its original spot. And re held Fox's paw with her own, with a heartwarming smile across her muzzle. A few tears of joy escaped her eyes. She leaned forward and put a soft kiss onto Fox's lips. She pulled back and whispered to him.

"You're getting there, keep going sweetie." Miyu didn't know if her mind was playing tricks on her or not, due to the sudden happy sensation, but she could have sworn she saw a slight smile creep up Fox's muzzle.


	13. Please Don't Go

_Author's Note_

_For some reason, I felt like this chapter is REALLY bad ='[ You guys tell me please! Thanks! :D Once again I'm happy that you guys enjoy the story ^^. _

Over the next few days, Fox recovered amazingly. He occasionally breathed through his mouth, also every once in a while he would twitch his ears or his fingers. Miyu stayed with him the entire time, and saw just how fast he was recovering. Though he was still unconscious. It was early morning of the 6th day; the doctor came through the door, for Fox's routine status check. Miyu backed away and let the doctor do her work. After a few minutes Miyu asked.

"So, how's he doing?" After a moment the doctor spoke to her, her back still facing her.

"This is, astonishing."

"What is?"

"I don't know how, but Fox is recovering at an incredibly fast rate."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's shown many signs of near consciousness, a normal man under the amount of pressure he went through, shouldn't be able to come close to where he is now, his recovery rate is nothing short of amazing." She turned to face Miyu.

"So, does this mean he'll wake up soon?" The doctor gave her a frown; Miyu knew that this wasn't good news.

"There is no way to tell if he will wake up anytime soon." She turned to look at Fox. "Whatever is happening in there, some type of struggle or conflict, is speeding up his recovery remarkingly fast." Miyu looked down to the ground, then felt a reassuring paw on her shoulder from the doctor. She looked up to meet her warm smile, and put one on her own.

"Don't give up hope; I'm sure he will wake up before this week is over." She gave a soft pat onto Miyu's shoulder then headed out the door. Miyu walked over to the bed, and sat back down into the chair. She looked to Fox, he looked much better then he did the first few days. She grabbed his paw with her own, there was no response, but she knew he was there, somewhere inside of him.

X

Fox was running, running away from something. He looked back to see only shadow's of monsters chasing him. He kept on running faster and faster to try and escape his attackers, eventually he came up to a wall. Trying to find a way out, but atlas there was none. He then turned to face the monsters, demonic creatures looking to devour him. Fox took a fighting position; he wouldn't go down that easily. But it never happened. As the monsters closed in on him, they were engulfed in a white light; they instantly disappeared, their spirits flying away. Fox looked around, wondering where that beam of light came from.

To his right, came a tall figure, as he came closer and closer to Fox, he began to look familiar. He was just a few feet away, Fox realized who this all too familiar figure was, his eyes widening as he quietly talked aloud.

"Dad…"

"Come with me." He turned around walking the other way, a portal of bright light suddenly opened up in their path. He turned around to give a quick hand motion telling Fox to follow him. "There are some things you need to see Fox."

X

Miyu kept her gaze to Fox's figure. Still saddened, Fox was making a hasty recovery, but he still hadn't awakened. The door to the room open slowly, Miyu looked up to see Slippy standing in the doorway, holding a vase full of aqua lilies from Aquas. She put on a warm smile for him.

"Sorry I couldn't come sooner, my transport to Corneria was delayed." He walked into the room, looking at his broken friend laying in the bed, saddened by what's happened to him. He looked up to Miyu. Taking off his famous red cap.

"How's he doing?"

"Much better now, the doctor said he's recovering remarkingly fast." She shifted her gaze to the vase he was carrying, the aqua lilies were a small, gentle flower, their petals formed a spiral of blue and white colors, with a touch of emerald green in the center.

"Those are beautiful." Slippy looked to the vase, then set it down near the other flowers that were brought for Fox.

"There pretty rare flowers, only bloom twice the entire year on Aquas, though they prefer to live in the water. They can live for a long time above water also. Just as long as they have some contact with water." He looked back to his fallen friend. He studied his figure, then noticed his ear flickered, his eyes widened.

"Did he just-"

"See." Miyu giggled a little, putting a paw to her mouth, then put it back into its X'd arm position. "I'm sure he knows you're here now." They both shifted there gaze back to the vulpine, even though he was unconscious, he looked…peaceful. As if just in an eternal sleep, waiting for the right moment to occur for him to awaken. It got quiet in the room, just the ominous sound of Fox breathing through his nose.

"Do you think, I could have a moment alone with him please?" Miyu looked back to the green frog; she could tell this was going to be something like Fay had with Fox just a few days back.

"Of course." Miyu walked up to Slippy and planted a soft kiss on the top of his forehead, then headed out the door. Slippy returned his gaze to Fox, studying the large vulpine for a moment. He breathed deeply, and letting it out slowly.

"It's hard to see you like this Fox, our brave, strong and proud leader, now entered a coma." He chuckle a little bit when he said that last bit, thinking Fox would be one of the last people to do so. Slippy put his hand onto Fox's shoulder, reassuring him that he was there for him.

"I'm here for you buddy, like you were for me, all those years ago. Back in our elementary days." Slippy thought back, to those days so long ago. Since Slippy was the only frog, and not very athletic at that, other kid's picked on him, although he was always the smartest and brightest in the classroom. Slippy was walking towards the swings, until a sudden leg tripped him over the hard blacktop surface, his things scattering all over the place. He slowly got up, and turned around to see a small bear gazing at him, disgusted with his presence and joined by two leopards.

"What do you think you're doing here slimy skin? This playground is for normal kids!" They were kicking up bark dust onto the poor frog. He was trying to speak up for himself, but they kept interrupting him by kicking up dirt!

"But I am normal! Please stop you're drying out my skin." Slippy spat out a large amount of dirt from his mouth, while brushing off some of the bark dust, but they only kicked more on him.

"_Normal_ kids don't have wet skin! How can you call yourself normal?"

"Hey! Leave him alone!" A voice called out from behind him, they turned around to see a young vulpine standing there, looking furious at the group. They turned to face him, and formed a triangle around the young boy.

"Oh yea? And what are you going to do, little Fox?" The bear was easily twice Fox's size, even only being a child. He shoved Fox a little bit, he just stood his ground.

"Just because he's different doesn't mean you can push him around!"

"Of course it does! Like I said, what are you going to do about-?" He was interrupted by Fox's fast jab to the stomach, then tripping him, making the large bear stumble to the ground. The two other leopards charged at him, Fox retaliated with a spinning kick, knocking them both down head first. They quickly got to their feet and ran away.

"I'm telling on you!" The bear shook his fist before running to the classroom. Fox started picking all the young frog's belongings, then handed to him. He looked at his things and then to the young fox.

"Here you go, don't worry about badger, he thinks he can pick on anybody just cause he's the biggest. He tried picking on me to." He gave the young frog a paw, which he took and was pulled back up onto his feet.

"Thank you." Slippy said, he was very happy that someone decided to make friends with him.

"You're welcome, my names Fox. What's your name?"

"I'm Slippy, nice to meet you." He handed out his hand, which the young fox stoke out his paw in return and they had a nice handshake.

"Nice to meet you to, it's almost lunch time. Wanna sit together?" Slippy had a big grin on his face.

"That would be great!"

"Alright, sound good then. Let's go." They turned around and headed for the cafeteria.

Slippy thought back, those seemed to be some of the happiest days of his life, he looked back to his fallen comrade, and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Hang tight Fox, were here for you." He headed for the door, but turned around right before opening it and whispered.

"I'll be there for you, just give me a holler." He opened the door and left, Miyu was seating in the seat next to the door, and got up when she saw Slippy leaving.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yea sorry, Amanda is taking care of Jake on her own, and he's a handful alright." They put a small smile on their faces. They were silent for a moment, Slippy finally brought up.

"So, tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is the last day that Fox has to wake up, until. Well, you know." He looked away from her, knowing of what would happen. Miyu looked down at the ground. Whispering softly.

"Yea, the last day."

"He will wake up." She looked up to him and saw his warm smile; she then placed one on her muzzle.

"I know he will." Slippy turned around heading out of the hospital, Miyu waited until he was out of sight, then turned back into the room.

X

Fox and James walked down the illuminated path way for what seemed forever. There were so many things Fox wanted to ask his father, like where he's been, and why is he here now?

"Where are you taking me dad?" James didn't answer right away, Fox started to get suspicious, thinking that this maybe wasn't his father. James let out a small chuckle.

"All in good time Fox, you'll learn soon enough." Fox relaxed a little more, he felt he could trust this person, he could have been his father, he certainly looked like him. He decided to ask.

"Where have you been all this time? What's happened to you, what _are_ you?"

"I do not live, but I am not dead either."

"That's a little confusing."

"Let me try to sum it up. It's true, my physical body is gone. But my spiritual body is alive and well."

"You're spiritual body?" They continued down the illuminated path.

"That's right, my spirit lives inside those I have strong connections to." He turned to face his son, and put a paw on his shoulder, he took off his black shades to look at his son in the eyes. Fox and James looked incredibly similar, James being a tad bit taller, and a darker shade of green in his eyes.

"I live inside of you. You, Peppy." He paused for a moment. "Miyu as well." Fox's eyes widened. A little surprised at what he just heard.

"You live within Miyu too?"

"Yes, just as much as you or Peppy." He turned back around and they continued walking down Fox could see the end of their tunnel just up ahead.

"Tell me Fox, how much do you know about Miyu?" Fox put a finger on his chin for a moment, and though it over, he didn't really know that much about her at all.

"Not all that much really. I know that I first met her in my academy days. We even had a few classes together, she ended up boarding with Fay, and that's how they got into a close friendship. After the Lylat wars, Andross appeared again. In response to his appearance, I recommended Miyu and Fay to my team, knowing they were good pilots and the close friendship that we had back at the academy. After a while, they ended up leaving to try and make it on their own. Me and Miyu were together for a while, but once Fay left, we went our separate ways on good terms." Fox thought for a moment longer, then turned back to his father. "That's really all there is to tell." They had just about reached the end of the tunnel.

"You're wrong Fox, back at the academy, that wasn't the first time you and Miyu ever met." Fox looked at his father, wanting answers.

"You met another time, and she's known about it all her life, even though you didn't always know, you've known Miyu for a long time." They walked through the portal, after a moment, everything came into focus.

"Do you remember this place Fox?" Fox studied his surroundings; it seemed like a windy day, probably around October. The area was surrounded by small trees and flower patches, near the pavement walkway, was a small bench. About 12 feet from there, a small sand box sat in the ground, next to a swing set and a slide, forming a little triangle. Fox put a warm smile on his face, knowing where he was now.

"This is the park you use to take me all the time when I was little; Peppy took me here a few times also." James put a paw on his son's shoulder.

"You're right." They looked over to a small hill to their right; in the distance they heard the laughter of a small child, a few moments later. It revealed a small orange Fox, probably no older then 8, kicking a small ball. James giggled a little bit, Fox looked over to him.

"You were a happy little guy." Fox fixed his gaze back to the small boy, knowing that this was him when he was young. He continued kicking the ball down the hill; he then suddenly slipped and lost his balance, rolling down the hill, when he got to the bottom. Fox just laid there for a moment, then got up and brushed himself off; he winced in pain as he noticed he cut himself slightly on his knee. "You were a tough little pup also." James laughed a bit.

"Fox!" A dark furred vixen ran up to the small Fox, and took a knee, examining his injury. She sighed.

"You have to be more careful."

"But that's no fun then." She rolled her eyes, and looked back to the young vulpine.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, not really." The vixen then went through her purse and grabbed a small band aid out, pealed off the sides and rubbed it on thoroughly.

"Well then let's put this on here at least."

"Awwww, ok." The vixen giggled a bit, she stood back up.

"Keep playing a little bit longer, I'll be back in a few minutes, I'll get us a treat." The young vulpine's face lit up. The vixen patted his soft head.

"Alright then!" the young Fox continued kicking his ball down the field, while the vixen walked over to a little concession stand.

"Who was that?" Fox looked to his father. James let out a small laugh.

"Oh Fox, don't remember your own mother?" Fox gazed at his father for a moment, then shifted his eyes to the ground.

"Mother." He whispered softly to himself.

"Vixy." Fox looked to his father; he continued walking down the pavement. "Come, I have other thing's to show you."

X

It was mid afternoon, the sun was going down. Miyu had stayed all day with Fox yet again, she was just sitting there, gazing at his figure, holding his paw within her own. She sighed a little; she wished so much he would wake up soon. The door crept open and she fixed her gaze their, to see Peppy standing in the doorway. He took off his general cap, and came to the bed slowly.

"He looks better then before." Miyu got up slowly, and talked quietly.

"He is better." There was a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry." Miyu looked at him, raiding one of her eye brows.

"For what?" It took him a moment, he then talked quietly.

"I couldn't stop the council of 5. Even though Pepper is to blame, they still blame you and everyone else for Fox's condition. If he doesn't wake up tomorrow, then you will all be charged with the crime, along with Pepper."

Miyu was saddened, and most of all, angry. They were being blamed for something Pepper had done, though she couldn't help but think that they deserved it, they didn't stop Pepper before this crime was committed. She looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry." A small tear escaped Peppy's eye. She looked up to meet the old hare's gaze, and smiled warmly to him.

"It's alright; do you want a moment alone?"

"No, it's fine. Thank you though." Peppy quickly wiped away his tear. He studied Fox's figure. Peppy planted a small kiss on top of Fox's forehead, and put a comforting paw onto his shoulder. He looked over to Miyu.

"I think of him as my own, he's practically my son."

"I'm sure he thinks of you as his father." Peppy didn't speak, remembering Fox, and how he was before he took over raising him.

"If only, his real father was here."

"Ah yes." Miyu looked up to the ceiling of the room, as if peering through to see the sky. She whispered quietly. "James." A little while later, Peppy left for the night, it was getting dark. Once again Miyu stayed with Fox, this could very well be her last night with him. She kissed the top of his forehead.

"If you can hear me Fox, please hurry."

X

Fox and James were walking down the pavement, a little ways later; they looked over to see a little girl, playing in the sandbox. She was constructing little towers, and building a castle within the center. She looked all too familiar.

"Who's-?" Fox wax cut off.

"You cannot always look to others for the knowledge and answers you seek Fox, try an figure it out on your own. You'll know who she is." Fox looked over the young girl again; she just finished another tower of her castle, and giggling happily. Fox smiled warmly.

"Miyu."

"That's right; she was a happy little girl. She was raised well." A moment later, a group of boys stepped right onto her tower; she looked up to see a small group of bull dogs. She looked up to them saddened.

"You can't play here."

"Why not?"

"Because, this is our sandbox, and we don't like cats here." They pushed her down to her front side, and wrecked her sand castle. She felt a few tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey! Leave her alone." The group turned to see a small vulpine, staring them down. The bull dog leader stepped up to him, a few inches taller then he was.

"And why should we?"

"Cause you can't pick around a girl like that! It's not nice! What did she ever do to you?" They all began laughing at the small vulpine.

"Just mind your own business kid, if you know what's good for you." Fox grabbed the bulldog's shirt collar, and brought him down to meet his gaze. He glared him down, and was bringing fear into the young dog.

"Try me." Fox pushed him, making him trip over the sandbox guard, falling down to the ground. He got up and swinged a fist to Fox, but the quick boy dodged easily and sent punch of his own, connecting hard with the bull dog's jaw. Knocking him back. He didn't get up; he began crying and ran away to his parents, the other two bulldogs just followed. Fox turned his attention to the little girl, lying in the sand. He offered her a gentle paw and a warming smile.

"Are you okay?" Miyu was speechless, of how this little vulpine saved her from out of nowhere, she happily grabbed his paw, and blushed a little, she never have grabbed a boy's paw before.

"Yea, thank you." She looked down, playing with her feet a little. Fox didn't know what she was doing and shrugged it off; he looked down to her destroyed sand castle.

"Sorry about your sand castle, we can build it again if you want." Miyu's face lit up, she happily shook her head in a nod, and the two began making it again.

"Ah Fox, always so strong, kind and gentle." James patted his son, happily knowing that he was always watching out for other people. Suddenly Vixy came running to her son, and his new friend.

"Fox." She called out for him, he ran up to her, Miyu slowly followed behind. She noticed the young girl following him.

"Oh Fox, who's this?" Fox turned to Miyu, then to his mother.

"Oh this is Miyu; we were just playing in the sand." Vixy looked down to the young lynx, and thought of cute future things. She noticed that she was still holding the two frozen treats in her paws.

"Here, why don't you and you're little friend go play on the swing. I'll try and fin you're dad." He received the two treats, and handed one to Miyu. Fox gave his mother a happy smile, and took Miyu's free paw with his own and began walking towards the swing. Miyu was gazing at the young fox, she thought he looked cute; he wasn't blushing at all, the innocence of childhood. They each took a seat next to each other. And was swinging happily, Miyu accidentally dropped her treat in the sand. They stopped swinging; Fox hadn't quite taken a bite of his.

"Here." Fox gave out his treat to her. At first, Miyu was reluctant, and looked to the young vulpine; he was so happy, not ashamed for giving his treat away. She took it happily.

"Thank you." She blushed a little bit, but Fox didn't mind it. After Miyu finished they decided to go on the slide. They climbed up, Miyu went down first. Happily giggling, as she went down. Fox was going to wait for her to get up and get out of the landing area, but tripped and went down head first. He let out a small yelp when he impacted, not knowing what he landed on. After a moment he noticed he landed right on top of Miyu, he quickly got off of her, blushing hardly, but that's ok, so was she.

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. Fox finally managed to speak up.

"S-Sorry." He was a bit shy, that was the closest he had ever gotten to a girl. Miyu didn't mind, she liked the young vulpine, she just got up, and brushed herself off. Fox was getting worried, she wasn't speaking, he was afraid she was going to hit him or something. But she just took his paw, and started walking back to her dad, and the man talking to her dad. Fox was now nervous; he didn't know what the young lynx was thinking. But he got the feeling something weird was about to happen.

"Hey dad." She walked up to give her father a hug. He embraced her softly. And got up from his seat, so did the other vulpine, she noticed that her new friend was hugging the older man.

"Hello Miyu, I want you to meet James McCloud." She turned and looked up at the tall vulpine, and then noticed that the vixen from earlier came up to his side also. James looked down at the young lynx, and kneeled to Fox and her height.

"Hello Miyu, I'm James. I noticed you already met my son, Fox." She shifted her gaze from James, to Fox. She smiled warmly. "He's jut a bit older then you are, about a year."

"Yea, he helped me earlier, from a group of bull dog's picking on me." James shifted his gaze to his son, who was blushing slightly and looking the other way.

"Is that so?" He patted the top of Fox's head. "Good job Fox."

"I-It was nothing." He was playing with his fingers.

"I never got to thank you for it either." Miyu walked up closer to Fox, and planted a small kiss onto his cheek, the adult all let out a small chuckle, while Fox blushed harder, uncomfortable at the moment.

"How sweet." Vixy announced. After a moment, the two groups departed and went their separate ways. Fox looked saddened.

"How come I don't remember any of this? And why didn't Miyu bring this up?" He looked over to his father, looking for answers.

"Miyu didn't want to bring it up, she knows of the tough times you went through later in you're life, and figured that she would meet you later in her life, and you did." The happy scene was replaced by the death of Vixy due to a car bomb. Then switched to James in his Arwing, being engulfed by flames, while Peppy escaped. Fox's heart was wrenching, it then switched to a scene where Fox and Miyu were in class at the academy. Miyu was switching her gaze from the instructor to Fox, almost instantaneously.

"Miyu!" The instructor yelled at her instantly, scaring her. Once she settled down she received her lecture. "Please keep you're eyes to me, and not to others." The class was laughing at her, Fox just kept quiet, and stayed to her studies.

"She's always been fond of you Fox. Just remember that."

"So, are you saying that me and Miyu will-"

"I'm not saying anything Fox, you must choose your own path, and who you wish to journey it with. But beware of others." The scene switched to a picture of Krystal, Fox gasped and took a fighting position, but James made him lower his guard, it switched to Krystal crying, holding a picture of herself and Fox. It was taken right around when she joined the team, and Fox decided to take her out as a ceremonial event.

"She does not bare hatred towards you Fox, even though she has sent many of these promises of demise and threats, she still loves you, and does not want to harm you."

"So, are you saying that she won't fight me in 6 months?"

"No, she will fight you Fox, she will not back down at the coming trials ahead, but you must decide how things will play out. Even though she is threatening to kill you, she loves you with all her being." It switched to Miyu and Krystal fighting one another, with no end to their conflict.

"They both love you Fox, and will fight one another for that love."

X

The 7th day came at last, and it was getting late, the sun bearing down over the sky. Fox had still not awakened yet. The group was waiting patiently for him to wake up, but he never did. Peppy came through the front doors, with a frown on his face, escorted by a few police officers. He spoke quietly and sadly, with a tear running down his eye.

"I'm sorry but, you're time is up. It's time to go." The group just looked down to the ground; this is the way it would end for them. Miyu looked down, a tear dropping to the floor.

"We understand." They all got up and started heading out the door to the front lot where the vehicle were parked, one by one they headed out. Until it was jut Peppy and Miyu left. She put a paw onto his shoulder.

"Please, can I have, just one more moment with him?" She was practically begging him, she tried to sound strong but Peppy could hear the struggle in her tone. He grabbed her paw with his own.

"Yes, a few more minutes. I'll be back for you in a moment." She whispered to him.

"Thank you."

X

"So, it's up to me then?"

"Yes Fox, only you can decide how this will play out, whether you or Krystal will perish in the conflict ahead. Just remember, they both love you with all there fiber and soul." Fox let out a weak chuckle

"That doesn't really help me." James put a paw onto his son's shoulder, one last time.

"I know, but a man must choose his own path. This is _you're_ story, and no one else's." Neither of them spoke for a moment, James stepped back away from his son, and started being engulfed in a light. Fox lifted his paw.

"Wait! What's happening?"

"It's time for me to go, and time for you to return also Fox."

"Return?" James chuckled lightly.

"Yes Fox, you're dreaming. It's time for you to awaken." A white portal opened up behind Fox, he looked back to his father, one last time before he began walking toward it. James called out to him, while fading away.

"Fox." He turned around to face his father, before he would completely disappear.

"When this is all over, go into my old dresser, there is a black box within it, in the 2nd drawer. The key is in the nightstand, within an old black book I read many times. Take the treasure you find within the box Fox. With it, you'll know what you need to do." Fox wanted to ask him more about it. But his figure vanished, the flickering lights were rising high into the sky, Fox turned around and started walking through the white portal, once he was through, his own figure was starting to evaporate. Moving at a high speed, he went through what seemed to be a long tunnel way, and a bright light was at the end. He could have sworn he heard his father call out to him.

"Good luck my son, I'll always guide you're path."

X

Miyu sat in her original seat, holding Fox's paw, cherishing these last few moments she had with him. She was crying freely, she got up within her seat and planted a warm kiss onto his lips, still getting nothing in return, her last bit of hope died out. She pulled back whispering to him.

"I'm so sorry." Peppy came through the door, with a frown on his face. He made a hand gesture to Miyu.

"I'm sorry Miyu, but it's time to go." It took Miyu a moment to respond, she slowly nodded her head, and got up from her seat. She took one last look at Fox, stroking his cheek, she got close to him.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now. Goodbye." She wiped away a few more tears, and started walking to the door, only to be stopped by something weak grabbing her wrist. She heard the faint words.

"Don't…go." Her eyes bolted wide, and she quickly spun her head to see Fox, with his eyes partially open holding her wrist.

"Please, don't go." She started shedding tears of joy. And took his paw within her own. She started breathing heavily, the weight of joy on in her breath. She put her lips up against his, receiving what she could in return from him. He brushed away one of her tears, smiling weakly to her. She whispered to him.

"Of course, I won't leave you."


	14. Into The Freezer

Even though Fox had awakened from his sleep, the hospital wouldn't let him go. They wanted to make sure that the hero of Lylat would leave their care in perfect health. All charges against the group were dropped, thanks to him waking up just in time. Fox was lying in bed, Miyu stayed with him even after he had woken up. The doctor came through the door. They both looked up to her.

"Time for your routine check Mr. McCloud." The vulpine rolled his eyes.

"Oh, joy." He stated in a sarcastic tone, the doctor just sighed and walked forward, while Miyu giggled about. She took his paw with her own; he looked up to see her heartwarming smile. The doctor did her thing, and looked at the machine readings. She turned to face Fox.

"You're recovering well Mr. McCloud, we can take the oxygen mask off you're nose now." Fox's face lit up, about time they did. It was getting somewhat irritating, but not as annoying as the blood oxygen tube in his right wrist. It still ached and was sore when they punctured it into him. The doctor carefully unhooked the tube, and slowly pulled it off of his nose, Fox wiggled his nose, it felt funny and after a moment let out a big sneeze. They had a good laugh about it.

"You're on your way to a speedy recovering Mr. McCloud. A couple more days and you should be out of here in no time." Fox's happy expression suddenly shifted to a surprised and most importantly saddened look.

"A couple more days?" He held his head down; being in this bed was bad enough. He couldn't do anything, he had to stay put, not the way a man like him could get use to. Always into action.

"I'm afraid so, we have to make sure your mental health is fine." She walked over to the door, and turned around. "Have a good night."

"Good night and thank you." Fox sent her a warm smile; she blushed a bit, and let out a happy giggle.

"You're welcome." Fox sighed and laid his head back, he would have to stay in this bed for the next few days. He turned to Miyu; she was just looking at him, as if waiting for something to happen.

"Why don't you go home with the others? You don't have to stay here because of me." She put her paws on her hips, and raised an eyebrow.

"What, and go home to an empty bed? I'll pass." She got up to give the flowers brought for Fox some water. "Besides, this is more fun anyway."

"How is sitting in a chair, and staring at me fun?" she didn't answer right away, after she had gave water to all the flowers, she turned around to face Fox. She walked up closely to him, and put her face just a few inches away from his. Fox would have scooted back, though he couldn't have. There was no place to run.

"Maybe that's my _idea_ of fun." She put her warm lips onto his. After a moment, she sat back down in her chair, giggling a bit. Fox looked to her with a strange look.

"What's so funny?"

"It's nice to get something back now."

"What do you mean?" she giggled a bit more.

"Never mind." They didn't speak after that for a while, a cloud of awkward silence formed over them. Fox wanted to ask her, but he didn't know if this was the best time. But why wouldn't it be? He didn't have anywhere to go, and they were all alone. He finally asked.

"Miyu?"

"Hmm?"

"When was, the first time we met? Do you remember?" Miyu answered quickly.

"Yea, it was back at the academy, we had a few classes together. How do you not remember that?" She looked at him, slightly annoyed with her paws onto her hips. Fox just looked at her, knowing she was lying.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"Like I said before, you're a _poor_ liar." Miyu quickly defended herself.

"I'm not lying!" Fox grabbed Miyu's paw, and gazed into her eyes. As if peering through her soul.

"Tell me the truth, when was the _first_ time we _ever_ met?" Miyu kept her composure for a moment, and then she let it down, sighing and taking a deep breath. She looked away from him.

"Yea, we met once before that also. When were about 8 or so, in the old Windhill Park." She looked back to him, wondering. "Why?" Fox took his gaze off of her, and leaned back onto his bed, staring up at the roof. He spoke out to her.

"When I was in the coma, I was dreaming, and I saw a few things, things I had forgotten."

"Like what?" he sat back up and looked to her, smiling warmly.

"I remembered my parents, what I did when I was littler." He paused for a moment, and spoke sweetly to her. "And I remembered you, and what we shared the day we met." Miyu didn't say anything, she just smiled warmly to Fox, thinking back to that day, and what they shared those days. Fox interrupted her thoughts, talking to her cutely.

"I also remembered what you did for me that day." She looked to him, remembering what happened that day. She leaned forward, and whispered to him.

"You mean this?" She leaned forward a bit more and kissed Fox onto his cheek, putting it practically in the same spot she did when they were young. They shared a small laugh.

"Yea, that." Fox leaned back down, while Miyu leaned onto his chest, breathing softly through her nose. Stroking the top of her head. They welcomed the darkness of night in that position, sleeping peacefully together.

X

A few days have passed and Fox was finally able to leave the hospital, on his own two legs. Fay had brought him a pair of clothes, right before he left. Fox took his first few steps, he felt uneasy. He hadn't walked on his own for nearly 2 weeks, still not feeling 100% of his strength.

"You're on your way Mr. McCloud." The doctor spoke to him in a happy cheery tone. He looked to her, having a smile on his face.

"Thank you." Miyu took his paw, and they walked out, they walked out to the front doors, when Miyu let out a small sneeze. Fox looked to her.

"Uh-oh, don't tell me you're sick now." He looked to her with puppy dog eyes.

"Relax, it's just a little-"She was interrupted with a bigger sneeze, followed by a small cough, she let out a painful sigh. Fox giggled a little.

"Common, we should get home." Fox had Miyu put some of her body weight onto his shoulder, and they walked to there parked car.

X

Fox's suspicions were correct. Miyu had caught the flu. Her worry for him made her health drop quite nicely this past week and a half. Fox opened the door to the bedroom they shared, and looked to her figure, resting in the bed. He was carrying that morning breakfast for her. She looked up to him when she heard the sound of the door opening.

"Good morning."

"Good morning hon." Her voice sounded strange, as if being held down. She sniffled a little bit. He had her lay back, and placed the platter of food in front of her.

"Here, you need to eat up. If you want to get back to health anytime soon." She looked to her breakfast, and then to Fox's smiling face.

"For me? How sweet." He got close to her and they shared a kiss, Fox got down onto his knees, watching her eat. After a while, Miyu looked over to him, he had a goofy smile on his muzzle, she took a bite of her toast.

"Entertained?"

"Yup." She flicked his nose; they shared a laugh, until Miyu quickly picked up her napkin and sneezed hard into it. Her nose ached a little, as she put it down, and let out a painful groan. She set her plate down beside her and laid back down. Fox got close and put his paw onto her forehead, there faces just inches away, though he wasn't really paying attention. Miyu blushed slightly. Fox put his free paw onto his forehead.

"Yup, you're fever is still up there." he got up and went to the bathroom, going through the drawers.

"What are you looking for?" Miyu asked him, he didn't look at her, going through some other drawers.

"A cold patch, for you're forehead." Miyu talked back, sarcastically.

"Swell." She leaned against the bed frame. Fox noticed and walked back to her, with a playful smile on his face.

"Can't handle the cold?" She snapped back at him.

"I can handle anything!" her sudden reaction set off her sneeze again; she grabbed her tissue, blowing violently into it, tearing right through it.

"Uh, gross." She sniffled her nose after wading up the tissue. Fox laughed at this, until that is Miyu threw the tissue at him. He looked at her, annoyed; she just had an innocent look on her muzzle.

"That's not funny." He picked up the wad of tissue. Miyu let out a weak laugh.

"It was for me."

"I figured it was. Anyway, I guess we don't have a cold patch. I'll have to run into town and grab one real fast." He headed for the door, Miyu talked to him in a saddened tone.

"What? And leave me here by myself?"

"Fay can stay with you."

"That's no fun, can I go with you?"

"What, and go out in the cold where you'll only get worse? I don't think so."

"Oh come on." She was begging him. "Please?" she was trying to put on a cute voice for him, though her voice didn't sound normal to begin with. Fox just sighed, after all she did for him, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to let her out for a little bit.

"Al right, I'll go warm up the car, you get ready, and dress warmly to." She had a smile on her face; she slowly got out of bed and walked up to Fox, and planted a warm kiss onto his lips.

"Thank you." She quietly whispered to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, Fox returned the gesture with wrapping his around her waist. They just stood there for a moment, happy together. However, Miyu's sniffle killed the moment.

"Now dress warmly." Miyu looked up to him, somewhat annoyed. He didn't have to worry so much about her. She just let out a small sigh, and went to go put on something warm. Fox waited for her in the living room. Fay came out from the hallway, noticing Fox.

"What's going on?" He looked up to her.

"Oh, me and Miyu are just going to the store real fast." He flicked the remote to another channel.

"Mind if I go?"

"I guess not. Where's Falco and Katt?" she just looked away, somewhat paranoid. Fox had a pretty good idea of what was happening. A few minutes later, Miyu came out, wearing dark blue jeans and a black sweater. They made there way for the door, Fay stepped out first, Miyu jerked Fox's paw, he looked back to her.

"What's wrong?" She smiled playfully to him.

"Oh, I just like to know you're here." She was playing with his fingers, Fox grabbed her golden heart. She looked at his fingers, then shifted her gaze to him, he was looking into her cerulean eyes.

"This tells you, that I'm always here for you. When you need me." She didn't say anything, all she did was close her eyes, and hugged him; they got into the car and drove to the local department store. It was the time of year where the snow hadn't quite come, but its cold days were already here. They got to the store, parked and began walking towards the entrance, about halfway, Fox noticed Miyu was shivering. Fox brought her close to him, draping his arm over her shoulders.

"Try to keep warm." She smiled softly to him, and laid her head onto his shoulder.

"Thanks." Once they got in, Fay immediately bolted on her own, shopping for clothes, make-up and none the like. Fox took Miyu's paw into his own, she giggled at him. He looked back to her as they were walking.

"What's so funny?"

"Getting bold are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Usually I'm grabbing for you're paw, not the other way around." He pulled her closer, and put a small kiss on top of her forehead. A grin formed on his muzzle.

"Maybe it's time for a change." They continued their walk and made there way down to the medical section of the store, they were browsing, trying to find the cold patch they wanted. Fox found it and picked it up, Miyu picked up a few more cold medicines for her, one to make her pain go away and another to make her sleep more soothing and relaxing. She quickly sneezed, covering her mouth and dropping her items on the ground making a loud clunk sound. She quickly picked them up, looking embarrassed and let out a sad moan.

Fox digged into his pockets, and pulled out a tissue, handing it to her.

"Here." She happily took it and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." She quickly went to using it. Fox turned back to his own matters, but heard a giggle coming from his right; he turned his head to notice a group of girls looking at him cutely. He gave them an awkward smile; they talked among each other and walked forward towards him. All three of them vixens, one white, another brown, another a reddish orange, similar to Fox. The brown one seemed to be the leader; she got close to him and cupped her paws together.

"Are you Fox McCloud?" She asked cutely, smiling happily to the vulpine, he backed away as she got close to his face, a sweat drop going down the side of his head. This caught Miyu's attention, who got a little annoyed.

"Uh, yes I am." He talked back nervously, they just giggled a bit. "Is there something I can do for you ladies?"

"Can you sign this please?" She held up what seemed to be an electronic notebook, and pulled out a pen between her breasts. This just made Fox more nervous, he didn't really want to _touch_ that pen, he was sure Miyu wouldn't want him to also. He was about to reach for them, when Miyu held a pen in front of his face, he looked back to her, she had her gaze set to the young vixen, staring her down.

"Use this pen." She tried to make her tone sound threatening, even though it was masked by her sickness. The brown vixen just looked angrily at Miyu. Fox took her notebook and Miyu's pen and put his signature onto it, handing it back to her.

"Uh, here you go miss." The brown vixen shifted her blue eyes back to her notebook, and smiled cutely to Fox.

"Thank you." She stepped back and the other two girls held up notebooks of there own.

"Us two please!" Fox took them both, and wrote his signature down on them, and handed them back to them once again.

"Thanks!" They said in unison.

"Uh, my pleasure ladies."

"Come on _hon_, let's go." Miyu made sure to put emphasis the word _hon_, to make her statement to the group of girls. Miyu grabbed his paw and pulled him quickly to the opposite end of the aisle. The brown vixen called out to him.

"Bye Fox. Thanks for the autograph!" He just smiled to her and waved, before Miyu pulled him around the corner. After a few moments, Miyu let go of his paw, and they walked at a normal walking pace. Fox just sighed, and asked, chuckling a bit.

"Defensive, aren't we?" Miyu turned to face him, she didn't look amused. His good mood was suddenly brought to a more serious one. He backed away slightly, afraid she would slap him or something.

"Uh sorry." She got closer; Fox prepared for the worse, suddenly a grin formed around her muzzle and planted a small kiss onto his cheek. She spoke softly to him.

"When you have a man, you have to tell others that there yours." She wrapped her arms around his waist, still holding the medicine, burying her face into his chest. "Especially when their famous." She whispered to him. He patted her back.

"I don't know why I'm famous, I just am." She looked up to him.

"Don't worry about it. Just act normal. It's always worked for me." She grabbed his paw, all happy and cheerful as they walked to a cashier, a female wolf; she got flustered and blushed a little when Fox came near.

"Fox McCloud, not to often I get a celebrity in here." She smiled cutely to him as she was scanning the items, then bagging them up. Fox just looked to her nervously.

"Uh, thank you." He digged out his credit card, waiting for the total and would be able to slide it through the reading machine.

"Oh, no charge. This one's on me. Anything for you Fox." She told him in a seductive tone. Before Fox could have any saying in it, Miyu slammed down a few bills in front of the young wolf.

"We'll _pay_, _thanks_." Again Miyu tried to make herself sound threatening. Before either of them said anything, Miyu grabbed there belongings and Fox's paw, then stormed off. They found Fay with tons of bags of things she bought, not surprised and headed out back to the car. When they went out the exit, there was a large crowd of girls waiting outside for Fox.

"There he is!" One called out, immediately they all swarmed Fox, pushing Miyu and Fay away from him. All reaching out there hands and paws, for an autograph, or wanting a picture with him. They were all screaming, wanting his attention. Fox just smiled awkwardly; there sure were a lot of them there. Miyu just pushed a bunch of them aside and got in front of Fox.

"He's taken ladies, so get lost!" She was practically yelling at the top of her lungs, even though she was sickened. Someone called out from the crowd.

"Oh yea? Say's who!?" Miyu then handed the things to Fox, and opened her golden heart, necklace, showing whoever was close the picture of them.

"Says me, Miyu! His girlfriend now beat it and leave him alone!" After a few moments, the massive crowd began dying down. Until they all left. Fox just sighed, and smiled warmly to her.

"Thanks, but don't you think that was a little harsh?"

"You can't always be nice Fox, not in situations _like this_ at least." Miyu put a paw on her forehead, her headache was coming back. They loaded themselves up in the car, and headed home, it sure had gotten late fast, the sun already down and completely dark outside. They went inside the home to find Falco and Katt watching the plasma screen in the living room. They looked to them.

"Where you guys go?"

"Just shopping and back, you know for medicine and stuff." Falco looked over to Miyu; she didn't look well, holding her stomach.

"You better get her to bed Fox; supper's ready if you all want some." Fox gave him a small nod and guided Miyu back to their room. While Fay took her massive bags to her own. Fox set the medicine and ice patch onto the dresser, then turning his attention to Miyu, she didn't look well, making groggy noises and holding her stomach.

"Are you alright?" He put a paw onto her forehead; her fever seemed to have increased. She answered slowly.

"Oh, my stomach hurts. I think I-"She was interrupted with the sudden urge of needing to throw up, she put a paw, covering her mouth bolting towards the bathroom. Fox heard the violent noise of her throwing up, and coughed a little bit later, he made his way to the bathroom and kneeled down beside her, patting her back. A second urge hit her, and a second round came and gone. After a moment, they got up and got her washed clean, Miyu gargled some mouthwash to clean out the bad taste in her mouth.

She let out a painful groan. Fox swept her up off her feet, and carried her to the bed. He got up, preparing the ice pack for her. She tried to sit up to take her clothing off, but found it difficult, she was embarrassed to ask, but had to.

"Fox?"

"Yes?" She let out another painful moan, before continuing on.

"Uh, do you think you could help me take off my clothes? I just don't feel right to do it myself." It took Fox a moment to answer.

"Uh, sure." He put down what he was doing and turned his attention to Miyu, she was able to sit up. She lifted her arms into the air, while Fox pulled off her shirt, looking away. She giggled at his honesty and pure heart, and then violently coughed a bit. Fox had her lay down, and unzipped her pants, blushing hard, carefully pulling them off, not wanting to hurt her tail. He never would have seen himself doing this, in this situation. After that was done with, he had her lay down, under the blanket. He placed the ice patch onto her forehead, and put a thermometer into her mouth.

He sat there for a moment, waiting until the thermometer reading was done; it made a small beeping noise, and pulled it out of her mouth. He read it.

"Yea, you're sick alright." He sighed a little and showed Miyu's reading to her, it read _101 degrees._ "Do you think you could stomach some soup?" Miyu spoke weakly to him.

"I, think so." She coughed violently, covering her mouth. Fox placed a reassuring kiss on her cheek.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He got up and started walking toward the door.

"Hurry please."

"Alright." He went out and walked down the hall, and was met by everyone's gaze as he made his way to the kitchen to fix Miyu a plate of food.

"So? How is she?" Falco asked, in a worried tone. Fox answered as he was making her plate

"Well, she's got a high fever, I'm sure she'll be better in a few days though." He grabbed a bowl from the shelf and put a health spoonful of soup into it, then grabbed a pack of crackers and a water bottle.

"That's a shame." He turned his attention back to the plasma screen. Fox put the meal onto a tray and started walking back to the room. "Take care of her bud." He called out to Fox. But never got a reply back. Fox opened the door, seeing Miyu with her eyes close, and pop back open when he came in. he set down the tray. And took a seat next to her on the edge of the bed.

"You know, if you want to sleep go ahead, I'll sleep somewhere else for the night." She slowly got up; Fox put his arms on her's to reinsure her. She looked to him weakly.

"No, it's alright, I like you're company." Fox just smiled to her, then got up and grabbed the tray, and set it down in front of her.

"Eat up."

"Thank you." Fox made his way around his side of the bed, and laid onto it, he then grabbed a book he read often and started reading, though they had their own plasma screen in the room, he didn't feel like watching any right now. Once Miyu was finished with her meal, Fox got back up and picked up the tray for her. She laid back down, Fox was stroking her cheek, she sent him a warm smile, then coughed violently. It pained Fox to see her so miserable, he wished he could do something for her. Then he realized, he could.

"Hey Miyu."

"Yes?"

"How about going into the hot tub for a bit?"

"In this weather? I don't think so."

"Just watch." He got up and went to a corner of the room that was completely clear of clutter or any objects, he then punched in a sequence of numbers, and the Hot tub shifted into their room. Miyu's jaw dropped as Fox prepared the water. He turned to her.

"How about it?" she smiled happily to him.

"Looks fun." A little while later, the water was ready, and very warm. Fox and Miyu had gotten into their bathing suits. Fox went in first, holding Miyu's paw, and then gently laid her on top of his lap. A smiled formed up her muzzle, as her body made contact with the warm, luscious water. She sighed happily the first time that entire day.

"How is it?" Fox asked her, she seemed to be enjoying herself; she looked to him and put a small kiss onto his lips.

"It's great, just what I needed." She happily laid her head onto his chest, wrapping their arms around each other. They just laid into that position for what seemed forever, not speaking to each other. There was nothing to say. Miyu picked up her head from his chest, looking happily to him.

"Thanks for taking care of me." She spoke weakly to him, though it was a good feeling, illness still had a grasp on her. Fox gently pressed his lips against hers for a brief moment.

"Just repaying the favor." They both let out a small laugh, though Miyu's was interrupted by a small sneeze. A little while later, they got out for the night, drying off quickly, Fox pressed another number sequence and the hot tub disappeared. They changed into their evening clothes, and tried went to sleep. Even with the warm covers over her body, Miyu was still shivering violently. Fox brought her close to her, wrapping his arm around her waste. Her shivering stopped, Fox's body heat couldn't have been enough to stop her shivering, it must have been the warm sensation that Miyu felt whenever she was close to Fox.

"Good night hon." Miyu whispered quietly to Fox.

"Good night love." Fox returned. They dazed off for the night, feeling each other's warming heart on their own.


	15. Only With You

_Author's Notes_

_Hey guys, sorry about chapters being delayed. There being delayed, because well I'm kind of stuck right now. You know, writers block or whatever you want to call it. Also I'm thinking about the story and how I want it to go. To tell you now, I HAVE the ending of the story played out in my head; I just need to know how to get there first. I had a few ideas in mind, I suppose. But what I really want to know from you guys is, is this story getting to long? This is the 15__th__ chapter of my story, and sorry I haven't explained this into the story. But there is a little less then 5 months left until Fox takes on Krystal. _

_So I had a few ideas I was thinking about, if you guys could give me some feedback, I would love to hear it, there really about the length of the story and how the rest will be played out between each character. _

_Option 1- After this sickness phase, Fox goes right into deep training for the rest of the time, and then faces off against Krystal. As in, getting to the end of the story. _

_Option 2 – Fox completely blows off training, thinking he'll just handle it his way, and doesn't want any help from anyone, and takes this time to get closer to Miyu. This will result in making the story longer, with more love scenes and stuff like that. _

_Option 3 – For the next 5 months, Fox casually trains, and everyone gets to know each other well. This will also include each character having their own reflection about themselves and the situation at hand; this includes Krystal, Slippy, Peppy and Pepper. This will result in making it longer also. _

_As always, I'm looking forward to you're generous comments that I don't really deserve. If you can give me some feed back I'd love to read about it! I realize that all of you will have different ideas and different feedback, but I'm sure I'll work something out! As always, thanks for you're support and enjoying my story! _

_X_

Fox awoke from his sleep, noticing he was completely alone. He immediately sat up, thinking of what could have happened to Miyu. He got up and sprinted for the bedroom door, he looked everywhere for her. Then heard what a punching sound from the basement seemed. He went down slowly and noticed Miyu punching at the punching bag in the corner. He sighed, and walked up to her slowly, she didn't take her focus off of the bag, even though she heard him coming.

"Morning dear." She threw another quick jab at the bag.

"Why are you down here? You know this isn't good for your health." Fox crossed his arms, looking annoyed, and worried at her. She threw more quick jabs, then connected a kick with her right leg.

"I won't be any help to you in 5 months." She paused to throw a punch right into the bag's _would be _stomach. "If you just have to worry about me, I gotta make sure I can handle myself you know."

"I understand that, but not now. Not when you're sick."

"Relax, I'm fine." Fox moved behind the bag, supporting it so it wouldn't move anywhere when Miyu punched.

"So, you're feeling better then?"

"Yea, I feel pretty good. Whatever that medicine was seemed to do the trick." She was about to throw a left curve, when she sneezed suddenly, and her paw connected with Fox's cheek, falling him to the ground.

"Oh no!" She ran to his side quickly, covering her mouth with her gloved paws. "I'm sorry, are you alright?" Fox groaned for a moment, then sat up rubbing his jaw with his paw.

"Yea I'm fine." He turned to face her. "Did the truck huh?" She just had a weak giggle, then it turned into a violent cough.

"You alright?" Fox got onto his knees and put his paw onto her shoulder, suddenly she didn't look well. Stopping all of a sudden seemed to have made her lose her strength. She sat on her knees with paws on the ground. She looked up to him.

"I just got a sudden bad feeling, now I feel. _Weak._" She laid her head onto his shoulder; Fox carefully took off the gloves from her wrists, then swept Miyu off her feet. She smiled up to him weakly.

"You know, this isn't necessary." Fox put on a goofy smile for her, and kissed her cheek.

"I know, but its fun this way."

"So, what? Am I you're princess to my prince charming?" She giggled a bit, and let out a happy sigh. He kissed her passionately on her lips.

"If you want it that way." They both had a small laugh about it. Fox carried her to their room. She let out a disappointed sigh as they got close to the door.

"Back into bed huh?"

"Oh yea." Fox paused, opening the door and gently placing Miyu onto the bed. "For your sake AND MINE, you're staying in bed until you're well again." She just let out a sad groan, taking off her clothing and getting underneath the blanket. Fox replaced the cold patch and the thermometer into her mouth. He then got up, heading for the bathroom.

"What are you looking for?" Miyu asked through the thermometer, Fox was going through a bunch of drawers.

"A phone number, we use to call a doctor who lived close by. I don't know if he's still around anymore, but it doesn't hurt to call either." Miyu just set her head back down, the thermometer beeped. Fox headed for the bed, and pulled it out of her mouth, then showed it to her.

"Well you're getting better." He announced as he turned it towards her. It read _100 degrees. _Miyu laid back down.

"I guess, I don't need a doctor you know. All I need is some rest." Fox laughed a little.

"Then why were you down in the basement, punching at the bag?" He was joking around with her, but it did make sense. If she knew what she needed, why would she go do the opposite? She just smiled warmly.

"Cause I like to know you worry about me."

"Of course I worry about you." Fox sat on the beside, she sat up straight, and Fox took her paw within his. Playing around with her fingers. He then grabbed her necklace, playing with the heart. He looked to her.

"Didn't we go over this before?" She grabbed his silver heart in response, and looked to him.

"You tell me." They didn't talk; Fox just closed in the gap between them, and kissed her passionately for a few moments. He moved away, gazing into her eyes.

"That's my answer." He whispered to Miyu. She just smiled warmly, lying against the bed frame. Fox got up and was walking around to his side, then stopped midway. He looked at the black dresser that the plasma screen was sitting on top of, it was clean. Untouched by anyone. Fox stared at it, remembering his father's words.

"_Go into my old dresser, there is a black box within it, in the 2__nd__ drawer." _Fox opened the dresser doors, and opened the 2nd drawer. There was nothing in it but the black box itself, it was just lying there, in the middle of it. He remembered the rest of his father's words.

"_The key is in the nightstand, within an old black book I read many times." _Fox walked over to the nightstand, on his side of the bed. Miyu was staring at him strangely. He opened up the drawer, as it revealed the black book inside. Fox picked up slowly. It was entitled: _"The ways of life. It's secrets and mysterious revealed." _Fox opened it up, and the key was tucked in between the cover and a layer of plastic. He reached for the key, then pulled back, remembering his fathers words once again. He announced aloud.

"When this is all over."

"What's wrong?" Miyu asked suddenly, Fox looked to her quickly, closing the book.

"Oh, nothing."

"Then what's with the book?" Fox placed it back in the drawer, and closed it. He moved close to her.

"Just, remembering what my dad told me." She looked to him surprisingly.

"What did he tell you?"

"Something important."

"And…what's that?" Fox laughed weakly.

"It's a secret."

"A _secret_?" She lifted her eyebrow. Fox just smiled jokingly to her, and chuckled a bit.

"Yea, I'm sure you'll learn eventually." Miyu didn't know what he meant, but she just took his word for it and laid back down. As she did so she coughed violently. Fox put his paw onto her forehead; she had an ill expression on her face again.

"Alright, time for some rest. Would you like to eat first?" Miyu covered her mouth to block a cough. Fox walked around to her and got onto his knees, in front of her face.

"No thanks, maybe later." Fox planted a small kiss onto her forehead.

"Alright then, I'm going to get a few things done. I'll be back soon, to make you some lunch." Fox walked to the door, and turned his head as he opened it. "Get some rest now." Miyu smiled, and giggled weakly.

"Alright." Fox closed the door, and walked out, he grabbed the keys and a shopping list he made, and went out the door to the cold morning. He started up the car, heading out. He went to the local super market. He got out walking towards the entrance, getting some looks of people, mostly feminine. He just sent them all an awkward smile. He started gathering all of their things. He walked by a floral section, and noticed a particular bouquet of flowers. He walked up to it, and picked it up.

The center was made up of roses, while the outside edge were littered with white and blue stripped aqua lilies from Aquas. He noticed that there was an cerulean flower, in the dead center, it looked like another aqua lily, but didn't quite know. He asked a flower attendant walking by.

"Miss." He called out to her. She turned to face him with a happy smile.

"What can I do for you Mr. McCloud?" Fox sent her an awkward smile. The hero worship wasn't needed all the time.

'Uh, just Fox is alright. Can you tell me what that center flower is?" he pointed to the center blue lily.

"Oh, that's a _Sacred Maiden_. Grows only on Fortuna. Near flowing rivers often. Quite rare I think." Fox looked to the beautiful flower. He can see how it got its name. Containing a cerulean strip around its scarlet pedals, with a crimson golden center. It was fit for a lady, a princess. Fox then remembered to the scene this morning between him and Miyu. He turned to the attendant.

"I'd like to have it." He talked with a happy smile. He handed it to her, and she went behind a counter, to prepare it with water and a pretty vase. She wrapped a silver bow around its edges, and handed it to him.

"Here you go sir. Enjoy." Fox took it from her grasp, and gave her a happy smile. He carefully placed it into his cart. This would be sure to make Miyu feel better. He went around the store and picked up the rest of the items. He noticed that practically every corner he turned, someone was looking at him cutely, he was getting a little tired of it, but that's the price you pay for being famous. He wished just once, he could go somewhere that people didn't know who he was.

Fox walked towards a cashier. He looked back behind him in instinct, to find an army of girls behind him. A creped out smile formed around his muzzle. As they all charged at him, pens and notebook flew into his face.

"Can I have you're autograph?"

"Sign this please!"

"Can I have a picture with you?" all these and more questions flew at him, Fox just backed away. He realized that he had to stand up for himself. Miyu couldn't always be there to keep other ladies away. Fox stood firm and put on a serious act for them all.

"Sorry girls, I'm a little busy right now. Maybe next time." He turned around back to his cart, and started walking way. He heard a bunch of disappointed sounds; he couldn't believe it actually worked. Fox made his way to a cashier, he made sure to go to a male cashier, but still obtained the hero praise.

"Good afternoon Mr. McCloud, how are you today?" They made small talk as Fox pulled out a few bills from his wallet, waiting for the cashier to finish scanning the items.

"I'm fine, thank you." The cashier looked particularly to the vase of flowers.

"Those look beautiful. Are those for Ms. Lynx?" Fox had a nervous smile creep up his muzzle, but why? They've been together for a while now. He decided to not get flustered anymore about the subject and learned to accept the fact that he was happy with Miyu.

"Yea, she's got the flu right now. I'm sure those will make her feel better."

"That's a shame, yea I'm sure they will." He ringed up a total; Fox gave him the closest amount, then received his change. He bagged up the items, and carefully set the vase down inside the cart. He walked out to be greeted by more ladies, but just swayed them away, making his way through the crowd. He drove home and took the bags in one arm, and the vase in another. He opened the door to find Fay watching the plasma screen. She looked to Fox, then the vase.

"Wow! Those are beautiful!" She stood up following Fox to the kitchen; he set down the bags, and then carefully set the vase down with both paws. He turned to her.

"Yea, there for Miyu, I'm sure this will make her feel better." Fay walked up to him and put a small kiss onto his cheek.

"You're a sweet guy."

"Thanks." He blushed a bit, then turned his attention to the kitchen, it was a little late for lunch, but Miyu had been in bed nearly all day, she was probably starving. Fox grabbed a can of soup, opened it and started boiling it into a pot; it was known to help against colds. He put that, along with a few pieces of toast, and a glass of juice onto a tray. He asked Fay to carry the vase of flowers, and set them down near the door. She winked to him and walked back to the living room. Fox knocked on the door.

"Miyu?" He called out to her. There was no answer.

"Miyu? Are you up?" Still nothing, he slowly opened the door with his free paw. He walked in slowly and noticed her sleeping figure, peacefully lying in the bed. He set down the tray near the door frame and walked up to her. He got onto his knees, and kissed her gently on her cheek; she stirred a bit, slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey there." she quickly opened and closed her eyes, taking everything into focus. Then noticed Fox's figure in front of her.

"Hey." She called out to him. He took her paw within her own, a smile formed across her muzzle. She sat up, stretching a little, then looked over to him.

"What's going on?" Fox walked back over to the tray, and brought it to her.

"You must be hungry." She gladly took it from him.

"I am, thank you."

"How do you feel?" Fox got onto his knees again. As she drank a bit of her juice.

"Oh, I'm better, so what did you do while I was out?" She took a bite of her soup, then a mouthful of toast. Fox looked away.

"Oh nothing really, you know got groceries and stuff like that." Miyu noticed the smile that formed over his muzzle.

"You seem happy for going shopping."

"Well that's how I bumped into you again wasn't it?" He played around with her, planting a kiss onto her fore head. She giggled a little.

"That's true." Fox waited until she was done with her food. He took the tray from her and started heading out the door.

"Where are you going?" Miyu asked, thinking he was leaving her alone again.

"Just wait." He closed the door. Miyu waited for a moment, then turned her head when she heard the door open. She saw walk in, holding a vase of flowers. Her face lit up as she saw the radiant colors. He handed them to her.

"I bought these for you today; I thought they would make you feel better." She took the vase from him, holding it within her lap.

"Oh, there beautiful!" She sniffed the flowers, they held a soothing scent. She let her breath out happily, and looked over to Fox. She grabbed his paw with her own.

"Thank you Fox. There lovely." She looked back to her flowers, and noticed the flower within the very center. "What's that center flower called?" Fox looked over to the vase, seeing she was pointing out the Sacred Maiden. He laughed a bit

"I learned that earlier today also." He took the vase from her and set it onto her night stand. He settled behind her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist. He was talking sweetly to her, his breath on her neck, she got flustered a bit.

"_That's called a Sacred Maiden. They only grow on Fortuna, near the flowing rivers. They're quite rare also. They're only fit for a princess."_ Miyu giggled a bit, learning at what he was getting at. She turned her head to face him; they looked sweetly to one another.

"A princess huh?" She giggled at Fox kissing her neck. "Are you getting at, that I'm _you're_ princess?" Fox raised his head to meet her with a passionate kiss; Fox fell back onto the bed, with Miyu on top of him. Fox pulled her in closer, deepening their kiss. After a moment, they broke it up, looking happily at one another.

"Only if I'm _you're_ prince charming." Miyu rested her head onto Fox's chest, and closed her eyes happily. She whispered to him softly.

"You know I love you, right?" Fox chuckled to himself; he picked up his silver heart, and opened it. Looking at the picture of them, being happily together. He then read the inscription Miyu wrote into it.

"I do. That's something I can only experience with you." He closed it and gently placed a warming kiss onto her fore head.


	16. Know Your Strength

Fox awoke the next morning, looking to his side as everything came into focus. This time, Miyu's figure was right next to him. He looked over to the digital clock to his right; it read 7:50 AM. He looked back to her, she looked so peaceful. Fox gently stroked her cheek; she stirred a bit, not quite waking up. A smile formed around her muzzle. Fox figured it was probably better to let her sleep, since she still was feeling sick. He got out of bed slowly and went to the balcony. He looked out to the morning sun, it was breath taking, he felt the warm glow on his body. He breathed in deeply, and let it out slow.

When he heard Miyu stir and yawn, he walked back into the bedroom, to see her stretching. She looked to him, happily, he returned the smile.

"Mornin." Fox called out to her.

"Good morning." She laid back onto the bed. Fox thought she wasn't feeling well, so he walked over to the cold patch and thermometer. When he got close to her, she giggled and smiled cutely to him.

"I'm not feeling sick anymore, I'm just a little tired."

"For safety cautions." He winked to her; he laid the patch onto her forehead and stuck the thermometer into her mouth. Miyu rolled her eyes, but let out a small sneeze, Fox looked to her strangely, lifting his eyebrow.

"Not sick eh?" Miyu just let out a small sigh, waiting for the thermometer to do what it does best. After a minute, it beeped; Fox pulled it out, and smiled as he read the reading. Miyu knew it must have been good.

"Looks like you're getting better." He showed her the reading; it was marked as 99 degrees. She let out a big smile.

"That's good. About time to." She got up and stretched. But let out a small sneeze. She looked over to Fox; he was chuckling softly to himself. She looked at him jokingly.

"Ok, so I'm not 100% better. But I do feel pretty good; it'll be gone in a day or so." She wrapped her arms around his waste, and buried her face into his chest, and let out a happy groan.

"You must be feeling better." Fox joked as he returned her gesture. She was taking in his sweet scent. She was happy. Happier then anyone else could be she thought. She looked up to him.

"I do feel better. I feel better knowing I have a kind and gentle man to look after me when I'm down." She went up and planted a small peck onto his cheek; he let out a small chuckle.

"I'm going out for a run, care to join me?" He looked cutely to her; sadly she had to turn him down.

"No thanks. I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright." Fox planted a kiss on top of her forehead. He began walking away, until Miyu suddenly grabbed his paw, he turned to face her with a questioned look.

"Join me." She whispered to him. Immediately Fox's face lit up flustered a bit. He had trouble getting out what he wanted to say.

"W-What?"

"You heard me. Why don't you join me for a nice hot shower?" she smiled cutely to him, she thought it was cute about how nervous he was getting. They were adults after all, though even adults aren't always comfortable in these situations.

"I-I'll pass." He tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let him go.

"Awwwwww." Miyu let out, she tried harder, pulling Fox close to her, she could see the blush through his fur, it let out as a scarlet color. She batted her eye lashes to him, and asked in a seductive tone.

"_Please?" _Fox was trying to think of a quick excuse for her.

"I showered, last night." She giggled at him.

"Don't lie to me. You don't want to _share_ the same shower? We _share_ the same bed after all." She pulled Fox into a hug, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"That's different."

"How so?"

"Because, were at _least_ wearing clothing."

"_Barely._"

"Look anyway, it doesn't matter. Not much of a point me taking a shower now, going for my run, then taking one again. Don't you think?" Miyu just sighed, he had her there, she let go of her grasp on him.

"Al right." She said sadly, lowering her head. Fox let out a small sigh, and picked up her head, making her look up to him. He planted a kiss onto her lips, kissing her passionately. They stayed that way for a few moments, Fox pulled away.

"Maybe someday." He whispered to her, then turned back around and grabbed his clothing, and went out the door. Miyu just stood there for a few moments, staring at the door. Thinking out loudly to herself.

"Yea, _someday_. Definitely." She smiled to herself. Then turned toward the shower. Fox put on his clothing outside the door, then headed for the living room. He found Fay up and about, watching the plasma screen, in her bath robe. She looked up to him.

"Where are you headed out so early?"

"For a run." He began his stretches. She got up.

"Mind if I join you?" Fox couldn't help to let out a small giggle.

"You Fay?" She crossed her arms, annoyed with the vulpine.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She didn't sound too happy either.

"Well you know, you're like the _girly_ girl. Buying a bunch of clothing, make-up, things you don't even need. I'm kind of surprised you're a mechanic to tell the truth, getting dirty and all." She walked up to him, glaring straight into his eyes.

"Then maybe it's time I proved myself to you. Wait here, I'll go get ready." She stormed off to her room. Fox decided to wait; he didn't want to know _what_ she would do to him if she found him later, after he left her. He took a seat onto the couch. Watching the news, regarding Pepper.

_Former General Pepper of the military is charged with 1__st__ degree murder and mental torture against, Lylat wide hero and the leader of the mercenary team Star Fox, Fox McCloud. Though Fox has left his coma, and is health and recovering well. In response, Pepper's punishment has been lightened, facing 10 years in prison instead of his original 40. And still relieved of any military actions for life. All his assets are still to be donated to the Star Fox team, and will receive half of it back in credits after his term is over. In other news. _

Fox was relieved, but couldn't help to feel sorry for the old blood hound. He really was, just trying to help after all, even if his methods were a bit. _Extreme_. A moment later, Fay came out in camo shorts and a military sweater, similar to Fox's. She began her stretches.

"I'll prove myself to you Fox. I'll show you that I'm not just someone to be in danger and need rescuing all the time like Slippy did. Fay smiled evilly, thinking of how she thought she was superior to the toad.

"Relax, I believe you."

"Nope, you brought this on yourself. Besides, I guess this gives us time to get a little closer." Fox just put on a reassuring smile; she returned it to him when she saw it.

"Yea ok." As they were headed out the door. Miyu came out of the hallway, dressed in her bath robe with her fur matted down.

"Where are you two headed?" Fay answered for them.

"Out for a run." Miyu looked to Fay, then to Fox. He was rolling his eyes. She talked jokingly.

"Tee-he, don't be stealing my man now Fay." A smile formed around Fay's muzzle. She looked to Fox, a little blush formed around his face, he looked over to her, and he sent him a wink.

"I'll try." They bolted out the door and crossed the street, they jogged side by side. Fay tried to make small talk with Fox.

"You do this often?" He didn't look over to her. She just replied sarcastically.

"What do you think?"

"Sounds like a yes to me." They kept jogging until they reached the bridge where Fox blacked out and fell into his coma. They stopped to catch their breath, panting hard and their paws on there knees. They walked over to a small drinking fountain. Fay got a drink, then let Fox have one. She asked while he was drinking.

"So, when do you plan to pop the question to Miyu?" Fox's eyes opened wide, and spat out the water he was drinking due to the sudden question. After a few hard coughs, he looked over to her, surprised and embarrassed. Fay crossed her arms, a little disappointed.

"I guess not anytime soon then." Fox didn't talk back. She just continued onward. "I wouldn't want to long, girls don't like to wait for thing like this when they know it's just around the corner. They get the feeling you only have them around for _obvious_ reasons."

"It's not like that!" He snapped back to her angrily. "I mean, we haven't even-"She put her paw in front of his face.

"Stop, I _don't_ need to know about things like that." Fox sighed sadly.

"Sorry." She sent him a warm smile.

"It's alright; I just want to know one thing then. Why not ask her soon? Or why haven't you already?" Fox walked over to the bridge, and leaned over the edge. He stared out into the forest area around him when he answered her.

"I want this to end first." Fay thought about it for a moment, then suddenly realized.

"Oh, you mean the fight?" he let his head down.

"Yea. I just, when this is all over. I want this to end." She put a reassuring paw onto his shoulder, he looked so sad. He looked over to her warm smile, he sent one back.

"That's completely understandable, I'm sure Miyu feels the same way. No one is happy about this." She spoke to him sweetly.

"Yea." He turned his attention back to the forest land. "It's just so hard, you know? Fighting someone I cared for deeply. Now were going to be at each other's throats. It's not easy. But I have to deal with it I guess."

"You'll figure it out." She went to get another drink. Fox turned the tide against Miyu, about Falco and Katt.

"So, when do you think Falco will ask Katt?" Fay didn't freak out when Fox asked, she just kept on drinking. And why should she have? It had nothing to do with her. She wiped away the water from her muzzle.

"To tell the truth, soon I think."

"You think so? Now Falco doesn't seem like the settling down type." Fay let out a small giggle.

"Yea I guess. I don't know, maybe he'll wait till this is all over like you. But I've heard him talking to himself about it." Fox chuckled a little.

"Yea, he does that when he's nervous. Maybe it will be soon you know?" she sent him a nod.

"Mhmm, definitely. This isn't as nearly as hard for anyone then you." They restarted their run, Fay asked a different question as they run, taking pauses as she was needing breathes.

"So, what about training now? I mean, we got less then 5 months now. What are you going to do in that time?" Fox kept focus, on the path ahead.

"You'll learn, I'm going to talk to Peppy about it later today, he said he had a plan for me anyway about it."

"Really?"

"Yup, he says he's got one for everybody, so he said to bring everyone along."

"Sound's important."

"Don't _sweat_ the small stuff Fay." Fay fastened her pace, talking back to Fox. He noticed and tried to catch up to her, but she was fast. At least fast at running.

"Big talk to someone behind!" Fox began full on sprinting after her; she was quick, even for him. They ran that way all the way back to the house. Fox definitely wouldn't misjudge her again.

X

"So what does Peppy want to talk to us about?" Miyu asked Fox as he was driving, He along with Falco and Katt in the other car. Were driving to the military base to talk to Peppy.

"Says he has a plan for training." Miyu pouted and crossed her arms.

"He better not be planning anything like Pepper had." She sounded threatening, angry.

"No, nothing like that." Fox still quivered to those horrific scenes. "But he did say it should help us." They were silent the rest of the trip, they went into the building, passing the guard. They went into the conference room, Peppy was there waiting for them. He walked up to him.

"Before I tell you exactly what I have planned, I think you should watch this." He handed Fox a yellow envelope; he knew what was already in it. He opened it up and let the message from Krystal flop into his hands, he walked to go put it into the machine, Krystal's figure popped up moments later. She was dressed in what seemed workout gear, with a dummy behind her.

"Hello again Fox. I heard you've gone into a coma. What a shame, don't tell me you're getting soft on me now." She let out a maniacal cackle. Her tone then changed to a serious one, glaring into Fox. "You better be in top shape and form when we fight Fox." She turned and kicked the head right off the dummy behind her. "It won't be any fun _killing_ you, squirming around helplessly. It would be _amusing_, but that's not how I want to take you down. You're going to die like a man. Good luck." She cackled and her image blackened out.

Miyu looked over to Fox, this was hard for him. But she noticed he didn't look like he was taking it so hard, he just stood there strongly staring to the now blank screen, and didn't quite know why. Fox thought it over; it didn't hurt as bad, knowing that she didn't _really_ hate him. She was just lost, and confused.

"With that in mind." Peppy interrupted all their thoughts, then turned to the table and grabbed a bunch of folders, and began handing out one to everyone as he continued. "You now only have 5 months to train, let's use this time wisely. I've put together a training program for each and every one of you. This is just a small summary of what it contains, read it carefully." They all read there own. Each one was different, focusing on each individual's strength's and weaknesses. Fox studied his own, and took a deep breath.

"No thanks Peppy."

"What was that?" He looked to him questionably. All eyes were on Fox now.

"I don't need this. This is _my_ fight; I'll handle this my _own_ way." He then ripped up the folder and dropped it onto the ground.

"You can't be serious." Peppy was surprised and amazed at the same time, this was a dangerous move Fox was making, it could cost him everything.

"I am. Don't worry; all I need to do is train mentally. She'll probably use her telepathic powers against me; I'll build up a mental wall so she can't read my thoughts. But I don't need anything else, I don't need you're help so to say."

"This isn't just you're fight Fox. You can't do this!" Peppy was yelling at Fox angrily, he wasn't doing it out of anguish or anger. He was doing it out of worry, for Fox's wellbeing.

"He's right." Miyu stepped in, they both looked to her. "This isn't just you're fight, it's my fight to. I have a score to _settle_ with Krystal." Miyu then began ripping up her own folder, letting it fall to the floor. She looked up to Fox's happy smile; she gave it back to him.

"Yea, sorry old man. But were flying _solo_." Falco stepped up and then ripped up his own. Fay and Katt soon got the picture, ripping up theirs. Fox took a hold of Miyu's paw.

"Were doing this ourselves Peppy, please try to understand. We need to do it this way." Peppy didn't say anything; he just looked away from his son like figure.

"I understand." His tone sounded weak and fragile, Fox let out a small frown.

"Thank you." He said quietly. They began walking away.

"I hope you know what you're doing Fox." He spoke back as he walked forward.

"So do I." He turned back around, but Peppy called out to them.

"Wait!"

"What is it?" Fox asked as he turned around. Peppy crossed his arms.

"You're not leaving without first cleaning up your mess."

X

"So you're up here are you?" Miyu called out to Fox, she had been looking for him for a while now. It was getting late, daylight turning into night. Fox was on the balcony, leaning against the rail staring out into the warm bright sun. He didn't turn back to her, she walked up next to him, and grabbed his paw onto the rail.

"Why's that?" He called out to her.

"Well, no one else bothered to ask you. So I figured I would." He turned to face her.

"Ask me what?"

"Well, why _aren't_ you using Peppy's training method?" Fox turned the question around, jokingly.

"Why aren't _you_ using it?" She gave him a small kiss onto his muzzle.

"Because you're the leader hon, what you do. We do also. But why not take the training?" He turned back to stare out into the pasture as he spoke to her.

"We don't know how this will play out, as much as we know. I could perish in the fight, and these could be my last few months alive." He turned to face her, she turned her body as well. Fox grabbed both her paws and cupped them within his own, he held them close to his heart as he spoke sweetly to her.

"I don't want to spend this time I have left in a gym, for endless hours. I want to spend this time with _you_, and everybody else. I want to cherish the time I have left." Miyu was touched and heart broken at the same time, a tear dropped from her eye as she gazed into his emerald eyes.

"Don't talk like that." Fox pulled her into a hug, stroking the top of her head. Telling her everything would be alright.

"I won't leave you. All I'm saying is. This is _my_ story, and it's going to go the way I choose it to." He broke up the hug, and moved in closer to her, their faces inches away, she spoke softly to her. "And this, is how I choose it to go." He closed the gap and kissed her passionately, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. Miyu didn't want it to break off, so she kept it that way for the longest of times. She knew that there was no way to tell how this was going to play out. So she wanted to cherish their time left with Fox as well. They broke it off, Miyu moved her head resting onto Fox's shoulder.

He spoke soothingly to her, as her tears went away.

"Besides, I have plans for us both, after this is all over."


	17. A Friendly Gathering

_Author's Notes_

_Hey guys. Next chapter is up. Sorry to say, but this is the LAST chapter I'll be posting for a little more then the next week, I leave for Hawaii on Saturday, have to be out of the house no later then 6 AM. I'll be gone a whole week, and with school just 2 days away after that, It might be hard to put in some more chapters. I'll try and put in as many chapters as I can during the school year and try to get this story wrapped up also! _

_Thanks for ALL you're support!_

X

Fox was scurrying down the dark jungle path. Something was after him, an assassin. He quickly turned behind a tree, catching his breath. He looked back to see if his attacker was still following him, they were. They walked closer and closer to where he was, looking for him. When they were in range, Fox quickly jumped in front of his attacker, disarming them and flipping them over his shoulder to the ground. He pointed his blaster at the attacker.

"Don't move." He called out, but they didn't listen. They turned their face toward Fox, to reveal it was none other then Krystal. Fox put on more pressure onto the trigger, firing instantaneously. The blasts fell Krystal's body to the ground, now lifeless.

"Simulation, off." The training suddenly ended. Everything disappeared; Fox took off his helmet, and turned towards the glass wall.

"Thank you, Ms. Lynx." He looked up to Miyu, at the simulation controls, she blew him a kiss. His students all giggled in the crowd at the scene. Fox was at the academy, teaching his students the lecture they never received, due to Fox entering his coma. The tall metal doors swiftly opened, their teacher stepped out from them and walked in front of the class.

"Students. This is you're training for the day. Weapon evaluation and combat skills are to be tested next week. You may use this simulation as long as you want. If you have questions ask either me or Ms. Lynx. You may begin. Also remember to target practice with all weapon choices." The students dispersed. Some grabbing helmets from the shelf, others practice blasters for the trial. Fox walked to the back of the room, where his now co-ed teacher partner, Miyu was waiting enviously for him.

She walked towards him, swaying her hips, when they got to each other she pulled on Fox's collar, making his gaze meet her's.

"Nice teaching." She was having her fun with his nervousness; Fox didn't like to show his love emotions in front of his class. Miyu was in all for it, completely the opposite. Fox grabbed her paws and pried her grip off of him. He chuckled weakly as he surveyed the room; he earned the look of a few students.

"Thanks. You want to lead the next course?" She brought him in closer and planted a small kiss onto his lips as she whispered to him.

"Why not." She then walked away and headed toward the class, leaving Fox alone with Falco, who was chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" He turned to his friend, after a few more laughs, he explained to him.

"You gotta take charge man, if you keep letting her get her way all the time. Eventually she'll figure out she can do practically whatever she wants." Falco swayed his hands as he explained to his friends.

"So, you think I should handle it like you do with Katt?"

"Hey! That's completely different!" Falco snapped back, defending himself. "Cats are a natural predator to birds, so if she doesn't get what she wants. She _will_ sooner or later. _Cats eat birds._" Falco turned his head, grumbling to himself.

"Yea, like a Fox and a Lynx is close in comparison?"

"Oh, close enough." Falco turned and started walking towards the drinking fountain. Fox followed him.

"How so?" Falco took a drink, after he had his fill he explained.

"Their gene structures are pretty close together. As in, you could have kids, be parents, and get married. You know all that fun stuff." Falco let out his sly grin when he noticed Fox blushing. He didn't like to talk about this kind of thing, not with Falco at least. Fox turned his head, analyzing his students. He noticed Miyu instructing Mandy, or Ms. Dupree in that matter. He listened in on their conversation.

"So Ms. Lynx, it's like this?" Mandy held the sniper rifle and placed the butt into her shoulder.

"Just like that, yes. I'll show you exactly how to do it." Miyu turned and grabbed a sniper. She followed all the correct procedures, and fired strongly. The blast easily met the bull's eye. Mandy blinked fast, that was quite impressive. Miyu looked to the young Border collie.

"Now you try." Mandy followed all the procedures, trying to copy exactly how Miyu did so. When she got to the end, she fired. The blast didn't quite meet the center, but it wasn't too far off either. She let out a small victory cheer.

"Yes!" Many made a fist with her paw and shaked it in the air.

"Well done. Take a few more shots, and you'll be the top sniper in no time."

"Thank you Ms. Lynx." She gave Miyu a polite bow. She just giggled a bit.

"Please, call me. _Mrs. McCloud._" She sent a wink to the young Border collie, she let out a small giggle, covering her mouth to and turned to see if Fox was listening, he was, and blushing at that.

"Alright then. _Mrs. McCloud._" Miyu walked away from the young Border collie, to let her practice. She turned to see Fox standing right in front of her, arms crossed and staring at her dully.

"I don't approve of you're teaching methods." He didn't sound mad. But he sure didn't sound happy either. Miyu gave him a cute smile to wear him down, it didn't work.

"Oh come on. Relax a bit. I'm just having a little fun."

"Did Fay tell you?" Miyu suddenly changed her facial expression, lifting an eyebrow.

"Tell me what?"

"Never mind." He walked away, trying to give the class one final lecture. Falco put his arm in front of him, he looked over.

"I got this; you stay back here, and hang with Miyu." He walked to the front and called out to them. Miyu interrupted.

"Yea, besides now I'm curious about what Fay said.

"Students, gather around please." He waited until they all came together. "You've had some practice, now let's see you put those skills to the test. He walked back to a key pad on the side, and typed in a certain number combo. A moment later, a sound stirred, the ground floor was breaking apart. Two metallic black mini stadiums rose in the center of the room. The monitor then widened, to the walls length and foot. Metal bars surrounded the two small islands. Falco announced, with a smile across his beak.

"To end today, were going to have a little contest of the genders. Guys Vs Girls. Best two out of three wins the game. You will be given three challenges. One with a blaster pistol, another with a sniper rifle, and the last with the blaster rifle. When a team wins two out of the three events, that round is over and a point is given to the team. The six competitors will be decided randomly. The winners get no work for the day; the losers do, and run two laps around the track."

A small screen popped up right next to Falco; he turned and pressed the button. It separated all guys and girls name, placing them on each side. It then began spinning around like a slot machine reel. After a moment. Two names popped up. Falco turned towards the class.

"Mandy. Mykull, you two are up." Mandy freaked out as her name was called.

"M-Me?" she pointed a finger to herself, looking around. She was chosen. The girls around her were patting her, reassuring her she could win.

"Humph. No challenge." Mykull, the young coyote scolded her as he walked past. She got angry with him instantly, and followed him towards the weapon rack.

"Oh yea? Just watch, you're about to get your ass handed to you by a girl."

"Heh, nothing that doesn't happen to me everyday." *Ohhhhh!* some of the guys called out, Mykull received a hard slap in the face from Mandy. Falco laughed to himself.

"That looked like it hurt, did that hurt Mykull?" He just grunted angrily, and looked back to his instructor.

"Yes it did sir." Fox was chuckling in the back with Miyu as the young coyote rubbed his cheek.

"Should have just kept his mouth shut."

"Tee-he. Yea he should have." She set her head onto Fox's shoulder; he smiled to her happily and grabbed her paw. They watched the show. Mykull and Mandy made their way to the weapon station. They each grabbed a harness and locked it in place across their chest. They connected the sniper and blaster rifles to their backs, and grabbed a blaster pistol and connected it to their thighs, grabbing ammunition in the process.

They each walked to their own islands, and climbed up the small staircase, and faced each other. Ready to duke it out. They stared across each other, about 10 feet apart, and about 5 feet above ground level.

"Prepare yourself." Mykull called out to her, she wasn't amused.

"Don't try to sound all high and mighty to me. I don't like that in a guy." She turned away from him loading her pistol. This time the girls were gloating to the coyote, he tried to make a come back for himself, but couldn't find one, he just blushed and loaded his.

"Are you ready?" Falco called out to the two young students. They just looked at each other and nodded, staring into their own eyes. Scarlet and Hazel.

"And…Begin!" The trial started, it switched to a space scenery, hovering above Corneria. The targets were all spread out across the screen, moving back and fourth, side to side, or instantly appearing or disappearing across the field. They were moving at fast paces also. Mykull made short work of most of his targets, as soon as he battery pack was depleted; he instantly popped the old one out and threw in a new one, ready to fire again. Mandy had more of a struggle. The targets were moving a bit to fast for her, and was only able to shoot down a little more then half before Mykull blasted his last one. A loud dinging sound went off as the winner of the round was declared.

"First round to Mykull, and the guys' team." Falco announced. A few guy cheered on their fellow class mate, as the girls just stayed in silence.

"That was fun." Mykull called out to Mandy, she just glared at him evilly in response.

"It's not over yet." They each reattached their blasters and grabbed their snipers. They loaded them up with a battery pack. Mandy whispered softly to herself.

"Ok, the sniper course. I can do this; this is my kind of gun." She smiled to her rifle; it was sleek, precise and deadly. She held it up proud. They each took their stances. And gave Falco an approving nod.

"Begin." The screen lit up white, but the red colors of the targets still gave up their obvious appearance. Mandy was unleashing hell with her sniper, Mykull struggled, missing a good amount of shots. He looked over to Mandy, she was practically an expert, hitting every target dead on, and loading her weapon fast. The round was over before it even started. The dinging sound went off.

"Second round to Mandy. And the girls team." It was tied. The girls were cheering their fellow classmate. Mykull just looked to her saddened, and put back his blaster. She looked over to him with a vengeful smile. He just rolled his eyes.

"We have a tie. The winner of the next round will give that team the first point of the three." Mandy and Mykull grabbed their blaster rifles, loaded them up, and took their battle stances. It came down to this.

"Begin." The screen lit up one last time for the two, in a jungle environment. The two open fired on their targets, practically equal. They fired their weapons fiercely. It came down to one was ahead by the other by a single target. Mykull destroyed his last target right before Mandy opened fire on hers. The round ended, and victory came for the guys'.

"Round over. The first point goes to the guys'." A portrait of Mykull appeared onto the screen, the guys all came together in a group break, Mykull lifted his blaster in the air as a victory stance. Mandy just let her head fall to the ground, as she slowly walked down the stairs; she was instantly comforted by the other girls. She then felt a warm paw on her shoulder, and turned back to see Mykull there.

"Nice try." He sent her a warm smile, she just slightly hugged him and they walked to the weapon station to let down and replace their gear, it was a heart warming scene.

"Cute eh?" Miyu asked Fox. He looked to her, she was smiling softly.

"Yea, now where have I seen that before?" She just gave him a playful bite onto his ear.

"Next two." Falco turned to the screen, and punched in the button for randomized. A moment later, two names popped up.

"Ayame. Sabre. You're up."

The two walked over towards the station, Ayame. Or Ms. Biran, looked over to her opponent. Sabre, the young jungle cat walked over and grabbed his gear, the young wolf did the same, and they walked over to their respective sides. They didn't talk to one another. Sabre looked down to the ground. Weapon fighting wasn't his best, he was more combat style, and he almost had Fox in a sparring match once.

"Ready?" Falco called out, the two students just gave him a small nod. "Begin!" It was the same as it was for the first round, Ayame found no trouble eliminating her targets. To bad Sabre couldn't say the same, he was having a tough time indeed. The round ended moment later.

"Round over. Point for Ayame and the girls." She put her gun down; Sabre just sighed sadly, and put his away. They both drew their rifles.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Sabre looked over to his opponent. Ayame just winked to him cutely. They both turned their attention back to the screen.

"Fire!" The screen lit to life. Once again Ayame was destroying her targets with ease, as Sabre struggled. Sabre let his head down as Ayame destroyed her last target; he still had more then half of his left.

"Round over. Second Point goes to the girls." A picture of Ayame appeared on the screen, the girl was cheering loudly, as the guys were grunting angrily, why did it have to be Sabre playing for them? He just walked back sadly; Ayame skipped happily right by him, and set down her gear.

"Don't be sad, it's all in good fun." She patted the young tiger; he just smiled happily and walked back to his side.

"Ouch. That's got to be brutal." Miyu turned to him.

"What is? The losing to a girl part. Or the gloating part?" Fox chuckled a bit and turned to her.

"Both."

"Mr. and Mrs. McCloud." They both looked over to Falco, who just had a big grin over his beak. "You're up." The entire class was cheering them on. Fox didn't want to go, and was blushing badly. Miyu tugged onto his arm.

"Oh come on. It's all in good fun." Fox then realized how he could turn it into his advantage. He got up, placing his paws into his pockets.

"Yea, fun for me." He chuckled as he walked to the station, Miyu followed offended, her paws onto her hips. They grabbed their gear, equipped it and walked to their respective places. They grabbed their pistols and looked over to Falco.

"Ready?" He asked happily. Fox tried to intimidate Miyu with the sound of his blaster warming up.

"Let's go."

"Ready when you are." She called out to him.

"Go!" The screen lit up, both sides were cheering for their respective team mates. Fox was lighting his targets up, Miyu was right behind him. He finished just a second before Miyu did.

"First round, to Fox." The guys were cheering loudly for their teacher. Miyu just switched he weapons quickly. Fox did the same, they were both focused.

"And…Begin!" The screen went up, they set fire to their targets, but Miyu got Fox when it came to reloading and was giving her the lead. The 2nd round ended as the 1st, Miyu barely ahead of Fox.

"Second round, to Miyu." The girls let out a loud set of applause. Fox just grunted mad, and switched to his blaster rifle, Miyu did the same. She looked over to him.

"We can end this now as a draw, and save you some embarrassment." She sounded threatening, and charging up the gun to state out her point. Fox only replied with the sound of his blaster ready to fire.

"Funny, that's what I was just thinking."

"Open fire!" They set their guns ablaze. Instantly destroying every target they came across. They reloaded practically at the same time. Though Fox destroyed his target half a second before Miyu did, her jaw dropped.

"Victory to Fox! And the guys!" All three portraits of the contend ants for the guys showed up on the screen, a loud manly yell came from the crowd. Happy that their was no work for them today. Fox walked over to Miyu's side, she was holding her gun close to her, head held down. Fox wrapped his arm around her shoulders, comforting her.

"All in good fun right?" He couldn't help but to grin widely. She smiled softly, and gave him a quick kiss onto his cheek.

"Right."

"Alright ladies, a deal's a deal. Get running." Falco interrupted, the girls quickly began jogging to the track field. Miyu turned to them, then to Fox.

"You should join them."

"Yea, I should." They walked over to the station and reset everything up. She then quickly ran out to catch up with all the girls. Fox turned to his students.

"Alright men, head back to class. You are the victors here today!" They call cheered as they walked back to their classroom as the winners. Falco was stopped by Fox's paw on his shoulder.

"I got to make a run to Peppy, tell Miyu that and I'll be back probably in 20 minutes or so."

"Sure." Falco caught up with the guy as Fox made his way to the parking lot. He turned off all the lights and reset everything. Fox walked out of the building and headed for the car. He suddenly got the feeling he was being watched, and turned his body around, no one was in sight. He checked every corner, every aspect around him, nothing at all. He drew his blaster.

"Who's there!?" He demanded to know, but no one was around. He lowered his blaster and began walking toward the car again, he heard the sound of tree limbs moving, he instantly blasted where the sound came from, the limb fell quickly to the ground. He lowered his gun and sighed, reholdstering it, sighing to himself.

"You getting to jumpy Fox." He whispered to himself, as he turned around, he was instantly struck in the stomach, then dragged into the nearby bushes quickly and pressed against a tree.

"Nice shot. But that's not where I was hiding." A gun was pointed under his chin. "Be quiet or we both die." Fox tried to break free of his attacker grasp, but whoever this mysterious person was had him pined down. They spoke quietly and sinister like. Fox had one opportunity, he decided to take it. He instantly head butted his attacker, making them fall back and struck them hard in the stomach, he reached for his blaster and fired instantly, but the attacker dodged at the last moment, they had their blasters pointed at each other.

Fox recognized that stance, and couldn't believe who was in front of him.

"Smart move Fox."

"Why are you here Krystal?" Krystal removed her head cover with one paw, still having her blaster pointed at Fox. They were looking dead at each other.

"Was it that obvious?"

"A little." Fox charged up his gun. "Now answer my question, why are you here? Did you come to break your saying?"

"What are you going to do? Shoot me? I'll get you back the moment you pull the trigger. Just try it." Fox just kept his composure, and held his blaster right at her. "No, I'm not here to come and kill you, or at least that wasn't the plan. I'm here to check up on you. To make sure you haven't gone soft and lost it."

"How _sweet_. You still care for me?" Krystal bared her fangs and growled menacingly.

"Don't push it." She looked up and noticed the blaster Fox was pointing at her. "So, you're using my blaster after all."

"Yea I am. _Till Death Do Us Part_ right? Maybe well see that right now." He now bared his own fangs, growling angrily at the blue vixen.

"Try me." He whispered softly to himself. But Krystal still heard him.

"You asked for it." Her eyes suddenly widened as Fox fired on her instantly; she ducked into the bushes, firing a few shots of her own, Fox hid behind the tree. He snuck around to get a few shot off, then a couple flew by his face.

"So, what's with the suit? You're a teacher now?" Krystal asked, firing multiple shots at Fox. He hid behind the tree once again, it starting to crack under pressure.

"Yea, we all work at the academy now. So what do you do? You know being a traitor and all, there can't be much work out there." Krystal's only response was an angry grunt and more shots fired at Fox. He had to time this just right. Krystal let her rage get to her and she kept on firing upon the tree until it gave out and fell over, instantly Fox leaped out and kicked the gun out of her hand and slammed her up against the ground, pointing his blaster under her breasts. She looked to the gun, then to Fox lying on top of her, his forearm pressed against her chest.

"It's over now."

"Is this how you treat old friends Fox? _My my_, how rude." Fox just chuckle slightly, gazing into her emerald eyes.

"You know, if I weren't pointing this blaster at you, maybe I would comment on how lovely you look."

"Yea? And maybe if you weren't trying to kill me, I would return the comment." He pressed the tip of the gun harder.

"We can fix that if you want."

"By lying on top of me? That won't work." Fox kept his gaze as she turned her head. Suddenly her eyes shifted to him, Fox's eyes widened he knew something was up. A small curved blade popped out of Krystal's right wrist cup, she swiped at Fox, he pulled back but still being cut slightly by the blade. She went out to strike him again; he jumped back but got cut onto his right arm, his blood splattered against the grass. He jumped back onto a tree branch and fired his blaster, striking Krystal onto her left arm. She kneeled down holding her wound. While Fox did the same to his right arm, he let the blood drop across his face. Krystal's blade was drenched in Fox's freshly drawn blood.

They both just kneeled their, panting hard and holding their wounds. Blood began to seep through Krystal's fur due to her blaster wound. She grunted in pain.

"Hurt's, doesn't it?" Fox suddenly shifted his attention to his arm. It began pulsing painfully as the blood dripped down. Krystal laughed evilly at the sight.

"I could say the same for you."

"Fox!" They were instantly interrupted by Miyu, with Falco running towards Fox, blasters in hand. Krystal turned to him.

"I can see your still with that _slut_ of yours."

"She's stronger and smarter then you ever where, not to mention more lovely also. If I don't bring you down. She will." Krystal just bared her fangs, then turned her attention to the two new comers.

"Krystal." Falco whispered silently.

"Step away from him." Miyu demanded, they both held up their blasters against her. Krystal spoke to Fox."

"This isn't over."

"Shoot her!" Fox immediately shouted, Krystal gasped and turned her attention to the two crashers, firing upon her. She quickly ducked and ran. She grabbed a flash bomb from her pouch and threw it at the ground, momentarily blinding them. By the time it cleared up, she was long gone. They were stunned at what just happened, until Fox's loud and painful grunt interrupted their thoughts, he fell off the branch and head first onto the ground.

"Fox!" Miyu holstered her blaster, and tried to help Fox to his knees. She saw the wound on his face and arm. They were both bleeding badly. She took one side while Falco took the other.

"Come on, we better get him to the nurse." They picked him up and carried him to the nurse's office. This job would be bigger then most jobs at the nurse's office though. Fox whispered to himself.

"It's not over, not by a long shot."


	18. A Storm Of Mixed Feelings

Falco and Miyu carried Fox into the building, all eyes from the students were on them, some shouted for help, some cried for their teacher, and others just silently stared at the sad scene. They pushed through the crowd of young students and burst through the door of the nurse's office, startling the young vixen. She stared at Fox in awed.

"My goodness. What happened?" They helped Fox onto the table. She immediately went to work, unbuttoning his work shirt and taking off his undershirt. Then cleaned up the blood and held pressure on to stop the bleeding.

"He was ambushed by the traitor, Krystal." Falco explained to her. He handed her a wet wash cloth, then a roll of bandages. Miyu kept Fox pinned down at the table; his grunting from the pain was making his body shake uncontrollably. A few minutes later and she had put on the finishing touches of his band aids.

"That ought to do it." The nurse studied her work on Fox. Putting a large band aid onto his face, while wrapping his right arm with a heavy medical bandage to stop the bleeding and seal up his wound. Fox was breathing smoothly, trying to calm himself down. He sat up while Miyu held his left shoulder, worried about his wounds.

"I should have finished her when I could have." He just sighed heavily; Miyu put a reassuring paw onto his shoulder.

"You did what you could. Don't worry about it." She turned her attention to the nurse. "So, how bad are his wounds?"

"Their not deep enough for scarring, but there going to be there for a while. He was cut in tender spots." Fox rose to his feet, taking his shirt and throwing them over his shoulder. His wounds ached horribly, letting out small grunts of pain.

"Thank you." He gave her a polite bow.

"Don't mention it, Mr. McCloud." She gave him a bow back; he then headed out the door and back to his classroom, followed by Miyu and Falco. Mandy walked up to him, tears in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly, her voice being toned out by her sadness.

"I'm fine. Thank you for worrying about me." Fox patted the young Border collie; he gave a small hand gesture to his students, telling them to follow him back to the classroom. Everyone took their seats, Fox put on his undershirt again, but left off his teacher's over shirt. He stretched out his arms, taking more time to his injured right arm, he studied it, his band aid wrappings stopped the pulsing bleeding, but a small red spot was visible.

"You okay Mr. McCloud?" Ayame asked with much concern in her voice, Fox studied his class as he was giving her an answer, his entire class was staring at him worried like, their teacher was just assaulted and injured out of nowhere. He got up to speak.

"Yes Ayame I'm fine. That goes for all of you. You don't need to worry about you're teacher. I'm–. "He was cut short when Miyu wrapped her arms around his waist. She squeezed hard, concerned for him. She spoke quietly.

"That's right class. You're teacher here is a tough guy. He'll _live_." Some of the students let out a small laugh, but their was nothing funny about this scene at hand.

"Class is dismissed. Have a good day everyone." The students slowly got out of their seats and grabbed their belongings, making there way for the door. All the students sent their regards to their injured teacher. Soon the room was empty except the three teachers. Falco turned his attention to the door, when the sound of someone running came in tone. Fay was in the doorway.

"I heard what happened! Are you okay?" she ran up to Fox and studied him, he looked fine, but he was injured rather badly.

"Yea, I'm alright. Thanks." He sent her a warming smile, but she didn't buy it.

"You have to be more careful." Fox ignored her statement and replaced it.

"How did Krystal even get in the city though? Let alone the planet itself." They all took a moment and thought about it.

"She most likely smuggled onboard a ship, and got off around the city and went hunting for you." Falco explained, and then realized something. His eyes widened. "How did she even know you were here in the first place?"

"She must have a spy around, watching all of us, our very moves." Miyu let out boldly. That seemed like the most accurate answer. Just how could she know that Fox would be here at this moment?

"I don't like it. I'll have Peppy look into it. Have his men scout around the city for spies." Fox started walking out the door, they all followed him closely.

"Where are you going?" Miyu asked, Fox just kept his pace.

"I have to talk to Peppy about something; also I can explain this to him at the same time." Fox digged for his keys, they all got into the car as he drove to the head military building in the army base. Fox got out with Miyu and Fay, Falco took the wheel.

"I'm going to go check up on Katt, be careful." Fox just sent him a small nod, he drove out of the parking lot as they watched, then turned their attention to the guard ahead. He let them pass easily, he noticed Fox was injured and wasn't happy about something. Fox went straight into Peppy's office. Followed by his assistant. Peppy looked up surprised at Fox.

"I-I'm sorry sir, I couldn't keep him out." Peppy got up slowly from his desk, and studied his vulpine son.

"It's quite alright, please return to you're post." She gave him a polite bow and headed back to her desk. He turned his attention to Fox. "You're late, what happened to you?"

"I was attacked by Krystal; I want to know how she got on the planet _undetected_." He placed his paws on the desk and starred straight at Peppy. Miyu and Fay looked to each other, worried. Fox looked furious.

"Are you sure it was Krystal?"

"I only know one blue vixen in this part of the galaxy. Not to mention, she didn't deny the claim that it was her. So who else could it have been?" Peppy got up from his desk as he spoke, walking towards Fox.

"I don't know how she could have gotten here Fox. I'll have my men look into it; I'll also have them step up on security, before she leaves again." He gave him a solid grasp onto Fox's shoulder, he looked to his paw, then to the old hare, he had a small on his face. "Now, what was the other subject you wished to talk about?" Miyu looked from Peppy to Fox back and fourth, confused. Fox turned to her, putting his paws onto her shoulders.

"Miyu, why don't you and Fay go for a little walk while me and Peppy talk, alright?" He smiled warmly to her; she knew something was going on. But decided to play along.

"Alright." She got close and they embraced in a small hug. Miyu and Fay walked out the door, while Fox and Peppy talked.

X

"Augh! This hurts!" Krystal cursed quietly to herself; she held her blaster wound with her paw, inside her small fighter, cloaked outside Corneria's planet wide shield. She dug out a small first aid kit, and activated a healing station near the cockpit of her fighter. She carefully grabbed what seemed to be an injector gun of some sort. She placed it gently onto her wound, and pulled the trigger. She let out a loud and painful yelp.

"Dammit! Oh." She growled quietly to herself, then studied her wound. The medicine injected into her was doing the trick; it cooled off the burn from the blaster shot, making it treatable to regular antibiotics. She placed the injector down and digged for a small brown bottle. She flipped off the cap and slowly started pouring the thick dark liquid on her wound. She grunted painfully, gritting her teeth to get through it. After she was done she studied her wound, it was practically cured. She digged for medical tape, and started wrapping the wound tightly and securely.

She moved her arm around, it felt much better now, and reached for her controls to the fighter, pulling away from the planet.

"You're going to pay for that Fox. Dearly." She whispered to herself. But then she thought to herself, why did she feel guilty? She noticed a small tear falling from her eye.

X

Miyu and Fay walked around the park that was installed in the military base, neither really talked to each other. They were still a little puzzled by Krystal's sudden appearance, but they really wanted to know what Fox and Peppy were talking about privately.

"What do you think their talking about?" Miyu turned to her dear friend, she didn't answer, she just kept on walking. Miyu caught back up, questioning her.

"I have a pretty good idea."

"Really? And what would that be?" Fay turned around and looked at Miyu straight into her eyes.

"Sorry, I can't say. Fox wouldn't want me to." Miyu raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" Fay didn't answer; she kept on walking, Miyu following close behind her.

"Is it something bad?"

"No."

"Is it something…good?"

"Maybe, depends on how you look at it. I would think you would think it's good, everyone would." Miyu quickly ran in front of her.

"Well what is it?"

"Like I said before, I can't say."

"Why not? Is it a surprise?"

"Oh it would be a surprise I'm sure." Fay walked by, giggling happily to herself. Miyu thought about it for a moment, something that would be good for mainly her and Fox: Would be good for everyone: and is a surprise or would happen unexpectedly.

"I got it!" Miyu raised a pointing finger in the air, Fay turned to her friend, her face full of happiness.

"It's a surprise party! For when we beat Krystal in a few months! I'm sure!" Fay just lowered her head and sighed. Wow she was clueless. Miyu noticed and then her happy expression faded.

"Or not?"

"Not even close." She continued walking around. "I'll give you a hint though, it's going to happen this is all over I'm sure." Miyu couldn't find an answer to this riddle. Fay noticed this and continued walking forwards towards the base.

"You are truly _clueless_." Miyu caught up to her quickly, about to give her a piece of her mind for the rude comment.

X

"Are you sure about this Fox? This decision could endanger everyone, the city, all of us."

"Yea, it needs to be this way. It's the only way I'm going to settle this and make sure she can't run away, her and whoever is working with her." Peppy walked over to his desk and took a seat.

"I see." He paused, studying his papers. Then looking over to his proud son. "I'll allow it, but you're going to have to get a hold of Krystal somehow. She might not even go for it."

"But I know how to draw her in, I'm sure she's wanting to settle this also."

"And how do you exactly know how to draw her in?"

"I'll send Slippy all the message she's sent so far, he'll compare them all and with the right amount of data, will be able to tell where she is making all of these messages. Then I'll send my own, drawing her in."

"I see, smart Fox. I wish you the best of luck." Fox sent him a small smile, happy of his approval.

"Thank you. I'll talk to you later." He started to walk away till Peppy called out to him.

"Fox, what about you're other matter at hand?" Fox let out a small gasp, and reached for his silver pendant, twirling it around within his paws.

"I'll take care of it on my own, when this ends." He turned to his old friend and father like figure. "We all live once, and die once. I'll regret nothing." He turned his back to the general, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. Peppy sighed and turned to the window, looking out to the sky.

"Oh Fox, so proud and headstrong. Like you're father before you." He looked to the clouds, seeing the sun vanishing behind them. "Watch over him James, when I cannot."

X

Miyu and Fay walked towards the base, to see Fox burst through the doors. They noticed he looked quite troubled. He was lost in his thoughts.

"Fox?" She called out to him, he didn't even flinch. She got close and looked to him. "What's wrong? What's happened?" He snapped out of his trance, brushing himself off.

"Uh, nothing. Just some other issues dealing with Krystal." He quickly walked past them as they followed.

"Nothing? You sure don't seem like yourself for nothing happening."

"Don't worry about me, I'm alright." Miyu quietly whispered to herself.

"That just makes me worry more."

X

Miyu entered the room that she and Fox shared, lost in her thoughts. Something was wrong with Fox, and he wasn't telling her. She then noticed the sound of the shower running, and saw Fox's figure, she quickly hid behind a piece of furniture, not wanting him to notice her. She slowly crept and looked to him, he didn't notice her, he seemed lost in his thoughts. He turned off the shower and wrapped himself in a towel; he then walked over and studied his figure in the mirror. She looked over to him, he looked so saddened, full of sorrow, but also some other feeling: hatred.

She choose not to reveal herself and studied him further, like a creature in a zoo. After drying his damp fur, he followed the nurse's instructions and re-wrapped his wounds according to how she had told him to. He did so with a frown on his muzzle. Miyu had a saddened expression on her face, seeing him in pain was heart wrenching. He quickly got dressed, besides a shirt and headed for the door, he paused to study himself in the full body mirror.

He studied himself, almost trying to find a weakness or something. He grunted angrily for no reason, and then shut his eyes. Breathing softly to himself. Miyu crept up behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. He wasn't surprised.

"What's going on with you?" Fox didn't answer her question; he replaced it with one of his own.

"You were here the whole time, weren't you?"

"Don't try and throw me off, what's gotten into you?" She squeezed harder, and placed her chin onto his shoulder, she looked to them both in the mirror, they both just seemed saddened. Fox grabbed her paws, and made her release her grip on him.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about." He walked away from her, towards their bed and went to his dresser to grab a shirt.

"Don't lie to me!" She shouted at him angrily. "You keep telling me not to worry, but when you leave me out of the loop. How can I not worry about you!?" He quickly snapped back to her.

"Because I don't need someone to worry about me all the time!" He threw down his shirt and stepped up to her, they were peering angrily at each other.

"What? You would rather I just leave you alone when I know something is obviously out of place with you?"

"Yes actually, let me handle my _own_ problems. My _own_ way! I can take care of myself!"

"You obviously can't." she looked away from him as she spoke. "If you could handle yourself, you wouldn't have gotten the injuries you have now." Fox growled at her, that caught her by surprise.

"What?"

"You heard me. You need help. Let us _help_ you!" she tried to put a paw onto his shoulder, but he quickly swiped it away, offending her.

"I don't need, _nor_ want you're help."

"Stop lying to yourself!" A few tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "Stop lying to me." She spoke quieter, lowering her head to the ground. Fox walked towards the dresser and pulled out a sweater, and quickly put it on. Miyu raised her head, eyes filled with tears. "It's because you fought Krystal isn't it? Why you're acting this way."

"It's got nothing to do with it."

"Stop lying to me god damn you!" Fox started heading for the door. "Where are you going?" she followed him and got in his way, blocking the exit.

"Out." Was all he said.

"Out where?"

"Mind your own dam business!" Miyu didn't talk back, all that was heard was her swift paw making contact with Fox's cheek. She was crying violently, what was happening to Fox? He walked away from her.

"Don't turn you back on me!" he didn't speak to her. All he did was take off his silver pendant, Miyu was shocked, as she tried to choke back her tears. He quickly snapped back at her.

"You don't own me! Were not married!" he paused, He looked over to Miyu, she was trying to stay strong, but she was easily being crushed with the situation at hand. "You want to know what my problem is? People like you! Why don't you let me handle my own problems!" Miyu let her tears fall to the floor, that one hurt.

"Why are you so _persistent_ of doing things yourself!?"

"Because these are my problems, not yours!" he walked past her, opening the door. She quickly turned at the sound of it opening.

"Don't run away from me! Were not done yet!" Fox kept his back turned to her.

"Yes we are. Were _done_." He closed the door behind him. Miyu just walked over to the bed, deeply saddened at what just happened. Was their relationship truly over? Or was this a warning that something was about to happen? So many questions asked, and no answers in sight. She looked over to his night stand, and the silver pendant she gave him. She walked over and picked it up within her paw, tightening her grip around it, letting her tears fall to the ground.

She slowly opened it up, a small piece of paper fell to the floor, she picked it up with her other paw. She studied the pictures of her and Fox together, and her inscription to him, they looked so happy. How could it turn to this? She turned her attention back to the small piece of paper, and opened it up.

Inside it was a few lines written down, seemed to be formed out like a poem. She read them aloud to herself.

_The past is beyond change…_

…_The future, beyond knowledge…_

…_The decisions we make to protect the future…_

…_May ultimately become a regret of the past…_

…_Live once, die once…_

_Regret Nothing_

_Hey guys! Sorry it's late! The site was doing like update or management or something, so I couldn't upload it! Ive had this done for hours! _


	19. The Storm Rages Then Concludes

Fox walked out, quickly grabbing his jacket and heading out the door, Fay saw him and tried to stop him, but he got away from her to quick, she knew something was up. Something bad just happened. She walked down the hallway and opened the door to Fox and Miyu's room, revealing Miyu silently sobbing to herself on the bed. Fay quickly ran to her side.

"What's wrong?" Miyu didn't speak, she just kept crying to herself. "What happened?" She looked up to Fay, who looked very worried about her friend's wellbeing.

"Something, bad just happened." She tried to regain her composure, but found out she couldn't. Women are sensitive to these types of problems. Fay took a seat next to her; she brought Miyu close to her, her head resting on the top of her shoulder.

"Tell me all about it."

X

Fox walked down the late night streets of Corneria city. He looked up to the sky; it was a quiet, peaceful night. It was a shame his mood wasn't the same. Fox was lost in his thoughts.

_What's happening to me? Am I going crazy?_ He was lost, he felt angry, sad and guilty, and didn't know why. Fox found himself at the entrance of a local bar in the city. He thought about it at first, but decided it was probably best to have a drink, to calm his nerves. He went in, the sound of slow jazz filled the bar with its sound, along with the locals, chatting and drinking with one another.

Fox moved over to the bartender and took a seat; some people where surprised to see the hero of Lylat in this of all places, let alone being by himself. The bartender went up to him.

"Mr. McCloud, this is a pleasant surprise. What can I get for you sir?" _Normally_, Fox didn't like the hero praise, but he wasn't himself. He was mad; this is exactly what he needed to feel better about himself. He showed a sly smile.

"Hey, thanks. Surprise me, but don't make it to strong. I'm not wanting to get drunk."

"Yes sir." Fox spun around in his seat, and studied the room. H noticed he received a lot of looks from the locals, mostly female. Some looked more friendly and _envious_ then more, Fox just shook off their seductive gazes. Before he knew it, his drink appeared in front of him.

"Here you are sir. Enjoy." Fox picked up his glass, he toyed around with it for a moment, slowly making the liquid twirl around, he took a small swig of the glass, fox chuckled slightly, while a grin formed around his muzzle. He then took another drink at his glass.

"Not bad, what is this?"

"It's _Remnancy_ mixed with _Dreaming Bliss_ and strawberry juice." (Those are obviously fake names of alcohol, if you want, pretend it's like Vodka or something.) The bartender said while cleaning and polishing off another glass for another potential customer. "Like it?"

"Not bad. You sure know how to make a hero feel good." The older cat just smiled as he put on the finishing touch with the mug in his paws.

"I've been around for awhile." Fox quickly finished the rest of his drink, and was then followed by a 2nd round. Fox felt free, away from his problems. He wanted to drink his problems away, but being the smart leader he was, had learned that things like that don't work out, all that happens is waking up the next morning with a headache. A few moments later, the bar door bell rang, and then a loud crowd cheered and whistled at its enterer.

Fox twirled around in his seat, and saw a very _attractive_ dark furred vixen enter the bar, by the look of some of the bar attendants; she seemed to be a local. The young vixen was wearing a cobalt blouse with matching thigh pants. The hair on top of her head was tied in a high ponytail, black as the night sky; it went well with her burning red eyes. She tried to walk up to the bartender, but every other second, some man stopped her, trying to take her away. Though every time, they were shot down, she must have thought very highly of herself. She certainly took her sweet time getting to the counter, walking around the whole room, passing nearly every man in the bar, just to turn them down.

Fox spun back around in his seat, taking another sip. She slowly made her way to the counter, taking a seat next to Fox, not noticing his presence. The bartender looked up to his patrient, with a sly smile.

"Hello miss, what could I get for you this evening?"

"The usual, thank you." He quickly went to work with her drink, mixing the various liquids. She waited patiently for her drink, a couple more guys came up to her, hitting on her. After turning them down, she noticed that the guy next to her hasn't tried anything, she took a closer look at him, and noticed right away it was Fox. She razed an eyebrow, with a sly smile sweetly, thinking to herself.

"Here you are, enjoy." She took the drink from him, and let out a quiet moan at the taste of the liquid within her mouth; she took a couple gulps and set her glass down. She spoke to Fox seductively.

"Fox McCloud I presume?" she turned to face him, though he didn't turn back in reply. That was a surprise to her, but she liked a good challenge.

"Yea, and who might you be?"

"Don't know me?"

"Should I?"

"My my, that's a _surprise_. I'm Sephy, Sephy Alexia. Model _and_ choreographer."

"Interesting." He replied coldly, this was getting dull; he let out a small yawn.

"Oh it is." She paused to take another drink, this was a little harder for her, but she liked a good challenge. "So, to what honor do we have you're presence Mr. McCloud?" Fox finally turned to her, and examined her top to bottom. She certainly had that _model_ look, in an awful way. He took a drink from his glass.

"Just, wanting to get away from it all."

"I know what you mean, that's why I come here. To get away from my busy life." She looked over to a group of guys staring at her unceasingly; she looked back to Fox and gave him the gesture to look over to the group of men. "And to escape the _adoring_ public." Fox could already tell where this was headed, but he played along just a bit longer.

"Must be fun." He turned back to his regular position.

"It get's dull sometimes, all these _pathetic_ men spilling their hearts out for me." She looked over to Fox, not paying much attention. She got furious with the young vulpine, and suddenly kicked his seat, making him to look at her, dropping his glass in the process. Fox looked down to his spilled drink, then back to the vixen, her face much closer to his then it was. She spoke quietly, in a stunning tone.

"But _you're different_. If you play you're cards right, maybe you and I could be…close friends if you want to put it like that." She chuckled lightly to herself, thinking that she had Fox. She saw Fox breathing slowly, thinking she had him right where she wanted him; she puckered her lips, ready for a kiss. Though it didn't happen the way she had thought.

Fox just laid one finger onto her lips, pushing her back to her original position.

"Sorry, I _fold_. Maybe next time." Eyes widened, Sephy stated aloud, enraged.

"What!? What did you just say!?" She slammed her glass to the counter, spilling some of the liquid about. Fox got up from his seat, handing his due to the bartender, he walked away, but quickly turned back to the enraged vixen.

"Oh, and since you spilled my drink, would you be so kind to pay for that one? Thanks." Fox turned back around and started heading out the door, hearing the loud swears of the angry vixen in the background, drowning out in the slow jazz bar music. With the night still young, Fox continued his stroll through the enlightened city. Even at night, the city was still fairly active, people walking around everywhere. He saw many other things that night, 24 hour restaurants, other late night stores, and a couple more pubs and bars, but he kept on walking, not really having a path of where he was really going. It seems that late night is where most of the action involving single people happen, as he casually walked down the streets, many other ladies looked at him greatly and seductively, trying to get his attention.

But he always shook it off, he thought back about Miyu, and how he was always with her, he reached up to grasp his pendant, but then realized he wasn't wearing it, remembering of how he left it back at the house. Fox immediately stopped where he was, he quickly speeded up, into a running pace, he ran away from it all, the city and its lights and sounds. He ran into the park, almost no one was there. He stood where he had collapsed on the bridge that day. He let out a loud hellish scream, grunting angrily aloud himself.

"What's wrong with me? Why do I feel this way?" Visions of him and Krystal being together flashed through his mind, they seemed happy in each and every one of them.

"Maybe it's because…" More flashes went through his mind as he spoke aloud to himself; they eventually turned to him being with Miyu.

"She never, had a chance." The pictures then turned to the night where he and Krystal had the course changing fight, then again to Miyu and him being together.

"I never gave her a chance." His thoughts switched yet again to what happened earlier today, where he and Krystal had a small skirmish, both fighting to their hearts content against past lovers.

"Now, look what's _become_ of us."

X

Miyu had explained to Fay everything that happened between them, she kept sniffling her tears, wiping them with tissue paper. Making a small pile next to her.

"That's horrible Miyu, how could Fox treat you like that!? Don't worry, when he gets back. We'll talk to him about this!" Fay tried to sound strong for her longing friend, but it didn't seem to phase her, Fay frowned in result.

"It's not that, there's something else."

"What is it?" Miyu got up from her seat, and took a few steps away from Fay.

"I can't help but think, this is. My entire fault."

"What's you're fault?"

"All of this, me and Fox fighting, Why Krystal is the way she is, every last bit of it."

"That can't be right." Fay got up from her seat, Miyu turned to her.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, why is this all you're fault in particular?"

"And you say I'm clueless? If I hadn't tried and claim Fox for myself, then Krystal wouldn't have gone, _crazy_. And me and Fox would probably be happy, and not fighting against one another." Fay thought about it for a moment, trying to give her an explanation at the play at hand.

"What happened between you all isn't you're fault, that's just how love is played. Whoever makes the man fall for them first wins." Miyu was angry with her friend; love was much more _complicated_ then some mere game.

"How can you say that? I stole Fox away! All for myself, not even giving Krystal a chance to claim him."

"But if she claimed him, then what would that make you in this game?"

"I don't know, but what I did. Wasn't right." She reached for her coat and started heading out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out for a walk."

"You can't go now, it's pouring down rain!" Miyu looked out to the window to the violent rain pouring, knocking endlessly onto the glass window.

"I'll be fine; I won't be gone to long." Fay watched as her friend headed out the door, she was worried about her well being, but she figured she should just let her go. This was something she had to clear up herself.

X

Fox continued walking through the park, the same path over and over again, even after the downpour started, he walked around with his paws in his jacket. He walked path a young foxy couple, walking with an umbrella over their heads, he gazed at them as they walked past, not taking note of his presence. They seemed happy with one another. A sudden vision of Fox and Krystal being together flashed through his mind, followed by one of him and Miyu. He broke his gaze from the couple and continued walking down the same path. It seemed he had been walking this same road for hours now. He took note of something in the distance.

As he got closer, he noticed that it was a figure, of some female. He slowly walked closer, as he did it truly came into effect, it was Miyu. Sitting on the park bench, she was hard to make out due to the rain fall, but it seemed she was crying. She was silently sobbing to herself, Fox walked right in front of her, but she didn't look up to him, she kept her gaze focused right in front of her.

"Do you, want to be alone?" She didn't speak, she just slowly shook her head sideways, stating no. Fox slowly took a seat right next to her, taking his paws out of his pockets and setting them onto his knees. Neither of them spoke, they were just sitting in the dark and the rain in the middle of the park. Fox felt that he should have done something. He was about to speak first, that is until Miyu rested her head onto his shoulder, a surprise move by her.

He felt kind of awkward, they didn't part last time on the best of terms, but after a few moments, he slowly cradled his arm around her shoulders and brought her close to him. They just stayed that way of what seemed forever; maybe this was the way it was supposed to be. The young foxy couple being together, alone and in the cold, dark, rainy night. Misery _loves_ company.

Eventually the rain concluded, but stayed in a light sprinkle as the night continued. Miyu had stopped crying, and now just resting her head onto Fox's shoulder.

"Come on, we should get going. It's getting real late." Fox told her, she slowly picked her head up from his shoulder, and they started walking back to the home. Miyu slowly grabbed Fox's paw, he stopped and looked at her. She had a strange expression on her muzzle, not happy, but not sad either, somewhere in the middle. He continued walking along side her, paws in each other's grasp, Fox completed the cycle and wrapped his paw around her's.

They reached the front door, Miyu taking the lead, she was about to open the door, when Fox pulled her away.

"Miyu, we need to talk."

"I know." They walked under the porch and sat down at the rocking chair, looking at one another, fur damped and all messy. Fox started off.

"First off." He took Miyu's paws within his own, and looked straight at her. "I just want to say, I'm sorry for everything I did, what I said, all of it."

"It's okay, I think I understand why you did what you did." Fox was a little confused at how she said that, but he continued on anyway.

"I'm sorry, but until this is all over. It's to confusing being around you, the _way_ we are now." He looked away from her. "I can't explain it, but something is happening to me. Something is happening to me mind, my heart," He looked back to her. "My feelings."

"I see." Was all Miyu said, she was soaking this all up, she kept strong this time and didn't cry, this wasn't a sad scene, it was of compassion and reassurance.

"Until this is over, I think it's best if we just stay. _Friends_."

"I understand." She looked away from him, towards the ground, he let go of her paws, she let them fall to her lap.

"Thank you." He got up about to walk away, that is until Miyu suddenly grabbed his paw, he turned to face her.

"Just remember, one thing." She closed the space between them and gave Fox a small kiss on top of his lips. Fox almost wanted to pull away, It felt so wrong, but so right at the same time, it was over before it even began. She took grasp of her pendant, opened it up and showed the picture of them together to Fox. "I'll always love you Fox McCloud." She closed her pendant and walked away from him, and went into the home, Fox could hear the sound of Fay's voice coming from the home. Fox just stayed their, standing their puzzled.

Life is so confusing, love is a trickster's game, and Fox, was the game master. He looked up to the sky, the rain had stopped, and he looked up to the star scattered sky.

"Krystal." Was all he said aloud himself for a moment. "You're out their somewhere, be careful."


	20. Quiet Times Of Preparation

The next few months went quietly; it was now just one month before Fox would encounter Krystal in the fight of their lives, Fox's wounds healed up nicely. It got quiet around the house; Miyu had moved out of her once shared room and went into the other spare room of the house. No one really talked to each other now, or did group activities; it was just a sad sound in the home of heroes. Fox awoke like he had like any other day, alone in the bed to big for one person. Fox went through his morning routine, ending with him looking at himself in the full body mirror, he was almost hoping Miyu would do something to make him jump; it was a good morning wake up.

But everything was different now, Miyu acted different, she even stopped wearing her pendant once again, she almost acted like nothing has happened between her and Fox. After getting dressed, Fox walked out of his room, and headed to the kitchen. Everyone was already their ready for work, except Katt that is, her work didn't start until a few hour's later.

"Morning." Fox greeted them all, they all just give him a greet back. Except Miyu, his presence wasn't even tolerated with her it seemed. Fox helped himself to some breakfast, after that they all loaded up and headed to work. It was awkwardly quiet in the car; Falco had taken front seat while the ladies sat quietly to themselves in the back. Fox felt a little down; sure they were to stay just friends for now. But she was completely blowing him off, and ignoring him like he was nobody to her and that obviously wasn't the case.

They all went to their respective class rooms; the students stood up from their seats and greeted their two teachers. The students also noted that what was happening between their two teachers have died out tremendously.

"Good morning class. I just want to say you all did very will on you're examinations and tests. As a result, there is no work today; today is just a free day. Take this time to catch up on work, or chat among each other if you're done. If you would like to go practice at the course, Ms. Lynx will take you there." The students let out a small cheer, some went to their work, a few others started chatting amongst themselves.

A while later, a few of the students went to the gun course with Miyu, about a third of the class. The others just chatted or continued working. Fox noticed that the group of ladies was walking towards him as he was grading papers.

"Mr. McCloud, can we ask you something?" Mandy asked her vulpine teacher. He looked up to her, her muzzled looked puzzled.

"Yes, what is it Mandy?"

"Did something happen, between you and Ms. Lynx?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, she doesn't seem like herself anymore, but neither do you. I'm just wondering really, but did something bad happen?"

"Well Mandy, I'm not really obligated to answer that. But I will tell you that it's toned down a bit between me and Ms. Lynx, she might tell you more if you ask her." Fox turned his attention back to his papers, ending the conversation with the young Border collie. She and along with her group of friends, headed down the gun course. Probably to take to Miyu about the situation. A message popped up on Fox's screen, taking his attention away from the papers. It was from Slippy.

Fox quietly read it to himself, Slippy had successfully located where Krystal was hiding out until their battle, finally it was time. The day seemed to go fast from there; already they were loading up into the car and heading back home from work. Fox waited until it was later at night, he then went to work.

X

A buzz came to Krystal's door; she opened it up that of what revealed a female panther in a delivery uniform.

"Delivery for Krystal." She held out the package to Krystal, who took it slowly from her grasp.

"Uh, thanks, but I wasn't expecting anything."

"Well, that's life for ya. Have a good day." Krystal sent the young panther a nod; she closed the door and put the small brown package onto her table. She grabbed a knife and sliced through the tape. She grabbed the item in the center, and held it into the air. It was a message; similar to what she has been sending Fox. She walked over to her plasma screen, and inserted the disk, a moment later, Fox's figure appeared onto the screen, this surprised her and she let out a small gasp.

"If you're watching this Krystal, this means I know the location of where you're hiding at. Don't worry, I wont tell anyone." Krystal didn't trust him; he must have went to a lot of work tracking her down, to her hidden location. "We need to talk, meet me at this location in three days, at midnight." The figure of Fox switched to a local map of Corneria city, and pin pointing out where Fox wants to meet with her, his figure didn't appear. But his voice came back.

"And make sure you're unarmed. Be careful though, Corneria has stepped up security since you're last visit."

X

It was a few minutes before midnight, Fox had a cloak draped over his head, it was a windy, cold night. He was meeting her under the bridge of where he collapsed. Fox had studied every aspect of the meeting his place, prepared for anything. Just as his watch struck midnight, he heard the sound of footsteps in the distance. Fox turned in the direction of the sound. A moment later, Krystal's figure appeared, draped with a cloak just like Fox.

"So, you came after all."

"You must have gone to a lot of work to contact me like that. What is it you want?" Krystal took the cloak off her head, Fox did the same.

"Are you unarmed?" an evil smile formed over Krystal's muzzle, she then removed a hidden aspect of her where the cloak was hiding it. A blaster in its holster.

"Come now Fox, you can't really expect me to come without a weapon, not like this."

"Heh, I guess not." Fox immediately pulled out a blaster pointed right at her, she quickly did the same, but neither fired.

"I'm not unarmed either, just incase you were wondering."

"I seemed to have notice." She called back sarcastically. "Get to the point, why did you call me here?" She added more emphasis near the end of her question. Fox put his blaster back in its holster, after a moment Krystal did the same.

"Our _anniversary_ is coming up."

"Yea it is, and followed closely by you're death." She walked around Fox, and spun around.

"Save you're threats."

"Then tell me why you called me here."

"Alright then, I will." Fox dug into his pockets to pull out what seemed to be a small sphere of some type. He looked back to her.

"You told me in you're first message, that you would eventually give me coordinates of where you wanted to fight."

"Yea I did." She raised one eyebrow while crossing her arms. "so what?"

"Why don't we fight here?" Fox pressed the button on the small sphere. A holographic picture of what seemed to be a map of the countryside areas of Corneria appeared. A few arrows surrounded a red dot placed onto the map. She studied the map for a moment, and then looked to Fox.

"What's there?"

"Half of the land is rocky terrain, the other half is all grassland and plain hills."

"And? Why fight they're?"

"Because it's a huge open valley of land. Far away enough where no one will get hurt, but not too far to travel, I know you're hide out isn't that far from Corneria."

"Hmph, I suppose." She lifted an eyebrow. "What's the catch?"

"I'll tell you right now, the day we fight. I'm going to have the planet wide shields raised up, that way you can't run. _Neither_ of us can escape. That day, one of us _will_ die." An evil grin spread across Krystal's muzzle.

"Smart, I like it. I didn't feel like playing cat and mouse with you anyway." She looked at him as if piercing his soul. "But what's stopping the Cornerian army to shoot me down once you're dead?"

"I told Peppy to have no interference whatsoever; it'll just be me and my time, and whoever you're working with. Once I'm dead, Peppy will lower the shields." He paused for a moment as a sly smile whipped across his face. "That is, if you can kill me."

"Not a problem." Fox then closed the map, and handed Krystal what seemed to be an identical copy of it.

"Here, study every aspect of the battle site, because I will."

"Fine." She took it from his grasp and placed it within her pockets. She then draped the cloak back over her head, and started walking off. She called out to him as her figure faded away in the darkness.

"Then I'll see you on the day you die." Fox didn't talk back, he just started walking back to his home, that is until Krystal fired an unexpected blaster shot at him, he quickly dodged and did the same; she got out of its way and quickly ran off.

_Well, that went better then I expected_.

X

Fox walked through his front door, and took off his cloak, he was about to head to his room, that is until a lamp came out, and a chair spun around, revealing Miyu in her bath robe, arms crossed. She didn't seem too happy with him.

"Where have you been?"

'Out, why do you ask?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you went and saw Krystal, didn't you?" Fox wondered how she knew, or maybe it was a little on the obvious side, of how he has been working late recently.

"I had a little talk with her, yea."

"Why didn't you tell anyone else?" Fox took off hi coat and replaced it onto the coat hanger.

"Because this is my business, this is my fight."

"You say it's your fight, but it's our fight to you know? It's my fight also." She got up from her seat and went up to Fox, glaring him down.

"And what's you're excuse of how you've been acting recently?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do I mean? I can't even say hello to you anymore! You act as if I don't exist to you!" They were having a small shout fight.

"But that was you're idea!"

"Yea, but I said to be friends! You're acting as if you've never even met me now!"

"Well I'm sorry, but that's just how it is. This was _you're_ idea, I'm just following you on what you said." She turned her body away from him, arms crossed and pouting. Fox wanted to speak up against her, but just breathed out deeply and let it go.

"Fine then, continue acting the way you do. Just see for yourself how much it affects me." Fox started heading down the hallway. Miyu wanted to speak back against him, but just decided to let it go also, she put a paw onto his shoulder. He turned and saw her eyes, now filled with sadness and compassion.

"Don't; give up, on me, on the team, on yourself." Fox shook off her paw, resulting in a frown forming around Miyu's muzzle.

"I wasn't planning on too." Fox walked down the hallway, Miyu just turned out the light behind her and headed for her room. Fox laid in bed, endlessly awake, thinking to himself. About what was happening, what was going to happen.

_Do I regret what I've done? Pushing Miyu away, turning down her love and concern for me? No I don't, I regret nothing. I only do this because I'm confused, with life, with myself, with them. Krystal, who I thought I had buried my feelings for her with hatred and anger, where I thought I had cleansed myself of those feelings: still linger within my mind and soul. She has eluded me, but I know inside she feels the same way. Ultimately, it has come down to this. The love of my now enemy, and my old love from years past, both continue to strike at my heart continuously. _

Fox got out of bed, and went onto the balcony; he leaned against the frame, staring out into the dark forest in front of him, then up to the stars.

_Will this ever end? Will I actually have to kill Krystal in one month? Will she actually kill me? There's a huge difference between a hologram and the real deal, the real thing. All I can really do, Is wait and see how this will play out. I know I've hurt Miyu tremendously, but she doesn't understand. She doesn't know how I feel, what I'm going through. She only pushes me away now as payback for what I've done. Will she change? I'm sure she will in time. _

_So much will happen in this one month, and so much more after our fight. Someone's requiem will be played no doubt. Is my story going the way I want it to go? Yes, until this is over, I cannot be any closer to Miyu then I already am, feelings betray one another._

_The past is beyond change_

_The future, beyond knowledge _

_The decisions we make to protect the future_

_May ultimately become a regret of the past_

_Live once, die once_

"Regret nothing." Fox quietly talked about himself, he then turned back into the room and fell into troubled sleep.


	21. Miyu's Loving Faith

_I offer him my support, my reinsurance, my abilities, and my love. But now it's come to this, we don't talk, we don't look at one another, if it wasn't for our same jobs, we wouldn't even be in the same room ever. Does he hate me now? No, I don't think so. He's just lost, confused, and upset, in one month; he must make a huge decision, to kill the traitor. _

_But…I can't help but to think of that one question that stands out above all else in my mind? Why is he pushing me away? It shouldn't be too hard to kill her, he loves me, and I love him. So why is he pushing me away from him, distancing us? Maybe, it's because he doesn't really love me at all…No, that can't be it; he gave me his word, and this pendant as proof. _

Miyu was just sitting on her bed in the new room she was staying in, thinking to herself, everything has changed. She was twirling around her pendant in her paws, no longer wrapped around her neck, like how she use to have it.

_If he had true feelings for me, and me only, he wouldn't be pushing me away, he would be embracing me. That must be it, he still love Krystal, and now must decide who he wants to be with. But, is that really a choice? Krystal has been branded a traitor, they would never allow Fox to be with her, it will never happen. In one month, she will either die by Fox's paws, or face the judgment of the council, but traitors aren't welcome among them, and prices are high. Even to death for their crimes. _

_I may think this is all my fault, it probably is. But I will not just stand aside and let Fox throw me away, like some tissue after you've blown you're nose into it._

Miyu's head was starting to ache from her thoughts; she laid down on her bed frame, and took in deep breaths from her nose.

_I have to calm down, those thoughts, couldn't possibly become reality. Their was no way that Fox would choose Krystal, over me, would their be? After everything she's done to him? But come, to think of it, what has she done that made her crime so high? To be branded as a traitor to the system. But there is the rumors she's planning something big, something that could very well overwhelm us and destroy us all…No, we will be victorious that day. I know it. _

Miyu got off of her bed, and decided to take a walk through the park to calm her nerves. She walked out the door, and immediately heard the fighting between Fox and Fay, something that has already happened a million times sense Fox's decision for him and Miyu to stay _friends_. This fight was getting pretty fierce.

"I don't what's so hard about all of this, you know what you have to do, you can't choose Krystal over Miyu! She's been branded as a traitor. Corneria will never allow it!" Fay was screaming at Fox, he was being so selfish she thought, why couldn't he just get over the fact that this is what life is all about. Decisions and sacrifices you don't want to make.

"I know where this is going, and I know what I have to do! But I have to do it this way, I can't even think straight now."

"Why are you being so selfish? Pushing Miyu away from yourself won't help you, how does it help any of us!?"

"I am not being selfish, I'm being _real_. You wouldn't know Fay, when was the last time you had to fight someone you cared for?" Fay just gave him a glare, he was right their. No one could have gone through what Fox is going through now.

"Never, but that doesn't excuse you're actions."

"My actions? Like what?"

"Miyu loves you, but you turn her away, reject her. If you don't quit this soon, she could end up leaving you for someone else." Fox sat down, he wasn't so happy with that thought, and held his head down.

"Wake up! You're not being real; you're being _stubborn_ if anything!" Fox was done, he just got up and walked away from Fay, he ran into Miyu down the hall, neither talking to one another, and looking opposite ways, just as usual. Miyu ran quickly out the door, Fay tried to speak with her, but didn't even get the chance. It was windy that day, the winds blowing fast and strong, Miyu had to shield her eyes from the irritation. After a moment, she adjusted to it.

_This is hard, hard for any of us, for me. But mainly for Fox. All I can wonder now, is does Krystal feel the same way about him? Maybe she's to blinded by rage and vengeance to even see that he loves her, how absurd. This time apart can't possibly destroy our relation ship could it? After everything we've been through, everything we've done, everything we've…said._

Miyu could feel tears forming in her eyes; she increased her pace, practically an all out sprint. She had to get away from it all. She kept that way for nearly half an hour now, and ended up in a grassy field in the park, completely warn out. She looked up to the cloudy sky; it was dark and gray, depressing. It fitted her mood quite well she thought.

_Me and Fox are meant to be together, I'm sure of it. Or, are we? Krystal and Fox are both foxes, and I'm a lynx. But like Falco said it himself, our gene structures are close enough to do just about…everything. You may think that I'm strong, and I am. But thoughts like these can crumble even the most sturdiest of walls, my wall. It will shatter us, at the thought of losing loved ones. _

_All I can really think about is Fox and I, and how Krystal plays in this game, a triangle, that's what it is. Were just pawns in this game of life, and its Fox's move, for not at least. No, it's not. It's my turn. _

Miyu got up from where she was standing, and started heading back to the home.

_I have to do something, I'm loosing Fox, and I will not just stand aside and let him walk away. I don't know what, but there must be something I can do. _

It was dark already, Miyu walked in the front doors, to see Fay sitting in the chair, reading a newspaper, she got up when she saw Miyu walk in.

"Are you alright?" She asked her dear friend, with much concern in her tone.

"Yea, I think I'm fine."

"That's a relief; dinner is on the counter if you want some." Fay pointed to a little tray of food, left for Miyu, she looked back to Fay.

"Do you know where Fox is?"

"I think he's asleep or at least in his room." She shot her a strange look. "Why?"

"I need to talk to him."

"No offense Miyu, but he's not exactly in the mood." Miyu started walking down the hallway as she spoke.

"Yea? Well I don't care." She went down the hallway, until she reached Fox's door. She knocked on it, calling out to him.

"Fox?" Their was no response, she tried again.

"Fox, are you up?" Still nothing, she decided to slowly open the door, only to discover it's locked.

"Damn." She looked up to the hall tree. "Their must be a key around here somewhere." She searched the high roof for a key, at the very end she found it, a little dusty; she put it in the lock and turned it, activated the tumbler, but kept the door closed.

_Maybe I, shouldn't go in after all. _She was about to relock it, until she set herself straight. _No, I have to talk to him now. Before I lose him forever. _She slowly crept the door open, not wanting to awaken him. She walked in and closed the door behind her, relocking it. She studied the sleeping vulpine in the bed; he looked disturbed somehow, as if in a bad dream, but was soundly asleep. She slowly tip pie toed to his side. And got onto her knees.

It seemed for the longest of times, she just watched him sleep. She finally decided she needed to wake him.

"Fox." She shook him lightly; he fluttered his eyes, but didn't awaken.

"Fox!" She screamed in his ear, he immediately bolted up and fell over the top of the bed, landing on the other side. He got up, looking around to see what had just happened. He looked over and saw Miyu kneeling down near his bed.

"Hey! What are you doing in here!?"

"I need to talk to you." She got up onto her feet, Fox walked over to her.

"Yea? Well I don't want to talk to you right now, come back later or something." Fox was about to reach for his blanket, until his paw was caught by Miyu, he glared her down, only to receive her's back at him.

"_No_, were going to talk now. Whether you like it or not." Fox bared his fangs and growled deeply.

"Make me."

"Fine, I _will_." She reached for his other paw, they had a little struggle contest, until she put on enough weight to make themselves fall back onto the bed, with Miyu laying on top of Fox. He struggled to break free of her grasp, but couldn't seem to be able to, she had him cornered on his pressure points, and felt sharp pain whenever he tried to break free.

"Just, calm down." She grunted through her teeth, trying to keep Fox under control.

"Get off of me!" Fox was angry; she couldn't keep him under control. He was grunting so loudly, anyone could hear him. She had to quiet him down somehow, but couldn't, both her paws were occupied.

_Unless._ She thought to herself, and closed her eyes. _It's the only way, to tame him. _Miyu quickly pressed her lips against Fox's, his eyes suddenly widening open, and getting quiet almost immediately. They just stayed like that for a moment.

_What's happening to me? All my anger, and hate. It's…Being purified, lifted away._ Fox thought to himself, this mood he was feeling was of happiness and bliss. He didn't want to admit hit, but all of a sudden, the only thing he wanted to do, was be with Miyu. Miyu removed her lips from him and looked down to him, a few tears forming in her eyes. They stared endlessly at one another, taking in the beauty of the other's eyes. Fox could feel a few tears forming in the corner of his eyes, He breathed deeply.

Miyu turned her grasp on Fox into a strangle hug after seeing him calm down, Fox wrapped his arms around her, he no longer felt uneasy, or guilty of what he must do. They were together again, in each other's arms, no longer distanced by the feelings of anguish and despair. Fox released his grasp with one arm, and made his way down to Miyu's zipper…

X

Miyu awoke, hours later. She slowly stirred awake, and noticed something was out of place, what happened last night? Or what happened hours ago? Her eyes suddenly widened when she felt that feeling, she wasn't wearing any clothing. She quickly grabbed the blankets and pulled them upwards, covering herself up. She looked around the room; it was a disaster, as if a black hole came through here, she noticed, that clothing was laying everywhere, _her_ clothing.

It was still pretty dark around her, so it must have been late at night, probably an hour or two before the sun would rise. She heard the sound of someone breathing, and looked to her left; to see Fox sleeping soundly beside her. She then took in the reality of what has happened, and couldn't believe it. She noticed his arm wrapped around her waist. She gasped, and covered her mouth with her paws. She got up, leaning on the bed frame; covering her breasts with the covers. She held her head down.

_Did we just really…Sleep together?_ They must have, their was no other way to explain the situation at hand. Miyu looked around the room, and found her bra and panties, placing them in their appropriate locations. She slowly got out of the bed, not wanting to awaken Fox, and headed out for the balcony, she needed some air. She took many deep breathes, but it didn't work, it didn't calm her down. She ran into the bathroom, and immediately turned on the sink. She cupped her hands and splashed her face with water, trying to awaken herself to reality.

But this was _reality_. She had to accept the fact, that she and Fox just spent the night together. She made her way back outside to the balcony, looking out to the infinite blackness.

_We did, just slept together. But, why did I do that?_ She tried to find an answer for herself. _Did I, do that out of desperation? Because I knew I was loosing him and had to find a way to make him listen to me? Or did I do that, because we are really in love, performing what you do when passion goes so far._ She was cursing herself inside her head, this wasn't right, she felt lower then she really was, but then got another thought.

_What should I do now? I wish I could just take it all back. No, why should I? I love Fox; he loves me, that's how life is._ She walked back inside the room, to her side of the bed and starred at the sleeping vulpine, it was hard to think exactly of what he was thinking. But, it seemed he wasn't phased by it, or at least just as stunned as she was.

_I should just leave, before he wakes up._ Miyu started gathering all of her clothes, and made a big pile within her arms; she turned and reached for the door knob, but stopped.

_No, why should I? I shouldn't be ashamed of myself._ She turned back to Fox, and walked back to the bedside. _I love that vulpine, all I did was prove it to him._ Miyu tossed her clothing to her side, allowing them to scatter all over the place. She slowly reached around to her backside, and loosened her garments. Letting them fall to the ground. She climbed back into the bed with the young vulpine; she looked up to his attuned sleep, smiling sweetly to him. She kissed the top of his forehead, whispering gently to him.

"I love you, Fox McCloud." She took her original position in the bed, under his arm; close to him, embracing him.

_He'll have to realize what's happened, once he wakes up. I can't run, I won't run away._

_Sorry if the whole, *Love Making* scene is all…weird, I've never written anything like that, so I guess I just write it as I would have scene it as. =D Thanks for you're understanding. _


	22. Now We Know

Fox woke up, slowly started to open his eyes when the sun shined through the bedroom window. His head ached; he tried to remember exactly what happened last night. All he could really remember is the screaming match between him and Miyu, and a little bit after that. Then he felt something weighing him down, it wasn't unpleasant, he actually felt a soothing presence about it. He felt as if it was filling his body with warmth and happiness. He looked around the room, trying to regain his focus, his eyes widened more and more once he realized what he saw; clothing scattered around the room, and a big pile of clothing in the center of the floor. He realized that it was Miyu' clothing.

_What?_ He turned his head, towards the object that was resting onto his chest; to realize that it was none other then…Miyu! She was fast asleep, her head comfortably resting on his chest. He gasped slightly at the sight, what was Miyu doing here? Of all places. He then tried and calmed himself down; not wanting to wake her, and feel her wrath. He thought back to the night before, and tried to put in order everything that happened, then he remembered what they did. Being with each other of happiness and bliss.

Fox let out a disgruntling sigh, he couldn't believe what was happening to him, to her, now. He didn't want to believe it, but with Miyu; he felt so at peace, so enlightened, as much as it hurt his feelings for Krystal, he couldn't deny it. Fox let the young lynx use him as a pillow for a bit longer, thinking quietly to himself.

_Why is she here? Did we really just, sleep together? Maybe, I'm not sure, this could all be just a coincidence, couldn't it be?_ As much as he wanted to believe it, their was no way that could be true. Because here they were, the young vulpine and the young lynx, together, not wearing any garments, their was no explanation for that; except for one.

_We, really did just spend the night together, didn't we? _He looked over to Miyu, and noticed she had a small, curved happy smile around her muzzle, it was the happiest she looked in all these months. She was with the young she loved, if only Fox could confirm the same thing.

_This is wrong, we shouldn't have done that. I can't be any closer to her until this is all over! Why did we do that? _He was cursing himself in his head; this was exactly the opposite of what he wanted with Miyu. Although she forced this onto him; he was equally as guilty for following it through.

_I wonder how she will react to this, when she wakes up. _He continued his gaze at her, so calm and peaceful, locked within an attuned sleep. _Maybe, I should wake her up._ Fox slightly taped on her shoulder, trying to make her stir awake, though it didn't work. _Or maybe I should just let her sleep._ Fox then gently tried to lift her off of him and onto the other side of the bed. But before he could get very far, he saw her stir, and froze in terror. She didn't awaken though; she let out a small, reassuring sigh, and snuggled closer to Fox. Her forehead ever so close to his cheek.

Fox then tried another option, trying to whisper in her ear and make her wake up slowly. At the sound of his voice, her smile only deepened and planted a small kiss onto Fox's cheek. _Yea, now I feel so much better._ Fox thought to himself, this was much harder then he first anticipated. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he was enjoying Miyu's company, and her cuteness towards him. But, he had to get her off; this was just to confusing for him. He then tried the arrogant thing. He quickly and as gently as he could, lifted Miyu off of him, and put her down in her respective spot, not really carring if he woke her up now. Miyu started stirring up again; this time opened her emerald gaze. Fox decided to quickly turn his back to her; facing the other way, and closing his eyes.

He heard Miyu yawn, it sounded happy and relaxed. _Well. I feel better now._ She turned to Fox, still asleep it seemed. She could have sworn though, that she was resting on him, as when she did when she first fell back asleep. She decided to try and wake him, to try and tell him what has occurred. _Guess now or never, and it has to be now._ She shook him lightly.

"Fox? Wake up. We need to talk." Fox decided it was probably better to face her now, their was no way to hide what happened, though he felt like apart of him didn't want to hide it, it must have been the side that his heart belonged to Miyu, he turned around to face her, she had a half smile, half disappointed smirk look about her. She studied the orange fox, who had the same look about his face, he had already awakened before her, and accepted the reality at hand.

Neither of them really spoke up, kind of embarrassed; and felt awkward at the scene. They weren't really looking at each other also, trying to avoid each other's look.

"We really did just…" Fox spoke up, but couldn't find it in himself to finish his statement.

"Yea, we did."

"Why though?" Miyu thought about it, why did they do what they just did? It seemed as though the answer was simple to her; but not to him. She crept closer to him as she spoke.

"I'm sorry; I know this isn't what you wanted. But, I felt like I was loosing you, I couldn't just stand aside and let you go. I was afraid; that you would leave me, I _had_ to do something." Miyu set her head onto his chest, though he didn't pull away; he turned his gaze the opposite direction. "Please, forgive me."

Fox was lost in his thoughts, Miyu could tell as she looked up to the larger vulpine. He breathed in deep, and closed his eyes. He felt as if a great weight has been lifted off his shoulders; feeling as free as he had been, when he was close to her. He rested his paw onto her back, and brought up the blankets to cover themselves. He turned back to her, and met her emerald eyes.

"I know, I understand." Miyu felt a few tears of happiness swell up in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Fox, embracing him tightly.

"Thank you." Fox slowly wrapped his arms around her, taking in her sweet scent and composure. He let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Miyu asked him; Fox noticed, that Miyu sounded so much happier now then she had in the past few month's.

"Looks like we made a mess." Miyu lifted her head, and looked over to the room, clothing was scattered everywhere. Besides all of hers in a little pile on the ground. She let out a small giggle.

"I guess so." And put her head back onto Fox's chest. They don't know how long they stayed like that, in that position; wrapped around by the one you love. Fox could tell it was getting into the late morning.

"Come on, we should probably get ready." He took a hold of her paw, and pulled her over to the shower, a smile on her face. The warm water felt great, relieving stress; it felt better, knowing they were with one another. They washed one another, taking in sweet scents and feelings; it was heaven on earth. (I wanted to say Corneria instead of earth, but to tell the truth. That just sounds kind of weird =X )

After the relaxing shower, they got dressed, only in undergarments first, they went onto the balcony, and starred out into the morning pasture in front of them.

"So, now we know." Fox said aloud, Miyu turned to him.

"Hmmm?" Fox turned to her, grasping her paw.

"Now we know, what we mean to each other." She turned to him.

"Yea, I guess so." Fox pulled her into a hug, stroking the fur on her back downwards. He talked to her gently, whispering.

"I know that I hurt you." He paused for a moment, and took in a deep breathe. "I'm so sorry." He elevated his head, hovering over her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him inwards.

"It's alright."

"All you did was love me, and I didn't believe you. I didn't _want_ to believe you. But now, there is no way to deny it. I understand the actions you took, that I followed." He pulled away, his paws resting onto her shoulders as he looked down to her.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I believe you now. I love you too." She whispered to him soothingly.

"I know." They moved in closer, until their lips met one another. They hadn't felt that way in a long time, they felt enlightened; to be with one another; the one you care for the most. Who you would give you're life for, until the end, until you perished from this world. The moment of happiness and bliss lasted for several moments, until Fox pulled away from her, gazing down at her heart filled warm smile.

"Do you mind if I move back in now?" Fox let out a small chuckle.

"_Please_, do." She let out a small smile, and looked down to his neck.

"Where you're pendant again." Fox let out a small laugh.

"I will." He put a small kiss onto her forehead. "What about you?"

"As will I." They knew that everything would work out, and everything would be fine.

X

The week went by smoothly, and happily. Sure, Fox got the occasional lecture from Fay, of how he should have realized what was happening and reacted on it sooner, to spare some hurt feelings to Miyu. But he didn't care, he knew that she was right; and accepted his mistake. The mood of the home was just brighter; it even seemed that the weather was even brighter that week. Fox thought, that maybe this was a sign from the ones up above, maybe from his father? Or someone higher up.

Everyone noticed just how happy they were, Falco, Katt, Fay, Peppy, their students, everyone. Fox looked up to the night sky one night, near the end of the week. Planted in the tree, he and his father once sat upon together, thinking quietly to himself.

_Now I know, now I follow what my heart has been telling me. I now follow the path in front of me, leading towards Miyu. I know now, that I'm destined to be with her; as she is to be with me. Dad, was this the right path? _Fox thought back, to his dream within his coma. When his father told him, that this was his story, and that he must choose his own path; as well as who he wants to be with; it seems as though he's made that choice.

_Dad, I believe I've made the right choice. Miyu loves me, as I do to her. All that was left for me, was to be convinced. Miyu's move wasn't desperate; it was bold, strong, and heart warming. She needed me, before I would vanish from her forever, I'm glad that she made that choice, otherwise. I would still be lost now, but now I think I know what I must do, and who, will be with me as I do it._ Fox heard the sound of someone else climbing up onto the branch he was sitting on, and knew who it was instantly. He turned to face her; the love of his life. Miyu.

They didn't speak, all Miyu did was rest her head onto his shoulder, as Fox wrapped his shoulder around her, smiles on each other's faces.

_Well face this together; and conquer it as one. Paired up forever in the risk taking game, that is love. This is my story, and this is how I choose it to go._

Fox gently made her gaze look to him, and planted a small kiss onto her lips, feeling her warmth flow into his body. He stopped for a moment, and whispered to her.

"Now we know." She looked into his emerald gaze.

"And we always will."

_Author's Notes_

_Hey guys, I'm really sorry. I'm sure you've noticed as have I; that these chapters are getting shorter and shorter, and I apologize for that. But sense school has started; and the story is really coming to an end, I really don't have any idea's of what to write about, but also just take in fact; that this is all off the top of my head, this story isn't written on paper, and the chapter's I've posted. Were all completed, minutes before I put them up on the site. _

_I also wanted to tell you of my game plan till the story is done. To tell the truth, I don't think this story will go ANY farther then 30 chapters, if it's going to get that far as it is. So this is what I plan to do about it._

_School is here now, and for me; a little overwhelming. I'm REALLY trying this year to ace all my classes, so that takes time away from story writing, I'm also really SORE, because I have weight lifting 1__st__ period, daily, and go to the gym directly after school. So sorry, but I am tired and need my rest._

_But my plan is, during the school week, I'm going to write somewhere between 1-3 chapters, sorry but I don't think they will come daily, it'l be over the 5 day school week._

_THEN, what during the weekend, WHEN I HAVE FREE TIME, I'll write, more, I'm aiming around maybe 4 chapters or so? SO that will probably be the end of the story._

_Thank you so much for you're understanding! Also catch the sequel that I'm planning! Thanks again! _

_Zythxx Signing Out_

_(AKA Josh.) _


	23. Official Business

"All set?" Fox asked Miyu, who had just gotten done getting dressed and was studying herself in the full body length mirror, today was an important day; where she, along with the other ladies. Would be part of the Star Fox team again. She turned to him, with a happy smile across her face.

"How do I look?" Fox studied her figure from top to bottom, she had pretty attire on; a beautiful formal cerulean dress, with glistening white shoes and her golden pendant; she looked quite stunning. Fox walked over to her slowly, with a sly smile across his muzzle.

"Not bad, not bad at all." They locked gazes for a moment; followed by lips a second later. They felt so at ease now, ever since they restored their relationship; everyone seemed to be so happy now, especially them. They embraced happily, Miyu studied Fox's figure in the mirror, he was wearing a slick black suite, with matching dress shoes.

"You look handsome."

"Thank you." They walked out of their shared room; and into the living room where everyone was waiting for them, all dressed very nice; formally.

"Beautiful Fay." She stood up at the comment; in a pink ball gown and matching high heels, it went well with her white fur.

"Thank you." She walked cutely over to him, and then headed for the door, out to the car. They loaded up and headed for the military base; they didn't know why they were supposed exactly; Peppy had just told them that it was a special occasion, so they just went with it. But of course, an acceptance coronation is always exciting.

Katt was watching Falco as he drove, for someone who always held their cool; he sure seemed nervous.

"Is their something you wanted to tell me Falco?"

"Uh, no. Nothing in particular." Katt tried to pry more.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, no worries right?" He let out a weak chuckle; Katt obviously didn't buy it, but decided it was best not to pry. They were greeted by Peppy; also dressed for the formal occasion.

"Before we head out, we have some small business to take care of." Everyone took a seat in the round table, the three ladies all next to one another. Peppy turned around and digged for what seemed to be files, he dropped them onto the table surface; they were all files of each of the three ladies, containing civilian and military information. He picked up a folder; which had Fay's picture onto it. He read the information out loud.

"Fay Spaniel. Age 25. Was admitted one year early, and graduated one year early from Corneria Military Academy; due to advance knowledge and exceeds in placement testing. Specialized in Mechanical Engineering." He dropped the folder back down and picked up another one, with Katt's picture on the front.

"Katt Monroe. Age 29. Attended Fortuna Military School, requested transfer to Corneria Military base during 3rd course. Specialized in Combat Training and Strategist." He laid down the folder, and picked up Miyu's.

"Miyu Lynx. Age 27, graduated from Corneria Military Academy; among some of the highest in you're class, behind Fox McCloud. Specialized in Sniper Training, Hand-to-Hand Combat technique, and Piloting." He laid it down, and leaned back into his chair, his gaze focused onto the three ladies, in their dazzling outfits.

"Ladies, you have been accepted into team Star Fox." He got out a small black box and opened it, and picked up three small badges, he handed one to Katt. "Welcome aboard."

"Congratulations baby." Falco placed a small kiss onto her cheek, she didn't talk though, she was a bit embarrassed, this was a happy scene. Peppy looked over to the other two young ladies.

"I've been saving these for you two, for the day you came back. Welcome home." Peppy handed them each their original badges from the first time they joined the team, they took a hold of them; Miyu looked at her old badge with pride, and happiness. She felt Fox's grasp on her shoulders, reassuring her.

"Congratulations." Miyu looked up to the eternal emerald gaze that was Fox's eyes, and smiled happily.

"Now, I told you to dress nicely, because this is a special occasion, with more to come. We have dinner plans, at Till The End Of Time. Let's say we get a move on." Everyone seemed surprised, that place was always full, and seating was reservation only, Peppy must have been planning this ahead. They walked out to what seemed to be a small cruiser, requested by the general himself, and flew over to the restaurant.

The night sky illuminated the buzzing city below, and the view was incredible. They landed below, in front of the entrance, where Peppy had the shuttle valet parked. They went inside, with Peppy as the leader, sense he did plan all of this.

"General, how nice to see you this evening. You're table is ready for you and you're party now." The young waitress addressed him with the highest respect.

"Thank you, is everyone in place?"

"Yes sir they are. Please, right this way." They were escorted to a round table, right in the center of the restaurant. It seemed to be more for the people of the higher life. They were seated, and immediately the waiter went away to fetch their beverages.

"Wow Peppy, this must have been difficult." Fox asked his father like figure, which couldn't help to put on a small smile.

"Not at all Fox. When you're the General of the Army, even the most difficult tasks become at ease. Everything has been planned out, drinks, meals, entertainment, all of it." Fox sent him a warm smile, then to Miyu, she seemed to be enjoying herself as well. Peppy sent a wink to Falco.

A moment later, the waiter had arrived, bringing out a bottle of champagne and wine glasses for the lot. Fox opened it and poured out drinks for all of them.

"A toast, to the general." Fox raised his glass, followed by everyone as an acknowledgement to their long time team member and friend. They all took a drink, except for Fox, who swished it down, and let out a small reassuring sigh.

"That's good wine." He helped himself to another glass, and took that one slowly.

"The best." Peppy added, he knew everything that was happening ahead. Later, their meals were brought out, all hiddened in silver platters, and released all at the same time, everyone own favorite dish. They all enjoyed their meals with bliss, that is until Katt had found something unpleasant in her meal.

"Oh, what is this?" She put down her silverware, and pulled out what was a beautiful diamond ring, they all eyed on it, especially her, she played with it in her paws.

"I think, somebody lost this."

"No, it's not lost. It was put in their for a reason." Falco added, it came down to this. He got out of his seat, Peppy turned to the band playing at the stadium to stop playing, where everyone questioned around them. Falco kneeled down in front of her, she seemed nervous, but so did he.

"Katt, I've realized something very important." He took the ring from her grasp, and cleaned it off with her nap kin, and looked back up to her. He spoke with much happiness and nervousness in his tone. "I've realized that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Everyone around them was looking at him; the center of attention, he paused for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Would, you marry me?"

"Oh Falco." Katt whispered, her voice heavy and shaky, with tears swelling up in the corner of her eyes. She never really did show her sensitive side, not even to him, but she just couldn't help herself; she was just proposed to. It took her a moment to give him her answer, everyone was silently waiting.

"Yes." Was all she whispered aloud. "Nothing would make me happier, then to be Mrs. Lombardi." Falco slid the ring onto her finger, with much ease, and looked up happily to his new fiancé. The audience applaud loudly, with cheering and clapping as the couple shared a moment of bliss. The band went back to playing, this time a more what seemed to be moving about tune, to dance with. Falco got back up and extended his hand, which Katt happily put her paw into. They went over to the dance floor and entered a world of happiness.

"Wow, that was _unexpected_." Fox watched the couple dance with one another, Katt still crying happily to herself.

"It was bound to happen." Peppy added, and took another drink from his glass. Fox soon followed the program, got up and extended his paw in front of Miyu.

"Would you honor me with a dance, Ms. Lynx?" She looked up to his charming smile, and put her paw into his grasp.

"I'd be delighted." They went over to the floor and joined in on the fun. Fay was happy, but felt a little left out, she turned back around and noticed Peppy's paw extended out to her.

"Would you grace me with you're prescience Ms. Spaniel?" she let out a small giggle at the Older Hare's remark, and put her paw into his own.

"It would be my pleasure." They joined in; soon the whole room was joined by more couple's dancing together, until all the customers were dancing. Miyu and Fox held their gaze, and danced with grace. She twirled around him as she had been dancing all her life. Fox spun her out, and rein cycled her back in, where she just stayed in that position, in his grasp.

Fireworks were shot out, outside of the building walls, and grabbed everyone's attention, it looked beautiful under the night sky, a shooting star soared across; some people gasped out in excitement. As the night concluded, the group left, parked in front of them was a slick Star Ocean cruiser; a valet parker gave the keys to Peppy, who then handed them to Falco.

"Here you go Falco, a shuttle for two." He digged into his pockets for something else. "And the key to the team summer home." He handed it to Falco.

"Thank you Peppy." Falco gave the old Hare a hug and pat on the back, who did the same, after Falco came Katt.

"Thank you, for everything."

"My pleasure. Have fun you two." They got into the cruiser, waved to the team and blasted off into the night sky. They watched them until they were out of sight. Soon their own cruiser had come and they were flown back to the military base.

"That was a night to remember." Fay stated out, everyone agreed.

"Yea, but to tell the truth; Falco is the last person I would think to get married." Miyu added, they all shared a good laugh, it seemed true.

"Yea, well everyone does change eventually." Fox commented. They reached the base, where they said their good night to Peppy and headed back to their own home. Fay said her good night, and the foxy couple went back to their own room, and talked as they undressed from their formal clothing.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Fox asked as he unbuttoned his under shirt."

"Oh yes, tonight; is a night to remember. It was just so _beautiful_."

"I know what you mean. I'm just wondering how Falco pulled it off."

"Tee-he. Yea I know. I'm sure he was nervous."

"I know he was nervous, his feathers were starting to turn purple." They both shared a small laugh, Miyu reset her gown in the closet space that she took up with her personal things, she liked it very much, and just wished she could live in this house forever. They both crawled into bed, near one another. Fox rested his head onto Miyu's chest as they lay in bed together; eyes closed and a happy smile.

Nothing could have ruined this day. Fox thought of nothing that could have made it any better, until he got into deep thought, and looked up to the woman of his dreams, now sleeping peacefully.

_Are time is coming. I'm sure of it._

_I don't like this chapter, I think it's bad ='[ Maybe? I don't know, maybe I'm loosing my stuff again! _


	24. Happier Times

The wedding was planned one week away from the proposal, and it had been a busy time indeed. They wanted it to get done before the fight would take place; it was now just two weeks until they would face off against Krystal. Falco just paced back and fourth, in the court yard of the church, where his wedding ceremony was to be taken place, he sure seemed nervous.

"Take it easy man, relax. Take deep breath's you know?" Fox stopped his friend, and looked at him with a happy smile.

"Easy for you to say, when have you ever asked someone to marry you?" Fox's smile faded away, that was true, it must have been nerve wrecking.

"You'll be fine." Peppy placed a paw onto the taller birds shoulder, and he looked over to him with a heart warming smile. "Ask Slippy for yourself, he's married." They all turned to Slippy, who just sent Falco a quick nod.

X

As the men were helping the groom, the ladies helped out the bride. Miyu and Fay were helping out Katt, to look her best for Falco. Doing hair, Make up and nails.

"Oh, I feel so uneasy." Katt looked at herself, half smirked, this was a big day for her.

"You'll be fine." Miyu looked to them in the mirror; Katt looked astonishing in the wedding dress.

"Thank you. I've just, you know. Never been married before, I wonder how this will go really."

"It's going to go great, just wait and see." Katt turned and exchanged smiles with Miyu.

X

Later the wedding had begun, and was a public event. It seemed that many people had shown up to pay their regards for Falco and Katt. The first few rows of seats were open for family only, though was empty; neither had any living family. The men and ladies took their positions, and the orchestra played its tune.

The grand doors spun open, and came down the flower girl. Katt's hidden figure appeared, being escorted by Peppy. They walked down the isle, Falco amazed, and just getting more nervous, he turned to Fox; his best man, and sent him a quick nod, everything would turn out alright.

Peppy unveiled the bride and looked at her beautiful face. With a warm smile placed on him.

"Thank you so much." Katt gave him a small hug.

"My pleasure."

Katt walked up and took her place next to Falco as Peppy dispersed.

"Here we are." Falco announced and took her paws within his hands.

"Together forever."

They exchanged vows, Falco turned to Fox for the ring as Katt did to Miyu for her's, and placed the rings on within another's fingers. They moved in to kiss, and shared the moment of happiness. The crowd cheered wildly, and the wedding bells rang in the distance, the newly wed couple ran down the steppes and in front of the same cruiser from one week past.

Katt sniffed her bouquet of flowers and flew them out to the crowd, being caught by Fay. She took in their sweet scent, and looked to her right; to see an attractive light furred Vulpine at her side; they locked gazes for a moment. Falco and Katt climbed into the cruiser and blasted off as the crowd behind them cheered, on the back was written _Just Married_ of their cruiser. Everyone went to their own vehicles and drove off to the place where the after party was being placed.

Falco soon learned that the cruiser was a wedding gift from Peppy. The big ball room was filled with party goers. The newly wed couple and the team all sat in the table up high. This was a day to remember, a day to cherish forever. A slow song had begun to play and the newly wed couple went onto the ball room floor for a dance. Fox and Miyu quickly followed. They gave each other a polite bow, and exchanged grasps.

They danced elegantly for what seemed eternity, until the night grew. The crowd dispersed, Falco and Katt left, unknown to where their honey moon was. Fay went to bed for the night, while Fox and Miyu headed to their room and undressed.

"You know, I don't really feel tired. I think I'm going to go for a walk." Fox then went through his dresser for some clothing.

"Yea, I'm not either. I'll join you." Miyu began doing the same. They quietly left the home and strolled down the side walk, holding hands.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Fox asked Miyu, although that didn't really seem like a question, she replaced it with one of her own.

"Do you have to ask?" He just let out a small chuckle.

"I guess not. It was a night to remember."

"Yea, I can't imagine anything more beautiful." Fox kept quiet, thinking back to his talk with Fay earlier and his wish from his birthday. They made their way down to the park, up against the bridge, and stared out to the dark forest in front of them, though it was enlightened by the stars. No matter where they went, it seemed to be bright anywhere; the heavens shinning down on this day.

Miyu took Fox's arm into her grasp, and looked up to him; he was thinking quietly to himself.

"Is something wrong?" Miyu's sudden question snapped Fox out of his trance. He looked down to her.

"Oh, no nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking of happy thoughts." Miyu giggled a bit.

"About what?" Fox didn't speak for a moment; he moved in and quickly put a kiss onto her lips.

"About you, me and what's ahead of us." Fox was half lying; half telling the truth. Fox starred back to the darkened forest, a frown forming around his muzzle.

"I hate to kill the moment though."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Only two weeks. Until the end. Until we fight Krystal for our lives." Miyu turned Fox's head to make him face her, she looked at him with much concern, and happiness as she softly spoke to him.

"We'll face this together, and conquer it." Fox pulled her into a hug, and played with the hair on top of her head.

"Yea, we will. _Together_." They walked back to their home, and to their room. They got undressed and crawled into bed. They got close, cuddling with one another. Miyu buried her head into Fox's chest, and breathed in happily, taking in his sweet scent. She whispered softly to him.

"Remember." He looked down to her; she looked up and met his gaze.

"Together." She put her head back down and closed her eyes.

"Yea, together." He closed his eyes, and thought to himself.

_Together forever, as one. Always__. _Fox followed Miyu to a distant; fleeting sleep.

_I don't like this Chapter either, ugh. I think I'm loosing my touch =/ that or cause im getting really close to the end of the story, this is a short chapter =O _


	25. The Unveiled Truth

It was coming down to this; just one week prior to the fight of their lives, Krystal has been studying the battle map that Fox gave to her at their meeting endlessly, and why not? It could very well keep her alive in the conflict.

_That's enough for now_. She got up from the couch, and went over to the restroom to freshen up. She splashed some water into her face, trying to rejuvenate herself. She had been studying endlessly now. She didn't know why, but all she could think about was Fox, why was that? It was interrupting with her studies. She dried off her head with the hand towel, but it wasn't enough, she still felt uneasy, about _something_.

_Maybe a quick shower will help_. She quickly undressed; and hoped into her shower. The warm water was a sensation to her tired and worn out mind and body. Just as she had finished and was drying herself off, the view screen sent out a ring; someone was trying to call her. She wrapped herself in her towel and walked over to the screen, and pressed the answering button; where Panther's image appeared. He didn't talk for a moment, he just studied Krystal's soaked figure.

"If you're not going to talk, I'm going to hang up."

"No sorry about that. Am I, interrupting something?"

"Not at all, what is it you want?" Panther turned his gaze back down to the screen, and pressed in a sequence of buttons.

"The battle plans have changed; I'm beaming them up to you now." Krystal raised an eyebrow; they had already gone over this.

"Changed how?" Panther looked up with an evil smile on his face, a sinister tone in his voice.

"Oh, a few more surprises for young McCloud, and his team. Just to ensure we are victorious. Have a good evening darling." Panther blew a kiss to Krystal, which she coldly ignored and his figure disappeared, the battle plans were just brought up, she studied them for a moment, and gasped as she read the final statement.

"What!?" she stated out loud, enraged in the change of plans, immediately she tried to contact Wolf, after a moment, his figure appeared.

"Krystal. What do you want?"

"What do I want? How could you!? Those plans were perfect."

"They were perfect, I just _tweaked_ them a bit, to ensure that we make it out of this alive."

"How is Fox's death going to be satisfying if he's blown up by;" She paused and looked over to the screen, and read the last part out loud. "_Stealth Strikers_? Assassins? Where's the honor in that?"

"One, their pirates. Not assassins; and two, when you're survival is at risk, you do what you must to survive. If that means to enlist them to our cause, and sneak them in the planet wide shield to overwhelm Fox and his team, then I will."

"If you were in front of me right now; I'd smack you one for that. What happened to your honor Wolf? You're dignity?" He looked to her enraged, and spoke with showing his fangs.

"Best not contradict me kit; it would be a shame if you're pretty little face was damaged _before_ this even started."

"But this, doesn't feel right."

"I learned a long time ago, when you're life is at stake. Honor _doesn't_ pull through in the end. You best wise up, and follow my lead." Wolf's figure disappeared, leaving Krystal in his wake. Now she just felt terrible, she wanted to do this on her own, just like she and Wolf agreed to, one year ago.

X

Krystal was fleeing from Corneria, in the outer space that was the Sagresso space station, a haven for crime and smuggling trade; and was also the operation base of the Star Wolf team. Krystal had to stop her Cloud Runner right outside the asteroid field encircling the station, the astronomical charts had to be updated frequently, sense the asteroids moved at a incredibly pace, if she was to go any further, she would most likely be crushed before she even got to the station.

A light on her view screen flickered, someone was calling her, she admitted audio only.

"You are trespassing in a private sector, identify yourself."

"I am Krystal, former member of the Star Fox team; I must speak with Wolf O'Donnell, and the Star Wolf team."

"Liar, what would a Star Fox member want here? Prepare to be eliminated." But before the caller could do anything else. Panther interfered.

"Krystal? Is that really you my dear? My my, what a _surprise_." His deep tone was masked by the static of the transmission. Krystal had to play along, if she was going to get inside and speak with Wolf.

"Hello Panther _darling_, I must speak with Wolf; it's very important. Would you be a dear and allow me access please?"

"It would be my _pleasure_. I'm sending you the asteroid chart's now, Docking bay five is all yours, we will meet you there. Make sure you're unarmed." He ended the transmission, and the charts were beamed to her monitor, she carefully followed the path to gain access. She flew and landed in the docking bay with the big _5 _over it's entrance, and saw three figures standing their; no doubt to be the Star Wolf team.

She shut down all power to the ship, and made a steady landing. She carefully twirled out, landing right in front of Panther, with Wolf and Leon behind him.

"My dear, what a pleasure surprise this is." He grabbed her paw and planted a small kiss onto it, she giggled at the feeling of his lips. Wolf arrogantly pushed him away from her, and stepped up to her, gazing her down.

"Well well, we have Fox's little girl in our hanger, and to what honor do we have for you're presence?" His small joke was quickly turned into him being pushed up against the wall by Krystal. Leon and Panther both pulled out their blasters and aimed for Krystal, but not firing. Wolf looked down to the enraged vixen; she spoke sinisterly; showing off her fangs.

"Don't you ever call me that again." Just a few days ago, she would have loved to be called that, but now. It was just mocking her. Wolf let out a strong chuckle.

"Strong girl, I like that. Al right then, relax." She loosened her grip from him and stood up straight. "What is it you want from us Krystal?" she crossed her arms, and showed wolf an evil smile.

"I have a proposition for you Wolf."

"A proposition? How so?"

"How would you like Fox's head on a _platter_?" Wolf studied her figure; she must have been serious about this. She shot up an eyebrow.

"I'm listening."

"Not here, not by you're common soldiers, just me and you're team. Take us somewhere private."

"Not a problem, follow me." Wolf led them away, from the ears of the common soldiers, and led them to their own private quarters. They discussed Krystal's previous battle plan, she would get a hold of Fox and tell them where to fight, and she would join up with Wolf and his team for the fun.

"So, a year from now?" Leon asked, he didn't sound too thrilled to wait an entire year before he would get to blow some holes in the Star Fox team.

"That's right, when the Great Fox and their Arwings are up and running; we strike and take them down."

"I like it. A year isn't so long; it'll be worth the wait." Wolf yawned and relaxed onto the couch, Krystal cocked him a sly smile.

"Exactly as I was thinking. I'll be on my way, see you in a year." Krystal walked out, leaving Wolf and his team to ponder on the idea.

"Do you think we can really trust her? How do we know she's not working for Fox still?" Leon asked his leader, though Wolf wasn't to fazed by it, he just yawned and closed his eye as he talked.

"I don't see why not, she didn't come here because she's with Fox. Life get's boring if it's all _routine_." He opened his eyes and sat up, looking to Leon. "Besides, any chance I get at taking down that vulpine is worth the risk, and the wait."

"But what if-"Panther tried to speak, but Wolf cut in, putting his paw in front of his face.

"End of _discussion_."

X

Krystal shifted back to reality; at how the agreement has now been broken, Wolf was going to get the surprise up on Fox, to ensure that they walked away as the victors, and alive. She didn't know why, but she felt guilty at this, it wasn't right. But wasn't this what she wanted? She told herself that Fox would pay, for what he did to her, but she just couldn't wrap her mind around the idea.

_Maybe some training will help_. She got dressed into her training outfit, and activated her simulation, it brought up a hologram of Fox, she aimed her blaster at him, but couldn't find the will to fire. She grunted out loud, she tried harder, her mind was telling her to pull the trigger, but her body wouldn't listen.

"Come on, damn you!" She stated out loud, she finally fired and closed her eyes; she slowly opened them, only to see a giant hole within her wall frame, missing the target completely. She grunted angrily and threw down her blaster, and turned off the simulation; she went downstairs into the basement and to the punching bag, with Fox's picture taped to the dummies _would be_ head.

She put on her gloves, and started punching away at the bag, but she noticed she was getting tired extremely fast and easy, every punch, and movement was almost unbearable, taking massive amounts of strength and energy out of her. After just a few minutes, she buckled to her knees, taking in deep breaths.

_What's happening to me?_ This cycled continued for a few days, all of her training got harder and harder, until it got to the point where she just couldn't do them. She had to admit to the divine truth, she had lost her will to fight.

"What's wrong with me? Isn't this what I wanted? This ensures Fox will…die, and I live on." Krystal whispered to herself, just lying in bed. She held a picture of her and Fox, taken right when she had joined the team, his arm wrapped around her shoulder's, pulling her close to him. She smiled softly to the photo, a few tears running down her eyes. Immediately she threw the picture down, why was she feeling this way? All her old feelings for Fox, was resurfacing to the surface.

She hid her face within the pillow, and screamed in it. Her feelings of love and hatred for her former lover, was mixing with her better judgment. Her mind was made up; she knew what she had to do. To ensure that Fox would make it through their surprise attack, even if it meant her own life. She knew what her heart was telling her, whether she showed it or not, her heart still belonged to Fox, and she wouldn't let Wolf temper with that, even if it costed her own life.

X

It was the night before the fight. Fox was holding the message he received from Krystal, it was late at night, he had snuck away from his room and Miyu. He remembered their slight encounter earlier that day.

X

Fox was walking away from the academy building, carrying a small brief case, containing papers to grade, they could very well be the last he ever does. Even though he had been given time off, he decided not to take it, and spend some last minute time with his students. As he set the brief case in, he heard a small whisper, and looked to his right behind a bush.

"Hello?" He called out, and slowly walked over to that spot. When he received no answer, he pulled out his blaster, and readied it to fire. He quickly cleared the bushes and aimed at a clock figure, knowing instantly it must have been Krystal. He didn't fire though, he gazed at her face. She looked weary, almost like she was suffering from something; she had tear stains near her eyes

"Krystal." He whispered gently. She reached for her blaster, he immediately held his up, ready to defend himself, but it never came. She just took a hold of it, and dropped it to the ground. After so, she gently had Fox point his aim down, coursing his arms downwards. She looked up to him, saddened; it was hard for her to speak.

"Here." She digged into her pockets, and held out a computer disk, Fox took it from her reluctantly, still thinking something was up; and she was putting on an act for him. She took her two paws, and had Fox's paw wrapped around the disk, as in making a fist.

"Please, watch this when you're alone." She picked up her blaster and ran off. Fox was confused, what was this all about? Before he could even ask, she was gone in a flash.

X

Fox was thinking if he really should watch the message. But for some reason, he felt _committed_ to watching it. He slowly slid the disk into the plasma screen, and pressed the play button. It brought up an image of Krystal, she was crying, and holding what seemed to be a picture book; and a wetted tissue from her tears, she looked up to the camera, and spoke quietly and softly; her voice toned down by sadness. She breathed in deeply before she began.

"What I'm about to tell you Fox, is the untold truth." Fox sat down, and lowered the volume on the screen slightly, so the others wouldn't here, mainly Miyu. He tuned into her, feeling this must be important.

"I'll tell you now Fox, I've lost my will to fight you. All this time, during my training, my driving passion; was the fact that you betrayed me. You casted me out of you're life, but then I realized, you didn't do anything, you just simply followed you're heart, and I; blackened mine with your choice." She paused for a moment and breathed in deeply, wiping away a few more tears, Fox was beginning to get sentimental, because he felt exactly the opposite; he thought he had betrayed her.

"I leave this to you as a momentum, I may very well perish tomorrow, I just wanted you to know this." Fox felt saddened; holding his head down. This very well could have been a trick, to weaken him for tomorrow. But, he felt as Krystal was telling the truth. He was about to turn off the screen, until Krystal spoke again.

"This very well may be the last time I ever have a chance to speak with you." She paused for a moment; Fox lifted his head, a tear in his eye. "I just, wanted you to know that I…That I…" Fox waited for her final words of the sentence, and had a reassured feeling of what she was going to say…

"I, I care for you Fox. I don't know why. I don't know if anything will be possible, and even less if you even return what I feel; but I do know it is their, in my heart." Fox could feel the tears strolling down his eyes, just as their was in Krystal's, she showed the book to the camera screen, it was filled of pictures between her and Fox. In all of them, they seemed to be enjoying the company of one another, some in cute scenes like Krystal snuggling close to Fox, or Fox's arm over her shoulders.

"I look back to these pictures Fox, of the memories we shared. Their all I have left of you now." She set down her book and looked over to Fox. "I am sorry if this upsets you so, and I'm so sorry if you think I'm wrong, but I cannot deny what my heart is telling me."

Fox silently sobbed to himself, Krystal had been covering her true feelings all this time; but it was too late, their was nothing he could do now for her.

"I can't tell you the additional information, it just saddens me more." She looked to him, as he did to her, Fox gazed into her saddened emerald eyes, she put on a weak smile for him, as she knew Fox was looking at her.

"I feel; at ease now Fox. That I've made my peace with you, before I vanish. All I can do for you now, is wish you happiness." Her figure faded, and pop up's came onto the view screen, holding information for Fox, the one that she didn't tell him, about her joining with Star Wolf and the _surprise_ attack. Fox just held his head and set his arm onto his knee. This was, to much to take in all at once. Krystal still loved him, as he did for her.

Miyu had hear the faint voice of Krystal and walked out into the lighten room, illuminated with the plasma screen's, she walked over to Fox, head down and tears falling to the ground. She placed a paw onto his shoulder, and kneeled down to his height.

"What's wrong?" She asked, much concern in her tone, Fox looked up to her; but didn't speak. He just let her see his saddened expression, he looked to the screen and hit the replay button, Krystal's message started playing again, from the beginning, Miyu tuned into what she was staying, and was honestly shocked. After her final saying, her figure faded; and the additional information popped up again, Miyu read it, and gasped about the trap they _would_ have walked into. Miyu turned to Fox, who looked even more saddened, trying to choke back his tears.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" He looked to her, and spoke; his voice weighed down with sadness.

"I _know_ she's telling the truth." He took in a deep breath, trying to soak this all up and stay calm, but it was just so hard now. How could he do the unthinkable; with this on his mind now?

"What are you going to do?" Miyu asked him, he got up and ejected the message from the screen and took it, he played with it in his paws, drying up the last of his tears.

"What I must." Is all he replied. She walked up behind him and put her paws onto his shoulders.

"Whatever that is, I'll support it all the way. Just please, don't do something you're going to regret." Fox turned around and looked at her; she tried to be strong for him right now. He wrapped his arms around her; she soon followed him, they stayed that way for quite a while.

"I regret nothing." He talked quietly to her. He then let go and headed for the room. Miyu reluctantly followed. They went and got into the bed, just hours away before the conflict. It was coming down to this, Fox would have to tell Peppy about the surprise attack, and retaliate to it quickly. Everything had to be in order. Their lives depended on it, as did so many other's.


	26. And So It Begins

After just a few hours of sleep, Fox had awoken, to the beautiful morning that would end in blood shed; he got out of bed quietly, not wanting to awaken Miyu. He looked back to her, she slept peacefully, although; she didn't sleep with a happy expression on her face, she seemed troubled; today, was a big day. Perhaps the last they would ever live. He started the morning like he did with any other; brushing his teeth, taking a shower and getting dressed. Today, he dressed in the civilian like, Miyu had gotten up quietly, not talking to Fox. They didn't really know what to say to one another from last night's event.

Fox walked out of the room while Miyu prepared, and headed for Fay's door. He was about to knock, that is until Fay had opened it, revealing her already ready self, she quickly closed the door behind her, and nodded to the young vulpine in front of her, and headed for the kitchen. Fox walked back to his room, to find Miyu just getting out of the shower.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Fox made a nervous gesture, Miyu just smiled.

"It's alright." Fox closed the door and headed to the kitchen to join Fay. She was treating herself to some coffee. Fox got himself a large cup, he certainly needed the energy.

"Today's the big day." Fay talked to Fox quietly, he seemed nervous; they all were. They were to meet the others at the military base, to form up into their now complete Arwings, and the newly built Great Fox. Miyu quietly joined them after a while; it was about time to leave. They loaded up and headed out to the base. When they got their, it was a busy site; soldiers moving from one place to another, preparations being made. Peppy must have been preparing for the counter strike to Wolf and his team.

Fox and his group met everyone in the conference room, Falco and Katt; Slippy was their, Peppy stood next to two other men, both vulpine's, dressed in military uniforms. Peppy walked up to Fox.

"Hello Fox, let me introduce to you, the two men in charge of the strike force that will be assisting you." He stepped back, and the two vulpine's walked up to their commander for the fight.

"Hello Captain, I'm Cabal Stryker, leader of the Stealth Force." He gave Fox a sturdy handshake and stepped back so the other young vulpine could introduce himself.

"Sir, Lieutenant Hunter McKee, pleasure to meet you Captain."

"Like wise Lieutenant." He turned to Cabal. "What's the status?"

"The Star Wolf team had arrived at the battle site at 1030 hours, just half an hour ago. They immediately sent a message to the base, wondering where you were at, we told them you would arriving shortly."

"Al right then, how many of them is their?"

"Their was five ships in the bunch is what the radar said, but due to the information we had gathered from you're message, had sent a sniper squadron to investigate their landing zone, they noticed cloaked ships behind the team, just like you had said their would be."

"How many?"

"We couldn't identify an exact amount, but their seem to be several hundred ships. I'm sorry sir, but the Stealth Force isn't large enough to take on such a mass number, but we will assist you in anyway we can. The Stealth Force is made up of highly trained pilots, who could take on multiple enemies at one time, and the ships are state of the art."

"Very good Commander, how many is their of you?"

"There are two hundred of our standard ships and fifty of our advance fighters. The Lieutenant here has one hundred of his Silent Squad of ships. We should be more of a match for Wolf and his gang."

"Good work." He turned to Peppy. "It's time."

"You're right." He turned to the other two vulpine's. "Cabal, Hunter. It's time, tell your men to gear up, and get moving, silently to the site." They each saluted the general.

"Sir!" They stated, and ran out of the room to there station. Peppy turned back to the men and women around him; this was their moment of truth.

"Follow me to you're ships, and the Great Fox." Peppy lead them outside, to a rather large concealed hanger. The site was busy around them, as soldiers and pilots ran to their battle positions, ready to assist the Star Fox team if need be. Peppy walked over to a small computer and typed in a code, and the doors came to life and rose to the top. Their she was, the most advance air-craft carrier ever made, the Great Fox. It was sleek, new, advanced, The Star Fox emblem painted on the side, with a black _III_ sign under it, to represent its new form.

To the side, were their Arwings, _Mark III_. It was a sweet sight, instead of their traditional Blue and silver design, it was new. They had a black streak added, down their wings, with the dominant color as silver. Each one was designed for their pilot, with advance targeting system; Hydromantic cooling systems, and deadly laser battery's, it was almost an assassins tool.

"Are those are Arwings?" Falco asked Peppy, it wasn't a dumb question; they just didn't have the Star Fox look to them.

"They are their just new. Designed for combat, their movements are precise and deadly. An amateur in one of these is a close equal, for us, they are the tool of death." Fox looked over to Peppy, cocking an eyebrow.

"_Us?_"

"Yes Fox, us. I'm here for you; I won't just stand aside and let these intruders threaten my son. I'll only launch if you need back up, I'll be manning the Great Fox. Fay and Slippy will be taking control of the turrets, and launch also if necessary."

"Al right then." Fox paused to look at their equipment, and stepped up to the Great Fox, to gaze in its elite design. He looked over to his team; these were the people he trusted with his life, and the people who would stick by them till the end. His wrist communicator went off, to his surprise.

"Hello?"

"Captain, this is Cabal. We have arrived at the battle site, the Star Wolf team is still waiting for you, I suggest you hurry sir."

"Oh right, Thank you Commander." The audio transmission ended. And he turned to his team. "Let's get a move on."

"Go on ahead in the Arwings, I'll stay behind and get the Great Fox their soon." Peppy walked up to Fox, and set a paw onto his shoulder, then walked over and made the necessary preparations to load his Arwing into the Great Fox. Fox turned to the rest of his team.

"Let's move!" They immediately dispersed, and headed to each of their individual Arwings, and manned the controls. Fox climbed into his, and brought up his targeting screen, the status of all his comrades came up in the right side of his screen all saying at 100% status. He manned the controls and played around with them as his Arwing started to rise up into the air, the movements were so precise, anything could be done in a heart beat.

"All wings, report in;"

"Falco here, ready to go."

"Fay in, ready to move."

"Slippy here, all systems are green."

"Katt, standing by."

"Miyu here, locked and loaded."

"Great Fox, tuning in."

"Activate G-Diffusers. Let's hear those engines roar." As they turned on their diffusers, their engines came to life, all ready to head out.

"Move!" Fox headed out, followed by them all close by, he played in his new Arwing for a moment, and it would only take a couple of minutes to reach the battle site. After he had gotten the feeling of his new Arwing, their battle site came into view, half barren, half grassland.

"Land here." Fox stopped his Arwing, where soon everyone else did so; they saw five figures standing in a circle below the ground, and the five Wolfen's behind them. They all made a steady landing, and powered down their ships. Their hatches flew open, and each one of them landed to the ground, they huddled up and walked to Wolf and his group.

"Well well, so the kit showed up after all." Wolf peered to Fox, glaring him down. "Ready to end this once and for all?"

"Save you're threats Wolf, this ends now." Fox quickly looked over to Krystal, she had a strong figure pose, but he knew on the inside she had submitted before this fight had even started. He noticed the artic wolf next to Wolf, known as Reaver; who Fox didn't know, was actually the leader of the pirates that Wolf had hired for this fight.

"So, you ran off to join Wolf and his crew Krystal? That's low, even for you." Fay stated out loud, of all the people Krystal could have went to, she decided to go to their own rivals. Krystal tried to speak for herself, but couldn't Wolf just took her up.

"She did what she had to do, and nothing more to ensure you die on this day."

"Save it, you're not the one I'm interested in."

"Oh, would that be me, my _dear_?" Panther stepped up to Fay, and puckered his lips, only to receive a hard slap into the face.

"No not you, that sorry excuse for a lizard is who I'm interested in." she pointed over to Leon, who was infuriated by the comment.

"You got a lot of nerve to talk to me like that." He pulled out a blaster and pointed it to Fay, who immediately pulled out one of her own, one by one. Everyone had a blaster pointed at somebody else.

"Enough, let's get this over with." Fox had put away his blaster, along with Wolf; they took control of their teams, and dispersed to their fighters. Only Fox and Krystal hadn't moved from their spot, Miyu noticed this and looked over to the two, just looking at one another. Fox stepped up to Krystal, she was almost afraid of what he was going to do. that is, until she looked into his emerald gaze, and saw the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry; it has to be this way." He spoke softly to her, but words didn't mean much now, it was too late for that.

"Save you're pity." She walked away from him, putting on a strong act, but it didn't fool Fox; not after the message of last night, she tried to show her strength for Wolf and his team, so they wouldn't find out that she actually had ratted them out of their _surprise _attack. Fox started walking back to his Arwing as Wolf looked over to Reaver.

"Reaver, you know what to do."

"Right." He played with his wrist communicator, telling the other pirates to start heading over from their hidden spot, quickly and quietly. Fox talked into his own.

"Peppy, it's time. Raise the planet shields."

"Roger." After a moment, a loud rumble appeared all across the plains, everyone looked up; wondering what that was, until they noticed the force field around them, forming a cage like figure. They all took a moment to soak this all in; and breathed deeply, the final moment. This was it, _their was no escape_.


	27. The Final Confrontation

Fox played with his Arwing dashboard for a moment, and preparing to take off. He spoke into his wrist communicator.

"Cabal, what do you see?" He talked within the static output.

"The fighters are forming up behind Wolf's team now, there stationed right under him. Fox looked to the Star Wolf team, floating in the air, and focused on the spot under them where the pirate ships have gathered, he could barely see the glare of the hidden ship's from the sun. He focused back at the task at hand, and caught himself being nervous; his paws ached from the indentations of gripping the trigger with to much pressure. He gasped for breath from the stress and nervousness; his heart had a fast beat rhythm, and his mouth practically dry.

_Get it together Fox, this is it. This is where it all ends._ He kept telling himself, as the leader of his team that was about to fight for their lives, he had to remain calm and sharp. His wrist communicator went off once more.

"Slippy here Fox, I've safely made it back to the Great Fox, were just out of sight from you now, but our guns are able to reach you. Well be back up, incase the pirates get to overwhelming for you."

"Thanks Slippy, over and out." He placed his paw back onto the steering control, and looked straight ahead to the Wolfen leading the rest, as if glaring down Wolf himself.

"Ready to do this pup?" Wolf's threatening voice filled Fox's cockpit, Fox hadn't moved his sight from that same Wolfen, it's time.

"Don't expect to run this time Wolf, one of us _will die_."

"Yea, and I have a strong _feeling_ it's going to be you." Fox caught that; Wolf was trying to give Fox a hint to the already solved puzzle. From a private channel of the Star Fox members only, Cabal called out to Fox.

"Sir, the fighter's are on the move. Their drifting forward now, slowly to us."

"Roger, Hunter, you lead you're fighters in for the first shot. Just take them down quickly."

"Yes sir. Over and out." Fox quickly shifted his attention back to the red and silver fighters ahead of them.

"Move!" Fox commanded, instantly his team responded, following their leader in a quick pace. In response, Wolf gave the command to his own team.

"Unleash hell Reaver."

"With pleasure." Reaver talked into his wrist communicator. "Open fire on Fox."

"Roger sir." The coyote pirate gave as his response, he lined up the crosshairs of his fighter onto Fox's Arwing until they lined up completely, he was about to pull the trigger, until he received a barrage of laser fire; and his ship went down instantly. An explosion appeared out of nowhere, catching Wolf and his team off-guard.

"What's going on? What happened Reaver? Where did that come from!?" Wolf shouted angrily into the intercom, he had a bad feeling that the winners have already been declared.

"Good shot Lieutenant. Move in!" Instantly Hunter and his squadron of fighters appeared, making quick work of the pirate freighter's, as Wolf and his team watched in anger.

"It's a setup, move in now!" Wolf yanked his controls; and his fighter speeded up, followed by his team. Cabal and his fighters appeared shortly after to counter attack.

"Wolf's on the move, go!" Fox shouted in response, flying into the battle zone. The pirate freighters instantly appeared, their were several hundreds of them, maybe up to a thousand. Laser barrages and missiles were fired instantly, targeting anything that moved from both sides. Neither side had foughten a major opponent, until Fay met with Panther in the field.

"Fay behind you!" She looked around her, seeing Panther on her tail. He waited until the crosshairs lined up on Fay's Arwing, and fired a set of seeker missiles right at her, a direct hit could be devastating. She quickly spiral rolled up and around, speeding cross Panther and giving him a taste of her laser power, but the missiles were still on her tail.

"These things won't give up." She called out as the missiles were getting closer and closer to her, she flew dangerously close to a mountain range, and headed upward quickly, so that the missiles didn't have a chance to follow her, they collided with the rocky wall, the impact of the explosion made quite the hole in the mountain range. She pulled up to rejoin her team, and watched the horror of ships being blown to bits all around her.

But they were of the pirate freighters; the Cornerian pilots were better trained and better equipped. They could easily handle two to three pirates against themselves, but they were heavily outnumbered.

"Reaver, it looks like the kitten wants to play with you." Reaver looked to his right as he was being pursued by Katt. He flipped his switch up, and let out a sly smile.

"Well then, I'll teach her a lesson that you shouldn't get to close to a wolf." Katt waited for the crosshairs to line up, so she could open fire with a missile lock, as they were about together, Reaver dived down deeply, throwing them off. He then quickly picked himself up and flew straight up in the air, and shot out a mini nova bomb to the bottom of Katt's ship. The impact made her ship rumble and shake violently, she had a temporarily power failure, and was plummeting to the ground below.

_Come on, come on._ Katt thought to herself, as her ship got closer and closer till impact with every second; she was flipping up the emergency power switch to restart her engines quickly. At the last second, her boosters finally came online; she quickly jerked her steering controls upward, just a few feet above the ground before impact. She let out a deep breath, that was a close one.

"Katt! Are you al right!?" Falco yelled into the intercom.

"Yea I'm fine, don't worry about me." She made her way back. Miyu closed her eyes as a Cornerian striker was blown to bits right next to her. She slowly opened them to see Krystal directly in front of her. They charged each other, firing laser barrages at one another, not even trying to dodge each other's shots. They all hit their marks, their ships violently shaking as the blasts impacted on the ship's surface. They both let out a frustrating grunt as their ships passed one another.

They yanked on their controls, having their ships turn around. They put a missile lock on one another; it was easy when you were charging your target right in front of you. The missiles shot out quickly, one missile from both collided, and the other soared right through to their target. Their ships were taken heavy damage; their anger clouded each other's judgments.

"Miyu, get a hold of yourself, you'll get blown to bits if you keep this up." Even though she didn't like Fox's words, they were right, she had to quit while she still could. She dodged Krystal's barrage of lasers, and flew away to another target. Krystal took her mind off of Miyu; she really wanted to find Fox. Leon snickered as he had a lock onto Falco.

"Say you're prayers bird." He fired and the missiles went to their target, Falco kept his cool and speeded up, dodging another pirate ship. Falco flew directly towards a pirate ship, and the missile pursued him, at the last moment, he flew sharply down, the missile had no time to react and collided with the pirate; blowing him to bits.

"Nice try, but you won't get me that easily."

"Well, then I'll be your guest." Wolf fired a powerful barrage at Falco, all direct hits. Bits of Falco's Arwing flew off, blowing up within the air, he was taking considerable damage. Wolf's attack was cut short by Fox shooting him to stop, and he retreated for the moment.

"Thank's Fox." Falco let out a deep breath, that could have been the end of him right there. The battle went on, the ships on both sides was growing thin, thinner for Wolf and his team.

"Dammit." Wolf slammed his fist on his ship's dashboard. "Reaver, call in the second wave of fighters."

"Right." He played with his wrist communicator; the pirates hidden in the mountain pass received the message, and quickly soared to the battle scene. They identified Fox's fighter, and charged straight for him, he only caught a glimpse of them in the corner of his eye. He gasped, and quickly spun the ship around to face them, opening up with a barrage of laser bolts. They impacted on a few fighters, they fell to the ground. But there was too many, and charging at him fast. Fox braced himself for the worst.

When they were only about ten feet away; suddenly they were all engulfed within a bright white light. After it had cleared, Fox looked to the direction of where the blast that had saved him came from, to see the Great Fox making its grand entrance.

"Thanks for the save Peppy."

"I told you Fox, were in this together." Peppy sent a warm smile to Slippy, who was manning the guns.

"This is _impossible_! How could they have found out about our sneak attack!?" Leon shouted furiously as he pulled up to blow a Cornerian fighter to bits. Wolf looked over to Krystal's ship, and noticed she had been quiet the entire time; he opened up a private channel with the other members.

"Leon, Panther, Reaver. Krystal's betrayed us! She must have warned them about our surprise attack!"

"She'll pay dearly." Reaver announced.

"Terminate her! Now!" Krystal was about to launch a missile lock onto Fox, until she was interrupted by blaster fire from Panther. She ran away as he pursued her.

"What are you doing? What's the meaning of this!?"

"It's a _shame_, when angels _deserve_ to _die_." Panther launched out more laser shots, making nice damage to Krystal's ship; she flew away from her attacker only to be ended up shot again by Leon. The warning light and sound went on in her ship, telling her that system failures are occurring, she was completely helpless now. Panther waited until the crosshairs lined up, he had a match and his finger was hovering about the trigger.

"Goodbye my dear, it's a shame this is the way it _end's_ for you." Panther was about to press the trigger, until his ship violently shook due to laser pellets. Krystal looked back to her savior, an Arwing flying fast right towards them.

"Fox." She whispered to herself quietly. Fox sent a fast barrage of laser shots to Panther, striking his ship in various places; they were soon followed by small explosions all about his ship and within his starboard engine. Panther panicked, his ship had lost all power, and was flying straight for the ground, all systems were offline, he couldn't jettison himself out. They all watched as Panther's Wolfen rapidly gained speed, and finally collided with the ground, he let out a loud scream as his ship impacted the hard rocky terrain, making many small formations around the fallen ship crumble to the ground, piling on top of his landing area. A huge dust cloud laid in its wake.

"Panther!" Wolf yelled as his teammates ship collided with the hard rocky terrain, it was only cut short when he received some laser bolts from Miyu, he flew quickly out of her reach. But his ship started going out on him.

"Leon, I need back up now!"

"On it." Leon fired quickly at Miyu, but was cut short; he received a laser barrage from Fay.

"Keep you're scales off my friend." She put a missile lock on him immediately and fired, they quickly pursued the target. Leon dodged one missile, but the second him on straight on target. After a moment, he began to get engine failure, and ended up in the same situation as Panther; his ship had lost all power and was heading straight for the lush forests. His ship collided with the ground and vanished within the forest land, some of the nearby trees were knocked down when the ship collided with them.

Wolf let out a frustrated growl, Krystal watched in pleasure as her former allies were shot down to the ground, but her good mood suddenly turned sour. Her engine began stalling, and she knew what that meant immediately.

_I got to get out of here. Fast!_ She grabbed and attached her parachute, and hit her cockpit eject button, she cleared her fighter area just before it exploded, she fell threw the air about fifty feet, then activated her chute, her body suddenly stopped it's free fall and entered a smoother course, pressing her body against the straps. Even though she was saved from a fiery death, she was still in great danger; she was floating right in the middle of the battle zone. Pieces of shrapnel from her exploded ship fell through the air.

Luckily they missed her, but the pieces flew right through her parachute, creating giant holes within it. She gasped out loud as they began to get bigger and bigger, until finally her body gained speed rapidly, the chute could no longer support her, she began to fall through the air, screaming out loud as her body plumaged to the ground below.

She fell about twenty feet, until roughly landing on the wing of an Arwing, she held on tight, one slip and she would fall to her death, she looked into the cockpit of the ship, to see Fox as the pilot.

"Hold on." He told her as he made a maneuver to dodge the danger around them; she only nodded, and held on with both paws. (Similar to how Wolf saved Fox from the Aparoids in the Star Fox Assault game.) Slowly, she took off her parachute, and let it soar through the air, and was now free of its grasp; wearing it any longer could have resulted in pulling her grip from the ship. Fox flew lower and lower, until he was hovering about the rocky terrain.

"It's over for you Wolf, surrender and we won't blow you out of the sky." Hunter demanded. Wolf looked around him; it was just him and Reaver left, surrounded by Hunter, Cabal and the Star Fox team. Wolf wasn't about to throw away his life for a battle that was lost.

"Al right then, I surrender."

"Land. Now." They then escorted Wolf to the ground, followed by Reaver. Where they would place him under arrest. At the site. Some of the pirate freighters tried to run, pursued by Cornerian fighters. But their was no escape from this prison. Some were blown out of the sky, and collided in the force field; other's even landed and gotten out of their ship, surrendering, and even some of the more foolish ones crashed head on within the force field, trying to break from its grasp. But other's, still fought to the death.

Wolf reluctantly landed his ship, followed by Reaver, where they placed both paws behind their head and got onto their knees. It was the end for the Star Wolf leader. The Star Fox Team had gotten out of their fighters, and kept them at gun point, until a drop ship arrived. While Hunter and Cabal joined the battle in the sky.

Fox landed his Arwing only about twenty feet from the canyon edge. As he made the landing preparations, Krystal jumped off his wing, and tried to make a break for it, she got no farther then ten feet, before a barrage of laser bolts impacted at the ground right in front of her feet. She gasped as she barely avoided an injury.

"Don't move." She turned around quickly and pulled out the blaster from her holster, charging to fire, but before she could even point the gun up; Fox blasted it right out of her grip, disarming her. It flew several feet away from them, out of her reach, behind a group of rocks. She just stood their, looking down the barrel that was pointing complete at her. Fox's wrist communicator went off; he raised his fore arm to his mouth.

"What's the status?"

"Fox." It was Falco. "We've captured Wolf and Reaver, its over."

"Roger, I've apprehended Krystal." Hunter cut in.

"Affirmative sir, were moving to you're location now."

"Negative. I'll deal with the traitor myself." He shot her an evil glare as he said that, one that sent chills down her spine. "Search the area for Panther and Leon's ship." He then talked to Peppy.

"Peppy, it's all over. Lower the shields now." He talked through the communication static.

"One moment." After a minute, a loud rumble was heard all across the valley, and the purple and pink energy field was slowly vanishing from the sky. Fox kept his gaze to Krystal.

Krystal fell to one knee, and looked up to Fox. She watched him as he walked closer to her, she put her head down; feeling that death was coming for her, but to her surprise, Fox put away his blaster. She talked slowly as she got to her feet.

"So, you're giving me a fighting chance."

"I am." Fox began to take his fighting stance. "But we both know this fight was over before it began."

"You're going to regret this." Krystal began to take her fighting stance as well. They stayed like that for a moment, letting the wind blow dust across the rocky plains; staring one down. Fox shifted his gaze to the ground.

"I, regret nothing!" He charged at her as he yelled that out, throwing a few quick punches. Krystal just barely managed to dodge, Fox could tell that her stance was sloppy, her movements were slow, her form was just terrible. She managed to dodge all of Fox's blows except the final one, he punched her straight across her muzzle, jettisoned her a couple feet away from him.

She quickly looked up as Fox began to strike again, she didn't even have time to recover. Krystal quickly dodged a punch that was sure to be fatal, the ground beneath them began to crack as Fox's fist impacted the surface, he ignored the pain in his hand and kept his attention towards Krystal. She jumped back, but he used his paw as a structure of balance, and swinged his body; kicking her swiftly across the stomach, sending her flying sideways where her back collided and was stopped by a rather large rock, letting out a loud yelp of pain.

She began to breath heavy; her body was taking enormous punishment. She looked up and began to charge Fox. She sent a series of quick punches towards him, he easily managed to dodge them, he even blocked and collided with a few of them, her fighting composure was extremely poor. Frustrated, Krystal sent a kick upwards, but Fox caught her leg right within his paw, the sudden counter caught her off guard, and Fox began to swing her around violently.

He tossed her several feet away, but she managed to turn her violent swing into a rolling land, she quickly charged him once again and backhanded him to the ground. She charged and was aiming a punch right at him, Fox _X_'d his arms, and buckled upwards; throwing her forward slightly, he then kicked her even farther, where she collided with another rock and landed painfully to the ground. Fox quickly made his way back up to his feet, while Krystal lazily got up to her's, becoming exhausted. She turned around and suddenly Fox jabbed her strongly within her stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

They stayed in that pose for a moment, Krystal almost resting on the fist that was jabbed into her. Fox then retracted back and sent her flying with his other fist. She collided with a slanted rock, buckling to her knees, then to her stomach, exhaling loudly. Fox walked slowly towards her, as she coughed up blood and dust from her mouth. She weakly looked up to her opponent. He reached down and grabbed her wrist with both paws.

With all his might, he tossed her over his shoulders as hard as he could. Her body collided with a large rock, shattering it completely and leaving a large dust cloud in its wake. Fox walked over to the broken structure, where he saw the blue vixen nearly unconscious. She was breathing heavily, wincing in pain with every breath she took in. she had many cuts and bruises all over her body, and a small stream of blood was leaking from her mouth, making that patch of fur turn purple.

He kneeled down to the bloody wreck that was Krystal, and picked her up with both arms. He held her above his head, and threw her across the plain, towards the rocky canyon. She tried to get up to her feet, but collapsed due to exhaustion and pain, she heard the approaching foot steps of Fox, and noticed the blaster that she had behind a small rock. She reached her paw out for it, grasping it but keeping it hidden until Fox came closer. She kept her back towards him as he stopped in place, just a few feet from her.

She suddenly spun around and fired a blaster shot right in the torso of Fox, sending him back a foot and making him fall to the ground. With the last of her strength, Krystal got to her feet, and lazily walked over to Fox, who was holding his blaster wound. He was bleeding deeply, due to the point blank laser burn. He let out growls and whimpers of pain as she hovered over him.

"That's, what you deserve." Her voice was weak and frail due to the beating she took. She held up the blaster to his face, and began to charge it; while a sly smile crept up her muzzle. Fox had to react fast; otherwise it would be over for him. Though as Krystal was about to fire, she got a picture in her mind of when she and Fox were happy together.

"Augh!" She let out a loud cry, and closed her eyes while retracting the blaster. She held her head with both paws, she couldn't do this.

_Now's my chance!_ Fox thought to himself, he moved through the enormous pain; and quickly got back to his feet. He knocked the blaster out of Krystal's grasp and backhanded her to the ground, making her fly several feet backwards; landing on her back. She slowly got back to her feet, only to be met by a punch in the chest by Fox. She was pushed back a couple of steps, but was still standing. Fox sent a barrage of kicks and punches, one after another to Krystal. She kept her balance, and was walking back. Until she was at the edge of the canyon and buckled to her knees. The sweat and blood ran down her face and dripped off to the rocky floor.

She looked up and locked her gaze with Fox. She slowly got up to her feet, almost awaiting the final blow from Fox. He sent a swift uppercut that collided with her chin, and made her fly backwards. She went over the canyon edge, her arms dangling in the air as she was falling down towards certain death. Fox quickly gasped as he realized what was going to happen.

"No!" He quickly grabbed the end of her wrist as she fell down into the dark canyon with one paw. She gasped, and looked up to him with a surprise look, then down to the canyon as a few small rock fell towards the bottom of it. You couldn't even hear the rocks impacting on the canyon floor, she was almost lost to the dark, and fell to certain death. Fox struggled to hold on, grunting painfully from his wound and the muscle pull of his arm.

"Just, hold on!" He told her as he grunted loudly through the pain. He began to feel her grip slip away. With all his strength, he pulled her up and tossed her over him. She landed on the rough ground, surprised at what Fox had just done the opposite of what it seems he was trying to do; save her. Fox buckled to his knees, and looked over to Krystal as she laid in the dirt. She got into a sitting position, onto her knees. But looked up quickly when she heard the sound of a blaster charging, and saw a barrel pointed straight at her by Fox.

He was breathing heavily, and walked towards her. She held her head down and closed her eyes. Thinking her death was to come any minute now, Fox stopped walking right in front of her, the barrel pointed right at her head.

_This is it. My time has come._ Krystal thought to herself. She waited a few moments, but nothing came, she slowly opened her eyes to see Fox's arm that was holding the blaster, shaking uncontrollably, and saw the tears streaming down his face.

_Come one, Dammit. Pull the damn trigger, end this now!_ Fox was cursing himself within his head; Krystal wanted to know exactly what was happening within his head. She saw many pictures of them being together. Just as she had seen them. Fox let out a loud yell and pulled the trigger. Krystal opened her eyes and noticed a rather large crater right next to her, steam coming up from where the laser bolt impacted on the ground. She looked back to Fox, who had a saddened expression onto his muzzle. He dropped his blaster and buckled to his knees. She looked at him with a surprised reaction. She was even more surprised by his sudden action.

Fox quickly pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her beaten body, and cried silently. Krystal was in shock, of what was happening around her. She could hear nothing but the battle over head them and Fox silently weeping. She closed her eyes, and slowly wrapped her arms around him in return, embracing his warmth. She heard his silent whispers.

"I can't do it, as much as I tell myself to. I just, can't."

"It's alright." They stayed that way for several minutes, neither speaking. Just resting in each other's arms. Even to their now broken bodies, they felt at ease, at peace. Maybe, this is what they needed all along. Krystal felt almost rejuvenated; cleansed from all her hate and anger.

"I love you." Fox talked to her quickly and quietly. She let out a small gasp; eyes widened with the sudden statement. Tears starting flowing down Krystal's eyes, tears of joy. She slowly pulled away from his grasp and, and brought her face close to his; gazing into his emerald eyes, as he gazed into hers.

"I know you do." she closed the gasp between them, and softly planted her lips onto his. His eyes widened with the scene at hand, of what they were doing. Krystal moved her paws and wrapped around his neck; urging him to deepen their shared passion, he did the same by wrapping his arms around her waste. So many emotions swirled through them. Peace, love, happiness, joy. All so wonderful, their hearts felt joined, touched by one another, their dark thoughts were cleansed, and vanished. The taint in their minds evaporated away it seems.

They stayed together for several moments, as the battle roared over head. All their shared memories swirled through their mind as they were with one another. This would be their last memory together. It always told them that no matter what happened, they would and always will; love one another.

Krystal slowly pulled away from the larger vulpine, as they looked into one another's eyes, as if peering down their soul.

"I love you to." She whispered quietly to him, and gently rested her head onto his chest, sitting within his grasp. Fox wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to him. The vulpine couple was joined as one, and had created a sacred bond that would could never be broken, or forgotten. Though, their moment of bliss was cut short when Fox's wrist communicator went off.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Captain. We've located both ships of the two shot down Star Wolf members. Leon Powalski is alive. _Barely_, but alive. Panther Caroso on the other hand, is dead. He died on impact; we found both bodies about ten feet away from their crashed ships.

"Uh, excellent lieutenant."

"Were moving to your position sir. Over and out." Fox let out a small gasp, if they caught Krystal. She would be executed. He couldn't let that happen, not on his life. He looked down to her sadly.

"You have to leave, fast." She had a few tears fall down her face, and landed onto his chest.

"Please, no." Her tone was frail, now overwhelmed with sadness.

"You have to, there's nothing I can do. If they find you there going to kill you."

"Then I'll die. I'd rather die happily, then run away from judgment. From _you_ again."

"Please, you have to leave. I can't stand, to lose you again." They just sat their for a moment, there happy time together was short, and now she would have to leave him again. Or face certain death. Fox slowly got to his feet, as so did she, they helped one another up.

"I'm not going to let them take you away from me, not now, not ever." They walked over to the Arwing that was sitting away from them, the shields were now down. She could escape, within the Arwing. As they got close, she quickly embraced him.

"Please, don't make me leave. I can't stand to be apart from you again." He slowly wrapped his arms around her body and embraced her; this was probably the last time he would ever get to.

"You have to leave. Leave Corneria, leave the Lylat system be anywhere else but here!" She silently sobbed onto his chest; he held her chin and made her look up to him. She tightened her grip around his body.

"I'll always be with you, in mind and soul." He moved in and quickly kissed her, she returned what she could before he pulled away. She turned from him and climbed onto the Arwing's wing, and into the cockpit. She powered up the engine, and all system commands, Fox looked to her strongly as the Arwing rose into the air, with a tear streaming down his eye.

All preparations were complete; Krystal looked to her lover down at the ground one last time. She read his thoughts. She wanted to know what was going through Fox's mind, before she would never see him again. His final thoughts before she would vanish from the system, _forever_.

_I love you, please. Take care of yourself._ Fox breathed in deeply, he knew she was reading his thoughts. A few more tears streamed down and landed on the rocky surface. Krystal mouthed to him (_Goodbye_) She turned her attention back to the fighter, and gained speed. She reached maximum speed and broke the atmosphere, Fox walked as the Arwing vanished from sight, he stayed standing, and watching that same spot for several minutes. She was gone, forever, never to be seen again. His wrist communicator went off, Cabal talked in a worried tone.

"Captain, the readings say your Arwing has left the planet, what's happened?" Fox lied.

"Krystal, overwhelmed me, and kept me down long enough to be able to take off in the fighter. She's gone now."

"Roger, where on our way to you're position." It took them several minutes until a drop ship finally came to Fox's position. As it lowered, Miyu jumped out and ran towards Fox, as he slowly limped, holding his wound. She embraced him, crying slightly. Fox slowly returned the hug with his arms. The rest of them slowly followed behind her, watching the cute scene. She pulled away, and looked up into his eyes.

"Are you al right?"

"Yea. I think so." Fox talked slowly. Paramedics came to Fox's aid and had him lay down on the ground. They strapped him in onto the stretcher, and carried him to the drop ship. They put him in the way back. And hooked him up to an oxygen mask, and antibiotics. Miyu watched as they went to work, about five minutes later, he was all hooked up, and they were ready to take off.

Miyu walked up and took his paw within her own; Fox slowly wrapped his paw around hers. The ship soared through the air quickly, rushing Fox to the medical center in Corneria city. Miyu cried a little for Fox's well being, but wiped them away with his free paw, and sent her a warm smile.

"Don't. Cry." It was hard for him to say through the oxygen, mask and through the pain; but he did it none the less. She just sent him a small smile, as she wiped away her tears.

"I'll live." He talked to her, jokingly and chuckled softly. Wincing through the pain.

"I hope so." She let out a small giggle. Fox took his gaze from her and stared at the ceiling for a moment, and closed his eyes. They were still holding paws.

"Finally." He spoke to her faintly and weak.

"Hmmm?" Fox paused for a moment, to recover some of his lost strength, after a moment of silence, he quietly spoke to her.

"It's finally, all over."

_Just to let you guys know. This isn't the final chapter! There's a few more! _


	28. Judgment Day

Fox was on bed rest. The blaster shot he received was Krystal was just on the urge of being a 3rd degree burn, and had to go into emergency surgery twice. They would leave some nice scars, but his fur would eventually grow back in that place, and keep them covered. Miyu stayed with him all the time, not leaving him for any means at all. Fox received many get well soon gifts, even from people he didn't know. His room began to get piled up with them. Fox's door came open, and he recognized the students immediately; a smile forming around his muzzle.

"Hello Mr. McCloud, we hope you're doing well." It was Mandy and Ayame, they handed him a bouquet of roses.

"Thank you ladies, I'm doing fine." He looked over to Miyu. "Ms. Lynx has made sure that I've been taken good care of." She giggled a bit, and placed a small kiss onto his forehead while taking the roses from him and setting them on the shelf. The two students moved closer, as to see just how well there teacher looked, he looked a bit weaker then he was of course, but he did look quite well. Miyu stepped behind the two girls and placed a paw on each of their shoulders.

"That was very nice of you girls to visit you're teacher when he's not feeling well."

"No problem." Ayame answered for them, she then looked over to her fallen teacher. "Are you going to be able to leave soon?" he just took a deep breath, and answered as if depressed.

"A few more days, and they should let me go."

"Well, at least it's not so much longer." She sent him a warming smile, as he did to her.

"Your right, thank you so much ladies for the flowers."

"Your welcome. We have to get going now, hope you get better soon." They made a waving gesture as they exited the room. They returned it back. Miyu went back to her original spot, right next to Fox's bed.

"You know, Falco let a ground assault and stormed the Sagresso station."

"Really now? What did he find out?"

Oh, crime dealers, stolen goods, Wolf and his team's private base, all of that stuff."

"Anything else?" Fox wanted Miyu to get to a certain topic, he figured Krystal would have went back to the station to get her Cloud Runner, and her personal belongings before leaving the Lylat system.

"That's about it. No ships were present, so everyone who was their, had no way to get off." Fox laid his head down in gratefulness. That meant; Krystal had in fact gotten away, and he didn't have to worry about her being caught and arrested before she cleared the system, she was home free. Miyu raised an eye brow.

"Why?" He looked to her.

"No reason in general."

"Right…" She walked over and grabbed a vase for the roses, and filled them with water. She placed them right next to the flowers Slippy had given Fox, another bouquet of Aqua Lilies.

"What about you're injuries? How are they?" Miyu covered the bandage on her arm.

"It's not serious." She put the tip of her finger onto Fox's chest. "_You're_ the one were all worried about love." Fox let out a weak chuckle.

"I guess. I'm fine; I just gotta take it easy is all." Miyu leaned forward to place a soft kiss onto Fox's lips.

"If only that was as easy as you put it out to be."

X

A week passed, and finally Fox was about ready to leave. The antibiotics had nearly healed his burn, although it was going to leave a nice scar, at least it didn't do any internal damage, he just had to take it easy for a while, and rub the burn with a certain cream for about a week, nothing to major. They walked out of the hospital, Miyu was a little worried, something big was going to happen today, and she didn't how Fox would feel about it exactly. She talked slowly.

"You know, today is Wolf and his teams judgment from the council of 5."

"I know." He looked to her, reassuring her that it would be al right. Although Wolf had been an enemy for the longest of times, he was somebody Fox could count on when things got tough. He was almost like another father to him or at least a friend in times of need. But their was nothing he could do for Wolf, the judgment from the council of 5 is _absolute._ But of course, Wolf shouldn't be expecting any help, he knows the consequences of his past deeds, and would accept them with honor.

X

Wolf, Leon and Reaver stood in the center circle, among the council of 5; their paws and hands handcuffed together. They had just made their defense, although they really didn't have any. How are you supposed to defend against crimes against the planet? Working for the evil Andross, who wanted to destroy Corneria. And combating with the hero Fox McCloud, in a match to the death?

"Do you have anything else to say in you're defense?" Torn, the elderly gray coyote asked the proud leader of the Star Wolf Squadron. He just shook his head, stating _No_.

"No you're honor, I'm finished." The council took a moment to past their judgment, Fox and his team watched waiting to see what happened. Although, it was clearly obvious what their judgment would be. Fox couldn't help to feel a little sad when he heard it.

"Wolf O'Donnel." Shiva, the artic fox talked. "You're judgment should be clearly obvious."

"You are to be executed. Tomorrow morning." Victoria, the pink rabbit explained.

"Do you have anything else to say?" Jake, the black furred wolf asked.

"I do have one request."

"And what would that be young O'Donnel?" Huckstin, the elder turtle and the leader of the council of 5 asked the proud leader.

"I wish to die. An officer's death, to be killed by gun battalion." No one said anything for the longest of time, this death was to be awarded to enemy's who had dignity and honor, they really thought if Wolf had that, due to the whole hiring pirate attack.

"You're request, is granted." Wolf let a small smile curve around his muzzle.

"Thank you." They were lead away by soldiers. Wolf passed by Fox and saw his saddened expression; he only sent him a warm smile.

X

It was the next morning, Wolf and his team's time was up. They were escorted out to the field, away from the common soldiers of the military base. Wolf, Leon and Reaver were lined up in the center of a large grass field, and felt the cool crisp air on their bodies; it was soothing; a good place to die. About fifty feet away from them, Cornerian soldiers dressed up in ceremonial uniforms carrying blaster rifles lined up, about twenty of them in number. Fox and his team stood next to Lieutenant Hunter McKee, he was the one giving the orders for the execution.

The trumpeter opened up, followed by the drummer boy's. They played a ceremonial execution theme for a few moments, and the flag boy held up the Cornerian military flag proudly. Leon and Reaver kneeled down, sitting on their knees, fearing that their time was up; and it was. Wolf as the proud leader kept his composure and stood to face his death. He looked past the lieutenant and the soldiers to Fox's gaze, still wearing that saddened expression.

Wolf sent him a warm smile, and a reassuring nod. Fox only sent it back. They stopped playing the tune, after a moment of silence. Hunter spoke loudly to his soldiers.

"Soldiers! Take your mark." The soldiers presented their rifles; the 1st line took a knee, while the 2nd stood in place.

"Well, this is it." Reaver whispered to his comrades.

"This is the way it ends for us. I almost wish I died like Panther." Wolf let out a loud _Hmph_. He looked down to his long time comrade, and then back up to the soldiers. Leon and Reaver closed their eyes, as Wolf kept his composure, waiting for death to strike at them.

"Ready!" The soldiers grabbed their rifle with their 2nd hands. "Aim!" They all pointed their rifle to the three men. They took a moment of silence.

"I have no regrets." Wolf whispered to his comrades. He took in a deep breath, this would be his last. Wolf whispered to himself one last time.

"I'm coming James."

"Fire!" All the blaster's fired at once, making a loud banging sound. The laser bolts impacted on the three men. Each receiving multiple blows. Both Leon and Reaver leaned forward from their sitting position, and was dead instantly. Fox couldn't help but to notice, it almost looked as if Wolf was smiling when he was shot. He slowly leaned backwards, and fell to his back onto the gentle, cool, green grass; that welcomed his death. Their clothing was stained with blood red from where they were shot.

Wolf couldn't feel anything anymore; he didn't have the strength to even move his body. He just took in the last sight he saw, and exhaled his breath, welcoming the darkness.

X

Fox sat in the tree he often did when he was thinking to himself, when he wanted to be alone. It was just hard to take in, even if he saw it first hand. He looked up to the darkened sky, illuminated by the stars.

_Dad, Wolf is gone, he's dead. But I can't help to wonder, is he with you now? He didn't seem afraid, not even sad to die. I can't help but wonder, if he's joined you in the afterlife. I know you two had a close friendship, and it pushed to rivalry. But, does that mean Wolf wanted to die, so he could talk to you again? _

Fox noticed that Miyu was climbing the tree, and took a seat next to him; she laid her head onto his shoulder, and smiled up to him softly.

"I still can't believe that he's gone." Fox whispered to her. Wolf wasn't really his ally, but he had his honor and dignity, something that his other team member's didn't have. He was their for him when he needed him, and even saved his life once. Wolf, the proud and arrogant leader of the Star Wolf Team that Fox had known since his teenage years, was no dead.

"It's hard to accept, but he's in a better place now. He had no regrets."

"Yea, no regrets." Fox laid his head on top of Miyu's; they sat together watching the stars. He remembered that he had said that a lot in this short time period, but he really thought to himself now. Did he really believe in it?

But Fox believed in Miyu's words, as well as his own. Wolf was gone now, and left this world _happily_. He wanted to believe that Wolf did in fact, join his father in the afterlife, and did so. He looked to the stars as if looking to the future, where he had more important matter's at hand.


	29. Eternal Bliss

It was early morning the next day; Fox woke up slowly, sleeping peacefully for once in what seemed forever. He sat up, yawning and stretching his arms. He looked over to his right, to the love of his life; sleeping peacefully it seems, a small smile formed around her muzzle. Fox took in focus to their shared room, he got out and went onto the balcony to take in the beautiful sight, and feel the cool morning breeze.

He felt so free now, at peace, in harmony. The feeling he hadn't tasted for a year now. He breathed in deeply the clean, crisp morning air, and exhaled with a soft smile on his face. He walked into the room, where Miyu still laid fast asleep. He studied her sleeping figure, she looked so happy now; it was a happier time, for the both of them. Fox let his thoughts drift, and then remembered his father's words within his dream.

_When this is all over._ He looked over to his night stand, and opened up the drawer; revealing the black book which contained the key to his father's _hidden_ treasure.

_It's over now, finally._ Fox picked up the book, and opened it. He grasped the bronze key, and gave his attention back to the book. He read the first page quietly to himself.

"_Life_. This word has many meanings to it. It's the definition of ones self, another's key and culture, and to other's the end of their journey. Life is indeed full of mysterious and wondrous ideas. But be warned."

"Life is short. Days become weeks; which grow and transform into months. Months quickly evolve into years, and before you know it. Your life has come and gone before you're very eyes."

"We must all learn life's important messages to us. _Forgive and forget_. Live life; to your fullest." Fox looked over to Miyu, who was still sound asleep, he noticed at the bottom of the page, was written something in pen; something that didn't belong there, probably left by his father. He read it within his mind.

_Never forget these words, or their meanings. Use what I left behind wisely Fox. _He shifted his attention back to the key. Fox, to be perfectly honest; was a little surprise. It seems James has been planning for whatever lied inside the mysterious box for Fox, all this time. He set the black book in its proper place, and looked over to his father's dresser. He opened the single hatch that was completely empty; except for the wooden, black box in the center of it.

He slid the brass key into its socket, and turned it; activating the tumbler, but left the box shut for a moment, he didn't want to intrude on his father's personal belongings.

_But then again, dad did leave this for me after all._ After one last thought of regret; Fox slowly opened the container's lid, and just couldn't believe what was inside. He simply gawked at the scene, blinking his eyes rapidly fast. He quickly close the box shut and turned his head quickly, to see Miyu still sleeping. After a moment, he reopened it. Their was a note down on the box's floor, he picked it up and read it quietly to himself.

"Are you surprised Fox? I leave these to you, as a token of my good will. Mine and you're mothers." He closed the lid once again, happily exhaling and closing his eyes, he understood now, what he must do. What his father was saying all along. He was right; he had always been guiding his path.

X

It was later at night, and it was a big one at that. Fox walked down the hallway from the kitchen, and now; the house felt so empty. Everyone was gone, even Fay had moved out and back into their old home. She figured that Fox and Miyu needed their space together, without a 3rd person. But on the bright side, she had started dating a young and gentle vulpine, and figured; now she had a place to escape to when she wanted to be alone. She still visited often.

He walked into their shared room, and saw his angel; she spun around happily looking to him and smiling cutely.

"How do I look?" She asked warmly to him, which he only showed a heartwarming smile. She wore a sea breeze green dress, and held her hair in a long ponytail. She had matching high heels; they went well together with her gold pendant. Miyu was too much of an action women to ever adjust to high heels, and to her; just felt uncomfortable in general. But she was told this was a special night, and that their lives would change forever.

"You look lovely." Fox tried to put his tone as romantic and kind as he could. Miyu walked over and wrapped her arms around him, placing a gentle kiss onto his lips. He leaned back letting her lean into him, passionately returning her loving act. She pulled away, looking into his deep eyes.

"You're very handsome yourself." Fox held out his arm, which she happily took and they were off. They went into their car and headed to the military base, where they would meet up with Peppy and the others. Fox drove with happy thoughts, and seemed a little on edge. They walked over to the rest of the group, even Slippy and Amanda, with Jake. Was their, it was that big of a night. Of course Slippy would have loved to make it to Falco's proposal, but he kept it a secret.

Fox looked over to his foster father, and held out his hand.

"Good evening Peppy." The old hare only smiled, and took Fox's kind gesture.

"Good evening Fox, I hope you're ready."

"As ready as I'll ever be." Fox turned his attention to Fay, with her vulpine boyfriend standing next to her as they were talking to Miyu. He walked up to the young vulpine, just a few inches shorter then Fox was. He held out his paw to the light furred man.

"Hello again Mike." He gave Fox his paw and a sturdy hand shake.

"Hello Fox. Nice to see you again."

"Likewise." Fox placed his arm around Miyu's waist. Right when their ride had just appeared. They got into the rather large cruiser and drove off to city hall, and to the ball room section, several floors above. The guests of honor have finally arrived. It was a party, to celebrate Fox and his team's triumph over Star Wolf and Krystal. There were hundreds of people there. Ranging from city workers to government officials, residential; and even a few of his academy students. He spotted Ayame and Mandy, dressed quite nicely with their dates.

Peppy was placed in the high seat, with Fox and Miyu to his right With Falco and the others to his left. Everyone was seated, ready to dine. Peppy lifted his wine glass and tapped on it multiple times, to gather everyone's attention. All eyes on him, Peppy's voice filled the room as it echoed across.

"My friends and companions. Tonight, we celebrate Fox McCloud's hard completed journey. That started one year ago, and ended just last week."

Peppy gave a hand gesture to Fox, where they all applauded the young hero. He just waved nervously to the enormous crowd. Peppy turned back to his audience, and lifted his glass to the air.

"A toast, to the hero of Lylat. May he and his team's success last as long as we are here in this world." They all took a drink from there glass, when everyone was done, he stepped aside and Fox stood in his place, he received a nice applause; he waited until the room was silent once again.

"My friends. My quest was hard, not only physically challenging, but mentally torturous as well. One year ago, I was faced with a decision to end the life of one of my former comrades." He looked back to Miyu, who only smiled warmly to him as he did to her; he looked back to the enormous crowd.

"But now, it's over. Although Krystal had escaped, I assure you, she won't be a burden anymore. I thank you all, for your kind gestures and unyielding support. May we enjoy this night, as a reminder to us all, that Corneria's hard trials are at last, over. May we enter a term of peace and prosperity. Thank you." He stepped down as the large crowd let out thunderous applause and wild cheering.

They enjoyed the wondrous meal. Afterwards the band had begun playing once again, dancing music filled the room, and the floor was littered with couples dancing to the classical music. Fay quickly grabbed Michael's paw, and they raced down to the dance floor. They intertwined with one another, dancing in unison, they seemed happy together.

Miyu giggled happily to herself, watching her best friend dance, she looked over to Fox.

"It seems Fay finally found the perfect guy for her."

"Yea, it would seem so." He grabbed her paw and pulled her closely to him. "Why don't we show them up?" She sent him a sly smile as they got up from their seats.

"I'll follow you're lead." They headed down to the dance floor, right next to Fay and Michael. Fox heard the giggling of his students watching their two teachers dance with one another. Just minutes later, Falco and Katt; as well as Slippy and Amanda made their way down to the floor, where they all entered the rhythm.

Fox and Miyu happily intertwined with one another. They looked up to the ball room ceiling, being illuminated by the glistening lights. As time went by, the gathering died down a bit, some had even left for the night. Fox went out large windowed door, and onto the wide circular balcony. He gazed over to Miyu's figure, who was looking out past the darkened valley, taking in the cool night breeze. He walked up right behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She hadn't heard him coming up, and her eyes widened for a moment, afterwards; she just gently laid her paws onto his, where they met up and meshed together. They stayed that way for several moments, smiling happily to herself, Fox doing the same. He rested his head onto hers, taking in her sweet scent.

"It's a little chilly out here." He talked to her gently.

"It's warmer now, that you've come." He let out a small chuckle. They enjoyed one another's company. They didn't speak for a moment; Miyu broke the silence, talking gently to him, still in his loving arms.

"Krystal didn't escape; you let her go, didn't you?" Fox didn't answer for a moment, afraid of how Miyu would react, but she seemed to accept Fox's choice.

"Yea, I did."

"I told you. When the time came, you would make the right choice, and you did." She took a pause, and inhaled deeply the cool night air. She let it out, humming happily to herself. "And now, it's finally over." Fox's sudden response shocked her.

"No, it's not over." Before she could even ask, Fox had pulled out, a ring. It was a beautiful diamond ring, with studded emeralds circling the stone on both sides of it. Fox gently slipped it onto her left ring finger, with a happy smile. She could start to feel the tears forming up in her eyes, realizing what was going on, what was happening, and learned; she couldn't be happier. Fox whispered to her gently, in a loving tone.

"_My story_, is now _our story_. And it's only just _begun_."

X

Weeks later, their wedding was planned. Fox kept his cool for getting married, better then Falco did at his own. He had the men gather up in a semi circle around him.

"Guys, this is the big moment isn't it? I just wanted to say, that I thank you for you're support. This, is the biggest moment of my life." Falco stepped up and placed a well needed hand of reassurance onto the strong vulpine's shoulder, and smiled to him.

"Don't sweat it man, you'll be fine. To tell the truth, it wasn't as hard as I thought it was."

"Then something is obviously wrong with you, I was so nerve wrecked." Slippy admitted, they all shared a group laugh. The girls were busy getting Miyu ready for the big day. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, but seemed a little saddened.

"What's wrong?" Fay asked her friend, seeing her reflection as she was doing her hair.

"Nothing, just; a little nervous I guess, I've never been married before." Fay had her head turn to her, and sent her a warm smile.

"If it makes you feel better, neither has Fox." They shared a small giggle.

"You'll do fine; this is the happiest day of your life." Katt put a paw onto her opposite shoulder, she looked up to her feline friend, and knew; she was right.

X

Everyone took there places, as the wedding began. The place was packed with people; even some of Fox's students had shown up, all with the same reason; to pay their respects to the hero of Lylat, and his lovely bride. The orchestra played the song, as the as the grand doors slowly opened. Down came the flower girl, she was followed by a single group of soldiers, as they reached the altar; they decided to divide, and help up their riffles.

The bride had appeared, along with her escort; Peppy. They walked down, giving them a polite bow as they passed by. Fox stood there, happily looking to his bride, and smiled warmly as he thought to himself.

_Dad, I can feel you're presence with me now, you knew it would turn out this way, didn't you? _Fox could almost feel his father's paw on his shoulder. He opened his eyes, and looked up to Peppy unveiling the bride, revealing Miyu's beautiful face to the public, all gasping in her beauty.

"Thank you. For everything Peppy." She wrapped his arms around him, as he slowly did to her. She placed a small kiss onto his cheek.

"My pleasure my dear." He took his position, as Miyu walked up to Fox. They gazed happily into one another's eyes. Fox held out his paw, which she happily placed her's into. They walked up to the alter together. Fox gave her his second paw, and she placed hers into it. Fox began reciting his vows.

"Miyu. You've always been their for me, even when I was lost and confused. Even when I didn't want you to be there, when I was arrogant and my judgment; cloudy. _You're the_ _woman I want to spend my life with, and the woman I could never live without_. I love you."

He turned to Falco for the ring, and gently slid it onto her finger. Miyu's mouth became slightly dry, as she resided her vows.

"Fox. You are my hero, my savior, and my partner in this game that we call _love_. I realized something, that time we spent together. Opened my eyes to the unseen truth. That we were meant to be more then just friends. _As I wear this pendant close to my heart,_ _my_ _heart will always belong to none other, then you_."

She turned to Fay for her ring, and slid it onto Fox's hand smiling warmly to him. They turned to their minister as he spoke, finalizing their marriage.

"Fox James McCloud, and Miyu Alexis Lynx. I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister stepped back as Fox and Miyu closed in, locking lips with one another. Their kiss was deep, loving and gentle, as they pulled each other close. Their kiss was a symbol of their eternal love, and their commitment now made to one another.

The crowd cheered wildly as they met lips, standing up and applauding with much enthusiasm to the lovely site. They turned to face their audience. As the crowd dispersed to the after party. The group posed together for a picture, for years down the road. Fox and Miyu ran out the doors and into the cruiser. It blasted towards the after party ceremony.

At team Star Fox's table, many people came to congratulated the bride and groom, including their academy students. The band played a slow dancing tune; Fox and Miyu got up and headed down to the dance floor, slowly dancing together. Moments later, they were joined by all their attendants. It was the happiest day of their life, and now. They would spend the rest of their days together. Fox whispered sweetly to Miyu as they danced.

"I never did tell you my birthday wish, did I?" Miyu just giggled as they twirled around. She joked around with him.

"You never opened up your other presents either. What did you wish for?" Fox spun her out as she twirled around his arm, and pulled her in closely to him.

"My wish was to settle down, and start a family. _With_ you." Miyu didn't say anything, she only closed her eyes; feeling the tears starting to form. She placed her head onto Fox's shoulder as they danced slowly. She only whispered quietly to him, her voice frail and overwhelmed with happiness as a smile formed around her muzzle.

"I would want nothing more, then just that."

They danced for the longest of time; this was the happiest days of their life. The young foxy couple, now married, and would spend the rest of their days together. As the wedding came to an end, people said their regards and their goodbyes and departed. Soon the crowd became thin, and it was time to leave. Fox and Miyu climbed into the cruiser, Fox turned it into a convertible as they blasted away. Miyu waved goodbye to their friends and threw her bouquet.

Mandy caught it within her grasp, and took in its sweet scent. She looked up to the cruiser vanishing within the orange sunset that was quickly fading into darkness. Miyu turned into the forward position as they flew into the sunset, heading towards their honeymoon location. She looked happily to Fox, playing with the ring now on her paw. He smiled warmly to her.

"Now, we know forever." She whispered quietly to him, resting her head onto his shoulder as he steered the cruiser.

"And we always will, from here on out." He quietly talked to her, as she shut her eyes. "Nothing but _eternal bliss_, from this mark; and forward."

_Bare with me guys! There is one more! That's right; I'm making this a 30 chapter long story! WOOT! :D Just one more to go!!! ;) _


	30. The Road To Tomorrow

The years went quietly with the newly wed couple. Even though Fox was with the one he loved, he couldn't help but to think back…to other times. The times he and Krystal shared together. He remembered the last time he ever saw her, all those years ago; as if it had just happened the other day. He still remembered his final thought to her, as if an eternal memory.

_I love you. Please, take care of yourself_. That was, 5 years ago. He hadn't heard from her since, he didn't know anything more then that; he didn't even know if she was still alive; out there, somewhere. It had been hard for him to get over; he still caught himself thinking about her from time to time. But with Miyu's support, he had a brighter idea of Krystal, that she was still out there somewhere, hopefully _happy._

They were happy, enjoying these time of peace, it seems they couldn't have gotten married and settle down at a better time. Fox's words were true; Corneria did in fact enter an age of peace and prosperity. But Fox had other ideas of his future, then flying around in the stars. He had passed the team to Falco and Katt, thinking that Falco was never one to _truly_ settle down. He took this chance to be close to Miyu.

But with no threats in Lylat, even someone like Falco soon had gotten bored. He had given up on trying to be a mercenary, _for now_; and with that, the Star Fox team had gone practically into hiding. Sure, pretty much everywhere they went, people knew immediately who they were, but they were all tales of the past, nothing of the present. Except one thing.

To everyone's surprise, Falco and Katt had indeed settled down on Corneria, and were still close by incase something ever came up. Fay had locked her relation ship with Michael; for good, and they were engaged just one year ago.

X

Miyu was looking out the large front window that looked over their front yard of the home. It was just a little past 10 in the morning. Fox had left early that morning, not really saying what he was up to; only saying that he had to run some errands. She knew what today was; it was just the end of April. She had thought back to those happy memories, those first few years she and Fox were married.

She heard the quiet and sweet voice of the stirring of consciousness coming from the room she and Fox shared. Miyu smiled warmly and walked into the room, stopping by the crib where an excited female kit was bouncing up and down, waiting for her mother to come to her; begging to be held.

"Hello Rikku." Miyu kissed the top of her daughters head sweetly. "How's my little angel this morning?"

"Mommy." The young kit clapped her paws quickly; she stuck them in the air, towards her mother. "Up, up." The kit said in return. Miyu answered by lifting the young girl out of the crib, and having her head rest onto her shoulder. Rikku had looked almost exactly like her mother had when she was that age. Except for a few minor details, Rikku had a white flock of hair on top of her head, obviously a trait she had inherited from her father. She had Miyu's dark fur coat, but was unique when it came to her eyes. Rikku had been born with one color eye from each of her parent's, Fox's emerald gem; and Miyu's cerulean crystal. Rikku had also inherited her mother's markings on her coat, but only the ones that were on top of her head, their was no markings on the rest of her body. It was quite cute, the markings had interfered with the white flock of hair onto her head; she was truly unique.

She quickly dressed her nicely, today was a special day indeed. All of her clothing was stored within her parent's room. Rikku was reaching the age of where she could be in her own room, but she liked being near her parents, so Fox and Miyu let her stay in with them. Miyu had walked back to her original position, gazing out the window that revealed an empty drive way, and sighed contentedly.

Everyone thought that someone who had flown in the Star Fox squadron couldn't possibly live the life of a normal person. Where action never occurred, especially here; everything was quite peaceful. But Miyu had enjoyed the quiet times, despite her hyperactive and excited personality. Miyu was done with taking the risks of life and death; she had more important things now, her family and her friends. She had far too many near death experiences and unyielding threats of demise, all she wanted, was to live happily with her loving husband, Fox.

Miyu felt Rikku stirring against her shoulder, and turned to see her young kit giving her an awkward; almost saddened look on her face. She smiled to her reassuringly, and petted the white flock of hair on top of her head.

"It's alright Rikku, mommy is just thinking right now, of where you're daddy is, and what he's up to." Miyu had walked over to the couch, and set Rikku down onto her lap.

"Where's daddy?" Miyu had blinked rapidly toward the sudden question, she looked down to Rikku, grasping at her shirt, trying to get closer to her mother's face, she just giggled in return.

"I'm not sure Rikku, but I'm sure he'll be back soon." Just as she had finished her statement, the view and sound of the car coming into the drive way came into picture. Miyu smiled from the return of her husband, and walked out towards the front yard, not bothering to wear sandals; the sun hadn't risen high enough yet for the need of them. She walked over to her husband; where they exchanged gentle kisses.

"Good morning." Fox talked to Miyu quietly, he petted the little flock of hair on top of Rikku's head.

"Good morning hon." Fox looked over to his daughter, and took her from his wife's grasp.

"Good morning Rikku, how's my little girl this morning?" she looked away, then back towards her father, putting a finger into her mouth.

"Fine."

"That's good; daddy has a surprise for you."

"What?" She asked in cutest voice there was. Fox didn't answer; he only shifted his gaze over to the passenger seat, followed by Rikku; to see Peppy emerge. Rikku's face let up, and started squirming with impatience.

"Grandpa!" She yelled out. Fox set her down where she stumbled on over to Peppy, tugging onto his shirt. He picked her up and set a warm kiss onto her cheek. Even though Peppy wasn't their blood relative, he still acted, and was treated as one indeed.

"Hello Rikku, my you're a big girl now."

"Yea." She gave a small cheer. Fox and Miyu let Peppy slowly make his way into the home, age was finally taking it's tole on Peppy. But he still conquered it, slowly but steadily. Miyu pulled Fox over to the side, with a smile on her muzzle.

"So, is everything set?" Fox picked up her golden pendant, and twirled it within his paw. He looked to her happily.

"Yea, all of it's in place." They went into the home, to find Peppy bouncing Rikku up and down on his lap, their thoughts were interrupted when Falco and Katt suddenly entered the home, Rikku looked over, face excited. She quickly got down off her grand fathers lap and ran over to the tall avian.

"Uncle." She called out to him. He swooped her up in his arm, and petted the white flock of hair. Wearing a warming smile.

"Hey their sport, how are you doing? I hope you're not giving you're mommy and daddy to much trouble." She shook her head sideways, stating _No_. She turned her gaze to her pink furred aunt, who placed a warming kiss onto her cheek.

"Oh Rikku, you're so precious." She let out a wide grin. Katt's gaze shifted down to her pant leg, where a small feline tugged at it tightly, pink in fur just like Katt was. Fox and Miyu shifted their gaze to the small girl. She tucked away behind her mother's leg when she met eye contact with the foxy couple. Falco put down Rikku, and had Katt move, so she couldn't run. He placed his legs right behind her. He gently patted her closer to Fox and Miyu.

"Come on Skye, why don't you go say hello to mommy and daddy's friends?" As she got closer, she tucked her face away, Fox and Miyu bent over, talking sweetly to the young feline.

"Hello Skye, how are you doing sweetie?" Miyu asked nicely, though Skye was a bit shy. She quickly ran behind her mother's leg, not even speaking. Katt only giggled in return, as she picked her up in her arms. Skye was indeed a mother's girl, just as Rikku was.

"Oh, she's just shy." Katt walked over to Fox and Miyu, Skye started to whimper a bit; she looked up to her mother's loving face as she talked gently to her 4 year old daughter.

"Why don't you talk to you're uncle and auntie? They really want to talk to you." She shifted her gaze back to Fox and Miyu's heart warming smiles.

"Hi." Was all she said, quiet as a mouse. Miyu placed a gentle kiss onto the young feline's cheek. Skye was their adopted daughter. (I didn't want to go into the whole Falco and Katt having a kid deal; it just seemed weird sense there like two completely different species.) Falco and Katt took her in at a young age, maybe that was why she was so shy around other people. Although, she didn't know yet she was adopted, she was too young to wrap her mind around the idea.

Even though none of them were blood related, they acted as one family. Being there for one another, their friendship was as strong as family ties. They relaxed a bit in the home, waiting for Fay and Michael to show up. Skye and Rikku played together; in the little play home that Fox and Miyu had gotten Rikku for her 4th birthday; while their parents and grandfather talked among each other.

After a while, Fay and Michael entered the home. Everyone shifted their gaze to them, Rikku got up from where she was and ran over to Fay; she and Falco was her favorite of her parent's friends. Fay kneeled down and planted a loving kiss onto Rikku's head, and picked her up into her arms. Talking gently as she walked over to the adults.

"Hello Rikku, how are you today darling? I hope you're not giving your mommy's old friend too much trouble."

"That's what uncle Falco said." She answered innocent like, Fay just loved the cuteness of Fox and Miyu's daughter. Michael stepped up to Fay and Rikku; who turned her gaze to him and her face lit up. She gave him a small hug within Fay's arms.

"Hello Rikku, you're a pretty girl now, don't give you're parents to much trouble now." Fay had set down Rikku, who ran over to her parents. Fay and Michael walked over to the adults, Fox and Falco had gotten up to shake with Michael. Although they didn't know Michael all to well, they wanted him to feel welcome into the group, and be treated as a family member. Fay turned her attention to Skye, who gasped as she noticed the Border collie look at her.

"Hi Skye, how are you sweetie?" her only response was to go into the small play house and close the door. Fay giggled and turned to Katt, who showed her a warm smile.

"She's so precious."

"Well, if were all here. Let's get going." Fox got up, followed by everyone else. Miyu had picked up Rikku, as Katt did to Skye; that is _after_ getting her out of the play house. Peppy rode in the back with Rikku, Miyu had put on her booster seat. Fox backed out of the drive way, followed by everyone else. Miyu turned back to speak to her daughter, who was playing with grandpa Peppy.

"Make sure when we get there, that you give uncle Slippy and Aunt Amanda a big hug, ok Rikku?" She only responded with a big smile. Rikku never really got to see them, sense they lived so far away. She only really got to see them during special events, and occasional visits to Aquas, or them coming to Corneria. Fox parked along the sidewalk, followed by everyone else. He got out to help Peppy while Miyu went and unbuckled Rikku. They walked onto the cool green grass.

They were at the same park where Fox and Miyu came as a child all those years ago. They walked as a group to Slippy and his family in the distance, near a set of pick-nick tables; Slippy was barbequing. He stopped what he was doing when he saw Rikku running up to him, and picked her up. Amanda came from setting up the table and ran over to the young kit.

"Hello honey, how are you doing?"

"Good." She stated, she heard the chatter of children, to see Jake and Amanda's and Slippy's 4 year old daughter, Alyssa. Slippy set her down where all the children jumped around happily. Fox picked up Rikku and started walking towards the tables resting under the tall trees; she looked to him with a questioned look. He talked happily to her.

"Rikku, do you know what day it is today?" She quickly spun her head, saying no. Miyu walked up and pointed to something hanging in the trees; Rikku followed her finger and saw a banner tied between them both. It said, _Happy 5__th__ Birthday Rikku_. Her face lit up happily, even though she didn't know _exactly_ what it meant; she only recognized the word _birthday_. Miyu placed a warming kiss onto her cheek.

"Happy Birthday sweetie." Fox walked over and placed Rikku in the booster seat that was set at the end of the table; a birthday cake was set in front of her. She looked down to see the same thing written as it was on the banner, with five candles placed around the cake. Fox took over on the barbeque, and the adults took a seat while the children went and played, Rikku had gotten down to join them, bringing Skye with them.

After a while, Fay had called all the kids back, who sat at their own table; except for Rikku. Miyu had lit the five candles, where they all started to sing her a birthday tune. Fox had taken a picture of her just as she blew them out, and the cake was distributed. They took many pictures of her, as she did many other things like play in the sand box and swung on the swing.

Rikku had opened the presents she gotten from her family. Fay and Michael had given the young kit a drawing book and coloring utensils; Rikku had shown her interest in drawing, and figured she would continue her hobby as she matured. Falco and Katt got her a princess outfit, Miyu had told Rikku the story of when she was sick, and how her father treated her like a princess at that time. Rikku liked to play dress up with her mother in spare time.

Peppy had gotten the young girl a little play patch, where she could go and place all her toys in a certain order or design, and have easy reach to them. Slippy and Amanda had gotten her a little play along kitchen, to go along with her play house. Not to try and look good compared to every one else, but because they didn't get to see the young kit so often, so they got her more unique gifts to try and make up for it.

Rikku loved her mother and father's gift. They had gotten them a little heart pendant, just like their own. When she opened it, there was a picture of parents on each side of the heart, and in the middle, was a picture of her. The day came to an end, where everyone went their own way. Everyone gave Rikku a loving remark before they left, after loading up all her gifts. The foxy family drove home.

It was later at night, a little past Rikku's bed time, and she yawned cutely in her mother's arms. Miyu looked over, giggling to her daughter; who was rubbing her eyes.

"Time for bed little one." She walked into their room, to change Rikku and put her to sleep; while Fox handled all her gifts. After changing her, she gently laid Rikku into the crib, where her father just came in and put a paw onto her mother's shoulder. Miyu pulled the covers up to Rikku, and placed a warm kissed onto her forehead, followed by Fox.

"Good night Rikku, happy birthday sweetie." The young kit just closed her eyes, and went into a gentle sleep. Fox and Miyu exited the room, turning off the lights and going into the living room, not yet ready to call it a night. They sat on the couch, watching the local news. Miyu looked up to her loving husband, who looked troubled when watching the screen; she sat up, and turned his head to face her.

"What's wrong?" he turned to her, and placed a loving kiss onto her lips, and pulled her in closer to him.

"Sometimes, I just don't think I stop; and appreciate everything that's happened to me that's so wonderful enough. Everything that's important in my life; you and Rikku." Miyu could tell he was taking deep thought into this, he could really never get over the fact that they were together; not that it wasn't what he wanted, her wedding ring obviously proved that. But he couldn't help but to think, what would Krystal say? Would anything be any different if she was still around?

Miyu laid her head onto his chest; closing her eyes as she spoke.

"You obviously appreciate us, as we do to you. You're a loving father, and a wonderful husband, don't ever forget that." He looked down to her cerulean eyes, and kissed her forehead gently. After a while, they decided it was time to call it a night. They quietly opened the door, and turned on the lamp sitting on the night stand. They walked over to the crib that held their only daughter, and watched as she slept peacefully.

They smiled happily, Fox placed his arm around Miyu's waist. They walked over to their side of the room and undressed; and got into bed together. They got close as Fox turned out the lights. Neither of them really fell asleep fast, Miyu talked to her husband quietly, not wanting to awaken their child.

"Do you still regret nothing?" Fox looked to her, with a questioning look; she giggled and placed a small kiss onto his cheek. He smiled warmly to Miyu, and brought her close to him.

"Yea, I have _no regrets_, you've taught me that; and so has Rikku." Miyu followed her husband to a blissful sleep, as he lost himself in his thoughts; their shared thoughts. This is how they would spend the rest of their lives. Together, raising a beautiful baby girl. When the tough times come, they'll face them together, and conquer them. Like they did everything else. This is they're story; _the door to tomorrow_ is unlocked, filled with possibilities that some can only dream of; and other's, who are living this _fleeting dream_.

_Author's Notes_

_Hey guys! I guess this is the end; this is where the story stops. Woot, but to tell the truth, I kind of just want to write one more chapter or so xD Meh maybe not =X _

_Okay, now I know I got the idea of writing a sequel to this story. But then I got to thinking, what could I possibly write about? Wolf and his team are dead, Krystal has vanished from Lylat, and everyone is just happy. I'm not saying I won't write a sequel! But if you, the readers could leave me a few tips and suggestions I would greatly appreciate it! _

_To tell the truth, I've already started writing another story, well it's actually the FIRST story I wrote, so it's sloppy, and I never really got that far, like two chapters or so. I was thinking of making that one the sequel, or leave it as its own story. It follows Krystal as Kursed. It's on DeviantArt if you are interested in reading it. _

_It's called 'The Royal Death Tour.' Just type in "RDT Mixed Feelings". Or go to my Deviant Art page; Phantasy-Star. Just type it in on Google or something xD._

_I had a plot line for the sequel. A few more years past for Fox and his family, and he starts to get nightmares; involving Krystal in much pain and suffering, he finally comes to the conclusion that he has to find and try to help her, leaving Miyu and Rikku behind, and that's as far as that goes for now. _

_My 'The Royal Death Tour.' Fanfic goes like this. Kursed is hunting a target, and runs into Fox on Kew; who is a much colder and hostile person then he was before she fled from Lylat. He pretends not to notice Kursed, he doesn't realize right away that she's Krystal also by the way, and decides to ignore her for now. He eventually leads her into a trap, and takes her away to his employer, who uses Krystal as his weapon in the Royal Death Tour, a 6 month round-to-round death match tournament, that is held within the Undercity, where all crime and the major Black Market is their. Kursed is trapped within this sick hell hole of a game, and the only way to win her freedom, is to eliminate all her fighters and win the whole tournament, eventually even having to fight Fox himself._

_Please let me know what you think of it, and if you have any ideas for a sequel! As always, I Zythxx or Josh, thank you all for you're support and following me on this heart warming and fun filled story. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing to you!_

_Until Next time! Which I hope will be soon xD_

_Zythxx_

_Josh _


End file.
